Reminiscences
by Clarisse972
Summary: Suite de Dommage collatéral. Remus vient d'être arrêté pour magicide. Harry se rend au Canada pour régler cette affaire. Les Cullen vont en Italie découvrir qui a tué Alice mais un évènement va disloquer le clan et pousser Jasper à rejoindre l'ennemi. Jake a perdu son père. Bella se cherche en tant que sorcière. Edward apprend que le frère de Rosella est toujours en vie. FIC FINIE!
1. Chapter 1

Voici la deuxième partie de ma fic qui est donc la suite de « Dommage collatéral ».

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **JK Rowling** pour les protagonistes de **Harry Potter** (à l'exception de certains d'entre eux) et à **Stephenie Meyer** pour ceux de **Twilight. **Merci à ces deux fantastiques auteurs.

Relecture par Brynamon, ma petite sœur qui est toujours une source infinie d'inspiration et de motivation.

Chronologie : An 2006

Harry Potter : huit ans après la bataille de Poudlard.

Twilight tome 2 : Bella a dix-huit ans et est en classe de terminale. Jacob a dix-sept ans (je l'ai vieilli) et sait qu'il est un loup.

**Bref résumé :**

Après le départ d'Edward, Bella a sombré. Mais grâce à Jacob, elle a repris le dessus. Au fil du temps, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et forment désormais un couple. Harry a retrouvé Remus (qui s'était échappé de l'hôpital où il était soigné suite à la perte de son épouse) à Forks mais celui-ci était dans le coma suite à une chute chez les Cullen. Ceux-ci ont perdu un être cher : Alice, et ils ont ensuite découvert que ce n'était pas Irina mais un être puissant qui avait fait assassiner celle-ci. Ils savent maintenant que leur clan est en danger et vont chercher à découvrir qui est derrière tout ça. Bella a découvert qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle était apparentée à Harry. Ginny, enceinte, a rejoint son mari car elle a découvert que Blaise (un ancien Mangemort et ennemi d'Harry) était le complice d'Ewan qui n'est autre que le frère de Rosella, la collègue d'Harry (ex-Auror) venue l'aider à trouver Remus. Ewan et Blaise se sont associés à Irina pour détruire Harry, les Cullen et les loups. Ils ont ainsi capturé Bella et Rosella, leur infligeant beaucoup de blessures. Les loups et les vampires ont fait alliance. Ewan et Blaise ont trouvé la mort mais il y a eu beaucoup de blessés. Rosella a été amené à l'hôpital dans un état critique par Edward et Jacob, blessé lui aussi, vient d'apprendre la mort de son père. Remus, après être sorti du coma et avoir aidé à libérer les filles, vient d'être arrêter pour magicide et va être incarcéré à la prison d'Anthuros au Canada.

Ce premier chapitre est un chapitre de transition plein d'émotions.

**Pour mes lecteurs de la première heure, merci de votre fidélité.**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Remise en question<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMMETT (pour toi sista, j'espère que tu aimeras)<strong>

Après le foutoir que Bella avait mis, il nous avait fallu un certain temps pour remettre un peu la maison en ordre. Le petit Teddy s'était levé en catastrophe alerté par les bruits. J'avais accouru vers lui pour qu'il ne voie pas le spectacle du corps ensanglanté de Zabini. Ne me connaissant pas, il avait d'abord mal réagi mais j'avais su le rassurer avec l'aide d'Harry et je l'avais emmené dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un petit-déjeuner. Il fit un effort pour manger malgré son appréhension. Il me posa plein de questions que j'esquivai une à une. Rosalie me rejoignit peu après et sa douceur maternelle finit par le calmer. Il demanda après son père, elle lui raconta ce que Bella nous avait expliqué : Remus et Jasper étaient retournés aider la famille qui avait été prisonnière avec eux. Teddy plein de fierté, mangea de meilleur appétit. « Nous pourrons enfin rentrer chez nous » s'était-il exclamé. Il demanda ensuite ce qu'il en était pour Edward et pour Rosella. Je le rassurai à nouveau. Je le laissai ensuite avec Rosalie car je devais aller chercher de quoi réparer les vitres de la maison. Ça m'occuperait l'esprit. Alice me manquait. C'était dur de ne plus partager de fous rires avec elle. Rosalie évitait d'en parler mais elle souffrait de tout ça elle aussi

Charlie avait reprit des couleurs. Son professionnalisme refit surface, il voulait contacter un de ses hommes pour faire un rapport mais la police magique débarqua suite à l'appel d'Harry le coupant dans son élan. Les deux policiers constatèrent les faits et nous interrogèrent tous. Ils n'avaient pas d'inquiétude concernant leur secret car notre condition de vampires nous obligeait nous aussi au silence. C'était plutôt le père de Bella qui les perturbait. Harry les persuada qu'il n'y avait pas de risque car ils étaient de lointains parents à lui et qu'il s'en portait garant. Ils cédèrent et emportèrent le corps de Zabini. Bella s'en alla avec son père encore sous le choc. Un grand nettoyage s'ensuivit et je partis faire mes emplettes.

A midi, je franchis le seuil de la maison. Cette porte rafistolée m'agaçait, il faudrait que je m'en occupe. J'avais acheté des trucs pour Teddy au magasin de farces et attrapes histoire de lui remonter le moral. Il allait adorer le coussin péteur !

Je déposai une partie de mes achats à l'entrée et aperçus Jasper. Il n'avait pas l'air si mal, rassuré je partis en sa direction et l'étreignit avec force pour lui montrer mon soutien. Il me rendit cette étreinte avec réserve mais cela me suffit. Carlisle arriva et posa sa main sur mon bras.

-Emmett, on a un problème.

Je lâchai Jasper pour le regarder. Il me fit un signe de tête pour que je le suive ce que je fis suivi de mon frère. Je constatai au passage qu'une bonne partie des vitres était réparée. Nous entrâmes dans le petit salon, ce qui me déplut, c'était le signe qu'on n'allait pas rigoler.

En effet, il régnait une atmosphère lugubre dans la pièce. Tout le monde était réuni, Harry et Ginny l'un près de l'autre assis dans le canapé, portant un pull épais (normal il y avait encore quelques courants d'air). Teddy, lui aussi bien couvert, était dans les bras de Rosalie qui le couvait des yeux. J'espérai qu'elle ne s'attache pas à lui, je connaissais son désir maternel presqu'obsessionnel que je ne pouvais combler à mon plus grand regret. Il allait sûrement bientôt partir comme tout s'était arrangé. Carlisle se mit debout près du canapé et me regarda, préoccupé.

-Quoi ?

-Remus a été arrêté pour meurtre, lança-t-il, soucieux.

Je regardai vers Teddy qui pleurait doucement contre Rosalie. Harry m'expliqua qu'un Auror avait raccompagné Jasper ici et lui avait fait part de l'arrestation de Remus et des charges qui pesaient contre lui. Il allait être extradé au Canada, et sera incarcéré dans une prison pour sorciers nommée Anthuros.

-Comme tu le comprends Emmett, déclara Carlisle, nous ne pourrons pas les aider cette fois car nous devons rejoindre votre mère et partir ensuite pour l'Italie.

-En effet, j'y pensais. Je suis désolé, dis-je à Teddy, dégoûté par ce qui lui arrivait. Ça va s'arranger.

-Nous partons demain matin pour le Ministère Canadien, annonça Harry.

Rosalie serra le petit encore plus vers elle. Je m'alarmai.

-Je vais aller avec eux Emmett, m'assena Rosalie d'un ton sans appel.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

En montant dans la voiture, Charlie avait détaillé ma tenue et ma baguette. J'avais prestement enlevé ma robe me retrouvant en débardeur et en jean et déposé ma baguette à côté de moi sur le siège passager de sa voiture de fonction. Nous roulions en direction de la maison sans un mot. Je tremblais encore en revisualisant tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé lors de l'attaque de Zabini. La peur de voir mon père agressé et menacé de la sorte par ce détraqué m'avait fait comme une décharge à l'intérieur de ma tête et s'était répercutée à travers ma baguette sur tous les gens présent dans le séjour des Cullen.

J'avais tout détruit sur mon passage, tuant Zabini. J'avais cru perdre la raison, croyant que mon père était touché. Mais il n'avait rien eu, pas une égratignure ! Et je ne comprenais pas comment cela était possible. Je jetai un coup d'œil en sa direction. Il était pâle, roulant par automatisme. Il était ailleurs.

-Papa ?

-Hum ?

-Pour ce qui s'est passé…commençai-je.

-Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. On en parlera plus tard.

Son ton las m'inquiéta. Je posai ma main sur la sienne positionnée sur le volant.

-Papa…Insistai-je.

-S'il te plait Bella, soupira-t-il.

Je n'ajoutai rien, consciente de tout ce qu'il devait ressentir. Pourtant il y avait autre chose, il avait l'air trop abattu. Il se gara devant la maison à côté de ma camionnette. Je me demandai qui l'avait ramenée. Le dernier endroit où je l'avais laissée c'était devant la villa.

Charlie reçut un appel radio, je le laissai seul. En entrant, je me sentis si bien. J'avais rêvé de la maison, croyant que je n'y reviendrais plus. La pendule affichait dix heures vingt-cinq. J'appelai chez Jake mais je n'eus pas de réponse. Où était-il ? Mon sœur se serra douloureusement.

Charlie était toujours dans sa voiture de patrouille, je lui fis signe et je montai pour prendre une douche. Une fois dans ma chambre, je déposai la robe et ma baguette sur mon lit, je pris de quoi me changer dans mon armoire et vit qu'il me manquait mon pull bordeaux préféré. Bizarre.

Je pris une douche bien chaude et me récurai comme pour effacer tout ce qui s'était produit. Je me séchai activement puis voulus me brosser les dents mais ma brosse à dents avait disparu ! J'en pris une dans la réserve et me brossai les dents en deux quatre, m'habillai : jean, T-shirt bleu marine, baskets et descendis voir mon père. Celui-ci était dans la cuisine, buvant un café.

-Papa, tu n'aurais pas vu ma brosse à dents ?

Cette question parut sans intérêt au moment où je la posai.

-Tu as dû la prendre hier soir quand tu étais censée aller chez Angela. Il doit être dans ton sac à dos. Il est encore dans ta camionnette ! Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Je le fixai, interloquée.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me mentir, résultat tu t'es retrouvée embringuer dans je ne sais quelle histoire !

-Je ne t'ai pas menti ! Enfin presque pas ! Et je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir ! J'avais déjà été kidnappée par deux malfrats.

Il blêmit.

-Comment ça kidnappée! Aboya-t-il en se levant d'un coup sec, renversant du café sur son uniforme au passage.

-Je vais tout te raconter papa. Mais rassieds-toi et calme-toi.

-Me calmer, je vais le tuer ce Cullen !

-Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! M'exclamai-je, surprise par son accusation. Tout à commencé quand j'ai rencontré Harry, vendredi soir. Tu es rentré tard du boulot ce soir là. Moi entre-temps j'avais eu la visite d'Alice…

-Je croyais que…

-Oui je ne t'ai pas menti là-dessus papa…dis-je la voix tremblante.

Il sembla se radoucir un peu et m'invita à continuer. Il se remit à boire son café, impassible en apparence mais sa main tremblait.

- Alice était revenue avec Jasper accompagné d'un homme qu'ils avaient recueilli.

-Pourquoi revenir à Forks ?

J'en avais marre des secrets, marre de lui mentir. Je pris une longue inspiration et …

-Les Cullen sont des vampires et Alice avait le don de prémonition. Elle voyait un peu l'avenir et elle a vu qu'il fallait qu'ils ramènent cet homme chez les Quileutes. Elle ne savait pas que certains habitants de la réserve étaient des loups et que l'homme en question aussi. Je lui ai dit que Jacob était un loup-garou et ensuite elle a eu une vision. Elle est partie en trombe et Jake l'a suivie. Je suis partie à leur rencontre en piquant le 4X4 d'Alice. Ils sont partis à pieds comme ils ont une vitesse hors du commun. Et c'est la que j'ai rencontré Harry. C'est un sorcier et il cherchait Remus, l'homme loup-garou qui est aussi le père du petit garçon que tu as vu. Ils viennent d'Angleterre et Harry vient de découvrir que nous sommes cousins éloignés. Je suis une sorcière moi aussi.

Je le dévisageai, stressée d'avoir lâché cette bombe.

Il finit son café d'une traite et resta ensuite immobile.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il partit comme un courant d'air. Mon cœur si éprouvé depuis quelques heures semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je réalisai que non seulement j'avais trahi les secrets de tous mes proches mais qu'en plus je risquai de perdre mon père. Et s'il me reniait ou s'il voulait me faire interner chez les fous ? Je me levai, par la fenêtre de la cuisine je le vis mettant des coups de pied dans son véhicule. Il était enragé. Je sortis moi aussi.

-Papa !

Il se stoppa, je vins à sa rencontre.

-Pardonne-moi…

-De quoi ? Articula-t-il essoufflé.

-D'être ce que je suis et d'attirer tous ces phénomènes étranges qui nous mettent en danger.

Il secoua la tête.

-Viens ! Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il me prit par le bras et nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Il m'emmena au grenier. Il fouilla longtemps avant de dégager un coffre de taille moyenne de couleur bleu, avec des ornements forgés couleur argent. Il le regarda un instant intensément.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Osai-je.

-Des souvenirs…Ouvre-le !

En l'ouvrant, je crus tomber à la renverse. Une robe en velours prune, ornée de broderies aux manches et au col y était rangée soigneusement pliée. Une baguette presqu'aussi grande que la mienne et lui ressemblant étrangement s'y trouvait aussi ainsi qu'une boule de cristal avec son socle en bois verni marron. Il y avait aussi un jeu de cartes avec des images qui bougeaient…

Je le dévisageai, nageant en pleine incompréhension.

-C'était à ma grand-mère Hilda. Je t'ai parlé d'elle hier soir.

-Ce n'était pas moi hier soir avec toi papa !

-Je croyais que tu disais ça en l'air…mais… qui alors ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je vais le découvrir, affirmai-je envoyant son air désemparé.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-En y repensant, c'est vrai que t'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette…

-Cette personne t'as fait du mal ?

-Non, tu m'as fait à manger, et puis on a discuté et ensuite tu m'as dit que tu serais pas là avant le lendemain soir car tu dormais chez Angela pour une soirée dvd. Tu es partie peu après.

Rassurée, je ne cherchai pas à en savoir plus. J'aurais bien le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Tu ne vas pas me bannir alors ? Le questionnai-je faussement sereine tout en caressant les habits de mon arrière grand-mère.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je suis une personne avec des pouvoirs particuliers.

-Je pense que moi aussi même si je refuse de l'admettre.

-…

-Sinon explique-moi comment j'aurais pu survivre à ton attaque ?

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question.

-Bien sûr que si, cette magie te vient de ma grand-mère donc dans toute logique j'ai ça aussi dans les gênes.

Cela ne semblait pas lui plaire en ce qui le concernait.

Il referma le coffre doucement et se tourna vers moi, la nostalgie était partie de ses yeux, il était de nouveau très sérieux.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé maintenant.

Et je lui racontai tout dans les moindres détails, de Victoria à Ewan en passant par Laurent. Le temps de notre discussion nous étions redescendus dans le séjour. Il s'affala dans le canapé et posa sa nuque sur le dossier.

-C'est un miracle que tu n'aies rien de plus…Il fixait mes cicatrices aux bras avec colère. Je suppose que je ne dois pas me mêler de cette affaire même si ça me démange.

-Surtout pas ! Leur police s'en occupe et les ravisseurs sont morts.

-Je ne comprends pas que Billy ne m'ait jamais rien dit !

Il s'attrista un peu plus.

-Il le fera un jour ou l'autre, tend-lui une perche.

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-Je dis que…

-Oui j'ai bien compris mais tu sais que Billy est mort cette nuit…Non ?

C'était comme recevoir un objet en plomb sur la poitrine. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche étouffant un cri. Mon père se referma comme une huitre, se leva et s'éclipsa.

-Tu sais où est Jacob ? Lui criai-je néanmoins malgré le choc.

Silence. Charlie revint au séjour.

-A la réserve je pense, il a dû revenir de l'hôpital….Articula-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Je dois y aller !

Cette accumulation de malheur commençait à me tirer vers le fond. Il fallait que j'extériorise tout ça.

-Viens je t'emmène là-bas.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB<strong>

Je venais de rentrer à la maison. Sur le seuil, j'hésitai comprenant que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

Je retrouvai la maison telle que je l'avais laissée hier soir avant de partir à l'hôpital. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit. Ma sœur Rachel venait d'arriver et avait directement été à l'hôpital où elle m'avait trouvé. J'y avais passé la nuit, veillant papa comme s'il dormait. Je m'étais un peu assoupi, exténué.

Quand le médecin m'avait annoncé sa mort, je n'avais pas percuté tout de suite. Mon esprit s'était éloigné loin de tout ça. Et puis Sam avait posé sa main sur mon épaule et là j'avais compris mais je n'avais rien pu exprimer. Quand Rachel était arrivée, elle s'était mise à pleurer en me voyant. J'encaissai encore, incapable d'exprimer la moindre émotion. Ensuite elle m'avait engueulé car j'avais une mine affreuse et m'avait encouragé à rentrer à la maison pour me reposer. Elle allait commencer à s'occuper des démarches et continuerai quand Rebecca arriverait. Elle avait pris l'avion, elle sera là dans la journée.

De retour à l'instant présent, je saisis le téléphone et appelai chez Charlie. Personne ne répondit. Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net et d'aller chez les Cullen. Je devais me rafraichir avant.

Je rentrai sous la douche et y restai un moment. Je ne savais pas comment gérer tout ça. C'était comme le prolongement de mon cauchemar qui avait commencé quand Bella avait disparu. Je serrai les dents car je souffrais atrocement, mes blessures n'étaient pas guéries et je n'avais pas repris d'antalgique depuis hier soir. Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre et sortit pour me sécher (Nda : ne bavez pas merci !) avec précaution. Malgré mon teint mat, des tâches bleues marrons transparaissaient au niveau de mes côtes. J'avais été salement amoché. Je finissais de m'habiller (un T-shirt bleu marine, un jean et des baskets) quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée avec insistance. J'y allai à contrecœur.

-Ça y est on te trouve enfin ! Lancèrent Quil et Embry, morose.

Mon cœur fit un bond.

-J'étais à l'hôpital, je viens de rentrer. Alors ?

-On sait, on en revient. On est vraiment désolé …

Je détournai la tête, je ne voulais pas de compassion. Le silence s'installa brièvement.

-Bella ça va, on l'a laissée chez les Cullen. Elle était inquiète pour toi mais on l'a convaincue de rester là-bas le temps qu'on te retrouve.

Je respirai un peu mieux, enfin…

Le trou noir me parut moins noir… comme gris.

-Et vous ça a l'air d'aller.

-T'inquiètes pas pour nous. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non. Je vais aller voir Bella.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais mais ce fut compromis. Je reçus visite sur visite. Présentant condoléances ou proposant de l'aide. Sue me ramena même à manger. Mais je commençai à saturer. J'avais besoin d'être seul ! J'étais épuisé.

Je cherchai des cachets dans la pharmacie et ne trouvai pas grand-chose de fort pour soulager mes douleurs. Je fis avec, le temps d'aller chez les Cullen. En regardant la pendule je vis qu'il n'était pas loin de midi. J'avais besoin de repos mais je ne voulais pas rester ici et j'avais besoin de la voir. Je sortis en direction de ma voiture.

Rachel arrivait avec Jared… Je trouvai ça bizarre mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Il porta ses valises à l'intérieur. Elle avait les yeux rougis mais faisait bonne figure comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec moi. Je l'aimais beaucoup, elle avait été plus qu'une sœur pour moi, un peu comme une deuxième mère quand maman nous avait quittés. Je me sentais proche d'elle plus que de Rebecca et malgré la distance à cause de ses études, elle me donnait régulièrement des nouvelles et venait dès qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'approcha et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Jared revint vers nous.

Elle se détacha de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-…

-Tu allais où comme ça ?

-Je vais voir Bella.

-Bella Swan ?

J'acquiesçai. Et avant qu'elle ne pose d'autres questions, je m'éloignai en direction de la voiture.

-Tu ne devrais pas conduire, dit Jared.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! M'énervai-je.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Rachel.

-Rien, grognai-je.

J'allais rentrer dans ma voiture quand je vis la voiture de patrouille de Charlie arriver. Ce fut comme si la vie autour de moi s'était suspendue. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, et qu'Elle ouvrit la portière, je m'arrêtai de respirer. Elle croisa mon regard et s'y accrocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans mes bras. Je recommençai à respirer, la serrant contre moi avec précaution.

-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée…Répétait-elle à l'infini.

Elle pleurait, le visage enfoui contre mon T-shirt. Charlie s'approcha et participa à notre étreinte. Je me sentis mieux. En le regardant, je vis qu'il était lui aussi exténué.

-Merci d'avoir sauvée Bella, lâcha-t-il contre toute attente.

Il alla ensuite vers ma sœur qu'il étreignit aussi et ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

-Bella, dis-je d'une voix méconnaissable.

-Il sait tout mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne dira rien.

Elle me serra la taille encore plus, et j'eus un sursaut car j'avais très mal. Elle s'en rendit compte et recula.

-Tu as mal ?

Elle souleva mon T-shirt et vit mes ecchymoses au même moment où je vis ses bras zébrés de traits rosâtres. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle passa ses doigts sur mes blessures et je tressaillis.

-Je m'en veux si tu savais…

Elle secoua la tête.

-T'en vouloir pour quoi ? Tu étais blessé. J'ai cru devenir folle quand je l'ai su.

Elle recula un peu plus pour me regarder et je pus enfin la détailler. Elle était cernée, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Un détail me fit sourire cependant.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-On est habillé pareil.

Elle me détailla et sourit à son tour. Cela suffit à me donner le courage nécessaire à ce qui m'attendait. Ce poids immense sur ma poitrine s'allégea un peu. Elle me prit la main et m'attira vers la maison. Près du perron, elle m'obligea à m'asseoir et en fit de même. Elle saisit ma main et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et posa sa main derrière ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Cet échange si intense me bouleversa. Elle s'éloigna finalement, s'arrachant à mes lèvres et posai son front sur le mien. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques secondes.

-Ton père va me manquer…

-A moi aussi, avouai-je ému.

Blottis contre celle que j'aimais, je me laissai enfin aller au chagrin qui me submergea comme un raz de marée.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Encore assis en salle d'attente, j'attendais…

J'avais réussi à ramener Rosella à temps. Elle avait été prise en charge immédiatement aux urgences. J'avais raconté que nous avions eu un accident non loin de là et que je n'avais pas de moyen de contacter les secours mais qu'un automobiliste qui passait nous avait vus et je lui avais demandé de nous emmener ici directement comme nous n'étions pas loin. Des docteurs ont voulu m'examiner mais j'avais refusé. Seul Rosella comptait, leur expliquai-je. Elle fut opérée dans l'heure et ce pendant au moins quatre ou cinq heures. J'appelai Carlisle pour lui dire que Rosella était en salle d'opération, il me raconta ce qui s'était passé à la villa. Je fus rassuré de savoir que tout s'était bien fini.

Enfin presque, le père de Jacob Black était décédé cette nuit. Je comprenais sa douleur, et mes pensées allèrent vers lui un moment. Carlisle arriva après quatorze heures et alla se renseigner voyant que je ne tenais plus. Il revint avec de bonnes nouvelles, l'opération s'était bien passée, le chirurgien allait venir me voir dans un moment, ils l'emmenaient en salle de réveil puis elle serait reconduite dans sa chambre.

-La facture me sera envoyée pour ses frais d'hospitalisation, j'ai déjà vu tout ça avec Jenny, mon ancienne collègue de la comptabilité.

-Je te remercie. Mais je pouvais m'en occuper, rétorquai-je un peu vexé.

-Garde ton argent, tu en auras sûrement besoin pour d'autres choses très prochainement.

-Si tu le dis. Tu as quelque chose à me donner, apparemment?

-Oui, en effet.

Il sortit de sous sa chemise la baguette de Rosella, cela venait d'Harry. Je la pris discrètement et la rangeai sous mes habits.

-Je vais rester un peu ensuite je vais aller voir Jacob, déclara Carlisle.

Sa santé le préoccupait… Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Esmé lui manquait et il voulait la retrouver.

- Vous devriez rejoindre Esmé avant de partir en Italie. Je vous rejoindrai dès que Rosella ira mieux. Jasper est rentré ?

- Oui mais il y a eu un problème.

- Comment ça ?

- Remus a été arrêté pour le meurtre d'une femme au Canada. Cela s'est passé juste avant que Jasper et Alice le trouve.

Cela me paraissait surréaliste.

-Nous aussi, nous avons été choqués, Jasper a été interrogé dans le cadre de l'enquête, il a ensuite été relâché mais Remus lui va être amené à la prison d'Anthuros.

-Ça se trouve où ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je réalisai que Teddy devait être effondré. Je devais le voir mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser Rosella.

-Comment va Teddy ?

-Rosalie s'occupe de lui. Harry et Ginny vont partir demain matin avec lui pour le Ministère de la magie Canadien.

Il hésita.

-Rosalie veut partir avec eux ! M'exclamai-je. Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr mais je ne veux pas polémiquer c'est son choix et elle doit régler ça avec Emmett.

Nous nous tûmes un instant.

-Harry s'inquiète pour Rosella, annonça Carlisle.

-Il attend de ses nouvelles avant de partir, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Ce n'est pas comme sa femme.

-Elle est inquiète aussi.

-Bien sûr…, répliquai-je un peu sarcastique.

-Si elle ne porte pas Rosella dans son cœur c'est qu'elle a ses raisons.

-Je me doute bien mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas envie de connaitre ses raisons pour l'instant.

Je stoppai là la discussion en me levant et en m'éloignant. Beaucoup de pensées négatives m'assaillaient en continu depuis mon arrivée ici, c'était normal on était à l'hôpital. Mais ceux de Carlisle m'incommodaient. Une fois dehors, j'inhalai une longue bouffée d'air frais, ce qui m'aida progressivement à diminuer ma contrariété. Même si respirer ne m'était d'aucune utilité, ce simple geste mécanique avait le don de m'apaiser.

Le ciel était gris, et les passants moroses. Les voitures arrivaient ou partaient, avec à l'intérieur de la tristesse ou du soulagement voire de la joie pour certains. Je levai les yeux vers l'établissement, je devais y retourner. Alors je pris sur moi et remontai au 2ème étage. Avant d'arriver à l'ascenseur, je passai devant un fleuriste et pris le temps de prendre un bouquet de fleurs pour Rosella. J'hésitai à prendre des roses, ça me paraissait trop banal. J'optai finalement pour des tournesols qui se démarquaient du lot comme elle.

Carlisle était encore là mais il n'était pas seul. Le chirurgien qui était aussi son ami vint vers moi.

-Edward, votre femme est hors de danger, elle est en salle de réveil pour l'instant mais vous pourrez bientôt la voir.

J'avais dû mal entendre mais un seul coup d'œil vers Carlisle me fit comprendre qu'il avait inventé cette fable pour rendre tout cela plus simple.

J'acquiesçai, un brin gêné. Carlisle s'éclipsa et commençai alors pour moi une interminable attente.

Une infirmière arriva vers dix-sept heures pour m'emmener auprès de « ma femme ». Elle me laissa devant une porte crème sur laquelle était affiché le numéro 132. Je la poussai et pénétrai dans une pièce claire aux murs de couleur abricot. Je posai le bouquet sur sa table de chevet, il n'y avait pas de vase. Elle était allongée sur un lit médicalisé reposant entre des draps blancs et une couverture marron. Elle était reliée à des perfusions et dormait encore. Son poignet droit était plâtrée, son nez avait un pansement, son cou était dénudé révélant les souffrances qu'elle avait eu par le passé. Son visage semblait serein, elle était pâle cependant. Ses pensées n'étaient pas claires, je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient encore sous une charlotte. Je l'enlevai doucement, libérant sa chevelure ébène. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et observai alors la cicatrice partant du soin de son œil droit jusqu'à sa bouche un peu gercée. C'était une ligne fine et asymétrique un peu rosâtre. J'en suivis le tracé de mon pouce. J'effleurai doucement sa bouche et me penchai pour l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Le chirurgien entra, il voulait me poser quelques questions sur elle.

-Votre père m'a expliqué votre situation, vous êtes de jeunes mariés de passage ici pour voir votre famille.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Elle a des nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps. A-t-elle subi des maltraitances ?

Je me raidissais car il me soupçonnait de l'avoir battue ou pire.

-Elle a subit des choses affreuses par le passé, expliquai-je sèchement, par un des membres de sa famille qui est maintenant décédé. Mais il ne m'appartient pas de dévoiler sa vie à des étrangers. Quand elle sera réveillée elle vous en parlera.

Il me détailla longuement. Il ne pensait plus que j'étais coupable.

-Comment va-t-elle ? M'enquis-je alors.

-Elle souffrait d'hémorragie interne, nous avons pu réparer les lésions internes et elle devrait se rétablir avec du repos et le traitement adapté. Elle ne devra pas se déplacer avant une semaine car une des ses côtes est fêlée. Son poignet devra rester sous plâtre au moins trois semaines et ensuite elle fera un peu de rééducation. Elle devra consulter un spécialiste pour son nez.

Je disais oui à tout ce qu'il me disait tout en la regardant. Il était confiant et ne me cachait rien. Je me détendis enfin. Il s'en alla et je retournai près d'elle. Je pris une des deux chaises présente dans la pièce et m'assis à coté du lit. Je n'osai pas prendre sa main de peur de lui donner froid. J'étais entre deux eaux, ne sachant si je devais être heureux ou malheureux. Ma vie et celle de mon entourage était chaotique. Mon cœur me disait de tendre vers le bonheur qu'elle pouvait me donner mais ma tête me disait que j'étais bien présomptueux de croire que je pouvais lui apporter le bonheur auquel elle aspirait et supporter l'absence d'Alice. Je m'étais déjà trompé avec Bella.

On frappa à la porte. Bella entra. Je souris…

-Salut.

-Bonsoir Bella.

Je l'examinai de la tête au pied. Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme. Ce qui était logique…

-Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-J'ai laissé Jake avec ses sœurs au funérarium. Ton père est passé pour voir Jacob. J'ai appris pour Rosella et je suis passée voir si ça allait.

-C'est gentil de ta part. Rosella va mieux. J'attends qu'elle se réveille.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit au pied de Rosella, la fixant d'un œil triste.

-Elle en a bavé mais elle a pas lâché, j'ai vu des marques sur son corps mais je suppose que tu ne me diras pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Effectivement.

- En tout cas elle a une forte personnalité que j'admire malgré son caractère détestable.

J'appréciai sa franchise comme d'habitude.

-Tu ne la connais pas…La défendis-je.

-Parce que toi tu la connais ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

Elle se détourna, blessée.

-Quoi ?

-Rien…mais fait attention à toi.

-Je suis un grand garçon.

J'étais agressif sans le vouloir. Je me radoucis conscient d'être injuste.

-Ecoute Bella, c'est pas simple de te voir, j'essaie de tourner la page mais j'ai besoin de prendre des distances avec toi. Bientôt je partirai de Forks…

-Ah oui ?

Elle semblait triste.

-Je dois aider Jasper et notre famille pour savoir qui a vraiment tué Alice.

Elle me regarda perplexe.

-Nous allons en Italie voir les Volturi.

Elle frissonna à ce nom se rappelant sûrement de notre conversation les concernant.

-Qu'ont-ils à voir avec tout ça ?

-Nous ne savons pas mais on va découvrir qui veut nous exterminer.

Elle pâlit.

-Je vais en parler à Charlie et j'irai avec vous, je peux vous aider avec mes pouvoirs. Il est au courant de tout et il l'a bien pris.

Je la reconnaissais bien là, toujours à vouloir aider mais même si nous n'étions plus ensemble je ne voulais toujours pas la voir en danger.

-Hors de question, d'ailleurs c'est bizarre que ton père ne t'ait pas ligotée pour t'empêcher de sortir.

-Tu changes de sujet.

-Je sais. Mais ton père a besoin de toi ici, il ne va pas bien.

-Comment tu le…

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-C'était toi hier soir !

Je détournai les yeux, un peu gêné.

-Edward, murmura une voix un peu cassée.

Toute mon attention se porta alors vers Rosella.

- Ça va mon cœur, tu as mal ?

Je plongeai mes yeux dans un océan d'amour, j'espérai qu'elle voyait la même chose dans mes yeux. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Bella partir.

-Attends Bella, dit Rosella. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidée, je m'étais trompée à ton sujet…tu n'es pas si banale.

Bella, à la porte, esquissa un sourire gêné et franchit le seuil après un dernier regard en ma direction.

-Elle t'aime toujours.

-Je sais mais ce n'est plus pareil.

-J'espère que tu es prêt à tourner la page car moi je ne fais pas de compromis.

- Je le sais aussi, je commence à te connaitre.

-Alors tu sais aussi que je vais aller avec toi venger ta sœur.

* * *

><p>On se dirige bientôt vers l'univers d'Harry…<p> 


	2. Conflits

Relecture par Brynamon.

Début Juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Conflits<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY <strong>

Harry avait passé une mauvaise nuit et il n'était pas le seul. Ginny avait eu pas mal de contractions et Teddy avait fait des cauchemars. En allant le voir, Harry avait trouvé Rosalie près de lui qui le réconfortait. Il trouvait qu'elle tissait un lien avec Teddy de façon trop rapide et trop profonde. Il alla se recoucher inquiet. La décision de Rosalie de vouloir les accompagner, en plus de lui déplaire, avait causé de nombreux conflits entre elle et Emmett. Cependant il n'avait pas osé refuser voyant que Teddy y tenait vraiment.

Il se leva très tôt le lendemain et alla voir Bella, laissant Ginny et Teddy se reposer. Il ne la trouva pas chez elle et fit un saut à la réserve. Il l'y trouva là-bas ainsi que Jacob. Il l'informa que l'enterrement de son père aurait lieu le lendemain. Harry s'excusa auprès de lui en lui expliquant les récents évènements et son départ imminent. Il lui présenta ses condoléances les plus sincères. Il était content de voir qu'heureusement il lui restait ses sœurs. Harry s'isola avec Bella. Ils discutèrent un moment de l'avenir de Bella puis il retourna chez les Cullen. Teddy et Ginny venaient de se lever et ils déjeunèrent tous les trois rapidement. Leurs bagages étaient déjà prêts. Ils firent leurs adieux aux Cullen prêts eux aussi à partir. Rosalie et Emmett se regardaient en chien de faïence. Il savait Rosella hors de danger et ce fut l'esprit libre qu'il se laissa escorter au Canada par les deux Aurors venu les chercher.

Ils arrivèrent dans la capitale vers dix-huit heures, fatigués par le voyage. Il était bien sûr trop tard pour se rendre au Ministère et espérer avoir la possibilité de voir Remus. Harry se sentit désemparé de savoir l'ami de son père dans une cellule Merlin sait où. Supporterait-il l'enfermement ?

Avant de les quitter, les deux Aurors les informèrent que le Ministre leur offrait l'hospitalité à l'hôtel « La Gargouille », Harry retrouva cet endroit avec plaisir car cette fois il n'était pas seul. Une fois installés, il proposa d'aller manger du coté moldu dans un restaurant italien pour se changer les idées. Il avait été mangé une fois dans un restau de Londres avec Hermione et des collègues de bureau. Ce fut vraiment bon. Ginny se laissa convaincre. Rosalie qui leur expliqua qu'elle ne devait pas sortir à cause du soleil, sembla déçue de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Ginny le prit à part et lui expliqua que Rosalie se sentait mal sans Emmett, se serait bien qu'elle sorte un peu avec eux. Comme il était d'accord, elle proposa à Rosalie de camoufler temporairement sa peau brillante avec un sort de matification. Avec ses hormones Ginny avait la peau un peu grasse et la camouflait à merveille avec ce sort. Rosalie accepta de se prêter à l'expérience et le résultat ne fut pas si mal.

Une fois au restaurant, ils savourèrent divers plats variés. Rosalie tentait de changer les idées à Teddy qui était triste depuis l'annonce de l'arrestation de son père. Elle faisait son maximum pour lui remonter le moral et parfois ça payait car il retrouvait temporairement le sourire. Elle avait un don inné concernant les enfants. Elle aurait été une mère parfaite !

Cette première nuit au Canada fut tout aussi éprouvante car Teddy se réveilla plusieurs fois en hurlant et Ginny souffrait de plus en plus de contractions.

Le lendemain matin, il alla seul au Ministère laissant Ginny en grande conversation avec Rosalie. Elles s'étaient liées d'amitié immédiatement, à mon grand étonnement car Ginny se montrait souvent très froide quand elle ne connaissait pas quelqu'un. Rosalie, ne mentons pas, était une très belle femme et Ginny avait eu son compte avec Rosella. Pourtant elle s'était tout de suite sentie en confiance avec elle. Elle n'était pas du tout gênée par la condition de vampire de la jeune femme. Elles avaient de nombreux points communs et le découvraient au fur et à mesure.

Teddy voulut venir avec lui mais c'était impossible pour le moment. Il resta donc dans la suite et commença enfin les devoirs scolaires qu'il avait rapportés d'Angleterre. Il en avait pas mal que son professeur lui avait donné spécialement sachant qu'il partirait quelques temps pour pouvoir passer son évaluation de passage à son retour.

Il rencontra le chef des Auror qui l'accueillit chaudement. Ils s'installèrent dans son bureau et Hicks ferma la porte.

-Je vais être franc avec vous Harry, c'est mal barré.

-Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez découvert.

-Quand vous êtes parti il y a une semaine, des analyses étaient en cours pour déterminer toutes les conditions entourant la mort de cette femme.

-Et alors ?

-Elle s'appelait Doris Devreau, elle avait trente-quatre ans et était journaliste dans un magazine moldu. Elle vivait à Sudbury même dans un quartier aussi moldu. Ses parents sont des non-sorciers et elle vivait non loin d'eux. Elle sortait de son travail quand elle a été agressée et tuée par la suite. Elle a été retrouvée une semaine après, derrière un restaurant moldu, en plein dans les poubelles, jetée comme un détritus.

Le ton de Hicks s'était durci.

- Elle s'est vidée de son sang, rajouta-t-il. Ses blessures étaient impressionnantes : de profondes morsures et des lacérations.

Harry frissonna, cela lui rappelait un autre type de prédateur.

-Ce sont ses parents qui ont signalé sa disparition dès le lendemain à la police moldue. Nous y avons des contacts et nous avons été prévenus très rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête de notre ressort car il y avait des traces de magie noire sur son corps en plus des blessures.

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à la conclusion que c'était Remus le coupable ?

-Il y avait une vidéosurveillance donnant sur le parking de l'établissement où l'on voit Remus parler à cette femme. Venez ! Je vais vous la montrer.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce du fond, la même pièce où il s'était trouvé une semaine auparavant pour y voir Remus avec Jasper sur une autre vidéosurveillance. Hicks mit en route le lecteur VHS et un parking apparut en couleur. Il n'y avait plus qu'une voiture. Quelques instants plus tard une jeune femme arriva sur le parking, elle était grande, mince, et portait un tailleur blanc et des chaussures à talon blanches elles aussi. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé, regardant derrière elle comme si elle guettait quelqu'un. Un homme approchait, elle se dépêcha de fouiller dans son sac à main. Hicks fit un plan rapproché de l'homme et je reconnus Remus. Il portait un manteau en laine grise, une chemise blanche et un pantalon de ville gris foncé. Il avait pu passer incognito dans le monde moldu avec cette tenue. Il avait cet air las qu'Harry lui connaissait bien. Il arriva à sa hauteur et de peur elle fit tomber ses clefs. Ils parlèrent un moment, puis le ton sembla monter. Il n'y avait pas de son et lire sur les lèvres n'était pas le fort d'Harry. Soudain Remus attrapa abruptement le bras de la jeune femme. Harry était surpris par ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était pas le genre de Remus de s'emporter contre une femme. Mais c'était un Remus amnésique et désorienté qui était là. Qui diable savait de quoi il était capable. Harry chassa cette idée de sa tête et continua à regarder la vidéo. La jeune femme répliqua et le frappa au visage. Il la saisit violemment par les épaules et la plaqua contre sa voiture. Harry, effaré, regardait la scène, impuissant. Remus la força à rentrer dans le véhicule et s'assit du côté passager. Elle démarra en trombe et ils quittèrent le parking.

-Quelle heure était-il ?

-Regardez en bas de la vidéo, il est affiché 23h 10.

- Vous pensez qu'il a muté ?

-On le pensait au début mais en vérifiant les cycles lunaires nous avons constaté que c'était impossible.

-Vous vous basez donc sur cette vidéo pour l'accuser.

-Nous avons retrouvé des preuves sur le corps de la victime. Des résidus du manteau en laine et une chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de loup.

Harry frémit, il se souvenait bien d'une chaîne portée par Remus, il l'avait souvent observée quand il lui avait rendu visite à Ste Mangouste. En interrogeant son entourage, il avait appris que c'était Tonks qui la lui avait offerte.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu une chaîne autour de son cou sur la vidéo.

Hicks rembobina la cassette et fit un gros plan sur Remus de face.

-Si regardez bien…

Harry se pencha et se figea. Effectivement, il avait bien cette chaîne à son cou. Il commençait à craindre le pire. Cependant son métier d'Auror reprit le dessus et s'exprima d'un ton neutre :

-Ce ne sont que des preuves indirectes. Comment expliquez-vous les blessures ?

-Il a peut-être utilisé des objets ou alors il avait un complice, on le saura tôt ou tard.

-Vous l'avez déjà condamné ! S'indigna Harry, en colère.

-Non, c'est faux, s'offusqua Hicks. Je veux juste savoir la vérité. Mais le chef des Aurors de l'état de Washington se trouve aussi être la belle-sœur de notre Ministre. Et il nous met la pression pour résoudre rapidement cette enquête. Ils semblent y avoir des conflits entre eux et elle laisse entendre partout qu'il est incompétent.

Décidément Remus jouait de malchance, comme d'habitude.

-A-t-il au moins un mage-défenseur ?

-Oui, même s'il refuse de le voir. Il dit qu'il est innocent et qu'il n'en a pas besoin, en attendant il va rester en prison jusqu'à son procès.

-Qui aura lieu quand ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, ça peut prendre des mois.

-C'est inhumain, il devrait pouvoir être libéré avec un garant.

-Et qui serait ce garant ? S'enquit-il méfiant.

-Moi, bien sûr ! Répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

-Je m'en doutais, soupira Hicks. Après avoir vu Remus rendez vous chez le procureur, son bureau est dans le Ministère, au troisième étage, à la Direction de la Justice Magique.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Quand puis-je aller voir Remus ? Demanda-t-il.

-Cette après-midi à quatorze heures, vous serez escorté par Dwight.

Harry se rappelait de lui, il l'avait emmené jusqu'à la frontière canadienne pour qu'il transplane ensuite à Forks.

-Où se trouve la prison ?

-Sur l'île d'Anthuros qui se trouve dans la baie d'Hudson.

Harry n'avait qu'une vague notion de la géographie canadienne, il verrait bien où cela se situait.

-Je pourrais venir avec son fils?

Hicks hésita un instant.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant, déclara-t-il.

-C'est son père ! S'exclama Harry, outré.

-Ok, céda-t-il. J'essaierai de faire en sorte que vous puissiez le voir en zone protégée.

Harry le remercia et quitta le bureau la tête pleine de questions. Quelque chose clochait et il devrait découvrir quoi.

En rentrant à l'hôtel vers onze heures, il trouva Ginny allongée, elle souffrait encore de contractions. Rosalie était au petit soin pour elle et il l'en remercia. Teddy fonça sur lui pour avoir des infos. Il les informa des dernières nouvelles omettant bien sûr les détails pouvant choquer son filleul. Il repartit d'où il était venu et Rosalie le suivit laissant Harry seul avec sa femme. Il lui en sut gré et resta auprès de Ginny qui était très inquiète.

-Il faut qu'on rentre bientôt Harry ! C'est pour dans peu de temps, j'en suis sûre. Les contractions sont espacées mais elles reviennent de plus en plus souvent.

Harry la contempla, soucieux. Elle avait raison, il était temps de rentrer pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Nous allons voir Remus cette après-midi. Ensuite, je négocierai sa libération avec le procureur et nous rentrerons au plus tard ce soir ou demain matin.

-Tu vas voir le procureur en tant que quoi ? Tu n'es pas son mage-défenseur, lui fit remarquer Ginny.

-Je sais mais je vais essayer et pour une fois je rappellerai qui je suis.

Elle fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue.

-Je vois bien que toute cette histoire te perturbe mais je sens qu'il n'est pas coupable, ajouta Harry. Quelque chose cloche.

Et il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

-Effectivement, je crois aussi que c'est l'œuvre d'un vampire, annonça Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE<strong>

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. Teddy penché sur ses devoirs, était loin d'être concentré. Il avait les yeux dans le vide. Je lui caressai les cheveux qui avaient pris une légère teinte prune. Cette caractéristique chez lui ne m'avait pas surprise, il était si spécial. Dès que j'avais croisé ses yeux marron, j'avais été conquise. J'étais si triste depuis la mort d'Alice que je cherchais par tous les moyens à combler le manque qu'elle avait laissé dans mon cœur. Quand Carlisle nous avait appelés pour nous expliquer qu'elle avait voulu nous protéger en se sacrifiant, mon mal-être n'avait cessé de croitre. Je ne voulais pas rentrer à Forks, pourtant l'envie de rencontrer Teddy avait été la plus forte car Carlisle avait su toucher un point sensible en me parlant de lui.

Je n'avais rien eu à faire pour gagner l'affection du petit Teddy. Il était venu de lui même vers moi quand il avait appris la nouvelle concernant ce qui arrivait à son père. Il m'avait alors raconté ses cauchemars et exprimé ses craintes. Au moment de partir pour le Canada, il m'avait dit doucement qu'il savait que j'étais malheureuse à l'idée de quitter Emmett et qu'il comprendrait si je voulais rester auprès de lui. Je ne l'en avait que plus aimé. En dehors de ma famille adoptive personne ne m'avait jamais accordé une affection sincère si rapidement. J'espérai être suffisamment forte pour ne pas profiter de sa faiblesse, il n'avait plus de mère et cela le rendait vulnérable. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais désespérément faire partie de sa vie. Quelques heures m'avaient suffit pour l'aimer comme mon propre enfant. Emmett m'avait fait comprendre que je me leurrais.

**Flashback**

L'avant-veille, à Forks.

_Je me trouvais dans la chambre de Teddy, il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Il avait fait un cauchemar. J'avais allumé la lampe et je lui caressai les cheveux pour le rassurer._

_-Chut, je suis là…_

_-Rosie…S'exclama-t-il en venant dans mes bras._

_Je frissonnai à l'entente de ce surnom affectueux._

_-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rendors-toi, je ne bouge pas. _

_Il se recoucha, ferma les yeux et replongea dans le sommeil. Je le couvris bien et restai là un moment à le contempler. Son visage si juvénile était marqué par la peur. J'aurais voulu la faire disparaitre. J'en voulais à son père de lui infliger ça. J'étais contente de ne pas le connaitre car il ne méritait pas un fils si merveilleux et je lui aurais dit. Il l'avait abandonné une deuxième fois et peu importe la raison de son absence, Teddy était blessé. Il avait l'impression de vivre ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il s'était confié à moi longuement avant de s'endormir la première fois. Il m'expliqua ensuite pourquoi il m'avait tout de suite adoptée, en fait il m'avait vu en rêve. J'étais avec lui dans une maison inconnue mais accueillante et nous n'étions pas seuls. Il n'avait pas voulu m'en dire plus mais ça avait eu l'air de l'aider à gérer tout ça. J'avais mieux compris son attachement si rapide même si ça n'expliquait pas le mien. _

_-Rose ?_

_Emmett m'observait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il hésitait sur la position à adopter. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de contrariant ni de jaloux ou de possessif. Ce caractère de nounours me plaisait particulièrement. Il était à la fois fort et doux. Il était respectueux et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. C'était le type d'homme dont j'avais toujours rêvé. J'aurais voulu le rencontrer dans ma vie de mortelle. Il aurait été un mari et un père formidable. Je savais qu'il souffrait de ne pas me rendre totalement heureuse, il savait que mon désir maternel était d'une violence parfois insupportable. Malgré cela, il avait tout fait pour me rendre le sourire, supportant mon caractère pas facile. Son côté extraverti m'exaspérait mais c'était sa joie de vivre qui m'apportait l'oxygène dont je manquais. Je l'aimais vraiment pour ce qu'il était. _

_Mon cœur éteint se serra, en sachant ce que je lui infligeai en ce moment. Je me levai et allai à sa rencontre. Je sortis de la pièce en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Teddy. Il dormait profondément, rassurée je fermai la porte et fis face à Emmett. Il me dévisageait avec attention. Je lui pris la main et il se laissa guider vers le rez-de-chaussée. En entrant dans le petit salon, il eut un moment d'arrêt. _

_-Je préfèrerais qu'on aille ailleurs, me lança-t-il._

_-Ça ne changera rien Emmett._

_Il se raidit et me lâcha la main aussitôt._

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça Rosalie ?_

_Il était en colère, ce qui était rare._

_-Je dois y aller, décrétai-je calmement._

_-Non ! Tu dois rester avec notre famille, nous traversons un cap difficile. _

_-Je vous rejoindrai après, Teddy a besoin de moi._

_-Teddy a un parrain et son père n'est pas encore condamné._

_-Je le sais, m'énervai-je à mon tour sans savoir pourquoi._

_-Alors reste et viens avec nous voir Esmé, elle a besoin de nous, Jasper a besoin de nous et on le doit à Alice, elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous. C'est ton devoir._

_Ses yeux si lumineux étaient assombris par la colère. Une colère légitime mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Teddy. Je ne répondis rien et il s'approcha de moi si près que je dus lever la tête pour le regarder. La joute silencieuse qui s'en suivit fut interminable mais je ne cédai pas. Il se ferma encore plus et se détourna, je l'attrapai par le bras pour le retenir. Il pencha sa tête pour regarder vers ma main. Je finis par le lâcher comprenant que c'était peine perdue._

_-Tu te fous bien de ce que je ressens ! M'assena-t-il d'un ton dur. Tu ne penses encore qu'à toi, je devrai le savoir depuis le temps._

_Le coup porta. Il s'en alla d'un pas vif, il voulait probablement mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. C'était toujours comme ça quand on se disputait. Son départ me bouleversa, l'envie de pleurer me serra la gorge. _

_-Emmett, murmurai-je tremblante, consciente d'une cassure entre nous. _

_-Emmett, criai-je cette fois, me précipitant vers la porte. _

_-Il est loin, me dit une voix familière._

_Dans l'entrée se trouvait Edward. _

_-Edward…_

_Il me sourit comprenant que j'étais soulagée de le voir sain et sauf. _

_-Je suis rentré voir Teddy._

_J'allais vers lui et le serrai brièvement dans mes bras._

_-Comment va ton amie ?_

_-Carlisle ne t'as rien dit ? S'étonna-t-il._

_-Il ne s'est pas étalé._

_-Le plus dur est passé, elle doit se rétablir maintenant._

_J'opinai de la tête, contente pour lui._

_-Emmett ne te le pardonnera pas Rosie si tu abandonnes notre famille maintenant. Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu si énervé. _

_-Toi aussi tu ne viens pas, pourtant il ne t'en veut pas, me défendis-je._

_-Il y a une différence : il sait et il comprend pourquoi je reste près de Rosella. Et il sait aussi que je les rejoindrai dans quelques jours. Je ne laisserai jamais ma famille dans le malheur sachant qu'en plus il y a un danger dont nous ignorons la provenance. Il n'est pas raisonnable de nous séparer très longtemps. Nous devons régler cette histoire et venger notre sœur._

_Il m'avait mise face à mes devoirs de façon encore plus brutale qu'Emmett et je lui en voulais pour ça. Je repensai à Teddy, à ce que nous partagions. Je voulais faire partie de sa vie, je voulais le garder pour moi. Honteuse, je préférai m'éloigner sachant bien qu'il savait maintenant mes motivations. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me rejoignit dans la chambre du petit, il s'était rafraichit et changé. Il avait une tenue décontractée qui lui allait bien : jean et polo. Tout lui allait toujours bien de toute façon._

_-Je suis modeste, je ne dirai rien, plaisanta-t-il._

_Je me détendis, il ne me jugerait pas. Il se concentra sur Teddy subitement soucieux. _

_-Tiens, il rêve de toi._

_Surprise, je regardais ce petit ange avec adoration._

_-Ah oui ? Et de quoi rêve-t-il ? _

_Edward m'observa intensément._

_-Je ne sais pas trop mais il t'a appelée « maman »._

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS<strong>

J'observai mon codétenu avec hostilité. Et il me le rendait bien.

Nous étions dans une cellule exigüe, avec un lit superposé en ferraille rouillé et des WC dans un état pire que pitoyable. Le matelas du lit était usé. J'avais mal partout de ma première nuit ici.

J'étais arrivé hier en fin de journée, mon escorte s'était bien passée.

**Flashback**

_A la vue de la prison au loin, un violent frisson me parcourut et j'aurais voulu reculer plutôt que d'entrer dans cet endroit lugubre. Le transplanage était interdit au sein de la prison, nous avions dû prendre une barque et naviguer jusqu'à elle. J'eus envie de vomir, j'avais le mal de mer. Mes liens me faisaient souffrir mais il était hors de question que je me plaignis. _

_Plus nous approchions, plus mon cœur martelait dans ma poitrine. Merlin sait ce qui allait m'arriver dans cet endroit. Je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Je ne tiendrais pas ici. Un des Aurors me saisit subitement le bras, nous étions arrivés. Il m'obligea à descendre malgré mes réticences. Des immenses grilles noires s'ouvrirent et nous traversâmes un long passage avec des gardes armés de baguettes postés un peu partout. _

_Entravé, je me sentis humilié d'être dévisagé comme si j'étais un animal. Le sol pavé supportait le son de nos pas pressés. Nous entrâmes dans un hall, et je fus surpris par la modernité de ce centre pénitencier. Une femme vint à notre rencontre vêtue elle aussi d'un uniforme de garde sous une cape. Elle avait un certain âge, son visage était peu avenant. Elle parla aux Aurors et ensuite ils m'emmenèrent dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Sur la porte était inscrit « Directeur Lowell ». Ils frappèrent et entrèrent quand ils y furent autorisés me tirant derrière eux._

_-Nous vous amenons un détenu de notre QG de Washington, expliqua un des Deux Aurors. _

_Un homme aux cheveux grisonnant était assis dans un siège confortable à première vue face à un bureau. En fait, tout dans cette pièce témoignait de l'importance de cet homme. Des cadres contenant ses buses à ses tableaux représentant ses ancêtres qui me toisaient avec dégoût. De la moquette moelleuse couleur châtaigne aux murs peints couleur anis. De son mobilier en chêne à la cheminée où reposaient des cadres représentant à coup sûr sa famille. De son costume moldu bien coupé à sa montre à gousset de grande valeur. Tout laissait à supposer que cet homme ne savait pas ce qu'était la pauvreté. Il leva les yeux vers moi, des yeux verts un peu ternes, il se mit debout et s'approcha de nous. _

_-Oui je suis au courant de votre arrivée parmi nous Monsieur Lupin. Je me présente : je suis Willem Lowell, le directeur de cette prison. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, vous allez être transféré dans le quartier de haute sécurité dès demain. Ce soir vous passerez la nuit dans une des cellules en zone protégée avec un codétenu. M. Potter viendra vous rendre visite demain après-midi dans cette partie de la prison. Ensuite vous serez transféré au QHS en attendant votre procès._

_Effaré, je le regardais comme un imbécile. _

_-Pourquoi suis-je placé en Haute Sécurité ?_

_-Le crime dont vous êtes accusé est l'œuvre d'un psychopathe et on connait votre statut de loup-garou. _

_-Mais…, protestai-je._

_-Un mage-défenseur vous sera commis d'office. Il viendra vous rendre visite dès demain à raison d'une ou deux fois par semaine. Il sera le seul habilité à venir vous voir car dans le QHS, il n'y a ni visites ni sorties._

_Mon sang se glaça à cette idée. Je refusai d'être défendu car j'étais innocent. Le directeur ricana et retourna s'asseoir. Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit de plus, il nous congédia et deux gardes prirent le relais, leur baguette à la main. L'un des deux Aurors me souhaita bonne chance et ils partirent dans le sens opposé. Nous traversâmes plusieurs portes cloisonnées avant d'arriver à la prison elle-même. Rien ne me fut épargné : je rentrai dans une salle où je fus obligé de me déshabiller devant deux medicomages. Je fus sondé avec une baguette pour savoir si je ne cachais rien. Ensuite je passai à la douche enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une douche. Un garde saisit un tuyau et m'obligea à lui tourner le dos. Je reçus un jet d'eau glacée qui me tétanisa et me brûla la peau tant la pression était forte, je tombai et tentai de me relever sans succès. Cette torture dura une éternité. Je reçus une serviette rugueuse et d'un blanc douteux pour me sécher. Une tenue verte me fut remise et une fois habillé, je fus pris en photo et donnai mes empreintes magiques pour mon enregistrement au sein de la prison. Je fis tout ça par automatisme. Mon esprit était comme anesthésié. Mon estomac se retourna, mon cœur battait si fort depuis si longtemps que je craignais d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Je fus ensuite mené à ma cellule. Il y régnait une forte chaleur et c'était humide. L'odeur n'était pas terrible. _

_En ouvrant ma cellule le garde me prévint que l'on mangeait à dix neuf heures. Je fis face à un homme maigrelet, au physique très ingrat, avec des yeux de vermine. Il m'empoigna dès que le garde sortit de notre champ de vision. _

_-Je ne veux pas d'ennui, répliquai-je vivement. _

_-Tant mieux…_

_Je reçus un méchant coup de genou dans l'estomac, suivit d'un coup de coude dans le dos. Je m'agenouillai le souffle coupé. C'est alors que je me pris un uppercut dans la mâchoire et un coup de pied dans la figure. Je m'effondrai inconscient. _

_Je m'étais levé quelques heures plus tard. J'étais sur un lit, il faisait sombre. Un goût de sang imprégnait ma bouche. Je souffrais mais c'était supportable, j'avais connu pire après mes transformations. En me penchant je vis que j'étais dans le lit du haut toujours dans ma cellule. Tout le monde dormait. Mon cœur s'accéléra sous l'angoisse, j'eus envie de pleurer mais je me repris. Je n'avais pas mangé et j'avais faim. Je tentai de me calmer pour dormir un peu. Mes rêves furent peuplés de visions concernant cette femme que j'avais vue dans mon flash._

_Le lendemain matin je m'étais levé le premier. Je descendis de mon lit et fixai mon codétenu avec hostilité. Je vis son oreiller et sous l'impulsion je pris le mien et recouvris son visage avec, il se réveilla en sursaut et commença à s'agiter pendant que je l'étouffais. Il tenta de m'attraper mais j'esquivai et maintins ma pression encore un instant. Ensuite je le lâchai et il se releva tout rouge, prêt à me sauter dessus. Il fit cependant marche arrière en croisant mon regard et se contenta de se rasseoir. _

**Fin du Flashback**

Nous restâmes longtemps à nous regarder. Les gardes arrivèrent et les portes se déverrouillèrent magiquement. Je compris que c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Je mourrai de faim et une fois installé dans le réfectoire, des plateaux tout prêt apparurent devant nous. Je mangeai tout ce qui s'y trouvait regrettant même de ne pas en avoir plus. Je ne regardais personne et j'étais seul à ma table. Mais je sentais sur moi des regards hostiles dont celui de mon codétenu. Ce fut ensuite l'heure de la douche, un moment fort désagréable où je fus contraint de me déshabiller dans une salle commune. Heureusement il y avait des cabines de douche individuelles. Je me lavai vite fait. L'eau était tiède mais c'était mieux qu'hier. Une brosse à dents m'avait été fournie. J'en fis bon usage. Il y avait des miroirs rendus incassables magiquement je supposai. Je vis mon reflet et constatai que l'attaque de mon codétenu avait laissée des bleus sur mon visage. Je pus ensuite sortir dehors et apercevoir les quartiers de haute sécurité de loin. Je frémis à l'idée d'y être bientôt enfermé. Des détenus faisaient du sport, d'autres lisaient ou discutaient. Je me mis à l'écart et réfléchis. J'avais hâte de voir Harry pour lui expliquer que j'étais innocent.

Deux gardes arrivèrent droit sur moi, impassibles. Ils me saisirent par les bras et me ligotèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je tout en essayant de me délivrer.

-On t'emmène au QHS dès maintenant, ordre du Directeur.

-Mais pourquoi ? Bafouillai-je.

-T'as essayé de tuer un détenu.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre parlera des Cullen en particulier…<p> 


	3. Stigmates

Relecture par Brynamon.

J'ai remanié ma première fic car j'ai retrouvé encore des fautes et j'ai rajouté quelques petits détails manquants.

Ce chapitre est une transition. Je bloquais dessus car je pensais à mon précédent chapitre riche en action. Ma sœur m'a dit d'arrêter de me prendre la tête.

Super conseil qui a engendré ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Début Juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Stigmates<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Nous étions partis de Forks depuis quelques heures, sans emporter grand-chose en quittant la maison. Ce fut plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru, mais mon envie de vengeance était encore plus virulente depuis que j'avais appris que ma merveilleuse Alice aurait pu être épargnée. Elle avait voulu nous protéger mais si quelqu'un n'avait pas comme projet de nous détruire, elle n'aurait pas eu à faire ça. De plus, je voyais ma famille imploser de l'intérieur, car sa disparition n'avait pas anéanti que moi. Esmé avait du mal à s'en remettre d'après ce que j'avais compris.

Nous étions arrivés à Seattle vers quatorze heures et nous avions patienté jusqu'à seize heures pour avoir un vol vers New York. Nous étions dans l'avion depuis un bon moment déjà. Encore une heure et nous atterrirons. Emmett était assis près de moi, il regardait par le hublot faisant semblant d'admirer la vue de la nuit qui s'installait mais il était blessé. Voilà pourquoi il s'était assis près de moi à la place de Carlisle. Il attendait que je l'aide à gérer ça un moment. Il se tourna vers moi, mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé tu sais…Pour Rosalie.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, elle a fait son choix tu n'es en rien responsable.

Son expression montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'accord cependant il n'ajouta rien. Je ne comprenais pas moi non plus pourquoi elle s'était enfuie loin de nous avec de parfaits étrangers mais je ne lui en voulais pas plus que ça. En fait cela m'indifférait. Je jetai un œil vers Carlisle assis quelques sièges plus loin derrière nous. Il était triste, c'était pénible car il était pudique et le cachait bien mais moi je le ressentais violemment. Il souffrait presqu'autant que moi.

Nous avions enfin atterrit. Il était déjà tard, la nuit était tombée totalement. Nous nous rendîmes vers la file de taxi pour rejoindre l'appartement de Carlisle. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant tout le trajet qui dura une quinzaine de minutes. Le paysage défilait devant mes yeux mais je ne voyais rien. Le taxi s'arrêta devant un bâtiment très cossu de style ancien, la façade rappelait les demeures de l'époque victorienne.

Carlisle régla le taxi et nous le suivîmes jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nous primes l'escalier, c'était plus rapide. En une seconde nous étions au dernier étage. Esmé nous ouvrit et plongea dans les bras de Carlisle. Je me sentis submergé par des émotions qui me déplaisaient. J'allais rentrer pour échapper à tout cela quand elle quitta les bras de Carlisle pour me serrer dans les siens. Elle eut un sanglot, je me sentais écrasé par tant de douleur. Elle atterrit enfin dans les bras d'Emmett. Elle resta surprise de ne pas voir Rosalie et Edward.

-Edward va nous rejoindre en Italie, expliqua Carlisle. Il attend que Rosella aille mieux. Quant à Rosalie…

-Elle nous a lâchés, le coupa Emmett, toujours aussi remonté.

Toute cette agressivité cachait une grande tristesse. Bien sûr il était trop fier pour le montrer. Esmé ne fit pas de remarque. Elle se tourna vers moi, dévastée. Je lui fis faux bond, préférant aller sur la terrasse. La vue était belle avec ses gratte-ciels illuminés à n'en plus finir, le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles scintillaient avec énergie. Elle me rejoignit et je me raidis, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait me dire. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade et regarda au loin. Elle se rapprocha subtilement et déposa sa main sur mon épaule. Elle attendit un moment puis m'attira dans ses bras. Je résistai au départ mais elle insista pour que je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je cédai finalement et c'est avec soulagement que je me sentis enfin un peu moins seul. Je profitai de cette étreinte apaisante pour lui poser la question qui me démangeait depuis des jours.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ? Tu es la seule à qui je voulais parler…chuchotai-je.

-Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dur !

Elle me serra encore plus.

-Pardonne-moi, ajouta-t-elle.

Je comprenais l'immensité de sa peine et je décidai de tourner la page.

-Elle m'avait confié qu'elle était préoccupée…Me révéla-t-elle subitement.

Je me raidis à nouveau et m'extirpai de ses bras.

-Comment ça ? Quand ça ? Que t'a-t'elle dit ?

-Elle m'a appelée la veille de sa mort, elle semblait triste. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire sur ses préoccupations mais avant de raccrocher elle m'a dit de prendre soin de toi si un jour il devait lui arriver quelque chose.

-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?

-Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle nous aimait ton père et moi, que je devais laisser Edward voler de ses propres ailes et que je devais garder notre famille unie. Elle m'a aussi dit de ne rien vous dire, qu'elle allait régler tout ça à sa façon et que tout irait bien ensuite. Elle m'a aussi dit en riant que je serai bientôt grand-mère. Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et je ne me suis pas inquiétée plus que ça.

Je la regardai sans la voir avec cette immense douleur que causait la trahison de ceux qu'on aimait. Quelque chose d'autre se brisa en moi et la colère m'aveugla.

Un choc violent me ramena sur terre. Le corps immense d'Emmett m'avait stoppé dans mon déraillement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix soucieuse en arrivant sur la terrasse.

-Rien ! Déclara Emmett. Jasper et moi allons faire un tour.

Il m'agrippa et me traina hors de l'appartement. Je le laissai faire car je compris que je ne tournai plus rond.

-Tout cela aurait pu être évité, me murmurai-je à moi- même.

Trois jours passèrent avant que je ne puisse revenir.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

La cérémonie avait commencé à dix heures. J'étais restée en retrait laissant Jacob entouré de ses sœurs et d'autres membres de sa famille que je ne connaissais pas. Ils avaient tous fait le voyage pour assister au dernier adieu. Je jetai un œil vers un point au loin à l'ombre d'un arbre. Edward s'y tenait, bien à l'écart des autres. Les habitants le toléraient car Jacob avait accepté qu'il assiste aux funérailles. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'ailleurs. En tout cas, j'étais heureuse qu'il ait fait ce geste pour Jacob.

J'avais le coureur lourd, tenant la main de Charlie qui serrait la mienne avec fermeté. Je pleurai en silence en replongeant dans mes souvenirs d'enfance ou dans des souvenirs plus récents. Quand tout fut terminé, je patientai dans mon coin m'appuyant sur une des voitures stationnées près du cimetière, Charlie avait été voir les Clearwater et discutait avec eux. Je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie et il fallait qu'il puisse en parler à ses autres amis. En regardait au loin, je m'aperçus qu'Edward n'était plus là. Je surveillais Jacob pour être sûre qu'il fut entre de bonnes mains. Il avait revêtu un costume noir de circonstance qui faisait ressortir sa carrure athlétique. Il restait solaire dans cette ambiance mélancolique. Sa sœur Rebecca lui avait ramené ce costume. J'avais refait sa connaissance dans de tristes circonstances. Elle était différente de Jacob et de Rachel. J'avais ressenti qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas des masse dès le départ. Au contraire de Rachel qui m'avait tout de suite adoptée. Je ne m'en formalisai pas outre mesure et me concentrai sur le positif. Mon esprit vagabonda tout doucement…

**2 jours auparavant**

En sortant de la chambre de Rosella, je rejoignis Jacob au funérarium. J'avais définitivement laissé Edward derrière moi mais ça restait douloureux. Jacob m'accueillit avec chaleur mais en voyant ma tête, il me conseilla de rentrer me reposer. J'étais réticente à l'idée de le laisser mais je suivis malgré tout son conseil. Je rentrai donc à la maison et préparai un repas rapide pour moi seule car Charlie était resté manger chez les Clearwater.

J'allai monter quand je reçus un appel d'Angela qui s'inquiétait de mon absence surtout depuis que mon père avait débarqué chez elle en me cherchant. Je la rassurai au mieux et elle me proposa de réviser avec elle ce week-end. J'acceptai avec joie, un coup de main ne serait pas du luxe. Par contre, je la prévins qu'elle ne me verrait pas avant le week-end étant donné les circonstances. Je lui parlai des funérailles de Billy. Elle me fit part de ses condoléances et raccrocha peu après.

Je plongeai enfin dans mon lit alors qu'il était à peine vingt heures et dormis comme une masse une bonne partie de la nuit. Je fis enfin un rêve normal pour une fois où Jacob prenait une grande part. La deuxième partie de ce rêve se déroulait dans le désert et je souffrais atrocement de la chaleur. En ouvrant les yeux, je réalisai que j'avais vraiment chaud, j'étais moite. Je m'aperçus alors que Jake était endormi dans mon dos, je me retournai vers lui pour l'enlacer. Je plaçai ma tête dans son cou, me découvris un peu et me rendormis aussi sec. J'avais du sommeil à récupérer et lui aussi. J'aurais dû le réveiller mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour cogiter aussi logiquement au point même d'en oublier Charlie. Ce fut au petit matin que je pris conscience que mon père avait dû nous voir. Je profitai encore un instant de la quiétude du cocon qu'était ma chambre en ce moment et contemplai avec amour celui qui était allongé près de moi. Il était resté habillé, cela n'avait pas dû être confortable. Je l'embrassai très légèrement pour ne pas le réveiller et m'extirpai du lit avec appréhension. Je passai devant la chambre de mon père, son lit était défait…

Je rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée telle la condamnée qui va à l'échafaud. Il y avait du bruit à la cuisine, je franchis le seuil de la porte d'une traite et découvris Charlie lisant son journal devant une tasse de café. Il était habillé de son uniforme, prêt à aller travailler. Il suspendit son geste en me voyant.

-Tu es réveillée ? Il est à peine six heures…

-Je te retourne la question, rétorquai-je avec prudence.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je préfère aller au boulot.

Il se leva en repliant son journal et vint m'embrasser.

-Y'a plus grand-chose dans le frigo, tu devrais aller vite fait au centre ville chez l'épicier, il ouvre à sept heures.

-Je me contenterai de ce qu'il y a…

-Toi oui mais pas Jacob.

J'étais comme une statue grecque.

-Bon j'y vais…Et pas de bêtises en mon absence.

Il me lança un regard lourd de sens qui me pétrifia encore plus. J'acquiesçai avec sincérité, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu droit à une leçon de morale virulente. La porte claqua et je restai là encore un peu, j'avais besoin de me reprendre. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis Charlie partir. Je montai doucement vers ma chambre, Jake dormait toujours, il faisait chaud dans la pièce, j'ouvris un peu la fenêtre. Je filai à la salle de bain pour prendre et douche afin d'aller chez l'épicier. Charlie avait raison, Jake mangeait comme dix.

Je finissais de me rincer quand le rideau de douche s'ouvrit. Je hurlai de terreur prête à voir un homme armé d'un couteau. J'avais trop vu « Psychose » moi !

-Ce n'est que moi, ce n'est que moi, me rassura Jake. Fait-moi une place.

Son regard noir me détailla avec envie. Il me voyait toute nue en plein jour. Je manquai de glisser sous l'émotion, il me rattrapa de justesse et colla son corps chaud au mien. Je ne résistai pas et l'attirai dans la douche en fermant le rideau derrière lui. Le jet d'eau chaude me sembla brûlant. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil et je n'étais pas la seule à être en ébullition. J'enserrai son cou de mes bras, il se pencha et happa mes lèvres avec fougue. Il me serra la taille et me plaqua contre le carrelage. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, faisant trembler son corps. Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans des zones sensibles provoquant un bruyant gémissement de ma part. Il sourit, la bouche contre la mienne. Je sentis son souffle chaud tandis qu'il m'embrassait le cou.

-J'ai promis à mon père, murmurai-je.

-Ah oui ? Grogna-il toujours en m'embrassant.

Il se redressa et posa ses mains autour de mon visage, ramenant en arrière des mèches de mes cheveux. Il m'observa de ses yeux sombres étincelants. Oubliant tout ce que je venais de dire je l'attirai à nouveau vers moi pour l'embrasser avec ardeur, je caressai ses épaules, son dos et descendis jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il ne put retenir un soupir quand j'attrapai ses fesses et fis pression sur elles pour sentir plus intimement son érection. J'avais tellement envie que j'en avais mal. Le seul moyen de calmer tout ça était de…

-Bordel, je rêve là !

Je rouvris les yeux, confuse. Il se détacha de moi et sortit de la douche me laissant avec une frustration insupportable.

-Ne bouge pas je reviens, m'ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il chopait un drap de bain blanc qu'il noua autour de ses hanches. Il sortit en trombe sans prendre la peine de se sécher.

-Jake attend ! Le suppliai-je, désespérée.

Mais il était déjà loin. Je sortis en catastrophe et me séchai en un temps record. Je pris mon peignoir de bain et descendis voir où il était car il n'était pas dans la chambre.

Je le trouvai en bas en grande discussion avec Edward.

-Tu as le droit de t'habiller, s'agaça Edward.

Jake était contrarié de le voir encore débarquer à l'improviste. En arrivant à leur niveau, je me plaçai près de lui.

-Edward ?

-Pardon de vous déranger…

Je n'aurais su dire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il savait souvent se montrer maitre de lui. Ça m'avait souvent énervée par le passé. Là je lui en fus reconnaissante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu récupérer quelques affaires que j'avais oubliées dans ta camionnette quand je te l'ai ramené. J'y ai trouvé ton portable, tiens, dit-il en me le lançant.

Je l'attrapai de justesse. J'étais moins maladroite que d'habitude!

-C'est bon tu peux y aller maintenant ! Déclara Jake sèchement.

Il voulut refermer la porte sur Edward mais d'instinct je l'en empêchai.

-Attend, il a quelque chose à nous dire.

-Ah oui ? Répondit Jake suspicieux.

Je fixai Edward pour l'encourager à nous dévoiler la véritable raison de sa présence.

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici. En fait, je suis venu te présenter mes condoléances pour ton père.

Je tournai ma tête vers Jacob. Il observait Edward sceptique et…stupéfait.

-Non ce n'est pas une manœuvre pour revoir Bella. Ajouta Edward toujours impassible. Par contre j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Laquelle, demanda Jake sur la défensive.

-J'aurais aimé assister à l'enterrement…

Je restée bouche bée de stupeur. Je m'attendais à ce Jake lui crache « non » à la figure. Cependant rien ne vint.

-Je me tiendrai en retrait et je ne ferai rien qui puisse perturber la cérémonie, continua-t-il avec diplomatie.

Jake cessa de le fusiller des yeux et m'interrogea du regard.

-Je me range à ta décision, dis-je prudemment.

Il baissa les yeux et réfléchis un instant.

-J'ai pas oublié le coup tordu de tes retrouvailles avec Bella.

Automatiquement je fixai Edward avec appréhension qui, lui, m'ignora royalement. Ce qui ne fut pas plus mal.

-Mais je sais aussi que sans ton aide elle ne se serait peut-être pas près de moi aujourd'hui. Et avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment tout me parait relatif.

Edward hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien de plus.

-Ok tu peux venir, je m'arrangerai avec le conseil.

-Je te remercie… Je dois retourner à l'hôpital. Je vous verrai donc demain.

Il s'en alla en direction de sa voiture et monta dans sa Volvo. Jacob referma la porte et me fit face. Il avait à nouveau les traits marqués par la mélancolie. Il me prit dans ses bras sans un mot et je lui rendis son étreinte. Le téléphone sonna, cassant son élan d'affection.

-Et merde, cria-t-il, excédé.

Je durcis mon étreinte pour le garder près de moi mais il finit par aller décrocher.

-C'est peut-être une de mes sœurs, elles savent que je suis ici, m'expliqua-t-il.

Il parla quelque seconde et revint vers moi à l'entrée.

-Je vais rentrer, elles ont besoin de moi.

-De si bonne heure ?

-Pas facile de dormir là-bas tu sais.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il était venu se refugier ici cette nuit.

-Tu viens ? Rachel souhaite que tu manges avec nous ce midi. Ton père nous rejoindra aussi apparemment.

J'acquiesçai avec joie.

Nous roulions vers la réserve avec ma camionnette. Je n'avais pas trouvé mon sac à dos dedans alors que Charlie m'avait affirmé l'y avoir vu.

Jake prit ma main qu'il serra tout en conduisant.

-J'ai vu ta baguette en arrivant cette nuit.

J'aurais aimé la lui montrer moi-même pour voir sa réaction.

-Tu ne la gardes pas avec toi ?

-Je ne sais pas bien m'en servir. En voulant sauver mon père j'ai détruit une partie de la maison des Cullen et tué Zabini au passage.

Il m'observa furtivement, ma voix tremblante avait dû l'alerter.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Il s'arrêta sur le bas côté et se tourna vers moi. Je finis par faire de même et commençai une longue narration. Il se contenta de me caresser le bras et de me prêter une oreille attentive. Cependant je voyais que certains passages le touchaient à la contracture de sa mâchoire et au plissement de ses yeux.

-Arrête !

-Arrête quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Tu te sens encore coupable de ne pas être venu me chercher.

Il détourna la tête et scruta l'horizon sans répondre.

-Il n'y a pas que pour ça que je me sens coupable.

Je le dévisageai avec curiosité pendant un laps de temps assez court.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagit, confessa-t-il enfin.

-C'est normal, il a débarqué à l'improviste…

-Non je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Oh… Et bien…bafouillai-je en tiltant. Je t'ai caché la vérité, j'aurais pas dû. J'allais t'en parler, vraiment t'en parler mais j'ai vu que tu étais préoccupé et tu m'as parlé de Seth.

Il replongea dans ses souvenirs. Fronçant les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas cet air sur son visage. Il prolongea le silence.

-Vaux mieux laisser tout ça derrière nous, déclara-t-il finalement. Et puis je vais faire face à de nouvelles responsabilités. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir faire ma dernière année de lycée.

-Il faut que tu passes tes examens ! Ce n'est pas une option. Je pensais prendre une année sabbatique et travailler après avoir bien sûr réussi mes examens haut la main, ensuite on pourrait poursuivre nos études universitaires ensemble.

Il sourit. Encouragée par cette attitude positive je continuai sur ma lancée.

-Tu sais déjà vers quoi tu veux te diriger ?

-J'ai des idées. Mais je dois y réfléchir. Tu crois que Charlie serait d'accord concernant ce que tu souhaites faire ?

-Je lui en parlerai ce week-end.

Nous arrivions devant chez lui. Je descendis et me trouvai subitement nez à nez avec Harry quelques secondes plus tard. Je l'étreignis et lui demandai des nouvelles. Il m'expliqua pour son ami Remus. Surprise, je lui proposai mon aide mais il déclina l'offre car Rosalie s'était déjà incrustée. Je tombai des nues mais ne fis pas de commentaires. Il présenta ses condoléances à Jacob et fut content de voir qu'il allait mieux et qu'il n'était pas seul. Jacob lui annonça que l'enterrement aurait lieu le lendemain. Il nous prévint de son départ imminent. Il ne pouvait donc être présent aux obsèques de son père. Jake comprit et n'en fut pas offusqué. Il demanda à Jacob quelques minutes en privé avec moi. Il s'éclipsa donc et Harry et moi marchions un peu, non loin de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je curieuse.

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais décidé concernant ton apprentissage de la magie. Maintenant que ton père est au courant s'opposerait-il à ce que tu l'étudies ?

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Je pourrais peut-être m'arranger avec la directrice de mon ancienne école pour que tu fasses une année de cours intensifs.

Je ne savais que dire. Partir une année loin d'ici, loin de mes parents, de mes amis et de Jake.

En même temps, c'était excitant ! Etudier la magie qui faisait partie de moi, un héritage de mon arrière grand-mère. Charlie ne serait probablement pas contre, ni maman en lui expliquant la situation. Mais Jake…

-Je vais voir, je te tiens au courant.

-Contacte-moi dans quelques jours chez moi voilà mon adresse. Va chez les Cullen, je leur demanderai de te laisser accéder à leur maison pour passer un coup de cheminette. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne ?

-Je pense oui.

Nous restâmes encore un moment à discuter ensuite il partit rejoindre sa femme et son filleul. Je lui souhaitai bonne chance pour Remus et lui demandai d'embrasser Teddy pour moi en lui disant qu'on se reverrait bientôt j'espère.

Il transplana et je revins vers la maison, songeuse. Rebecca sortit sur le perron et vint à ma rencontre. Elle avait été froide quand je l'avais rencontré hier. Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à Jacob ni physiquement ni de caractère. Elle s'arrêta devant moi.

-Je te conseille d'arrêter de mettre des idées stupides dans la tête de mon frère. Mon père est à peine mort que tu veux déjà décider de la vie de Jacob à sa place.

Je fixai Rebecca qui avait les traits tirés, déformés par la colère. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me racontait.

-De quoi m'accuses-tu ?

-Nous étions en train de ranger les affaires de papa quand il est venu nous dire qu'il souhaitait que tu viennes vivre avec lui le temps d'être diplômé. Ensuite vous iriez faire ensemble vos études universitaires.

J'ouvrais les yeux en grand.

-Hein ?

-Arrête de faire l'idiote !

-Ça suffit Rebecca ! Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter ! S'énerva Jake qui apparut sur le perron.

-Jake ? L'appelai-je à l'aide. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Je commençai à leur exposer ce dont on avait parlé dans la voiture quand Rebecca à commencer à décider de tout pour moi. Du coup je lui ai balancé tout ça sans réfléchir.

Il avança vers sa sœur qui avait fait volte-face en entendant sa voix.

-Je suis plus un enfant, lâche-moi un peu !

Il passa près d'elle, la bousculant légèrement et partit sans se retourner. Je partis à sa suite sans un regard pour sa sœur.

-Jake attend !

OoooO

Une main prit la mienne me ramenant à l'instant présent. Jake s'adossa à la voiture tout comme moi, embrassa mon front et resta silencieux. Je respectai son silence et me contentai d'être là pour lui.

Mais j'avais pris une décision et cela allait être dur à lui annoncer. Cependant ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour en parler.

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS<strong>

J'étais dans une cellule exigüe et sombre depuis des heures. J'avais été jeté là sans ménagement par les deux gardes qui était venus me chercher dans la cour. Les autres détenus avaient assisté à la scène sans sourciller. En longeant le couloir, j'avais croisé mon co-détenu entravé qui sortait du bureau du directeur. Il me toisa avec un rictus et je tentai de lui sauter dessus. Les deux gardes me lancèrent un Sortilège « corps en coton* » et je perdis mes forces d'un coup, me laissant porter par eux. Je pénétrai dans le bureau du directeur qui m'examina avec froideur.

-A peine quelques heures ici et vous faites déjà des vagues Monsieur Lupin.

Je redressai ma tête péniblement.

-Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

-Une tentative d'assassinat c'est ce que vous appelez se défendre ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Vous allez rester à l'isoloir quelques temps histoire de calmer vos ardeurs et bien sûr toutes vos visites sont supprimées.

Le cauchemar que je vivais tournait à l'enfer. Je me braquai malgré mon corps amoindri.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je veux voir Harry !

-Vous avez perdu vos droits en attaquant un autre détenu. Monsieur Potter a été prévenu. Il devra patienter quarante-huit heures avant de vous voir et c'est la même chose pour votre mage-défenseur ! Et estimez-vous heureux car j'ai été souple par égard à Monsieur Potter. Sinon c'était une semaine !

Harry… Que devait-il penser de moi et de tout ça?

Je me repris.

-Je ne veux pas être défendu par un inconnu envoyé par le Ministère. Je n'ai aucune confiance en le système judiciaire sorcier! Il est corrompu.

Le directeur éclata d'un rire sardonique.

-Corrompu rien que ça !

-J'ai vu mon meilleur ami passer 12 ans en prison pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

-Les erreurs arrivent mais vous parlez de corruption !

-Oui, pas la peine de me prendre pour un imbécile.

-Vous aggravez votre cas. Gardes, emmenez-le en QHS ! Burbanks prendra la relève.

Je ne pus protester et me laissai emmener. Une fois en QHS je sentis la différence. Y avait-il des détraqueurs ici comme à Azkaban?

Un des gardes me présenta le dénommé Burbanks qui était le chef de ce secteur et ils me laissèrent seuls avec lui. De toute façon, dans mon état je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Cet homme d'une quarantaine d'années me dévisagea sans aménité avec ses yeux noirs comme le diable et son sourire carnassier. Il avait une fine moustache et des cheveux noir grisonnant. Il était costaud et plus grand que moi aussi. Il me fit léviter, nous passâmes devant plusieurs cellules toutes plus sales et repoussantes les unes que les autres. Des personnes s'agrippèrent aux barreaux en me voyant passer avec le chef. Je détournai les yeux, incapable de soutenir leur regard malsain pour certains, un peu fous pour d'autres.

-Alors tu veux jouer au boss ? Ricana Burbanks.

-Non.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ici t'auras pas l'occasion de marquer ton territoire ! Tout passe par moi.

Il ouvrit une cellule unique située loin des autres et m'y jeta dedans sans pitié.

La porte claqua et ce fut le début de ma descente aux enfers!

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq jours plus tard.<strong>

**POV EDWARD**

Rosella était enfin sur pied. Elle pourra sortir dans la matinée. Une semaine s'était passée depuis qu'elle avait été admise. Elle avait repris des forces et pouvais marcher sans trop souffrir. Cela faisait aussi deux jours que ma famille était arrivée en Italie. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'y rendre mais personne ne m'avait dit pourquoi. J'avais hâte de les rejoindre mais quitter Rosella m'étais pénible.

Nous nous étions un peu confrontés car elle voulait venir avec moi en Italie et je ne l'acceptais pas. Elle m'avait alors prévenu que je n'étais pas en droit de décider pour elle. Que j'avais déjà fait cette erreur avec Bella, que cela ne m'avait mené nulle part. Elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle m'avait fait aussi remarquer qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, qu'elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle-même et de se protéger. Cependant elle n'évoqua pas notre différence d'âge car évidemment elle savait que je l'aurais mouchée avec mes 107 ans.

Il n'était pas loin de dix heures, nous attendions la confirmation du docteur pour partir. Je patientai devant la fenêtre. Elle s'habillait dans la salle de bain. Elle avait vécu sa semaine d'hospitalisation comme un calvaire, elle était pressée de partir d'ici. Et moi aussi je voulais la voir quitter cet endroit déprimant. Néanmoins son entêtement à vouloir m'accompagner voir les Volturi et découvrir qui nous voulait du mal me refroidissait plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Edward, tu peux venir un instant ?

Je rentrai dans la minuscule salle de bain. Rosella était face au miroir, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi au travers de la glace.

-Je n'arrive pas à me coiffer, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Elle avait un léger sourire au coin de la bouche, je me laissai attendrir sans m'en rendre compte et m'approchai d'elle comme attiré par un aimant. Elle portait un cache-cœur parme sur un débardeur blanc et un pantalon noir classique taille basse avec des petites poches évasées. Elle était pieds nus. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient dans son dos. Elle me tendit sa brosse de la main gauche, la droite étant plâtrée. Je la regardai toujours au travers du miroir.

-S'il te plait…Me supplia-t-elle à demi.

Je cédai et saisis la brosse. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais j'étais content qu'Emmett ne soit pas dans le coin pour me voir. En repensant à lui, je me rembrunis. Je me demandai ce qui s'était passé quand ils avaient retrouvé Esmé et pourquoi le départ vers l'Italie avait été si long.

-Tu as l'air soucieux. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-J'aimerai rejoindre ma famille, il se passe quelque chose mais personne ne me dit rien.

-Je suis prête à te suivre, je te l'ai déjà dit. Allons-y dès aujourd'hui si tu veux.

Je continuai de lui brosser les cheveux sans lui répondre. Elle était têtue… et très attentive. Elle était sincère dans sa démarche. Comment lui en vouloir de s'impliquer autant ?

Elle prit sa baguette posée sur le lavabo et la pointa vers le haut de son crâne.

-Capillus mobilis*

Ses cheveux se levèrent doucement et s'enroulèrent en un savant chignon laissant quelques mèches libres et tenant par je ne sais quel manière.

-Tu es très belle, murmurai-je.

Je me penchai et embrassai son cou. Elle frissonna de plaisir et j'en fus heureux.

Mon bras retomba avec la brosse. Elle se tourna pour me regarder en face. J'étais toujours aussi subjugué par l'éclat de ses iris qui exprimaient beaucoup d'émotions. Je l'embrassai sans attendre, avec douceur, caressant ses joues en même temps. Mon esprit s'embrasa me laissant imaginer ses merveilles cachées qu'il me tardait de découvrir. J'étais un gentleman mais encore pour combien de temps ? Je fis un effort pour m'arracher à la douceur de sa langue tiède légèrement parfumée à la menthe. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, toujours dans l'extase du moment pendant que je la détaillai avec tendresse.

-Tu t'es maquillée m'étonnai-je.

Sa cicatrice était moins visible. Tout comme ses bleus autour du nez et des yeux. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à joue.

-Juste un peu…

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, repensant à son frère. Je me raidis.

-J'ai une faveur à te demander…

Décidément je jouais de malchance, j'avais trop été naïf de croire qu'elle ne me poserait pas la question. Mes mains s'ôtèrent de ses joues.

-Je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête mon cœur.

Elle me dévisagea, interrogative.

-Je suis retourné à notre repaire mais le corps de ton frère n'y était plus.

* * *

><p>-sortilège de corps en coton* : Elève toute énergie à celui qui le reçoit.<p>

-sortilège Capillus mobilis* : Permet de se coiffer rapidement cependant il faut avoir des cheveux longs pour utiliser ce sort.


	4. A chacun son combat

Relecture par Brynamon.

Début Juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : A chacun son combat<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV GINNY<strong>

Je subissais une énième contraction quand nous arrivâmes à Sainte Mangouste. Une semaine s'était passée depuis notre départ de Forks. J'avais beaucoup souffert pendant notre séjour au Canada. Harry avait fini par écourter notre séjour car il ne pouvait pas rendre visite à Remus avant pratiquement trois jours suite à un incident à la prison. Nous avions donc laissé Teddy avec Rosalie pour qu'elle puisse l'emmener voir son père. Il avait de toute façon refusé de rentrer.

Harry avait choisit de repartir en Angleterre par prudence car il voulait que j'accouche dans un environnement familier et dans de bonnes conditions. Une fois arrivés, Harry m'avait déposée à la maison pour aller chercher James chez ma mère. Il était ensuite passé à son travail avec lui avant de rentrer. Ce fut un moment magique que celui de mes retrouvailles avec mon fils. Harry s'était occupé de lui pour que je me repose. J'avais vu mon médicomage le lendemain qui m'avait conseillé un repos total. Malgré cela, quatre jours seulement s'étaient écoulés avant que le travail ne commence.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler mais une plainte s'échappa malgré moi de ma bouche. J'avais souffert presque vingt-quatre heures avant d'accoucher de James. Mais là c'était pire ! J'avais d'abord ressenti une douleur diffuse toute la nuit dans le bas du ventre. Je ne m'étais pas inquiétée car je n'avais pas encore perdu les eaux. Cependant, en me levant ce matin la douleur s'était amplifiée jusqu'à en devenir pénible. J'avais réveillé Harry qui fut préoccupé par mon teint blafard. Il ne m'avait pas posé de questions, s'était habillé en un temps record, avait pris James encore endormi sous le bras et m'avais soutenu jusqu'à la cheminée. Il n'avait rien dit mais j'avais bien vu qu'il avait mal à son épaule.

Une fois dans la salle des urgences, il avait interpellé un médicomage.

- Ma femme va accoucher !

Je me posai dans la salle d'attente. Je m'assis puis me relevai puis me rassis. Mon dos, mes reins me brûlaient. Je frottai mon ventre pour espérer diminuer la douleur. Je sentis notre bébé remuer doucement. J'étais inquiète, j'étais qu'à six semaines de la date prévue…

- Mme Potter ?

Je levai la main en grimaçant.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis qu'on me soulevait par lévitation, je me retrouvai installée sur un lit roulant et je fus emmenée jusque dans une salle aux murs blanc et jaune pâle. Je ne sais pas qui avait essayé d'égayer cet endroit mais le résultat n'était pas concluant, cela restait une salle médicalisée.

Je tentai de rester calme. Harry arriva avec James dans ses bras pour me prévenir qu'il allait le poser chez maman et qu'il revenait tout de suite après. Il allait juste récupérer avant les affaires de James à la maison ainsi que son biberon.

Effectivement un quart d'heure après il était là. Il me prit la main pour me rassurer. La position couchée était atroce, je voulus me redresser.

Une jeune femme arriva pour m'ausculter. Ce n'était pas mon médicomage habituel mais j'avais anticipé qu'il ne soit pas présent. Elle voulut passer sa baguette tout le long de mon ventre pour vérifier le bien-être du bébé mais je l'écartai violemment pour me mettre assise. Harry rattrapa la jeune femme en s'excusant. Je sentis une nouvelle contraction arriver, douleur indescriptible partant du bas du ventre jusque dans les reins et remontant progressivement provoquant une sensation de consumation interne. Un gémissement puis un autre à chaque contraction. Une chose était sûre : je ne mettrai pas vingt-quatre heures à accoucher. Elle réussit à m'examiner puis s'en alla promettant de revenir bientôt.

Une heure passa comme ça. Je m'étais levée. La menteuse revint et demanda à Harry de me faire allonger pour vérifier l'état de mon col. Il me tendit la main que je broyai en subissant une énième torture. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus qu'au rythme des accalmies de plus en plus réduites entre deux contractions. Je lâchai la main d'Harry qui se la massa, il suspendit son geste en voyant mon regard meurtrier.

- Tu te fous de moi ! C'est de ta faute si je suis ici et si je souffre le martyr, alors je te préviens Monsieur le géniteur, si tu ne veux pas toi aussi connaitre la souffrance abstient-toi de me remettre dans cette situation.

Je me tus submerger par l'angoisse, j'avais tellement mal que je voulais disparaitre. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Je me sentis soulevée de terre et posée sur le lit.

- Vous n'avez rien pour la soulager ? Demanda Harry, visiblement ébranlé.

- Il est trop tôt, il faut que la dilatation commence avant de lui administrer quoi que ce soit.

Cette réponse me déprima. Je refoulai mes larmes, j'étais une Weasley oui ou merde ! Pas question de flancher. Tant pis j'attendrai.

- Il faut que je regarde le col, s'agaça la médicomage voyant que je voulais encore me relever.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour rester allongée. Harry voulut me reprendre la main.

- Me touche pas, criai-je à bout.

- Je dois percer la poche des eaux et vider votre vessie, annonça-t-elle après examen.

Elle s'activa mais je ne sentis rien, tant mieux. Elle partit encore une demi-heure. Une interminable demi-heure où je m'évertuai à respirer. Je souhaitai presque subir un doloris qui semblait être une ballade de santé à coté de ce que je subissais. La médicomage revint et m'ausculta à nouveau malgré ma désapprobation.

- Le travail commence vite, vous êtes déjà dilatée à sept.

- Vous n'avez rien pour la soulager maintenant ? Tenta Harry avec ma gratitude cette fois-ci.

- Il est trop tard, la potion n'agit qu'au début de la dilatation.

- Quoi ?

Malgré la douleur je me redressai agilement les yeux flamboyant de colère, elle sursauta et recula par prudence.

- Calmez-vous…C'est votre deuxième accouchement, ça ira vite.

Elle me fit prendre une position plus qu'inconfortable, en restant sur le dos je devais replier mes jambes vers moi. Elle me demanda de les tenir écartées. La contraction suivante fut comme de l'acide dans mon corps. Je sentis le bébé commencer sa descente.

- Poussez, cria-t-elle.

Je me redressai en prenant appui sur mes jambes, j'inspirai longuement et expirai en faisant pression sur mon abdomen. Je réitérai deux fois cette opération.

Harry se plaça vers la médicomage et regarda.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Articulai-je en suffoquant.

- Je veux voir notre bébé arriver. J'ai pas osé pour James…mais là c'est différent.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qui était différent. Je poussai à nouveau mais la médicomage s'agaça.

- Vous ne faites pas ce qu'il faut, le bébé est bloqué.

J'étais en nage, mais je pris sur moi et continuai à pousser. Subitement, elle s'approcha de moi et appuya sur mon abdomen. Je criai de douleur, Harry s'interposa

- Hey ! Vous faites quoi là?

- J'aide votre bébé à sortir, sinon il va manquer d'oxygène.

Harry retourna vers le fond et s'exclama :

- Je vois ses cheveux !

- Poussez-vous monsieur Potter, s'écria-t-elle en revenant face à moi.

Je poussai à nouveau, extenuée. Mais je n'y arrivai plus.

- Il faut pousser madame, le plus gros est fait ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez!

Harry revint vers moi et repoussa des mèches de cheveux collées à mon front.

- Je n'y arrive pas Harry.

- Essaie encore, s'il te plait…

Je levai les yeux vers lui et découvrant son air désemparé, je m'armai de courage et poussai comme une folle.

- Ça y est la tête est sortie maintenant une épaule par une épaule.

Sauf que la contraction qui suivie fut terrible, comme si mon corps voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Je criai à plein poumon incapable de me retenir.

- Attendez, hurla-t-elle mais je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser encore dans la continuité de ma douleur. Le bébé s'extirpa de mon corps d'un seul coup manquant de glisser entre les mains de la jeune femme.

- Je l'ai ! Dis-t-elle rassurante. C'est une fille…

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY<strong>

Harry était assis dans le siège près du lit de sa femme. Elle dormait, épuisée par cet évènement intense. Il tenait sa fille dans ses bras, ne se lassant pas de regarder ses joues rougies et sa peau fripée ainsi que quelques mèches de sa grosse touffe de cheveux roux s'échappant de son bonnet. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ginny. Elle venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Ils ne lui avaient pas encore donné de prénom car il hésitait. Ginny souhaitait l'appeler comme sa mère : « Lily », ce serait un bel hommage…

Elle était née sans complication malgré sa prématurité. Elle pesait un poids raisonnable de deux kilos cinq cents soixante-dix grammes pour quarante-sept centimètres. Elle respirait bien et était éveillée. Elle était restée longtemps contre Ginny afin d'être réchauffée. La médicomage avait lancé un sort de chauffage artificiel au-dessus d'elles pour favoriser le processus. Pendant ce temps, Harry était allé prévenir la famille de Ginny par la cheminée de la salle d'attente. Il n'avait pu joindre Ron mais Molly lui avait assuré qu'elle le préviendrait. Il avait prévenu aussi les collègues de Ginny qui avaient promis de passer la voir aussi.

Selon Molly, Ron était à l'hôpital auprès d'Hermione. Avant-hier, Harry avait été la voir avec James quand Ginny avait été assignée à son canapé. Il n'avait pas trouvé Hermione en forme mais elle tenait bon pour son bébé depuis bientôt dix jours qu'elle était là-bas. Elle était surveillée jour et nuit et avait un traitement pour aider leur fille à développer rapidement ses poumons. Il avait passé l'après-midi là-bas, racontant toutes ses péripéties car il voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Ron lui en avait été reconnaissant mais Harry s'était sentit quand même inutile, les observant dans leur détresse commune. Ron avait été peu bavard, ce qui était souvent le cas quand il était anxieux. Il leur avait promis de revenir très vite et les avait laissés en privé.

Après avoir prévenu tout le monde, Harry était revenu dans la salle de travail. La médicomage finissait d'extirper le placenta du ventre de Ginny.

Beurk

Elle avait reçu quelques points de sutures car l'expulsion brutale de leur fille avait fait des dégâts. Il avait averti sa femme que sa famille passerait dans l'après-midi pendant les heures de visites.

Leur fille avait été nettoyée et habillée avec des habits choisis par Ginny et qu'Harry avait sorti de la valise : une grenouillère jaune trop grande et un bonnet assorti. Elle avait but son biberon de lait maternisée améliorée en raison de son petit poids. Elle avait eut un peu de mal, la tétine ne lui plaisait pas apparemment. Ginny s'était sentie coupable de ne pas vouloir allaiter mais Harry l'avait rassurée en lui rappelant son expérience désastreuse avec James. La médicomage avait confirmé en lui disant qu'elle s'adapterait assez vite.

Tandis qu'il admirait béat le visage de son enfant, Harry pensa à James. Il avait hâte de lui présenter sa petite sœur. Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir des frères ou des sœurs et il se réjouissait à l'idée que James connaisse ce lien fraternel. Elle gigota doucement dans ses bras tel un petit ver de terre. Il sourit ne pensant plus à tous les désagréments dans sa vie qui le contrariait depuis quelques jours…

Mais il savait que le temps du bonheur ne durerait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>POV RON<strong>

Maman venait de m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, j'étais passé à la maison me changer après avoir été voir George au magasin, j'allai repartir quand la cheminée s'était mise en route. Elle était passée ici car George l'avait prévenue que j'y serais un moment. J'étais content pour eux et je me dépêchai de repartir à l'hôpital pour l'annoncer à Hermione.

J'étais fatigué et tous ces allers-retours n'arrangeaient rien. Les nuits étaient courtes. Je les passai à la maison avec réticence n'ayant qu'une hâte, rejoindre Hermione dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Je la retrouvai souvent endormie. Je m'asseyais en général dans le siège invité en attendant son réveil. Je campai sur ce siège depuis plus d'une semaine.

Ses parents venaient aussi tous les jours et ses collègues avait envoyé des messages de soutien mais aucun ne s'était risqué dans le Londres moldu. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Sa plus grande contrariété avait été de devoir confier James à maman. Nous avions aimé l'avoir près de nous. Un peu comme un apprentissage de ce que nous allions vivre plus tard.

Le plus inquiétant fut qu'elle s'était vite sentie épuisée, qu'elle commençait à avoir des contractions, qu'elle avait à nouveau des maux de tête et des nausées et que ses œdèmes avait empirés. D'où notre arrivée d'abord à Ste Mangouste.

En franchissant les portes de l'hôpital, je me sentis triste. Je me demandai pourquoi la chance n'était pas de notre côté. Quel mal avait-on commis pour que notre fille soit en danger ? J'enviais ma sœur en ce moment…

En longeant le couloir blanc menant à sa chambre, je croisai des infirmières, toutes me sourirent avec compassion. Elle commençait à me connaitre. En ouvrant la porte, je pénétrai dans cette pièce claire aux murs vert pâle et je vis qu'Hermione déjeunait. Il y avait des livres éparpillés un peu partout, et des photos de ses parents et de nous sur le meuble blanc près de son lit médicalisé. Je ne lui avais pas ramené de fleurs, elle n'en supportait plus l'odeur.

Elle sourit en me voyant. Elle persistait à me dire de ne pas passer mes journées ici mais je voyais bien qu'elle appréciait ma présence.

Elle était habillée, le plus légèrement possible c'est-à-dire d'une robe à bretelle blanche en coton, et les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Elle souffrait de la chaleur surtout la nuit où elle avait des sueurs nocturnes. Plus les jours passaient plus je la trouvais différente physiquement. Son visage, son corps changeait, même ses cheveux. Elle mangeait aussi de meilleur appétit depuis qu'elle n'avait plus du tout de nausées. Elle se faisait plaisir en se disant que c'était pour donner des forces à notre fille. Peu m'importait qu'elle ait pris du poids tant qu'elles allaient bien toutes les deux.

Tous les examens étaient encourageants. Elle n'avait plus de contractions. Elle suivait un traitement pour diminuer sa tension et pour accélérer l'évolution des poumons de notre fille. Ses œdèmes avaient diminués. Elle ne souffrait plus de maux de tête.

Les médecins nous avaient prévenus qu'elle n'irait pas à terme car la situation restait critique. Mais plus on avançait dans le temps meilleurs étaient les chances pour Rose.

Hermione m'avait proposé ce prénom que j'avais tout de suite adopté. Elle l'avait entendu par hasard en regardant un programme à la télévision quand elle avait rendu visite à ses parents. La télévision… une invention moldue dont je ne me lassai pas.

Elle s'arrêta de manger et écarta les bras comme à chaque fois que je revenais en l'ayant laissé quelques heures. Je l'étreignis et l'embrassai tendrement.

- Ça va ?

Je la détaillai avec minutie comme à chaque fois que je revenais.

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit d'un air contrit.

- Tu connais la chanson Ron.

Oui je la connaissais. Fatigue, insomnie, angoisse, interrogations…

- Bonne nouvelle ! M'écriai-je, souriant à pleine dents pour essayer de lui changer les idées.

Piquée de curiosité elle me dévisagea.

- Ginny a accouché d'une petite fille.

- Elle va bien ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

- Oui elle va bien, elle n'est pas épaisse à ce que j'ai compris mais tout est normal.

Elle parut satisfaite de la réponse et se réjouit pour eux.

- J'aimerais être à leur place, dit-elle brusquement.

Je l'examinai avec attention.

- Oh Ron pourquoi ?

Elle éclata en sanglot. Elle pleurait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Comment lui en vouloir avec tout ce qu'elle subissait au quotidien : les douleurs liées à la grossesse, les prises de sang à répétition, les examens, les traitements, la fatigue et la peur.

Je vins sur le lit près d'elle et la pris contre moi. Elle cacha son visage dans mon cou et y resta longuement.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondis-je enfin.

Malgré moi l'émotion me brouilla la vue. Je me détachai d'elle et me levai pour cacher mon mal être. Je me mis vers la grande fenêtre et fixai ce que je percevais de l'horizon à travers mes larmes.

Je la sentis derrière moi et lui reprochai d'être debout. Elle prit mon bras et posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Nous restâmes sans parler le temps de laisser passer le coup de blues.

- Bientôt ce sera notre tour tu verras. Et elle sera en pleine forme aussi, affirmai-je avec conviction.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr ! Ne t'en fais pas tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Elle avait besoin d'être constamment rassurée ces temps-ci et elle comptait sur moi. Je faisais de mon mieux, pas habitué à tenir ce rôle dans notre couple.

- J'ai bien fait de suivre les recommandations du Dr vampire.

- Moi aussi je lui en suis reconnaissante et tu as pris la bonne décision, je me sens mieux prise en charge ici. Je n'ai rien contre nos pratiques de la médecine magique mais ils ont encore du retard dans certains domaines.

Je comprenais, nullement vexé par ce constat.

- Je me demande comment ils vont ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Qui ?

- Le Dr et sa famille. Harry semblait soucieux quand il est venu me voir ici avant-hier.

- Je peux me renseigner si tu veux ?

- Oui et pour Rosella aussi s'il te plait.

- D'accord…

- Tu crois que Remus va s'en sortir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je me demande s'il est coupable.

- Mais non voyons Ron, ne dis pas de bêtises !

- Tu n'en sais rien, après tout ce qu'il a traversé, sa fuite et son amnésie….

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend. Mieux valait changer de sujet.

- Tu as vu le docteur ce matin ?

- Non…il ne devrait pas tarder. Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- Quoi ?

Elle me prit la main et la posa sur son ventre. Je sentis une bosse se former, un pied ?

- Elle va bien tu vois ! Dis-je triomphant.

Elle retrouva le sourire.

- Quand le docteur passera j'irai ensuite voir Ginny et ma nièce.

-Tu leur transmettras toutes mes félicitations, dit-elle en se serrant contre moi.

- Je ne partirai pas longtemps…

- Je…

Elle posa sa main contre son front.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Alarmé, je l'emmenai vers son lit mais elle s'effondra avant qu'on y arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE<strong>

Harry et Ginny était partis depuis quelques jours. Ginny me faisait confiance mais Harry fut visiblement réticent de me laisser la charge de Teddy. Il avait constaté que son filleul ne comptait pas laisser son père. Il voulait le voir. Harry m'avait fait savoir que s'il me confiait son filleul, je devais bien en prendre soin et ne pas le mettre en danger. Je lui avais assuré qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. Il me fit savoir qu'il reviendrait dans quelques jours pour voir Remus et négocier avec le procureur pour le faire transférer à Azkaban en Angleterre le temps qu'il trouve des preuves pour l'innocenter.

- Parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'a rien fait ?

- Oui et vous aussi vous devriez y croire si vous tenez vraiment à Teddy.

- Je l'espère pour Teddy mais je ne connais pas cet homme. De plus c'est un loup-garou.

- Vous êtes un vampire et je ne vous soupçonnerais pas pour autant si c'était vous qui étiez accusée.

Il marquait un point. Cependant rien ne pouvais me défaire de ce sentiment d'indignation que j'éprouvais contre cet homme car il avait déjà fait souffrir son fils par le passé et il continuait encore, qu'il n'y soit pour rien n'y changeait rien.

Nous nous étions quittés en ces termes peu cordiaux et dès le jour même je m'étais mise à la recherche d'une maison à louer. Teddy avait été ravi par cette initiative et m'avait accompagnée dans ma démarche. Il s'extasia sur une maison en particulier qui lui rappelait celle de sa grand-mère en un peu moins vieillot d'après ce qu'il m'avait décrit. J'allongeai les billets en payant trois mois d'avance et nous fûmes locataires en fin de journée sans autres demandes de papiers. J'avais choisi délibérément de vivre du côté sorcier car je semblais y être bien tolérée. Il faisait très beau temps dans la capitale canadienne et je ne voulais pas rester cloitrée dans une maison. Malgré tout je dus faire des allers retours dans la capitale non sorcier pour trouver des équipements adaptés.

La maison n'était pas grande mais était fonctionnelle. Ne pratiquant pas la magie j'avais décidé de refaire quelques aménagements adaptés à ma condition. Nous partîmes ensuite dans une brasserie pour que Teddy mange un morceau. La nuit été tombée, il était tard et Teddy commençait à être fatigué. En rentrant, il choisit la plus grande chambre et défit ses bagages contenus dans son petit sac de voyage. Il y avait pas mal de choses, des choses personnels qui égayèrent vite la pièce où je n'avais installé qu'un lit, un chevet et une commode au départ. Il alla se brosser les dents et se coucha en réclamant ma présence à ses côtés. Il passa une nuit un peu agitée mais moins que les trois derniers jours.

Deux jours plus tard, nous partions en direction de la prison escortés par un le chef des Aurors lui-même. Harry lui avait demandé d'avoir un œil sur son filleul. Cela m'avait agacée. Teddy se blottit contre moi et attendit que l'on arrive, regardant les ondulations de l'eau avec désintérêt. Il avait perdu à nouveau cet air heureux qu'il avait eu avec moi pendant presque trois jours. Je maudis intérieurement son père. En déposant le pied à terre, je découvris vraiment l'horreur de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. En redressant la tête vers le ciel, j'aperçus qu'une partie de la bâtisse noire. Combien y avait-il de prisonniers ici ? L'atmosphère était glauque. Avais-je bien fait de l'emmener ?

- Par ici, intervint le chef des Aurors.

Nous le suivîmes et passèrent plusieurs portes, porte véritables ou portes magiques. Il y en avait une qui détectait les armes éventuelles. Les baguettes étaient évidemment interdites. Je sentais le regard de certains gardes, peu habitués je supposais à la visite d'une immortelle. Autant dans le monde normal je pouvais me fondre dans la masse autant parmi les sorciers je ne paraissais vraiment pas à ma place même si j'y étais tolérée.

- Nous allons vous conduire à la salle de visite mais avant, vous devez boire cette potion, m'expliqua l'un des gardes posté à l'entrée de la fameuse salle.

- Quelle potion ?

- Une potion pour amoindrir votre force. Nous ne prenons aucun risque.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais aider cet homme à s'échapper ? Dis-je incrédule.

- Nous ne prenons aucun risque ! Répéta-t-il.

- Il a le droit de faire ça ? Demandai-je à notre accompagnateur.

- Oui. C'est une potion légale uniquement en univers carcéral.

Teddy me serra la main.

- S'il te plait Rosie.

J'obtempérai avec répugnance.

- Vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher sur moi ?

J'eus la réponse avant même qu'il ne réponde. J'eus comme un coup de barre.

- Frappez dans le mur derrière vous, me demanda le garde.

J'y mis toute ma volonté mais je ne réussis qu'à fissurer un peu le mur. Stupéfaite je regardai mon poing.

- Vous pouvez entrer, lança le garde en ouvrant la lourde porte grise.

Nous avançâmes dans la pièce. Le chef des Aurors nous indiqua qu'il nous attendrait ici. Nous avions trente minutes.

Un homme se leva à notre vue, Teddy me lâcha la main pour courir vers lui. A ce moment là je sus que cet homme était mon ennemi.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

Nous étions mercredi, une semaine s'était passée jour pour jour depuis que nous avions vaincu nos ravisseurs. Une semaine que Billy était mort. Je ne réalisai toujours pas.

Il était dix-sept heures, je sortais de mon évaluation. J'avais passé un examen blanc et je devais en repasser un autre demain matin. Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti. Je ne m'étais pas trompée en prenant une direction littéraire. Depuis que ma nature sorcière s'était révélée, je me sentais plus sûre de moi et certains déclics s'étaient fait. Je commençai à écrire, je lisais encore plus et je réfléchissais à un plan de carrière plus précis.

Je roulais en direction de la réserve espérant pouvoir enfin parler à Jake de ce que j'envisageai pour cette prochaine rentrée scolaire. J'appréhendai sa réaction. Avec ce qu'il traversait en ce moment, il était plutôt à fleur de peau ces temps-ci. Tout le contrariait et il n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec ses sœurs. Avec Rebecca c'était à cause de son besoin de diriger sa vie et avec Rachel s'était parce qu'il venait de découvrir qu'elle sortait avec Jared. Il était de trois ans plus jeune qu'elle et il faisait partie de la meute ce qui accentuait les tensions parmi le clan.

Je me garai vers sa voiture et allai frapper à la porte. Rebecca m'ouvrit et, avec sa gentillesse légendaire, elle me fit savoir que son frère n'était pas encore rentré.

- Je vais l'attendre alors si ça ne te dérange pas, dis-je en forçant le passage.

Elle commençait à me taper sur les nerfs avec son attitude. Elle ne me connaissait pas et se permettait de me juger.

Au moment où elle commençait à m'incendier, Jake franchit le seuil. Sa joie de me voir s'évapora en comprenant ce qui se passait.

- Arrête de t'en prendre à Bella ! Ce n'est pas à elle que tu en veux.

Elle ne répondit pas et se détourna pour quitter la pièce.

- Tu viens on va faire un tour…

J'acquiesçai et le suivis avec soulagement. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de leurs affaires de famille. Je me sentais comme une intruse.

Il balança son sac de cours sur le seuil et m'attrapa par le cou. Il m'embrassa le front et nous partîmes en direction de la plage. Cette longue ballade fut reposante et agréable. Nous avions enlevé nos chaussures, foulant le sable tiède de nos pieds nus. Le temps était un peu couvert mais très doux. Je profitai de cette quiétude pour aborder enfin le sujet de mon départ. J'avais trop tourné autour du pot, repoussant l'échéance pour x ou y raison.

- J'voulais de parler d'un truc important…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

Son sourire engageant me facilita la tâche.

- Je pense partir prochainement étudier dans une école de magie en Angleterre.

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Harry me l'a recommandée. C'est une école réputée, ajoutai-je pour le dérider.

- Non.

Je le regardai, surprise par cette réponse si directe. Il me lâcha le cou et s'éloigna. Je tentai de le rattraper mais il marchait trop vite. Je me mis à courir et le rejoignis essoufflée.

- Attend !

- Non Bella, laisse-moi ! On en reparle plus tard.

- Non on en parle maintenant ! Persistai-je agacée.

Il me fixa, ses lèvres plissés, sa mâchoire contractée laissait transparaitre son mécontentement.

- D'accord, tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Tu ne partiras pas c'est clair.

Je vis rouge.

- Comment ça je ne partirai pas ? Tu as vraiment cru que je te demandais la permission ? Personne ne décide à ma place. Tu entends !

Je fulminai.

- Oui j'ai bien entendu. Fais ce que tu veux je m'en fiche.

- Tu m'énerves !

Je me détournai et repartis vers la maison. Il y avait une trotte mais je m'en fichai. Je marchai d'un pas vif pour extérioriser ma colère. Au fur et à mesure, je me rendis compte de la stupidité de la situation. Nous nous étions emportés pour rien au lieu d'en parler calmement. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai dans l'espoir de voir qu'il était derrière moi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Déçue, je continuai donc vers la maison.

Elle était à peine en vue que j'entendis des éclats de voix.

C'était Sam et Jacob.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! La meute ne peut pas rester sans chef.

- J'en ai marre que l'on décide de tout à ma place.

- Arrête de te conduire comme un gosse, tu as des devoirs !

- Je ne dois rien à personne. J'en ai marre !

Ses sœurs étaient sorties, essayant de le raisonner. Mais je savais que c'était peine perdue… Ce n'était plus de la colère à ce stade, il souffrait.

Il provoqua Sam physiquement et ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils mutèrent et commencèrent à se battre sous nos cris effarées. Je m'approchai imprudemment et ce fut l'accident.

* * *

><p>J'ai décidé qu'Harry et Ginny n'aurait que deux enfants, c'est comme ça !<p> 


	5. Discordes

Relecture par Brynamon.

HEROICA FANTASIA 8 : j'ai voulu te répondre en message privé mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Donc voilà ma réponse à ta review :

Non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic, je publie juste moins vite à cause de mes obligations professionnelles et familiales. Je suis plus que ravie de savoir que mon histoire te plaise. Comme j'ai peu de retour après chaque publication je fais au feeling et tant mieux si l'intrigue te convient. Je compte bien te garder parmi mes fidèles. C'est pour vous tous que je bosse dur à l'écriture de la suite.

Ma sœur m'a dit que j'étais la reine de l'embrouille, quel est votre avis sur ce point ?

Bonne lecture !^^

Début Juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Discordes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS<strong>

J'avais attendu tellement longtemps ! Une éternité, pour voir mon fils. C'était dur pour moi. Etre éloigné de lui me rongeait, me consumait. Et pourtant j'avais tellement d'ennuis. Je souffrais d'insomnie, j'avais sans cesse ces visions de cette femme allongée morte dans les ordures. Elle me hantait, chaque minute, chaque seconde, comme si j'étais coupable. Mais c'était impossible ? N'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais y croire. Il y avait une explication, il fallait juste que je me rappelle de tout. Mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

J'étais maintenu en isolement car j'étais jugé dangereux pour les autres détenus. J'étais seul dans ma cellule avec juste un matelas parterre et des sanitaires qui se contentaient d'être un trou dans le sol avec un pichet (incassable j'avais vérifié) d'eau pour faire office de chasse d'eau. Je ne parlais pas des murs crasseux et du sol où grouillaient des bestioles infectes.

Après les quarante-huit heures passées sans quitter cette cellule sauf pour la douche et pour ma promenade d'une heure, j'avais recouvré le droit de recevoir des visites, de manger et de sortir en extérieur mais en décalé avec les autres détenus du QHS. Cette solitude forcée me pesait un peu. J'avais trop souvent été seul dans ma vie, j'avais trouvé un semblant de paix avec Dora. Mais tout était parti en fumée quand elle était morte. Je m'en voulais d'avoir sombré…quel piètre père j'étais.

Et voilà je ressassai les mêmes reproches…

Je sus ce matin que mon fils viendrait me voir. Mais pas Harry.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Me croyait-il coupable ?

Burbanks arriva pour que je change de cellule. Notre entente se maintenait car je me tenais à carreaux. Nous partîmes donc vers une cellule toujours à l'écart mais plus spacieuse et dotée de vrais sanitaires et d'un petit meuble pour ranger mes affaires. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien à y mettre. J'aurais voulu avoir des photos de ma famille. Il y en avait une dans notre maison à Dora et moi. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'était devenue cette maison.

Mes souvenirs d'avant la mort de ma femme étaient très clairs mais après ils étaient fragmentés. Pendant mes rares moments de sommeil je rêvai beaucoup. Ou plutôt je me rappelais….

Je me souvenais m'être réveillé après ma transformation lors de ma fuite de l'hôpital. Je n'étais pas en Angleterre car les gens parlaient une langue différente. Comment j'étais arrivé là, je ne sus point. J'avais erré dans les rues pendant plusieurs semaines avant de tomber sur cet homme : Dibbs. Il m'avait paru immédiatement comme quelqu'un de peu fréquentable, avec ses tatouages, sa boucle d'oreille, ses bagues aux doigts, ses yeux de fouine et son crâne chauve. Il m'expliqua que j'étais en France, pas loin de la ville de Calais dans le nord de la France. Il avait proposé de me donner le gite et le couvert en échange de quelques travaux pour lui. Cela m'avait convenu un moment. Il avait profité de ma faiblesse et fatigué je n'avais pas eu de plus de méfiance à son égard. Des mois passèrent et je fermais les yeux sur ses transactions douteuses, faisant le mort ou le sourd dès qu'il recevait ses clients.

Un jour, il me fit savoir qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en moi pour me proposer un deal. Il me proposa de me payer un billet pour retourner en Angleterre, ma terre d'origine. J'avais beau ne pas me rappeler de ma vie à l'époque, je compris que je voulais retourner là-bas pour recouvrer la mémoire et découvrir pourquoi j'étais si triste. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il faisait ça pour moi, il m'expliqua que le service qu'il me demandait était délicat et qu'il ne pouvait le confier qu'à quelqu'un de confiance. Je devais rapporter un objet important à un de ses amis car Dibbs ne pouvait s'absenter loin de ses affaires florissantes. En quoi consistaient ses affaires, je n'aurais su le dire mais je me doutai bien que c'était illégal. J'avais accepté et la veille de mon départ nous avions fêté ma promotion. Il m'avait filé quelques Gallions en bonus. Ensuite c'était flou. Je me rappelai juste d'un dispensaire… Qu'y avait-il eu entre les deux ?

-Lupin, tu as une visite !

Je me dépêchai de me rendre à la salle de visite accompagné d'un garde. La pièce était spacieuse et claire, je me sentis moins honteux d'y recevoir mon fils. Je fus détaché et je m'assis à l'une des deux tables. Je patientai, calme en apparence. Le garde restait en retrait mais ne quitterait pas la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit, je me levai et en moins de deux secondes mon fils me serra dans ses bras avec force. Si j'avais des doutes concernant ses sentiments envers moi, je fus rassuré. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que ce petit bonhomme si merveilleux put être le mien. Je l'étreignis à mon tour sans retenu, caressant ses cheveux qui avaient viré à l'orange. Garde ou pas, rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment.

-Asseyons-nous, décréta une voix inconnue.

Une femme blonde, très belle de surcroit, s'était approchée de nous, à ses iris ambrés je compris quelle était sa nature. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être admiratif de ce corps parfaitement harmonieux mis en valeur par un ensemble veste/jupe blanc avec un chemisier rappelant la couleur de ses yeux. Ses belles jambes étaient galbées par des chaussures à talons blanches elles aussi. Je ressentis comme un malaise, revoyant le visage de la jeune journaliste assassinée, ses vêtements blancs maculés de sang flottant devant mes yeux.

Elle resta debout et je vis, en reprenant mes esprits, qu'elle m'examinait d'un air que je n'aimais pas du tout.

-Vous êtes ?

-Rosalie.

-Vous êtes de la famille d'Alice ?

Elle cilla, détournant les yeux un court instant.

-Viens papa, Rosalie a raison, on devrait s'asseoir.

Il me prit la main pour m'obliger à m'asseoir et prit place sur le siège le plus proche de moi qu'il tourna pour être face à moi sans obstacle entre nous. Rosalie, du coup, se retrouva exclue. Elle prit donc un siège et se mit face à moi mais de l'autre coté de la table. Elle semblait contrariée, je me demandai bien pourquoi.

-Tu vas bien papa ? Tu manges bien ? Est-ce qu'ils sont méchants avec toi ? Tu sais Harry voulait te voir mais Ginny a eu des contractions…

Je l'écoutai avec joie, incapable d'en placer une.

-C'est pourquoi je suis resté avec Rosie et on habite une maison pas trop loin d'ici comme ça je pourrai te voir plus souvent tout le temps où tu seras ici. D'ailleurs tu sais…

Il continua dans sa lancée mais je levai la main pour le stopper dans son élan, ce qu'il fit, surpris.

-Tu es seul dans ce pays avec cette personne ?

-Cette personne a un nom.

Je me tournai vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je parle à mon fils, vous permettez ?

Elle se braqua, vexée.

-Sans moi vous n'auriez pas vu Teddy, un peu de reconnaissance ne serait pas du luxe.

-Reconnaissance pour quoi ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé et je ne suis pas rassuré de savoir mon fils avec une parfaite étrangère.

-Ça vous était bien égal de savoir avec qui il était quand vous avez été interné ! Siffla-t-elle.

Le coup fut douloureux. Je m'emportai :

-Vous dépassez les bornes !

Je lui lançai un regard bestial. Elle me toisa, nullement impressionnée.

-Arrêtez ! Supplia Teddy, attristé.

-Vous devriez sortir mademoiselle.

-Certainement pas.

-Si ! Tu sors, je veux rester seul avec mon père.

Elle le regarda visiblement abasourdi.

-Teddy…

-Tu sors ! Hurla-t-il.

-Hey, lança le garde, on se calme sinon on écourte la visite.

Il s'était rapproché, la baguette en main.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette jeune dame allait partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle m'observa avec rancune mais capitula ne voulant pas froisser mon fils.

-Je t'attends ne tarde pas.

Quel culot !

Elle s'approcha de Teddy qu'elle embrassa sur la joue et se pencha vers moi pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Quand elle se redressa, elle souriait.

Je la regardai quitter la pièce avec stupeur. Teddy me demanda ce qu'elle m'avait dit mais j'éludai la question. Il continua alors dans la narration des derniers évènements et au moment de partir me serra fort en me promettant de revenir vite et souhaitait ardemment que je sois vite libéré. Je me fis violence pour le laisser partir.

La garde me prévint alors que j'avais une autre visite. Je patientai me demandant qui cela pouvait être.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain, au visage quelconque entra dans la pièce. Elle me tendit la main.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? M'enquis-je méfiant.

Elle baissa son bras.

-Francine Villon. Votre mage-défenseur.

-J'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas.

-Peu importe, s'agaça-t-elle. Vous devez être défendu. Puis-je m'asseoir ?

-Si vous voulez.

Elle commença d'abord par m'énumérer les chefs d'accusation pesant sur moi mais j'étais déjà loin, repensant à ce que Rosalie m'avait dit avant partir :

« Pour moi vous êtes coupable, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour vous faire condamner.»

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSELLA<strong>

Je fixai l'endroit où Ewan avait péri, encore sous le choc de la révélation d'Edward. Comment était-ce possible ? Je serrai les poings, la frustration me saisissait peu à peu. Je voulais en finir avec tout ça mais ce n'était pas possible. Il allait me hanter jusqu'à quand ? En mon for intérieur, j'étais persuadée qu'il reviendrait se venger. Comment ? C'était une autre question. Je m'en voulus d'avoir éloigné Edward des lieux. S'il n'avait pas eu à m'emmener à l'hôpital, il aurait pu récupérer sa dépouille et l'enterrer. J'aurais enfin pu passer à autre chose.

Edward se tenait à l'écart, je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Un flot de sentiments m'envahit brutalement, je préférai m'isoler.

-Rosella ? Tu vas bien ?

Je savais pourquoi il me demandait ça. J'utilisais l'occlumencie, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis que je lui avais accordé ma confiance.

-J'ai besoin de rester seule avec moi-même.

-D'accord.

Une fois chez lui, s'il ne m'avait pas dit ce qui s'était passé, je n'aurais rien soupçonné. La maison était comme je l'avais vu la dernière fois. Il partit en cuisine pour me préparer un encas avant notre départ pour Seattle. Il avait cédé, je l'accompagnerai donc en Italie. Je montai dans ma chambre pour y récupérer mes affaires. En y pénétrant, je compris que quelqu'un avait fouillé mes affaires.

-Edward ?

Il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Qui a touché à mes affaires ?

-Ginevra. Elle avait besoin de potions et cela nous a bien aidés.

L'idée de l'imaginer farfouillant mes affaires m'horripila. Sacro-sainte Ginny ! Elle avait tous les droits. Ça aurait été moi…

-Je ne m'avancerai pas sur ce sujet, déclara Edward.

-Toi aussi tu prends sa défense ! M'agaçai-je.

-Loin de moi cette idée, se défendit-il avec conviction.

-Excuse-moi. Je suis ridicule. C'est juste que…

-Je sais… même si je ne connais toujours pas la raison de cette mésentente entre vous.

Je ne pus empêcher mes souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui quand même, soupira-t-il.

Je me braquai et fermai à nouveau mon esprit.

-Qu'essaies-tu de me cacher ?

Rien dans son attitude ne montrait ce qu'il ressentait. Cela m'énerva.

-Rien je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne ressens rien pour Harry, c'était une erreur.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je pour le provoquer.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, plissant ses lèvres.

Enfin une réaction.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de jaloux Rosella mais je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi.

-Harry est mon ami rien de plus.

-Bien. Je retourne en cuisine si tu le permets.

-Tu es encore fâché ?

-Non. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Il quitta la pièce. Il était vraiment spécial, dans le bon sens du terme. Il aurait pu faire sa crise mais il était assez mature pour ne pas se laisser toucher par quelque chose qui faisait partie du passé.

Je m'approchai de mon sac de voyage et récupérai mon portable posé au sol. Il était éteint, la batterie devait être morte. Je n'attendais plus d'appels, je verrai pour le recharger plus tard. Je fis le tri de mes potions restantes, j'avais heureusement du Pouss'os. J'en pris une gorgée en grimaçant. C'était définitivement infect. J'en avais pour quelques heures avant que la potion n'agisse et que mon poignet ne soit guéri. J'avais moins mal en respirant car ma côte fêlée s'était bien remise. La potion finirait la guérison.

J'étais fatiguée, je m'autorisai une potion revigorante. Mes réserves avaient bien diminuées, j'aurais aimé pouvoir fabriquer d'autres potions mais le temps me manquait. Je vidai l'armoire manuellement et récupérai mes effets dans la salle de bain. Je m'attardai devant la glace qui me renvoya un reflet moins détestable que d'habitude, j'avais déjà eu cette sensation à l'hôpital. Confiante, je tentai un sourire à moi-même. Mon visage abimé me rappela ce que j'avais vécu et pourtant l'espoir était là, persistant malgré mon appréhension concernant le mystère de la disparition d'Ewan.

Un coup de baguette et mon lit fut refait au carré. La pièce était nickel, je pris mon sac de ma main valide et sortis sans un regard en arrière. Je n'étais pas du genre à donner dans la mélancolie quand je pouvais l'éviter.

Je cherchai Edward dans la cuisine. Il n'y était pas. Comme j'avais faim, je mangeai avec appétit le déjeuner qu'il m'avait servit me demandant en même temps où il pouvait bien être. Je me mis à arpenter la maison sans l'appeler ne voulant pas le déranger dans ce qu'il faisait. Je tombai sur lui finalement dans une des nombreuses chambres. Il fixait un petit objet.

-C'est Alice, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je m'approchai de lui ne sachant trop comment réagir.

-Je ne comprends pas, continua-t-il

-Que ne comprends-tu pas ?

-Pourquoi il est parti sans elle ?

Je supposai que le « il » était Jasper. Nous étions donc dans sa chambre.

-Il préfère peut-être la laisser dans un endroit où elle a toujours été heureuse. Enfin d'après ce que je connais de votre histoire, c'est ce que je suppose.

-Peut-être, concéda-t-il. Tu es prête ?

-Oui plus que prête, allons-y. Tu as des bagages ?

-Oui une petite valise.

-Donne la moi, je la mettrai dans mon sac.

-C'est très bien, nous n'aurons qu'un seul sac qui passera en bagages à main.

J'acquiesçai.

-Mais avant j'ai d'abord une petite course à faire, tu m'accompagnes ?

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB<strong>

J'étais tellement occupé à me bastonner avec Sam que je ne vis pas Bella approcher. J'entendis confusément des cris mais je persistai dans ma hargne.

« Arrête Jacob ! » Intervint Sam « Quelqu'un est blessé… »

Sam avait déjà pris forme humaine le temps que je percute.

« Oh non… » Je tentai de récupérer mon souffle et m'approchai cherchant à déterminer qui était blessé, le cœur battant.

-Ce n'est pas trop grave, entendis-je.

C'était Sam. Sa voix tremblait quelque peu.

-Le bras est cassé, on va aller à l'hôpital.

Tandis qu'il se relevait je vis qu'il soutenait Bella. Elle croisa mon regard et je reculai sous le choc.

-Jacob qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens m'aider ! M'ordonna Sam d'un ton peu assuré.

J'étais persuadé qu'il pensait à Emily en cet instant.

-Ce n'est rien…dit Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas. Emmène-moi à l'hôpital s'il te plait.

Mais je secouai la tête en signe de refus et fis demi-tour pour m'en aller loin d'elle et ne plus jamais lui faire de mal.

Ils m'appelèrent tous.

Je voulais mettre des kilomètres entre nous, honteux de mon attitude mais je ne fis que quelques mètres avant d'être stoppé dans mon élan par…

-Tu vas où comme ça ? M'assena une voix dure.

Surpris, je mis du temps à réagir, je ne l'avais pas senti arrivé. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Rosella et moi avons transplané jusqu'ici. Pardon de te déranger en pleine fuite.

Je me mis à grogner énervé par son ton condescendant.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et retourne t'occuper de Bella ! S'emporta-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas ! »

-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas ! Répliqua-t-il furieux

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandèrent les autres loups qui étaient en chemin.

« Rien ! Ce n'est que ce bellâtre vaniteux de Cullen, vous pouvez repartir»

« Ok, c'est toi le chef ! »

J'encaissai, surpris de ne plus être contrarié d'être appelé chef.

Le dit bellâtre se tourna vers la personne à côté de lui.

-Je dois m'en mêler…lui dit-il d'une voix très affectueuse.

Je la regardai donc avec intérêt et ne pus m'empêcher de constater à quel point elle était belle.

-Fais attention clébard !

-Edward! S'offusqua le canon.

-Il te trouve très belle…

Elle se ferma comme une huitre et me lança un regard froid. J'étais désorienté par sa réaction. Je m'ébrouai et repris mes esprits.

« Laisse-moi passer ! »

-Certainement pas.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais cette conversation en sens unique est déplaisante. Nous étions venue voir Bella, intervint la beauté fatale.

-Elle arrive, annonça-t-il, en me lançant un regard noir.

Effectivement, elle n'était pas loin derrière moi soutenue par Sam. Mes sœurs se tenaient en retrait.

-Ça va ? Demanda Cullen en regardant vers son bras. Tu as mal ?

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! »

-Faudrait-il encore que tu t'occupes d'elle avant de m'envoyer paitre !

« Je sais que mon attitude est minable mais n'en profite pas ! »

Je me rapprochai de Bella et pris la place de Sam. Elle s'appuya sur mon flanc et y posa sa tête.

-Mon bras est cassé, j'ai un peu mal mais c'est supportable. Salut Rosella.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle sur le bout des lèvres.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Bella. Je me mis à grogner.

-C'est bon Jake, elle veut juste m'aider.

Qu'en savait-elle ?

-Elles ont vécu le pire ensemble, elles commencent à se connaitre, expliqua la sangsue.

Elle lança un sort qui lui mit son bras en attelle. Harry m'avait fais la même chose quand j'avais été blessé lors de l'attaque de Victoria et Irina.

Je constatai que Rosella se rapprochait imperceptiblement de son vampire qui s'était rembruni. Si je doutais qu'elle se soit entichée de lui maintenant j'en avait la certitude. Il sortit de sa torpeur et se tourna vers elle pour l'observer d'une façon qui me rappelait un peu ma façon de contempler Bella.

-Je peux t'aider Bella, j'ai de la potion Pouss'os qui va réparer ton bras en quelques heures.

Elle sortit de son bagage une fiole qu'elle tendit à Bella quand elle l'eut ouverte.

-Tiens bois-en une gorgée.

Je vis Bella hésiter.

-Elle en a pris Bella, dit le buveur de sang visiblement surpris lui aussi. Elle pourra bientôt enlever son plâtre si j'ai bien compris.

-Effectivement, c'est le cas.

« Bella… »

-Jacob pense que tu devrais la prendre.

Elle obtempéra alors et en but une gorgée. Elle grimaça et eut un haut le cœur.

-C'est ignoble, déclara-t-elle, plus pale encore.

-Je sais, dit Rosella, mais ça va vite aller mieux.

Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? S'enquit Bella.

-Nous sommes passés te ramener la clef de la villa avant de partir, Carlisle m'a dit que tu devais contacter Harry, notre cheminée est toujours reliée à leur réseau. Tu peux y aller quand tu le souhaites.

En entendant le nom d'Harry je me rappelai alors notre dispute et me raidis. Elle allait vraiment partir.

-C'est vrai Bella ? S'exclama la sangsue.

Je me tournai vers elle qui le dévisageai sans comprendre.

-Edward on y va ! S'opposa la brunette avec toute ma gratitude.

Ils nous saluèrent donc et disparurent comme ils étaient arrivés. Mes sœurs approchèrent tandis que Sam s'éloignait.

-Quel idiot ! S'énerva Rebecca.

Ça devait la démanger de m'en coller une. En voyant Rachel, je vis aussi qu'elle était en pétard. Je baissai la tête, sachant que j'étais un gros naze.

-Laissez-nous ! Ordonna Bella d'un ton ferme.

Je redoutai ce qu'elle allait me dire. Mes sœurs s'éloignèrent à contrecœur. Bella se mit face à moi et releva ma tête de sa main valide.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses mais j'ai aussi été imprudente. Alors te prends pas la tête.

Je secouai la tête en signe de désaccord.

-Regarde, je vais mieux, dit-elle en me montrant son bras en écharpe, je serai vite sur pied.

Elle faisait tout pour me rassurer alors je ne m'opposai plus à elle. C'était à moi de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Elle m'embrassa le museau. Je me demandai si je méritai autant d'affection.

-Tiens ! Change-toi et ramène Bella chez elle. Elle doit se reposer.

Sam était revenu et me tendait des habits. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

-Ce n'est pas un ordre c'est juste une évidence, se justifia-t-il avec diplomatie.

J'opinai de la tête, peu enclin à une nouvel dispute.

-Soigne-toi bien Bella. Et encore désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Je mutai et me rhabillai. Elle s'approcha de moi.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me laisser en plan Jacob Black. Je suis une sorcière ne l'oublie pas ! Me menaça-t-elle en tapotant mon torse de son index.

Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Ses yeux brillaient.

-J'espère pour toi que je ne vais pas rater mon examen blanc de demain, j'pourrais pas réviser ce soir, j'suis trop claquée ! Ne reste pas planté là ! Ramène-moi !

Je la soulevai sans difficulté, elle se blottit contre moi.

-Tu n'es plus fâchée ?

-Je devrais mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais bien que c'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment.

-C'est pas une raison.

-Je sais ! Mais je n'aime pas quand on est fâché.

J'étais d'accord sur ce point là. Je devais me calmer un peu.

-Je te laisserai partir, c'est mieux comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas pour te punir que je veux partir !

Je continuai à marcher vers la voiture sans rien répliquer.

-C'est juste que c'est important pour moi.

Je me sentis moins naze d'un coup en réalisant quelque chose.

-Je veux que tu soies heureuse, c'est tout.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Rosella s'était endormie contre moi. Nous étions installés à l'avant de l'avion en première classe. Rosella m'avait envoyé un pic à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Nous avions décollé il y une heure. Le vol était prévu à vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq mais il avait eu du retard, heureusement pour nous, car nous étions arrivés qu'à vingt et une heure quinze. J'avais roulé vite pourtant mais bon…

Ma voiture était restée au parking. Je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix. Je ne savais pas quand je reviendrai, la facture allait être salée.

C'était un vol pour Florence avec une escale pour Londres que j'avais trouvé sur internet cet après-midi pendant que Rosella était descendue déjeuner. Nous devrions arriver vers quinze heures, heure locale soit huit heures de décalage en plus. J'espérai qu'elle dormirait suffisamment bien pendant ces huit heures de vol restantes pour supporter ce décalage.

Le vol vers Florence était à vingt-deux heures cinq. Nous avions donc une grande marge de manœuvre. Elle apprécia d'avoir cette escale avant notre arrivée en Italie. Je lui fis remarquer que c'était un pur hasard. Mais elle me remercia quand même et je finis par me sentir gêné.

Elle frissonna, je lui donnais froid. J'hélai doucement une jeune hôtesse qui arriva dans la seconde. J'aurais préféré ne pas entendre ce à quoi elle pensait tandis qu'elle dévisageait Rosella. Je lui demandai sèchement une couverture supplémentaire. Elle s'en alla prestement s'acquitter de sa tâche.

Une fois bien enroulée dans la couverture, j'autorisai mon petit ange à se blottir près de moi à nouveau sans crainte cette fois. Le vol se passa sans encombre et elle se réveilla une heure avant l'atterrissage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, désorientée et fut rassurée dès qu'elle me vit. Je l'embrassai et elle se redressa pour s'étirer sans honte. J'éclatai de rire, ça me fit du bien.

Une fois hors de l'avion, nous attirions toujours autant les regards mais elle était loin de tout ça. Elle m'emmena dans des toilettes pour femme contre mon gré et nous transplanâmes.

Nous étions dans une rue d'un quartier bien fréquenté. Il faisait gris heureusement.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Pas loin de chez moi.

Elle me tira par la main et accéléra le pas visiblement impatiente. J'avais hâte aussi de voir le lieu où elle résidait. J'eus à peine le temps d'admirer les maisons de style modernes s'accordant harmonieusement. Elle s'arrêta devant une bâtisse en pierre ancienne dénotant avec le reste du quartier.

-Nous y voilà, s'écria-t-elle.

Un hibou arriva avec pas mal de lettres qu'il laissa tomber à ses pieds.

-Le pauvre, il a du faire pas mal d'allers-retours, compatit-elle. J'ai oublié de laisser la trappe ouverte.

Elle récupéra son courrier et me fit entrer. Elle déposa notre bagage à l'entrée et déposa son courrier sur le meuble dans le coin. Elle me fit faire le tour du propriétaire, ravie de se retrouver chez elle en ma compagnie.

-Bon je vais prendre une douche. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu veux bien enlever ce plâtre pour moi ?

-Tu es guérie ?

-Oui et mon nez aussi.

Un franc sourire envahit son visage et je fondis comme neige au soleil. Je lui ôtai son plâtre et constatai en effet que son poignet était en pleine forme.

Elle s'absenta une petite demi-heure et j'en profitai pour détailler un peu plus son environnement. Cela occuperait mon esprit pour ne pas penser à la rejoindre sous la douche.

C'était une petite maison, douillette et accueillante. J'appréciai les couleurs chaudes des pièces, le canapé confortable, la table en verre où reposait un vase opaque contenant des fleurs virtuelles. Il y avait une belle cheminée sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs cadres où des sujets s'agitaient. J'allais les examiner de plus près quand quelque chose attira mon regard vers la baie vitrée, je sortis sur la terrasse pour regarder avec attention la fontaine au milieu du petit jardin. Elle était magnifique, ronde en bas et effilé au milieu, laissant s'écouler des filets d'eau claire. De petites créatures inconnues nageaient et sautaient hors de l'eau. Il y avait un peu d'herbe autour qui avait bien besoin d'un coup de tondeuse. Une boule de poil rose apparut sur le banc face à la fontaine. Ses gros yeux me scrutaient avec circonspection. Je tentai une approche afin de mieux voir ce que c'était mais elle disparut aussi sec.

Je retournai au salon et pris un des cadres. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années tenait une fillette dans ses bras.

-C'est ton père n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle en glissant vers moi.

-Tu l'aimais beaucoup, constatai-je.

Elle prit le cadre dans ma main et la contempla avec nostalgie.

-Oui j'adorais mon père.

Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Où est ta mère ?

Elle prit un autre cadre qu'elle me tendit. C'était une photo plus récente, elle y embrassait sa mère avec tendresse mais celle-ci semblait ailleurs. Je compris de qui elle avait hérité ce regard si particulier.

-C'était deux mois avant qu'ils ne soient assassinés, m'informa-t-elle.

Elle redéposa le cadre et se tourna vers moi. Elle avait revêtu une tenue décontractée, cela me donna envie de faire de même.

-Je vais déjeuner, m'annonça-t-elle. Ensuite je pensais aller voir mon chef au boulot pour l'avertir de mon absence prolongée.

-Cela ne va pas te causer de problème ?

-Je vais négocier.

-Je te souhaite d'y parvenir. Puis-je t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?

Nous nous retrouvions encore à l'hôpital. J'appréciai moyennement. J'observai Rosella tandis qu'elle prenait des nouvelles d'Hermione Weasley. J'étais en retrait et attendait patiemment qu'elles terminent la narration des derniers évènements. J'avais appris pas mal de choses en les écoutant. La future maman me jetait des regards furtifs se demandant ce qu'il y avait entre Rosella et moi. Je fus touché par sa sincère sollicitude quand elle voulut avoir des nouvelles de ma famille.

-Votre père est quelqu'un de formidable. J'espère que tout ira mieux pour vous et les vôtres.

Son mari qui s'était absenté une heure revint en compagnie d'Harry. Celui-ci nous salua et fonça vers Hermione pour savoir comment elle se sentait depuis son malaise d'hier.

-Bien mieux Harry. C'était un coup de fatigue rien de plus. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ron est au petit soin pour moi.

Effectivement, celui-ci bougeait et respirait au rythme de sa femme et n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il avait une relation un peu fusionnelle avec elle et quand Rosella était entrée dans cette chambre il y a plus d'une heure il l'avait à peine regardée pourtant ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Du coup, elle s'était sentie très à l'aise et avait été plus volubile qu'à son habitude.

Soudain elle observa Harry, et je m'agaçai bêtement.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenus avant, Ron ! Lui reprocha Harry.

-C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé Harry, s'excusa Hermione. Je ne voulais pas affoler mon entourage inutilement.

Une infirmière rentra et nous demanda de quitter les lieux, l'heure des visites étant dépassée. Il était plus de dix-neuf heures ! Après un dernier au revoir à la future maman, Harry nous proposa de boire un verre en bas dans le café de l'hôpital. Je ne sautai pas de joie à cette idée mais Rosella semblait y tenir alors je fis un effort.

A peine installé, Harry nous annonça :

-Ginny a accouché : c'est une fille ! Je suis à nouveau papa !

Il irradiait de bonheur, je l'enviai à un point.

Rosella lui sauta au cou.

-Tu dois être aux anges !

-Tu n'imagines pas, confirma-t-il. Tu verras quand se sera ton tour.

Elle cessa de sourire et me regarda. Je m'efforçai de rester neutre, dépité. Mon portable sonna au même instant.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMMETT<strong>

Nous étions arrivés il y a trois jours.

Trois jours de galère…

Je n'espérai rien de positif avec le retour de Jasper mais malgré tout c'était pénible. J'aimais ma famille et celle-ci se désintégrait à vue d'œil. D'abord Alice puis Rosalie et maintenant Jasper… et Carlisle.

Il avait mal digéré d'apprendre que sa femme lui avait caché un tel évènement. J'avais remarqué qu'il faisait désormais « chambre » à part. Jasper, lui, était rentré juste pour régler cette histoire et se venger.

Je pris mon portable pour appeler Edward. Je savais qu'il devait arriver bientôt, j'avais hâte qu'il nous rejoigne. Il réussirait peut-être à tasser les choses. Il me confirma que son avion devait décoller à vingt-deux heures, il serait là vers minuit heure locale.

Je prévins Carlisle de sa prochaine arrivée et partis l'attendre à l'aéroport. J'avais loué une Maserati GranSport grise, dernier modèle. Une merveille. Je pris le temps de contempler le paysage sous les étoiles. De belles demeures typiques, des champs, des arbres, j'aurais aimé voir la mer.

Une fois là-bas, je patientai, l'esprit tourné vers Rosalie. Elle me manquait, je pensais qu'après une semaine ça irait mais c'était pas le cas. Je regardai mon portable, l'envie de l'appeler me démangeait. Finalement je le remis dans ma poche. J'avais la rancune tenace et mon ego en avait pris un coup. Mais le plus dur était que « elle » ne m'appelait pas, je pressentais que ça ne marcherait plus entre nous.

Je visualisai l'avenir et je me sentis seul.

-Tu n'es pas seul, lança une voix bien connue.

Cool, il était enfin arrivé. J'étais tellement préoccupé que j'avais pas surveillé le panneau d'affichage. Je lui donnai une franche accolade et constatai avec soulagement qu'il était seul lui aussi. Je le regardai, gêné.

-Je comprends, dit-il nullement en colère. Et c'est mieux comme ça de toute façon.

J'allais lui demander ce qui s'était passé avec sa chérie quand une silhouette attira mon attention. C'était l'un des nôtres, ou plutôt l'une des nôtres. Seulement elle était vêtue comme un sorcier. Edward regarda aussi en sa direction. Elle nous sourit et mis sa capuche sur sa tête.

-Je crois qu'elle était dans l'avion avec moi et c'est étrange car je ne perçois rien de ce qu'elle pense.

Elle s'approcha et sortit une baguette. Nous sursautâmes, choqués.

-Wow, attention ! La prévins-je en regardant tout autour de nous.

Il y avait quelques personnes même s'il était tard.

-Hominum Stagno*

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et les gens autour de nous s'arrêtèrent complètement.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! M'exclamai-je presqu'en souriant. Un vampire sorcier !

-Non je suis une Sorcière vampire dans la logique des choses.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Edward sur ses gardes.

-Vous prévenir. Un grand danger plane sur vous.

-Nous le savons déjà, répliqua-t-il. Et vous comment êtes-vous au courant ?

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire. Repartez d'où vous venez !

Elle s'évapora dans la nature, sa voix résonnant comme un écho avant que l'activité ne reprenne comme si de rien était.

-Ça, ça me plait ! M'exclamai-je sous les yeux exaspéré de mon frangin.

-Rentrons, suggéra-t-il. Nous devons faire un conseil de famille.

Hominum Stagno* :Sortilège servant à figer une ou des personnes


	6. Sédition

Relecture par Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

J'ai oublié de vous dire la dernière fois que j'ai été voir HP7 partie 2 avec ma sœur et mes cousines comme dab.

Mais je n'ai pas été aussi enthousiaste que pour la première partie que j'avais été revoir avec joie avec ma tendre moitié.

Ça m'a fichu un coup au moral. Enfin bref…

Début Juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Sédition<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS (Jeudi)<strong>

Depuis quatre jours, je ressassai toujours le même problème, mon fils était entre les mains de cette femme. Une femme dangereuse. Je n'avais pas confiance en elle. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi elle faisait ça. Quel était son but ?

Après la visite de mon mage-défenseur qui, bien sûr, ne m'avait été d'aucune utilité, j'avais essayé de négocier avec Burbanks pour transmettre un message longue distance. Il m'avait demandé ce que je pouvais lui donner en échange. Dépité, je lui avais répondu « rien ».

-Si tu veux te faire du blé, tiens-toi à carreau et j'aurais peut-être un plan tranquille pour toi à condition que tu saches la fermer.

J'avais acquiescé, tout était bon à prendre. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

En attendant, je n'avais aucun moyen de contacter Harry. Burbanks m'avait observé un instant.

-C'est bon je vais voir ce que j'peux faire mais ensuite tu me seras redevable !

J'avais opiné de la tête surpris et soulagé. Quoique le fait de lui être redevable n'était pas pour me plaire. Il m'avait fourni du parchemin et dix minutes plus tard, il était reparti avec ma missive.

Ce matin Burbanks débarqua aux aurores et me donna du courrier. Je déroulai le parchemin en le remerciant et commençai à lire sachant très bien que ce courrier avait été étudié avant d'atterrir entre mes mains.

_« Remus,_

_Comment tu vas ? Question stupide je sais !_

_Je suis en pourparler avec le département de la justice. Rien n'est gagné. Je fais tout pour te faire transférer ici à Azkaban. Et je vais enquêter de mon côté pour trouver ce qui s'est réellement passé._

_Je suis moi aussi gêné par la place que Rosalie s'est octroyée dans la vie de Teddy. Je vais aller le chercher et il retournera vivre avec sa grand-mère le temps que tu soies libéré. Ta belle-mère n'était pas contente de le savoir dans un pays étranger avec une inconnue sans parler du fait que tu soies emprisonné. Je te passe les détails des propos qu'elle a tenus._

_J'avoue avoir manqué de discernement concernant Rosalie mais j'étais inquiet, Ginny avait trop de contractions. Je craignais un accouchement prématuré. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui est arrivé. Mais tout s'est bien passé dans l'ensemble. Mes deux femmes vont biens. Quant à James, il n'est pas ravi. Ça lui passera j'espère. _

_Si tout va bien je passerai te voir dans deux jours avec des nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises._

_Surveille tes arrières._

_Harry. _

_P.S. : Tu voulais que je te trouve une photo de toi et Dora avec Teddy, j'en ai trouvé une dans une de tes malles chez Andromeda, je te la rapporterai en même temps.»_

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE (jeudi)<strong>

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis notre visite au père de Teddy. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole sur le chemin du retour. Finalement, avec beaucoup de diplomatie, j'avais réussis à lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais si mal réagit. Il avait fini par se dérider et avait décidé de me pardonner. Nous avions repris le cours de nos vies, ne me préoccupant que de lui. Il appréciait vraiment notre relation et se sentait en sécurité auprès de moi. Je lui apportai la stabilité qui lui était nécessaire, surtout en ce moment. Cependant sa vie en Angleterre lui manquait et il devait passer ses évaluations pour passer dans la classe supérieure. Il avait hâte d'atteindre ses onze ans pour entrer à l'école de Poudlard, réussir ses études et devenir professeur comme son père.

Je ne connaissais pas Poudlard mais je savais que je n'avais aucune envie qu'il passe une année entière loin de moi même si c'était dans plusieurs années.

Oui, quatre jours était passés et il m'avait déjà demandé de retourner voir son père. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de faire ma propre enquête, heureusement j'avais trouvé un détective privé qui allait m'aider pour une coquette somme. Il était déjà venu me voir hier soir après que Teddy fut couché pour me donner ses premiers résultats. Il me communiqua les coordonnées des parents de la victime. Selon lui, ils étaient irréprochables et donc il n'y en avait rien à en tirer. J'allais m'en assurer moi-même et tenter de découvrir des éléments nouveaux. Il m'énuméra les preuves détenues par les Aurors, liste obtenue par une de ses sources fiables. J'examinai la photo de la jeune femme et ne pus m'empêcher d'être indignée devant la cruauté évidente de son agresseur. Cela me rappela ma propre histoire et ne fit qu'augmenter mon courroux.

Tout menait irrémédiablement vers Remus Lupin. Le travail ne devrait donc pas être difficile mais comme je n'aimais pas les surprise, je ferai en sorte d'alourdir les charges, j'avais déjà ma petite idée concernant la manière dont j'allais procéder. Nous devions retourner Samedi à la prison mais cela me révulsait. Il fallait que je m'active, je ne supporterai pas de le voir me délaisser une fois de plus pour son père.

Père…c'était un bien grand mot, il l'avait été cinq minutes et il se croyait tout permis. Etre parent impliquait d'être prêt à tout pour son enfant. Chose qu'il ne connaissait pas à mon avis. Moi, je l'étais en tout cas, pour Teddy, pour mon fils. Je devais agir…

Nous avions fait la connaissance de nos voisins proches et nous avions même été invités à prendre le thé chez l'un d'entre eux. C'était une mère célibataire (Carrie) qui avait un fils de dix ans qui se prénommait Jason. Teddy et lui s'était vite lié d'amitié.

Il était dix-sept heures, je prévins Teddy que j'avais une course à faire, qu'il allait rester chez Jason. J'en avais pour une ou deux heures maxi. Je n'aimais vraiment pas le confier à qui que ce soit mais là je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener voir les parents de la victime de son père. Harry et Ginny préféraient croire que c'était l'œuvre d'un vampire. Ils se voilaient la face, rien de plus.

Une fois Teddy déposé chez Carrie, je rejoignis Gédéon Lambert (le détective) à son bureau et il me fit transplaner avec lui non loin de la maison des Devreau, ensuite il me proposa de m'attendre là. Le ciel était couvert, cela m'arrangeait bien. Je poussai le bouton de la sonnette de la grille noire et attendis. Une voix terne me répondit à travers l'interphone. Je me présentai comme une ancienne collègue de Doris. Une dame ouvrit sa porte et me fixa du seuil de sa maison. Mes habits et ma coiffure étaient sobres. J'avais une pochette à la main, noire comme mes habits et mes chaussures. Je n'avais pas eu d'efforts à faire, j'ai toujours aimé m'apprêter. Et je me sentais très à l'aise dans ce style vestimentaire ce qui me donnait beaucoup d'assurance. Elle dut le ressentir car elle vint vers moi et ouvrit la grille. Elle me demanda de la suivre.

Elle avait une cinquantaine d'années. Elle avait dû avoir sa fille jeune. Je me demandai si elle avait d'autres enfants. C'était encore une belle femme malgré son âge. Elle n'avait pas de cheveux gris, ses cheveux étaient mi-long, ondulés et bruns foncé. Elle portait des petites lunettes au contour noir et de forme rectangle adaptée à la morphologie de son visage ovale. Il y avait quelques rides au coin de ses yeux et elle avait des cernes. Elle avait le visage et les traits fins. Elle portait une robe prune avec une large ceinture de la même couleur. Son corps menu était alourdi par sa démarche pesante. Ses épaules semblaient porter tout le poids du monde. Nous traversâmes l'allée tracée par des pierres blanches, tout le long de cette allée, il y avait des parterres de tulipes. J'aimais beaucoup les tulipes.

Une fois dans son salon, un endroit très clair et très agréable, elle me fit asseoir dans un fauteuil en cuir marron et me proposa un rafraichissement. Je déclinai l'offre évidemment.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil face au mien.

-Je vous remercie de m'accueillir Mme Devreau. Je suis désolée d'être arrivée à l'improviste.

-Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle… ?

-Simmons, Charlène Simmons.

Elle me détailla sans aucune gêne.

-Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances.

Elle ne dit rien et se tourna vers le mur. Il y avait une photo de Doris.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez bien ma fille.

-Oui nous avons travaillé ensemble il y trois ans quand elle avait enquêté sur une grosse affaire d'escroquerie.

-Vous êtes américaine je suppose vue votre accent.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je me rappelle de cette affaire, continua-t-elle. Elle était partie six mois à New-York pour faire aboutir son dossier. Beaucoup de têtes sont tombées à ce moment là. Nous avons même craint pour sa vie mais au fil des mois rien ne s'est produit. Elle a fini par oublier tout ça. Et nous aussi.

-Vous pensez que son assassinat est lié à cette affaire ?

Elle hésita, se demandant sûrement si elle pouvait me parler de tout ça.

-Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas mais moi je vous connais un peu grâce à ce qu'elle m'a confié à votre sujet.

Elle m'étudia, prudente.

-Elle admirait votre accomplissement professionnel. Vous étiez un modèle pour elle.

L'émotion la gagna mais elle ne pleura pas.

-Elle était mon unique enfant. Que me reste-t-il maintenant ? Mon mari est rongé par tout ça, sa santé décline. Je n'ai pas de petits-enfants. Je travaille toujours heureusement…c'est ce qui me tient en vie.

-Où est votre mari ?

-Derrière, dans son jardin. Il y passe ses journées, il est à la retraite depuis deux mois.

-Je peux le comprendre, c'est trop récent, j'ai moi-même perdu ma sœur il y a bientôt deux semaines.

Je me sentis très triste. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas en parler.

-Vous savez, ils ont arrêté quelqu'un mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit coupable, me confia-t-elle.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Remus ? Bien sûr. A l'époque il était amnésique et s'était présenté comme s'appelant Stanley. Il arrivait de France mais était Anglais. Il était venu lui rapporter des documents apparemment cruciaux pour son enquête en cours.

Je tombai des nues. Ça les Aurors l'ignoraient… ou le cachaient.

-Doris s'est prise d'affection pour lui et nous l'a présenté. J'ai du reconnaitre qu'il était la gentillesse incarnée. Il n'y avait pas une once de malhonnêteté en lui, il était comme un ange tombé du ciel. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils sont sortis un peu ensemble, elle était épanouie mais moi je voyais bien que c'était voué à l'échec. Il était incapable de s'engager, il souffrait trop pour ça. J'étais persuadée que son amnésie était due à un traumatisme émotionnel. De plus, son désir de retourner dans non pays natal était grand.

Elle avait raison, je constatai que c'était une personne intuitive. J'improvisai un peu.

-Je comprends ce que Doris voulait dire quand elle disait que vous aviez beaucoup d'empathie pour les autres.

Elle sembla touchée. J'avais visée juste, j'en profitai pour obtenir des infos.

-Sur quoi enquêtait-elle ?

-Elle ne voulait pas m'en parler. Mais Remus était au courant et avait tenté de la mettre en garde plusieurs fois. Elle était têtue. Elle ne l'a pas écouté. Elle a reçu des lettres de menaces. J'ai pris cela très au sérieux.

-Des lettres de menaces dîtes-vous ? Je ne crois pas que les journaux en ai fait état.

-Ces lettres ont disparu. Son appartement a été forcé et saccagé. Elle n'a pas porté plainte, elle aurait dû. Alors je l'ai supplié de prendre du recul et je lui ai proposé d'aller chez ma sœur se cacher quelques temps. Elle habite dans le sud de la France, près de Nice. Elle est partie et a emmené Stanley, je veux dire Remus avec elle. Ils y sont restés trois mois puis sont revenus il y a un mois. Elle ne voulait plus se cacher. Sa vie était ici. Une semaine après elle disparaissait.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu pour le faire innocenter si vous êtes persuadée de son innocence ?

Elle se tut.

-Vous savez qu'il était la dernière personne à l'avoir vue vivante ? Insistai-je.

Elle sursauta.

-Non, je n'ai pas été informée de ce détail. On ne parle que très peu de cette affaire dans les journaux, tout se passe dans le monde…

Elle s'arrêta.

-Magique, continuai-je.

-Vous êtes au courant ? Etes-vous … ?

-Non. Mais j'en fréquente beaucoup.

Son mari entra dans le salon, il se figea à ma vue et fit demi-tour.

-Léandre, reviens !

-Laissez madame. Je vais prendre congés, je ne souhaite pas m'imposer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

Une fois les adieux expédiés, je rejoignis Lambert et lui demandai de m'emmener dans une officine pour acheter des potions un peu spéciales.

Une fois sur place, dans un quartier mal famé, j'y trouvai après maintes négociations ce pour quoi j'étais venue. En dernier lieu, je demandai un service particulier à mon détective. Il me regarda avec désapprobation mais obtempéra.

Je me trouvai maintenant devant le Ministère. J'avais pris l'apparence d'une quadragénaire, j'espérais que je ferais illusion malgré les lacunes de ma transformation. Je me présentai au QG des Aurors.

-Vous désirez madame ? M'accosta un jeune homme.

-Je voudrais faire une déposition, j'ai des renseignements concernant l'affaire Devreau.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER (jeudivendredi)**

Dès notre arrivée à Florence, j'étais parti seul voir les Volturi mais je n'avais rien appris de plus. Ils semblaient ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait. Etait-ce la vérité ? Je n'avais rien ressenti de négatif en tout cas. J'aurais bien eu besoin de l'aide d'Edward sur ce coup là. Je l'avais appelé il y a une heure, il arrivait cette nuit. J'attendis donc son arrivée à l'hôtel. Ma chambre était confortable, j'essayai de lire mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'allumai finalement la télé. Je zappai sans vraiment regarder. Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin quand il frappa à ma porte, il entra suivi de tous les autres. Je me braquai à la vue d'Esmé qui détourna les yeux. Elle avait raison de se sentir coupable mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cet attroupement familial ?

-Conseil de famille urgent, répondit Edward.

Il était contrarié.

-Où est ta dulcinée ?

-Retenue pour urgence au travail.

-Pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ?

-On a rencontré l'une des nôtres à l'aéroport.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Carlisle les sourcils froncés.

-Oui et ? Demandai-je pour la forme.

-C'est aussi une sorcière et elle nous a mis en garde, apparemment nous aurions affaire à une puissance au-delà de ce que nous imaginions.

-Une sorcière vampire ? S'étonna Esmé.

-Je savais qu'il y en avait mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer, déclara Carlisle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus sur elle ? Questionnai-je soudain plus attentif. Elle saurait peut-être nous conduire à notre ennemi.

-Tu ne comprends pas Jasper, continua Edward.

-Je ne comprends que trop bien, vous aviez l'occasion Emmett et toi d'arriver à l'ennemi et vous ne l'avez pas saisie !

-Hey ! Mais on n'en a pas eu le temps ! S'exclama Emmett, vexé. Elle nous a dit de nous barrer sinon on allait le regretter et après elle s'est volatilisée.

-Et bien il faut la retrouver ! Décrétai-je, agacé.

-C'est impossible, tu le sais, déclara Edward.

-Alors que faisons-nous ? M'énervai-je.

-Allons voir les Volturi, proposa Edward.

-J'y suis déjà allé, ils ne savent rien… mais peut-être qu'ils mentent… effectivement tu pourrais le savoir toi.

-Et bien nous irons dans quelques heures, laissons la nuit s'écouler, décida Carlisle pragmatique.

-En attendant Jasper, je voudrais que nous discutions, me lança Edward d'un ton autoritaire.

-Nous vous laissons, annonça Carlisle.

Une fois seul, il attaqua sans préambule.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Esmé ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

J'étais à cran et je ne voulais pas que ça s'amplifie.

-J'ai le droit d'être au courant !

-Je sais…

Je respirai un bon coup.

-Disons qu'Esmé s'est abstenue de nous dire qu'Alice l'avait avertie qu'il y avait un problème.

-Tu plaisantes…

-…

-C'est impossible, elle nous l'aurait dit si Alice l'avait mise au courant d'un problème.

-Non, elle ne s'est pas inquiétée car Alice l'a rassurée en lui disant qu'elle gérait le problème. Et le lendemain elle n'était plus…

Edward s'assis sur le rebord de mon lit. Il secoua la tête. Puis il se leva et sortit de ma chambre sans un mot.

Deux heures plus tard il revint, il n'était pas loin de six heures du matin…

Il s'était changé et venait me chercher pour aller voir les Volturi. L'aube était là, en se dépêchant nous serions à Volterra dans une heure. Il se tourna vers moi toujours aussi dégoûté.

-On est dans une situation critique, notre famille n'en n'est presque plus une.

-Nous n'étions pas liés par le sang, tu n'as pas de regret à avoir.

-Vous êtes ma famille ! Vous comptez à mes yeux. Que deviendrais-je sans vous ?

-Tu as ta sorcière.

-Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener. Et puis elle est mortelle, elle me quittera un jour et cette idée est insupportable.

-Alors transforme-la.

Il me dévisagea avec horreur. Lui et sa moralité, pfff…

-Sois logique ! Tu l'aimes, c'est pour moi une certitude et tu veux la garder près de toi alors tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

-Si ! J'ai le choix de ne pas la condamner à une existence de paria.

-Alors tu te condamnes à être malheureux ! Je ne te le conseille pas, ça finit toujours mal…

Il m'observa, conscient que je parlai de moi.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux…mais je ne veux pas me tromper cette fois…

-Des erreurs tu en feras mais le bonheur est éphémère alors il faut le saisir quand tu le croises.

-J'aurais préféré redevenir mortel et vieillir avec elle.

Je fus surpris par cette réponse. Son téléphone sonna. Après avoir répondu, il me prévint que les autres étaient en bas.

Une heure plus tard nous étions à Volterra. Je n'eus même l'envie d'admirer la beauté de cette ville pourtant si atypique, ce qui en faisait tout son charme. Dommage, car la Toscane était vraiment une belle région. J'étais focalisé sur notre entretien avec Aro et compagnie, espérant qu'Edward pourrait enfin me fournir un début de piste.

Nous fûmes annoncés …et reçus au bout de deux heures ! Je m'agaçai. Je savais que n'ayant pas pris rendez-vous nous risquions de nous heurter à ce type de désagréments…mais quand même !

Dès le début de l'entretien, Aro nous fit remarquer qu'il n'avait rien de plus à ajouter depuis ma visite d'il y a trois jours. Néanmoins, il était ravi d'avoir Edward comme invité. Il lui prit la main sans autre cérémonie et ferma les yeux, fouillant dans ses derniers souvenirs.

-Ah et bien je vois que votre vie amoureuse est bien agitée, susurra-t-il. Une perte de temps selon moi. Vous devriez nous rejoindre avec un don pareil, vous trouveriez une place plus qu'honorable au sein de notre « famille ».

Edward resta impassible, mais je sentais qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

-Revenons à ce qui les amène, intervint Caïus.

-Soit ! Approuva Aro. J'ai vu parmi vos souvenirs une rencontre des plus surprenantes.

Edward leur raconta comment Emmett et lui avaient rencontré cette sorcière vampire et parla aussi de sa mise en garde.

-Et bien, effectivement nous avons déjà été amenés à rencontrer ces êtres particuliers mais cela fait quelques décennies que nous n'en avions plus revus ni entendu parler. Les sorciers ont réussi à trouver un moyen d'assainir leur sang afin qu'il ne soit plus du tout attractif pour un vampire. Ainsi leur espèce a pu être préservée.

Nous appréciions l'information mais cela ne nous avança guère. Aro se tourna vers ses alter egos, il y eut des hochements de têtes. J'observai Edward qui examinait Jane et son frère Alec en fronçant les sourcils. Je les trouvais étrangement silencieux, eux qui était d'habitude si hautains et moqueurs. Aro revint vers nous.

-Si nous réussissons à obtenir des informations susceptibles de vous aider dans cette quête de justice que nous donnerez-vous en échange ? Questionna Aro d'une voix mielleuse.

-Je suis disposé à rejoindre vos rangs si vous le souhaitez, proposai-je.

Qu'avais-je à perdre de toute façon ?

Ma « famille » se rebella mais je n'en avais cure.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Aro.

-Je suis un soldat, habitué à affronter le mal et la mort. Je n'ai pas d'état d'âme et rien ne peut m'atteindre. De plus, ma capacité à contrôler les émotions est un atout non négligeable.

-Rien ne peut vous atteindre, vous êtes sûr ?

Je ne répondis pas.

Aro consulta de nouveau son assemblée, ils hochèrent encore la tête.

-D'accord, dit Aro, nous allons vous aider.

Nous fûmes raccompagnés expéditivement vers la sortie.

Une fois éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes, Edward s'arrêta et nous nous mîmes en cercle.

-Vous avez vu comme Jane semblait mal à l'aise ? Commença-t-il, et Alec lui sait quelque chose, il a rencontré quelqu'un mais pas moyen de voir son visage. De plus ses pensées étaient perturbées. Pas claires. Je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre le lien entre lui et cet homme car c'est un homme c'est certain. Je me demande s'il n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de confusion ou de soumission.

-Peu importe, remarquai-je avec raison. Le fait est que nous avons un début de piste grâce à toi.

Je réalisai qu'il voulait vraiment savoir qui était derrière tout ça. J'étais incapable de montrer à nouveau de l'affection à qui que ce soit mais je lui mis la main sur l'épaule et le remercia avec sincérité. Il me sourit avec confiance.

-On te demande juste une chose Jasper, intervint Emmett, ne nous lâche pas pour ces détraqués. On est là, on surmontera ça ensemble.

Mon attention se porta alors vers Esmé. Elle se rapprocha et je reculai. Je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner.

-Personne n'approuve ce qu'elle a fait Jasper, me lança Edward. Mais nous devons avancer.

Esmé se détourna de nous et partit devant. Carlisle hésita puis partit dans sa direction. Il l'aimait, ça je l'admettais…même si j'aurais préféré qu'il la laisse souffrir seule dans son coin. Je digérais mal sa trahison, je la tenais tellement en haute estime, son opinion avait toujours eu beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux et elle avait représenté à la perfection la figure maternelle pour nous tous, nous accueillant sans réserve dans son cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle failli? Je n'admettais pas qu'elle ait pu manquer de discernement à ce point.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Il répondit sans hâte.

-Bella? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Emmett et moi nous regardâmes, perplexe.

-Elle va faire quoi ? S'exclama-t-il soudain effaré.

Il écouta et raccrocha deux minutes plus tard.

-Quoi ? S'enquit Emmett, lui aussi sous tension brusquement.

-Rosalie, elle fait encore des siennes, lâcha-t-il, contrarié.

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY (samedi)<strong>

Harry avait déposé Ginny et Lily (oui il avait accepté la proposition de sa femme pour la prénommer ainsi) à la maison hier après-midi et il avait passé sa nuit à roupiller au lieu d'aider Ginny ce qui lui avait valu un gros coup de coude dans les côtes vers cinq heures du matin pour aller la changer et lui donner son biberon. A six heures il l'avait remise au lit.

Il partit se préparer et petit-déjeuna dans la foulée. Vers 7h30 il alla embrasser ses petites femmes et partit au travail.

Il était parvenu à obtenir le transfert de Remus à la prison d'Azkaban. Il devait cependant se rendre dans la capitale canadienne pour récupérer Teddy et parler à Remus des modalités de son transfert. Le fait qu'il se mêle de cette affaire avait fait des remous mais il s'en moquait. Il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs amis de son père, un homme qui l'avait lui-même aidé quand il fut démuni face aux détraqueurs et qui avait combattu vaillamment pour anéantir Voldemort lors de la bataille finale. Les problèmes diplomatiques et politiques que ça engendraient ne le concernait pas. Il avait eu gain de cause auprès du procureur de son ministère qui avait conclut un marché avec son homologue canadien.

Ginny n'était pas ravi qu'il parte si loin et il lui promit de revenir vite. Elle lui rappela de récupérer sa baguette qui avait été confisquée lors de l'arrestation de Remus.

Il espérait que sa belle-mère viendrait aider un peu Ginny mais il savait qu'elle avait déjà fort à faire avec James qu'elle gardait le temps qu'il revienne. Il avait pris son fils entre quatre yeux et lui avait expliqué son départ imminent pendant que celui-ci lui pinçait les joues. Il lui promit qu'une fois qu'il serait de retour il viendrait le chercher chez mamie Molly pour rentrer à la maison et qu'il faudrait qu'il soit plus gentil avec sa petite sœur. Il gazouilla, montrant ses quatre petites quenottes et bavant comme pas possible. On aurait dit qu'il comprenait mais Harry savait bien qu'il n'en était rien.

Repartir loin de ses enfants lui coûtait. Mais il savait qu'il avait le devoir de ramener son filleul et dès que Remus serait en Angleterre, ce serait déjà plus facile à gérer. Il n'aurait plus besoin de s'absenter autant.

Ron et Hermione était toujours à l'hôpital. Il s'en voulut aussi d'être si heureux alors que ses amis souffraient au quotidien. Il avait hâte qu'Hermione dépasse le seuil critique et puisse enfin donner naissance en tout sécurité à leur bébé. Ils verraient alors grandir leurs filles ensemble. Elles rentreraient en même temps à Poudlard comme lui et Ron, il y a plusieurs années. Elles seraient peut-être les meilleures amies…

Quand il avait reçu le message de Remus (il se demandait encore comment il avait pu lui envoyer un courrier international), il avait été alerté par ses propos. Ils étaient trop raisonnables. Harry avait rapidement compris que, sous ces mots relativisant la situation, il y avait de l'impuissance et de la colère.

Il allait mettre un terme au problème « Rosalie ».

Il remplit la paperasse nécessaire toute la matinée au QG et partit (après avoir déjeuné) vers treize heures en compagnie d'un de ses collègues nommé Holmes. Cette fois Rosella n'allait pas l'accompagner. Elle devait travailler sur les preuves du dossier de Remus. Harry devait les récupérer et les lui ramener. Il lui avait demandé de s'en occuper personnellement après leur visite à Hermione. Elle avait hésité, il savait qu'il lui demandait un service important. Il avait confiance en elle et il savait qu'elle était une experte en analyse de preuves. Il voulait vérifier chaque détail de l'enquête menée par les Aurors canadiens. Il se doutait aussi qu'il ne s'attirait pas que de la sympathie en faisant cela mais il n'avait jamais demandé aucune faveur auparavant. Cette fois-ci était la première et, il espérait, la dernière. Rosella avait fini par accepter sa requête et avait accompagné Edward à l'aéroport. Il espérait ne pas avoir crée de tension entre eux.

Ils arrivèrent à Ottawa vers neuf heures, heure locale. Son collègue Holmes resta au QG recueillir les preuves et remplir d'autres documents pendant qu'Harry dénichait où logeait son filleul. Quand il trouva, il se rendit dans le quartier sorcier et chercha leur maison. Il la reconnut facilement dans le quartier populaire, elle ressemblait à celle de la mère de Tonks. Cela ne l'étonna pas, c'était le seul foyer qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Harry frappa à la porte d'entrée, Rosalie ouvrit après quelques secondes. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant et voulut refermer la porte sur lui. Harry força le passage et la scruta avec méfiance. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux très court et les avaient teint en châtain foncé. Des valises étaient à l'entrée. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Teddy déboula en trombe et recula vers Rosalie en le voyant.

-Qui est-ce maman ?

Harry s'alarma instantanément.

-Teddy, c'est moi Harry, ton parrain, que se passe-t-il ici ? Où allez-vous comme ça ?

Il s'approcha de Teddy qui se cacha derrière Rosalie.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles maman, Teddy ?

-Parce que c'est ma mère quelle question !

Choqué, Harry fixa Rosalie.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Que lui avait vous fait, Rosalie ?

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux sans lui répondre. Mais elle semblait en proie au stress. Elle consultait sa montre sans arrêt.

-Nous allions sortir Harry, annonça-t-elle finalement

-Où ça ? Demanda Harry, pas dupe.

-Voir son père.

-Vous mentez Rosalie ! Assena Harry sans crier.

Il ne voulait pas faire peur au petit.

Il réalisa avec horreur qu'elle l'avait peut-être drogué…

-Viens Teddy, on va voir ton père et ensuite on rentre chez nous en Angleterre, ton père va y être transféré, tu le verras encore plus souvent.

-Non ! Hurla Rosalie, faisant sursauter Teddy.

Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette et lui lança un Expulso dès qu'elle esquissa un mouvement. Les vampires étaient rapides, il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de la laisser porter le premier coup. Elle alla se fracasser contre la rampe d'escalier en bois qui se brisa.

-Maman ! Cria Teddy, visiblement affolé.

Harry se souleva alors de terre, il regarda autour de lui surpris et dévisagea Teddy qui le regardait avec colère et peur.

-Teddy…

Rosalie resta allongée mais elle le gratifia d'un regard triomphant. Des objets se soulevèrent aussi un par un dans la pièce.

-Protego, s'écria-il en voyant des objets s'élancer vers lui.

Ils se heurtèrent à son mur de protection.

-Teddy fais-moi descendre ! C'est moi Harry !

Mais son regard n'exprimait qu'une vive émotion. Il était déstabilisé parce qu'il faisait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, calme-toi.

Il avait opté pour un ton rassurant. Il redescendit et dès qu'il posa les pieds au sol, celui-ci commença à se fissurer. Ainsi que le plafond et bien sûr le luminaire était juste au dessus de lui. Il recula pour éviter qu'il ne lui tombe sur la tête et trébucha sur il ne sait quoi. Il se remit en équilibre mais sa protection dévia et il reçu un objet en pleine tête qui l'assomma.


	7. Ce que femme veut

Relecture par Brynamon.

Voilà mon chapitre suivant plus vite que prévu. Je voulais le publier hier mais mon pc a fait game over. Bref…Je suis en vacances forcées donc j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire. Et j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration.

Un point à éclaircir : j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Rosalie. C'est d'elle que je me sens le plus proche dans la saga Twilight. Elle ne considère pas le fait d'être vampire comme un don du ciel, elle est triste et ne peut assouvir son désir de maternité. J'ai voulu lui donner une place importante dans ma fic même si elle y tient un rôle à première vue antipathique.

Pour ceux qui attendaient la réaction d'Emmett, la voici.

Début Juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Ce que femme veut…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMMETT (vendredisamedi)**

-C'est quoi le problème avec Rosalie ? Demandai-je nerveux à Edward qui venait de couper sa communication avec Bella.

-Bella a rêvé d'elle cette nuit. Elle l'a vue dans une maison avec Teddy endormi dans ses bras. Elle avait les cheveux coupés à la garçonne, châtain foncé, elle portait des lunettes de soleil.

-Oui et ? S'agaça Jasper.

-Elle a vu Harry dans son rêve, il parlait à Remus. Il lui révélait que Rosalie l'avait attaqué et avait enlevé Teddy en l'ayant drogué au préalable.

Rosalie…

-Mais que lui est-il passé par la tête ! S'énerva Jasper.

-Comment est la maison ? Demandai-je, soucieux.

-Une maison en baies vitrées, isolée et en bord de mer. Le temps est magnifique et l'eau est d'un vert limpide.

Je me rembrunis. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Je comptais l'y emmener cet été pour nos vacances. Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait m'appeler et que j'allais l'aider. Je fus déstabilisé par cette idée. Et je m'en voulus.

-Ne te flagelle pas pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore fait, tenta de me rassurer Edward.

-De quoi parle-t-il Emmett ? S'enquit Jasper, curieux.

-Je connais cet endroit, j'ai loué cette maison pour emmener Rose en vacances cet été.

-Donc si Bella l'a vue là-bas c'est que tu vas lui dire de s'y cacher, en déduit Jasper.

-Je…

-Ne parlons pas de ce qui n'a pas encore été fait parlons de ce qu'il y a à faire, dit Edward avec pragmatisme.

-Je suis tout ouïe, lança Jasper.

- Je vais demander à Bella de prévenir Harry. Nous ne savons pas quand cet évènement va se produire. Espérons que nous éviterons le pire. Quant à toi Emmett, essaie d'appeler Rosalie et de la raisonner. Si malgré tout ça nous échouons, quand elle va te demander de l'aide propose lui de se cacher là-bas. Nous l'y attendrons.

-Non je l'y attendrai, déclarai-je catégorique et vous, continuez vos recherches sur Alec et Jane.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions rentrés à l'hôtel et nous avions avertis Carlisle et Esmé de la situation. Carlisle fut d'accord avec notre stratégie mais Esmé sembla vraiment alarmée.

-Elle perd pied, il faut la tirer de là…

J'acquiesçai, j'aurais dû m'en douter. C'était trop bizarre cet attachement si rapide à Teddy. « Bizarre » n'était pas le mot adéquat mais je n'en trouvai pas d'autre.

Je respirai un bon coup et l'appelai, une fois dans ma chambre. Il n'y eut pas de sonnerie, je tombai directement sur son répondeur. Sa voix si sensuelle me retourna le cerveau. Je raccrochai et retentai ma chance. Après plusieurs essais sans résultats, je me résignai et prévins Edward de mon échec. Il pénétra dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

-J'ai déjà demandé à Bella de prévenir Harry. Il fait encore nuit à Forks, elle va y aller discrètement sans réveiller Charlie. Elle me tient au courant.

-Ok.

J'étais frustré.

Il s'éloigna vers la fenêtre et passa un coup de fil. Il raccrocha au bout d'une minute.

-T'appelais qui ?

Moi et le tact…

-Rosella, mais son portable est éteint. Elle ne l'a même pas rechargé…ou alors elle est dans un endroit où elle ne capte pas.

Il semblait contrarié.

-Ça va ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Deux heures plus tard Bella rappela, elle n'avait trouvé personne chez Harry. Et elle comme elle n'avait que cette adresse, elle réessaierait dans la matinée avant d'aller en cours ce qui équivaudrait à notre début de soirée.

Jasper vint chercher Edward. Il voulait qu'ils partent à la recherche de nouvelles informations.

Edward m'appela vers dix-huit heures, Bella avait refait une tentative mais il n'y avait personne. Il se demandait si Ginny était rentrée de l'hôpital. Ce fut à ce moment là que j'appris la bonne nouvelle. Ils avaient eu une fille. Harry devait être près d'elle. Par contre, il y avait un souci, Bella n'avait plus de poudre pour les appeler.

-Tu sais quoi ? Annonçai-je, je vais aller la rejoindre au Canada.

-Tu ne sais pas où elle est, m'opposa Edward.

-Je la trouverai.

Et je raccrochai. Mon portable sonna à nouveau.

-Ouais ? Grognai-je.

Il y eut un blanc. Mon cœur se vrilla comme s'il battait toujours.

-Rosalie ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides.

Son ton désespéré me dégomma toute volonté.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je dois m'enfuir avec Teddy.

Son honnêteté me stupéfia.

-Pourquoi ?

-Remus, il a menacé de me tuer.

J'encaissai.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est en prison. Et pour quelle raison voudrait-il te tuer ?

-On a été le voir Teddy et moi il y a cinq jours, il m'a menacée quand je lui ai dit qu'il avait été un père infect et qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir la garde de Teddy.

-T'as foutu la merde et tu voulais qu'il réagisse comment ? C'était juste des paroles en l'air.

-Tu n'étais pas là, il était très sérieux. Alors…

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai payé un gars pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire. Mais ça a échoué, cet incapable était heureusement déjà hors de la prison quand ils ont compris ce qui s'était passé. Mais si la police magique met la main sur lui, il me balancera, même s'il ne connait pas mon identité, il pourra me décrire. Je vais être recherchée pour tentative de meurtre.

Je pâlis.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, j'ai été stupide. Je pensais à Teddy et j'ai fini par aller dans l'extrême.

Je la reconnaissais bien là. Je fis semblant d'aller dans sa voie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas…On va s'en sortir. Comment tu te sens ?

-Nous ça va. Moi je ne peux plus rester ici et il est hors de question que je laisse Teddy derrière moi. Je ne sais pas où aller...

-Il y a un endroit où l'on peut aller en toute sécurité, je l'avais réservé pour nos vacances et j'en ai parlé à personne. Je viens te récupérer et on y va. Tu as des papiers d'identité pour Teddy ?

-Je vais me les procurer.

Elle semblait soulagée.

-Donne-moi ton adresse.

Elle me communiqua ses coordonnées et me précisa comment entrer dans la communauté sorcière.

-Emmett ?

-Oui.

-Merci.

* * *

><p>J'arrivai devant sa porte à cinq heures du matin, heure locale. Elle devait m'attendre devant l'entrée depuis un moment car elle m'ouvrit la porte avant même que je ne frappe et me sauta au cou. Elle m'étreignit tellement fort que j'en fus troublé. Je sentis mon armure s'effriter peu à peu tandis qu'elle murmurait mon prénom. Il fallait que je me reprenne.<p>

Je la détachai de moi et compris mon erreur car en plongeant dans ses yeux angoissés, mon armure explosa. Je remarquai à peine ses cheveux raccourcis et de teinte différente.

-On va se sortir de cette galère, lui promis-je avec sincérité.

Elle se détendit et me sourit à pleine dents. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ça.

-Je suis heureuse que tu soies là, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Elle fondit sur moi et m'étreignis à nouveau mais cette fois de façon différente en faisant glisser ses mains langoureusement de mon dos jusqu'à mes épaules. J'oubliais tout, comme si nous nous étions jamais quittés. Je l'embrassai avec passion. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'arriver dans sa chambre. (Nda : je vous laisse imaginer le reste).

Nous étions allongés sur le tapis du séjour, enroulés dans un plaid. Je caressai son bras nu et embrassai son épaule. Elle soupira et se tourna vers moi. Elle était à tomber, je la kiffai grave.

J'étais fou d'elle, je l'avais été dès que j'avais croisé son regard. Et je m'étais trouvé chanceux d'avoir trouvé la femme de mes rêves : sublime, sexy, futée et avec un fort caractère ! Ma condition de vampire n'en avait été que plus géniale encore. J'étais heureux en ce moment même. Je ne voulais penser à rien d'autre.

Elle m'effleura la joue de ses doigts.

-J'ai été ignoble avec toi, et le pire, c'est que je m'en rendais compte. Mais je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, je suis comme hypnotisée par Teddy. Je vois bien que j'ai un problème. Dès qu'il s'agit de lui je suis comme…

-Une psychopathe ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-J'espère que non.

J'observai son sourire disparaitre doucement.

-Mais si c'était le cas, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose pour toi ? Murmura-t-elle en me scrutant en profondeur.

-Non.

Wow ! Le choc de cette découverte me scotcha.

Elle m'enlaça.

-Tu nous protégeras quoi qu'il arrive ?

-Oui.

Et je l'enlaçai à mon tour.

* * *

><p>Vers sept heures et demi, je partis chercher des billets à l'aéroport pour qu'on se casse loin d'ici. Bien sûr, la maison isolée était une idée à mettre à la benne. Je verrai sur place et prendrai ce que je trouverai. Teddy dormait encore. Je promis à Rosalie de revenir vite. Elle allait finir de préparer les bagages. Je perçus l'urgence et revins sur terre. Elle retrouva cet air anxieux.<p>

Je franchis le seuil vers 10h30, heureux de ma trouvaille et pressé de lui en parler. En entrant, ce fut le désastre. La maison était sens dessus dessous. Teddy pleurait, et Harry était allongé au sol inconscient. Je me précipitai sur lui et vérifiai qu'il fut encore en vie. C'était le cas. Ouf ! Il n'y avait pas de blessures apparentes sauf au niveau du front. Rosalie me regarda.

-Il est venu m'arrêter et les choses ont dégénéré, Teddy a voulu me défendre et l'a blessé par accident.

J'examinai Teddy, soucieux. C'était un lourd fardeau pour un enfant. Mais le plus urgent était de les mettre à l'abri. Je pris les deux valises et le sac à dos du petit.

-On y va.

Je me retournai vers Harry, comment prévenir les secours sans être repéré ?

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS (samedi)<strong>

-Lupin ! Une visite ! Me cria un des gardes.

Harry était déjà là ? Il n'était que onze heures pourtant. Je m'installai à l'une des deux tables comme à chaque visite et patientai. L'anxiété causée par cette Rosalie était ce que j'avais connu de pire ici et pourtant Merlin savait que c'était l'enfer ici. J'en avais des crampes à l'estomac et j'avais perdu l'appétit. Quand la porte s'ouvrit je fus surpris de découvrir mon visiteur. Je me levai, par bienséance, devant cette femme encore belle malgré un certain âge avéré. Elle s'avança jusqu'à moi et me dévisagea longuement.

-Remus ou devrais-je dire Stanley.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis la mère de Doris.

J'oubliai de respirer. Je mis du temps à me ressaisir.

-Vous devriez vous en aller Madame.

-Asseyez-vous.

Elle me le demanda sans animosité mais avec autorité. J'évaluai la situation. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Que me voulait-elle ?

-Ecoutez Madame, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-Vous ne vous rappelez même pas de moi ?

Surpris, je la dévisageai.

-Je devrais ?

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit quelque chose qu'elle me tendit. C'était une photo. Elle était figée. On m'y voyait avec cette journaliste, sa mère et probablement son père. C'était une sensation étrange que de se voir entouré d'étrangers alors qu'il était évident que je les connaissais bien vu l'intimité qui se dégageait de cette photo.

-Ma fille vous aimait vous savez.

Je digérai la nouvelle.

-Et moi est-ce que je l'aimais ? Demandai-je après un certain temps.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne crois pas que vous en étiez capable, vous sembliez brisé.

Cela correspondait bien avec mon état d'esprit.

-Et comment l'ai-je connu ?

-Vous étiez un intermédiaire dans son enquête en cours dont je ne connais malheureusement pas la teneur. Mais c'était important au point que sa vie a été menacée. Vous étiez amnésique et vous vous êtes présenté comme vous appelant Stanley.

-Un intermédiaire dites-vous ?

- Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien, même pas d'elle ?

J'hésitai, elle le vit et fronça les sourcils. Mais il était hors de question que je lui parle des mes flashs. Je ne connaissais pas le contexte et ne pouvais en tirer aucune conclusion.

-Je vais quand même vous poser une question, m'annonça-t-elle.

Elle plongea ses yeux dévastés dans les miens.

-Est-ce que tu l'as tuée Stanley ?

Son souffle se suspendit tout comme le mien. Elle n'avait pas mis d'accusation ou de reproche dans sa question, elle voulait juste une réponse sincère.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle prit un siège et s'assis sous l'émotion. J'observai son visage harmonieux et marqué par la souffrance. Elle frotta le rebord de la table dans un mouvement de va et vient pendant une bonne minute. Je respectai son silence, persuadé qu'il lui permettrait de faire le point à mon sujet.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies pu faire ça.

Cette familiarité me gênait un peu moins. J'aurais voulu me rappeler cette relation. Je me sentis quand même rassuré par sa réponse.

-Quand Doris a disparu il y a bientôt un mois, toi aussi tu as disparu. J'ai même cru, quand ils l'ont retrouvée, qu'ils allaient aussi te retrouver mort quelque part.

-Je ne me rappelle pas cette période de ma vie, c'est comme du gruyère. J'ai été retrouvé par des inconnus dans une forêt canadienne proche de la frontière de l'état de Washington aux Etats-Unis.

-Ce qui me gêne, Stanley, c'est qu'apparemment tu as été la dernière personne à avoir été vue en compagnie de Doris.

-Oui je suis au courant de ça. Mais je ne l'explique pas.

-Une jeune femme est passée me voir jeudi en fin d'après-midi, c'est elle qui me l'a dit et voila pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai longuement réfléchi avant de me décider à venir te voir pour avoir des réponses.

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

-Quelle femme ?

-Une ancienne collègue de Doris, Charlène Simmons.

-Vous l'aviez déjà vue avant ?

-Non.

-A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

-Blonde, très belle, les yeux d'une couleur un peu particulière.

-Elle a osé ! Fulminai-je.

Je serrai le poing furieux.

-Stanley ?

-Appelez-moi Remus, s'il vous plait et pardonnez mon agressivité mais cette femme je la connais, elle n'est pas l'amie de votre fille. Cette personne s'est permis de pénétrer dans votre vie privée uniquement pour trouver un moyen de m'atteindre. Elle souhaite me faire condamner même si je ne connais pas encore la raison de cette vendetta. En plus elle vit avec mon fils.

J'étais encore plus énervé, c'était un sentiment peu habituel chez moi. Mais Rosalie faisait ressortir en moi ce qu'il y avait de pire. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-J'aurais dû me méfier plus que ça, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas causé du tord. Je souhaite que toute cette affaire s'éclaircisse pour que mon mari et moi puissions faire notre deuil et que tu retrouves ton enfant. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux.

J'acquiesçai et me radoucis, le cœur réconforté par la confiance que me portait cette femme que je sentais proche de moi même sans me le rappeler.

Elle se leva pour s'en aller, je voulus lui redonner sa photo mais elle me pria de la garder.

Dans ma cellule, je repassai en boucle cette rencontre.

Après le déjeuner en solitaire, je patientai en attendant l'arrivée d'Harry. L'après-midi passa, je cherchais un moyen de décompresser et profitai de mon heure de sortie pour faire un peu de sport.

Vers dix-huit heures, Burbanks arriva pour m'annoncer la visite du Survivant. J'étais ici depuis dix jours et j'avais constaté que rien ne semblait impressionner cet homme. Il y avait cependant un évident respect quand il parlait d'Harry. Si James avait été là, il aurait été fier d'avoir un fils si exceptionnel. Je restais toujours étonné qu'Harry ait gardé cette humilité et cette générosité malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Quoi que je n'aurais pas dû l'être, il tenait de Lily cette tolérance et ce cœur immense.

Face à lui, j'aurais dû respirer mieux mais dès que je croisai son regard, je compris que ça n'allait pas. Son front rafistolé ne me présageait rien de bon non plus.

-Rosalie, elle a enlevé Teddy.

Un horrible grognement sortit de ma bouche tandis que soulevai la table et la renversai de rage. J'avais l'impression de revivre une deuxième fois la mort de Dora, c'était la même souffrance. Harry recula pour ne pas se prendre la table tandis que le garde m'immobilisa d'un sort cuisant contre le mur. Mon esprit bouillonnait, je me débattis avec fureur.

Harry alla vers le garde et lui demanda de stopper le sort, il gérait le problème. Il hésita mais l'effet « Potter » fonctionna. Je fus libéré de cette immobilisation magique et me baissai, les mains sur mes genoux, pour reprendre mon souffle. Après quelques minutes, je reportai mon attention sur Harry qui était blême. Tout fonctionnait trop vite : mon cœur, mon cerveau, ma respiration, mon imagination…

-Comment ?

-Elle a déraillé, elle a drogué ton fils à mon avis, il l'a appelée « maman ». En voulant la protéger il s'en est pris à moi. J'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal, résultat ils ne sont plus là.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle m'en veut et maintenant je sais pourquoi. Elle veut mon fils et elle a déjà commencé à mettre sa menace à exécution en allant voir la mère de la victime.

Je passai outre la stupéfaction d'Harry.

-D'ailleurs Madame Devreau est venue me voir ce matin. Apparemment, sa fille enquêtait sur quelque chose d'important et j'y étais mêlé.

-On peut travailler cette piste, déclara Harry l'œil plus brillant. En plus, j'ai réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de refaire examiner les preuves. C'est Rosella qui va s'en occuper, c'est la meilleure et j'ai une grande confiance en elle.

Au moins un point positif, du moins je l'espérai.

-Tu as contacté la famille de Rosalie ? Articulai-je la gorge sèche.

-Oui, grâce à Rosella. Elle a contacté Edward sur son portable. Ils avaient tenté de nous prévenir car Bella a rêvé de Rosalie s'enfuyant avec Teddy et de moi t'annonçant la nouvelle. Mais on s'est croisé, Bella est passé par le réseau mais je n'étais pas encore revenu avec Ginny de l'hôpital. Ensuite elle n'a plus eu de poudre pour appeler. Emmett, lui, est venu raisonner Rosalie. Mais ils n'ont plus de nouvelles depuis ce matin. Ils craignent qu'Emmett se soit laissé embarquer dans le délire de Rosalie.

-Qui est Emmett ?

-Son conjoint.

Je soupirai. J'étais maudit. A croire que le bonheur n'était pas pour moi. Ou alors, était-ce ma punition pour ne pas avoir tenu mon rôle de père ? Je frottai mon front, la main tremblante. Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si j'avais cette Rosalie en face de moi, qu'elle soit un vampire était le cadet de mes soucis.

-Et pour mon transfert ?

Il m'expliqua les modalités de mon transfert qui aurait lieu demain matin.

Je disais « oui » à tout ce qu'Harry me disait, l'esprit ailleurs. J'espérais au fond de mon cœur qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais si elle avait déjà été capable de le droguer comme Harry le prétendait, c'était le début de la maltraitance pour moi. Mes doigts se portèrent à mon cou par automatisme. Je me demandai pourquoi un instant et me rappelai brutalement la chaine avec un pendentif en forme de loup que ma douce femme m'avait offerte avant la naissance de Teddy. Dès que ça n'allait pas j'avais l'habitude de porter le pendentif vers mes lèvres pour me donner du courage.

Je plongeai dans mes souvenirs cherchant à quel moment je l'avais perdue.

-Je sais où tu as perdu cette chaine Remus.

-Ah oui ?

J'étais sceptique, comment savait-il… ?

-On l'a retrouvé sur le corps de la victime, elle le tenait dans sa main.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD (samedi)<strong>

Hier nous n'avions abouti à rien Jasper et moi. Et puis cette histoire avec Rosalie nous contrariait.

J'avais essayé de joindre Emmett, il m'avait informé qu'il était en chemin. Depuis plus aucune nouvelles, il ne répondait pas à son portable. J'avais prévenu Carlisle et Esmé de mes doutes. Eux-mêmes craignaient le pire.

Jasper me proposa de retourner voir les Volturi. Il fallait rencontrer de nouveau Jane et Alec. Il n'y avait pas moyen de les espionner à l'extérieur. En longeant le couloir qui nous amenait à eux, je fus attiré par des pensées, je bifurquai donc discrètement, Jasper sur mon pas, en laissant en plan la réceptionniste. Une conversation se stoppa nette à notre approche et nous nous précipitâmes dans la pièce pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Alec, qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains, se redressa chancelant. Ses pensées embrouillées, me laissèrent néanmoins percevoir des bribes de souvenirs.

Je regardai alors vers Jasper.

-Cet homme, c'est un puissant sorcier et tu étais sa cible. Il t'a retrouvé en passant par Alec. Et Alice s'est mise sur son chemin.

Jane arriva, courroucée et je me pliai sous la souffrance, tout comme Jasper. Après un temps interminable, la douleur s'estompa.

-Ne vous approchez plus de mon frère, ou je vous détruis tous les deux.

Elle tourna un regard inquiet vers son jumeau et ils disparurent dans un souffle. Je fus alors dévasté par la détresse de Jasper qui restait en état de choc.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui donner plus de détails mais je n'avais rien découvert de plus. C'était flou mais c'était pire que ce que j'imaginais. Je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu que je me taise car toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire.

Nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel car Jasper avait besoin d'isolement. Je préférai garder pour moi les informations le concernant pour l'instant. Plus tard dans la journée, Rosella m'appela. Sa voix fut comme un rayon de soleil dans ma triste journée. L'effet ne dura pas cependant. Je découvris que Rosalie avait pris la poudre d'escampette avec Teddy et probablement Emmett, laissant Harry inconscient, qui avait été blessé quand il avait voulu s'interposer. Je lui expliquai la vision de Bella et proposai d'explorer cette piste. Il faudrait aussi voir si l'on pouvait trouver quel vol ils avaient pris, en supposant qu'ils aient pris l'avion.

Après une longue discussion où nous nous perdîmes en conjectures, nous mîmes fin à la communication. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment notre famille allait surmonter tout ça.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE (IL Y A DEUX SEMAINES)<strong>

Nous venions d'arriver à Forks, Jasper et moi, accompagnés de notre inconnu. Je sentais bien que Jasper n'était pas ravi de revenir ici, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Cependant, il avait vite compris que le bien-être de Monsieur X me tenait à cœur. Celui-ci n'avait pas montré d'animosité envers nous et s'était contenté d'examiner la maison avec curiosité quand nous étions arrivés. Il était fatigué, je le conduisis dans une des chambres, je choisis la plus clair avec des baies vitrées. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente prisonnier. Je lui trouvai des vêtements et lui montrait la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, je réfléchis à tout ça. J'étais intrigué par cet homme dont l'amnésie m'empêchait de voir son avenir, et j'étais sous son charme. Pas physiquement mais spirituellement. J'étais subjuguée par la beauté humaine qui se dégageait de lui. Lors de notre visite à nos parents adoptifs, Carlisle nous conseilla lui aussi d'aller voir les Quileutes, ils seraient peut-être au courant de ce problème de lycanthropie dont serait atteint notre invité. Je savais que je ne pouvais aller les voir comme ça à cause du traité. Traité dont Carlisle venait seulement de m'informer. Comment faire alors… ? Je pensai soudain à Bella, elle pourrait peut-être m'aider.

Jasper partit faire quelques courses, je l'en remerciai.

Dès son départ, je fus submergée par une vision des plus alarmantes :

_« Un homme, le visage couvert par une capuche, parlait à Alec le frère jumeau de Jane Volturi. Il tenait un petit bâton dans sa main, il le tendit vers Alec en prononçant une sorte d'incantation, celui-ci se mit à sourire bêtement et lui promit de lui trouver les informations concernant la personne qu'il recherchait.  
>-Vous êtes la plus puissante famille de vampire au monde, constata l'inconnu qui avait une voix grave et très agréable. Vous connaissez tout et tout le monde. <em>

_Il lui tendit une photo. Jasper était dessus !_

_-Je le connais déjà, il fait désormais partie du clan Cullen depuis quelques années._

_-Continuez._

_-Ils résident à Forks aux Etats-Unis dans l'état de Washington. _

_-Combien sont-ils dans ce clan ?_

_-Sept, je crois. Mais ils ne sont pas tous à Forks._

_-Je veux savoir qui est sur place et où sont les autres ce soir, ordonna l'inconnu._

La vision se modifia :

_« L'homme passait un accord avec Irina, il lui promit de l'aider à exterminer les loups en échange elle devait attirer les vampires présents dans un piège. »_

La vision se modifia à nouveau :

_« L'homme nous tua tous les deux dans la forêt sous la complicité d'Irina. Il partit ensuite à la recherche d'Edward, de Carlisle et d'Esmé, d'Emmett et de Rosalie…qu'il tua aussi quelques jours plus tard pour avoir l'esprit tranquille et éviter les représailles. »_

Je m'affalai sur le siège le plus proche. Mon visage entre mes mains, je me sentis suffoquer. J'avais envie de pleurer et cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des années. Il fallait que j'empêche cela d'arriver. Je réfléchis intensément et trouvai enfin une solution.

Une autre vision m'apparut qui me conforta dans ma décision.

Dès le retour de Jasper, je fis bonne figure et allai préparer à manger. Monsieur X dormit toute l'après-midi. Jasper resta près de moi comme s'il avait senti ma mélancolie. Mon moral reprit le dessus, j'appréciai son geste qui était plein d'amour et restai toute l'après-midi à en profiter.

Je prévins ensuite ma moitié que je devais aller rendre une visite à Bella, elle pourrait sûrement nous aider à contacter les Quileutes. J'étais excitée à l'idée de revoir Bella. Je l'avais tellement aimé, je l'aimais encore tellement. Elle était comme un membre de ma famille. Sa séparation d'avec Edward était un grand gâchis. J'aurais voulu que ça s'arrange mais ma dernière vision ne m'avait pas montré ça concernant Edward. Ce qui me tapait sur les nerfs c'était que je ne voyais pas l'avenir de Bella, c'était brouillé. J'aurais voulu être rassurée quand à son sort…

En frappant chez elle, je sentis une odeur désagréable. Vraiment désagréable. Quand elle m'ouvrit la porte elle fut si surprise que je finis par sourire devant son air idiot.

Au fur et à mesure de notre discussion, je me rembrunis. Comment avait-elle pu s'acoquiner avec un petit chiot. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Edward…

Je tentai de le défendre des reproches qu'elle me lança le concernant mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Ensuite, je lui parlai de Monsieur X. Finalement, j'obtins les réponses que je voulais et espérai que les indiens nous aideraient. Elle me parla de Victoria et de Laurent. Je compris pourquoi je n'avais rien vu. Saleté de cabots.

Nous sortîmes un moment, et mes préoccupations remontèrent à la surface. Je me sentis triste. J'aurais voulu faire encore tellement de choses. Bella me posa des questions sur ma famille et je lui narrai ce que nous avions fait ces derniers mois.

Je fus surprise de découvrir comment Jacob black avait changé, il était plus grand, plus costaud et son odeur était pestilentielle. Mais le plus effarant était sans nul doute la façon que Bella avait de le regarder. C'était différent d'avec Edward, leur relation n'était pas fusionnelle mais paraissait tout aussi intense et peut-être plus naturelle. Elle lui demanda de m'aider mais il refusa. Je ne sus rien de la suite car une vision me tomba dessus. Jasper, les loups, Monsieur X qui avait subi sa transformation et qui hurlait comme un fou. J'entr'aperçus la lisière de la forêt à la frontière de la réserve.

Je me précipitai à l'extérieur de la maison de Bella, je ne voulus pas prendre ma voiture. J'irai plus vite à pied. J'eus alors la vision de Bella rencontrant un jeune homme qui s'avérerait être à la recherche de Monsieur X.

Après une vive altercation avec les loups, nous ramenâmes Monsieur X à la maison qui, après sa transformation et sa fuite, avait été blessé par ces bons à rien de loups. Je le soignai comme je pus, et il se calma doucement. Je le laissai seul un moment avec Jasper vers deux heures du matin pour passer des appels.

J'appelai d'abord Edward et lui expliquai la situation avec Monsieur X et Bella. Il promit d'arriver au plus vite. Je préférai que Jasper ne soit pas seul dans la tristesse. En fonction de ma décision désormais ferme et définitive voilà ce que je perçus du futur :

« L'arrivée confirmée d'un sorcier qui aiderait Monsieur X, l'arrivée de sa collègue et les liens qu'elle tisserait avec Edward. L'arrivée d'un enfant dans notre famille. Je perçus l'anéantissement d'Irina par Jasper qui passerait à autre chose en retournant auprès d'Esmé qu'il estimait grandement. Je vis l'abandon du puissant mage de se venger de Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie resteraient en Europe quelques temps après ma disparition et Carlisle et Esmé se rapprocheraient encore plus pour supporter ma perte. Le principal était qu'ils seraient tous saufs ! »

J'appelai donc Esmé pour m'assurer qu'elle serait là pour veiller à ce que tout se passe au mieux et qu'elle ne révèle jamais notre conversation pour préserver l'unité de notre famille.

Désormais rassurée sur ce point là, je revins vers les deux hommes qui occupaient toutes mes pensées ces temps-ci. Jasper m'aida à le maintenir jusqu'à ce que la transformation cesse dans le courant de la nuit. Ce fut long car sa détresse était visible malgré son agressivité. J'observai avec tendresse son visage quand il reprit forme humaine. Nous le remîmes au lit vers quatre heures et demie. Jasper s'en alla deux heures plus tard pour décompresser un peu. Monsieur X avait dormi deux heures et venait de se réveiller, je le rejoignis et essayai de le distraire un peu mais rien n'y fit.

Il n'était pas loin de sept heures quand Edward franchit le seuil de la maison. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver même dans ces conditions. Il était la voie de la sagesse, la prudence à l'état pure. Sa présence me réconforta. Je réussis habilement à le duper en tâchant de penser à autre chose. Je me focalisai donc sur Bella.

Je lui expliquai rapidement et mentalement la situation. Ensuite, il tint compagnie à Monsieur X le temps que je prépare à celui-ci un petit-déjeuner. Il s'éclipsa, j'avais une petite idée de la personne qu'il avait été voir. De plus, ses retrouvailles avec Jasper avait été un peu froides. Mais je savais que ça se tasserait.

Vers quinze heures Bella débarqua avec le sorcier, un certain Harry, quand j'eus la vision d'Edward tué par Irina avec ce fichu sorcier dans l'ombre.

Je sus qu'il était temps.

Je suffoquai d'angoisse mais Bella me força à reprendre mes esprits. Je pensai à Jasper, il ne devait pas venir ! Je devais minimiser les risques au cas où je louperais mon coup. Ce fut le cœur brisé que j'abandonnai l'amour de ma vie sans un adieu.

Je conduisis comme une folle et me garai non loin de chez Bella. Je fonçai vers une mort certaine en ordonnant à Harry et Bella de fuir.

-Seigneur, je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé mais donnez-moi le courage de protéger ma famille, me murmurai-je à moi-même.

Je serrai mon pendentif en forme de croix et ôtai mes chaussures.

Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour tomber sur Irina et Edward qui se battait férocement. Il me prévint que Victoria venait de s'éloigner pour traquer Bella. Je m'immisçai dans le combat et lui ordonnai de la suivre pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Bella.

Je repoussai Irina brutalement. J'eus la vision de la destruction de Victoria. Je repris vite mes esprits.

-Où est celui qui vous donne les ordres ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Et où est Jasper ?

-Je vois l'avenir proche, répondis-je en ignorant sa dernière question. Je vous ai vue hier faire équipe avec ce sorcier. Il vous a promis les loups pour venger Laurent en échange de nous deux ou plutôt nous trois maintenant. J'ai un marché à lui proposer.

Quand il apparut dans mon champ de vision, je sursautai et eus un long frisson. Il ôta sa capuche et je découvris qu'il était aussi un vampire. Ses iris rouge-sang me glacèrent tant ils exprimaient de la haine. Son visage si jeune et si beau entouré de magnifiques cheveux blond mi-long n'était plus que malveillance.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Le questionnai-je avec une curiosité légitime.

-Je me prénomme Andrew. Et vous-même ?

-Alice Cullen.

-Vous faites donc bien partie du clan Cullen, c'est parfait. Je regrette juste que votre talent soit détruit.

-Dîtes-moi d'abord pourquoi vous en voulez à Jasper.

Il m'observa avec insistance.

-J'étais un jeune sorcier qui avait tout pour réussir. Je vivais avec mes parents sorciers eux aussi dans une petite bourgade de la banlieue de Houston aux Etats-Unis quand j'ai croisé un soir la route de Jasper Whitlock Hale. Je n'avais que 20 ans, j'étais confiant et il m'a transformé en monstre. J'ai servi à sa croisade de conquête de terres jusqu'à ce que je sois inutile. Mais il n'a pas pu en finir avec moi comme avec les autres car je me suis enfui. C'était il y a presque cent ans maintenant.

Je connaissais le passé de Jasper qui avait été sous l'emprise de cette folle de Maria, une immortelle qui avait soif de pouvoir. Il m'avait tout raconté en détail. Mais cela me fit mal quand même. Cet homme brisé, avait dû survivre que dans l'espoir de la vengeance.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

-Vous m'enquiquinez avec vos questions.

-Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

-J'ai croisé la route d'un des Volturi, et voilà.

Cela confirma ma vision.

-Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Murmurai-je, le cœur en miette. Irina ne vous a donc rien dit ?

Il me dévisagea perplexe et jeta un œil vers Irina.

-Je suis la femme de Jasper.

Il haussa les sourcils surpris.

-Je suis la seule personne qu'il aime plus que sa propre vie, continuai-je avec difficulté.

-Intéressant.

-Si je vous laisse ma vie, pouvez-vous épargner mon clan ? Vous aurez obtenu vengeance, Jasper sera anéanti et ne saura pas que vous êtes derrière tout ça, il ne pensera qu'à mourir lui aussi.

Il exterminera Irina (ce qui mettrait les loups à l'abri) et surmontera tout ça, mais ça Andrew le sorcier n'était pas sensé le savoir.

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? M'interrogea-t-il, méfiant.

-C'est évident, je les aime et je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent.

Cette conviction me redonna du courage. Il sembla comprendre et me regarda d'un œil différent.

-Je respecte votre dévouement pour les vôtres. J'accepte donc votre marché mais si je découvre que vous m'avez menti, je les exterminerais tous.

Son accord était sincère, il allait abandonner toute vindicte car mes visions restèrent les mêmes. Il recula et fit un signe à Irina qui m'attaqua comme avec regret.

* * *

><p>Je me suis rendue compte il y a quelques jours que les prénoms que je choisissais pour certains de mes personnages ressemblaient vachement à ceux déjà existants:<p>

Rosella, Rosalie, Bella, Dora, Doris.

Ce n'est qu'un hasard !


	8. La loi du Talion

Relecture par Brynamon.

Mon PC a bugué quelques jours puis a fait game over. Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant une semaine. Monsieur Clarisse972 a refait tout ça à neuf, il avait vu que j'étais désespérée !^^

Bonne lecture.

Début Juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : La loi du Talion<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA (samedi)<strong>

Je travaillais à la boutique, l'esprit ailleurs. Mike avait essayé de me brancher sur les résultats de nos examens blancs. Mais j'avais encore esquivé car je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je travaillais donc tranquillement car il était encore tôt et qu'il n'y avait pas foule. Je regardai mon bras. Je n'avais gardé aucunes séquelles de mon imprudence lors de l'affrontement entre Sam et Jake. Il m'avait ramenée à la maison après cet incident et j'avais dormi de bonne heure emmitouflée dans ma couette. Jake était resté un moment puis avait quitté les lieux discrètement à l'arrivée de Charlie. J'avais prévenu Jake que je ne voulais pas que mon père soit au courant de ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas été d'accord mais il avait fini par céder sous mon insistance. Le lendemain matin après une nuit difficile, j'avais pu enlever mon attelle et avait constaté que mon bras était comme neuf, j'adorai cette facette de la magie. J'avais discrètement appelé Jake pour le rassurer. Mon examen blanc s'était bien passé malgré mon manque de révision de la veille.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à rêver de Rosalie cette nuit là. Dès que je m'étais réveillée en pleine nuit après ce cauchemar (car c'en était un pour moi), j'avais appelé Edward. Par la suite nous nous étions eus plusieurs fois au téléphone. J'étais allée chez les Cullen en pleine nuit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Charlie. En entrant chez eux alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas, je m'étais sentie comme une intruse. Je n'étais pas revenue depuis l'incident avec Zabini. Et ma baguette était restée à la maison aussi depuis ce fameux jour. Le fait d'avoir ôté la vie était difficile à assumer. J'avais été prise de nausées et j'étais ressortie prendre l'air. Après une demi-heure, je m'étais secouée un peu et je m'étais dirigée directement vers le petit salon. J'avais fait un essai peu concluant avec la poudre de cheminette. Je m'y étais mal prise et avait atterri chez des inconnus qui m'avait éconduite en me voyant apparaitre dans leur cheminée. Le deuxième essai avait été concluant mais en voyant une horrible créature s'avancer vers moi en courant, j'avais poussé un hurlement et en reculant hors de la cheminée. Impossible de savoir si j'avais été chez Harry, j'avais donc préféré revenir un peu plus tard. Avant de partir en cours, j'avais retenté un essai mais je n'avais vu personne cette fois là. J'avais attendu un peu avant de m'écarter de la cheminée car je ne pouvais plus refaire d'essai ensuite mais rien ne s'était produit. J'avais aperçu néanmoins ce qui semblait être le salon d'Harry. Je m'étais rendue compte alors de l'expérience unique à laquelle je m'étais livrée. Pouvoir me retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres en quelques secondes ! Oui j'aimais la magie et voulait en connaitre plus ! J'aurais voulu donner ma réponse à Harry concernant sa proposition d'étudier la magie mais je n'en avais toujours pas parlé à Charlie.

En cours ce jour là, je n'avais pas été attentive. J'avais été très fatiguée par ma nuit raccourcie. Le soir, j'avais contacté Jake pour le mettre au courant du problème. Cependant il m'avait conseillé d'attendre un peu avant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'aurais peut-être un autre rêve qui m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Il allait lui rester avec sa sœur Rebecca pour régler leurs différends car le lendemain Rebecca retournait auprès de son mari. De plus, il avait réussi à avoir plusieurs clients pour qui il effectuait divers travaux afin de se faire un peu d'argent. Il allait désormais travailler tous les week-ends et tous les soirs après les cours. Je m'étais doutée aussi que toute cette activité allait l'aider à combler le vide que son père avait laissé. Sa sœur Rachel allait rester avec lui et mettre en stand by sa dernière année de licence le temps qu'il finisse sa dernière année de lycée. Il était contre mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle était partie jeudi pour passer elle-même des évaluations pour valider son passage en dernière année de licence de management et s'arranger avec le recteur de son université pour décaler d'un an sa dernière année. Elle devait revenir courant de semaine prochaine. Elle chercherait du travail pour aider Jacob. Les économies de leur père avaient servi aux funérailles. Il n'avait aucunes dettes heureusement et la maison leur appartenait maintenant. Malgré tout, il fallait se nourrir et il y a avait certaines facture à régler.

La nuit été passée sans que je ne fasse aucun rêves. J'avais été dépitée en me levant ce matin. Le moral de Charlie ne s'était pas arrangé il était comme un zombie. J'avais voulu discuter avec lui mais il avait préféré rester seul.

Midi arriva rapidement et je rentrai à la maison pour ma pause déjeuner. Je mangeai sur le pouce car Charlie n'était pas là. Etait-il encore chez les Clearwater ? Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui, j'appelai maman pour lui en faire part. Je lui expliquai en même temps que j'aurais besoin de la voir. Elle me répondit quelle essaierait de venir dans quelques jours.

Il me restait une heure et demie à tuer, je me décidai à monter au grenier. Je voulais explorer la malle de mon arrière grand-mère. Ça m'occuperait l'esprit le temps d'avoir des nouvelles de Teddy et Rosalie. Une fois au grenier, je tirai la malle bleue et l'ouvris avec excitation. Je pris d'abord la robe prune, en la dépliant je constatai qu'elle n'était pas grande. Je l'essayai, elle avait l'air de bien m'aller mais je ne pouvais pas vérifier car il aurait fallu que je redescende à la salle de bain. Je pris sa baguette qui me picota les doigts. Elle réagissait bien à mon contact. Je saisis ensuite le jeu de cartes et détaillai celles-ci une par une comme si quelque chose allait se passer mais rien ne se produisit. Déçue, je sortis enfin la boule que je posai sur le socle en bois verni. J'attendis aussi mais rien ne se passa non plus.

-Dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé connaitre tes secrets…

Tout doucement une des cartes posées au sol se démarqua des autres en glissant vers moi. Je la pris avec une appréhension teintée d'excitation.

-Secretus revelum.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur cette carte.

La boule se colora doucement d'une fumée mauve et je vis d'abord apparaitre des images floues qui se précisèrent au fur et à mesure que la fumée se dissipait. Je me penchai vers ces images, curieuse.

-Oh !

Je distinguai Emmett, Rosalie et Teddy. Ils étaient assis. Où ? Je n'en savais trop rien, un train ou un avion ? Je posai mes mains sur la boule persuadée que ça allait m'aider à mieux percevoir cette vision. Je dus fermer les yeux car peu à peu, les images de la boule se matérialisèrent dans ma tête avec du son cette fois-ci. Cependant un autre son persistant me perturba et en ouvrant les yeux je compris que mon portable sonnait.

Je rompis le contact avec regrets et saisis mon téléphone. C'était Edward.

-Alors?

-Tu avais raison Bella, Rosalie est partie avec Teddy, Harry n'a pas pu l'en empêcher.

-Je croyais qu'Emmett allait la raisonner, dis-je dépitée.

-Je pense qu'il est parti avec eux.

-Pardon ?

Il ne répéta pas sa phrase, sachant que j'avais très bien entendu.

-Comment les retrouver alors ? Continuai-je. Mes rêves ne sont pas assez précis pour les localiser.

-De toute façon, je pense qu'Emmett a changé sa destination.

-Oui c'est logique. Nous voila pieds et poings liés et je n'ai aucun moyen de provoquer un autre rêve et je ne vois pas comment…

Je me tus, repensant à ce que j'avais vu dans la boule.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-A quoi penses-tu?

-Rien… rien d'important. Je dois juste vérifier quelque chose et je te tiens au courant.

-De notre côté on va explorer certaines pistes.

-D'accord.

Il allait raccrocher quand…

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Et pour votre enquête ?

-Et bien….

Il hésitait.

-On avance doucement.

-Fais attention à toi. Faites attention à vous tous.

Il y eut un silence.

-Bella…Je te remercie pour tout.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE (Samedi)<strong>

Assisse dans l'avion auprès d'eux, je me sentis moins oppressée. Jusqu'au dernier moment j'avais crû qu'il y aurait eu un problème : soit pour les papiers de Teddy, soit pour nos bagages, soit avec Emmett. Je lui avais menti, et ça me minait. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Après ma déposition au QG des Aurors, je savais que les informations arriveraient jusqu'aux oreilles de Remus et qu'il en parlerait à Harry. J'avais donc décidé tout d'abord de prendre mes précautions avec Teddy en lui donnant une potion interdite qui avait modifié sa perception des choses. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais sa mère cela n'avait pas semblé le déstabiliser outre mesure.

Quand il m'appela maman la première fois, ce fut au delà de mes espérances. Mon rêve, celui de toute ma vie, se réalisait. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux que j'en avais été émue profondément.

Ensuite j'avais décidé, après avoir longuement réfléchi, d'appeler Emmett car il était le seul en qui j'avais confiance. Il m'aimait suffisamment, enfin c'était ce que j'espérais, pour qu'il me propose de m'aider. Je dus cependant inventer une fable tenant la route pour qu'il veuille bien m'aider. Mentir avait été ma seule option.

C'était avec soulagement que je l'avais vu arriver. Je l'avais guetté depuis deux heures. L'émotion avait été vive en percevant son arrivée. Je n'avais pu résister à l'envie de l'étreindre. C'était un peu comme si une partie de moi était de nouveau complète.

J'avais enfin percuté ! Il m'avait tant manqué.

Enlacée dans ses bras j'avais pu me détendre quand j'avais eu la certitude qu'il nous protègerait Teddy et moi quoiqu'il en coûte. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'hypocrite et j'avais su que tout irait bien désormais avec lui à mes côtés.

Sauf que j'avais oublié une chose, quelle serait sa réaction en comprenant ce que j'avais fait à Teddy.

Quand Harry avait débarqué, j'avais été prise de panique. J'avais eu peur que Teddy ne préfère partir avec son parrain. Mais la chance avait été de mon côté. Teddy ne s'était plus rappelé de Harry et m'avait défendu contre lui.

Malheureusement, Teddy avait été traumatisé d'avoir blessé Harry. Il s'était renfermé à l'arrivée d'Emmett et avait cessé de pleurer.

Emmett, avait réagi comme je l'avais espéré, il avait promis de nous protéger et il avait tenu parole. Néanmoins, il avait voulu prévenir des secours pour Harry. Alors j'étais allée demander à ma voisine de prévenir la police car il y avait des cambrioleurs dans ma maison. Pendant qu'elle prévenait les secours par sa cheminée, je m'étais éclipsée pour les rejoindre et direction l'aéroport. Le temps avait été couvert mais des rayons de soleil avaient commencé à percer. J'avais sorti une fiole de mon sac et m'étais badigeonnée de sa substance, j'en avais donné à Emmett pour qu'il en fasse de même afin que notre peau ne brille pas.

Assise entre mes deux hommes, j'observai Teddy et me sentis affreusement coupable. Il était très perturbé, pas dans son assiette. Il était près du hublot et scrutai l'horizon. Nous avions décollé il y a à peine une heure. Nous avions un long trajet de 24 heures avec deux escales : une à New-York et une à Santiago. Nous devrions arriver demain à 13 heures heure locale. Je savais que c'était un long trajet pour un si petit bout de chou mais c'était le seul moyen d'être à l'abri. Je lui caressai les cheveux mais il ne semblait pas réagir. En me tournant vers Emmett, je vis qu'il était tendu, scrutant le fond de l'avion craignant peut-être l'arrivée de la police ou autre. Je lui pris la main et l'interpellai.

- Teddy, il ne va pas bien.

Il se pencha et vit en effet que le petit garçon déprimait.

-Attends je vais lui parler.

Je me décalai pour lui laisser la place. Il appela Teddy avec douceur. Celui-ci le dévisagea avec attention.

-On s'est déjà vu n'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était pas une question apparemment. Surpris qu'il ne se rappelle pas de lui Emmett confirma. Je présageai le pire. Stressée, je voulus m'interposer mais Teddy sourit à Emmett avec confiance.

-Oui je me rappelle, je t'aime bien. Tu m'as même donné des trucs sympas.

-Tu parles du coussin péteur ?

-Oui je l'ai mis sous le siège de maman dans notre salon, elle n'a pas apprécié.

Il y eut comme un flottement. Emmett recula sa tête sous l'incompréhension.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles maman ?

-Emmett…

Il me stoppa dans mon intervention en levant sa main comme pour me demander une minute.

-Tu sais que Rosalie n'est pas ta maman, hein ?

Teddy me regarda, l'air perdu. Emmett se redressa de son immense stature et me saisit le bras.

-Teddy, on revient, ne bouge pas ! Décréta Emmett, l'air furibond.

Il m'attira vers les toilettes et se positionna face à moi. Il secoua la tête et me détailla avec réprobation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre gosse, Rosalie ?

-Je… promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher.

-Non ! Je te promets que dalle !

Son visage se modifia et je me fis toute petite.

-Je lui ai juste modifié un peu sa perception des choses… Mais l'effet ne dure pas longtemps, ajoutai-je rapidement voyant ses yeux luire de façon inquiétante.

-Et comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton trop calme.

-J'ai trouvé une potion un peu spéciale. Je ne voulais pas que son départ soit trop dur, tentai-je de me justifier.

-Tu mens !

-Quoi ! Je ne te mens pas !

-Tu mens sur tes motivations et tu ne penses qu'à toi, encore ! Et tu dis que tu l'aimes.

Je vis rouge.

-Ne remets jamais en question mon amour pour lui, sifflai-je en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui!

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que mon doigt touche son torse.

-Tu l'aimes mais tu l'as drogué.

Je me renfrognai et reculai, consciente qu'il avait raison.

-Je sais que je suis allée trop loin. Je vais attendre que l'effet de la potion disparaisse et je lui dirai la vérité.

-Mais comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir quand il verra que tu lui as menti ?

-J'aviserai à ce moment là, répondis-je dépitée.

Il secoua la tête visiblement très mécontent. Un vent de panique me retourna.

-Tu as promis ! Lui assenai-je avec force

Il détourna sa tête pour regarder Teddy et sembla réaliser quelque chose. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers moi il s'en alla vers le petit sans un mot.

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS (SamediDimanche)**

A peine Harry parti, je reçus la visite de mon mage-défenseur. Elle m'informa que de nouvelles charges pesaient contre moi. Abasourdi, je l'écoutai me les énumérer.

-Je ne comprends pas, comment est-ce possible ?

-Nous avons un nouveau témoin qui a tenu à rester anonyme afin de protéger sa famille qui a donné des preuves de votre implication dans une affaire de la victime. Une affaire de chantage. Vous lui auriez donc demandé de cesser ses recherches et comme elle a refusé vous l'auriez d'abord menacée puis vous auriez ensuite saccagé son appartement.

-Mais je rêve…Vous gobez vraiment n'importe quoi.

Elle me toisa avec cette fois un évident mépris.

-Sachez monsieur que nous ne prenons aucun témoignage à la légère et que nous avons bien sûr vérifié ces dires.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'en savoir plus de toute façon. Je savais qui était à l'origine de cet enfoncement.

-Nous avons des choses encore à revoir avec le procureur. Votre transfert sera reporté à lundi, m'assena-t-elle d'une voix implacable.

Je pris sur moi pour me contenir mais une rage sourde grondait en moi.

Après une nuit blanche où je sentis ma rage se décupler, une rage tellement destructrice qu'elle m'étouffa presque, je finis par m'assoupir au petit jour. Je dormis à peine deux heures que ce fut déjà l'heure de petit-déjeuner.

Burbanks vint me voir vers dix heures.

-Tu as une visite.

-Comment ça ?

-L'Auror Potter.

Que se passait-il encore ? Venait-il me parler du transfert ? Ou avait-il des nouvelles de Teddy ?

Le cœur battant je m'empressai de sortir de ma couche.

-Au fait, tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'en devais une ? Déclara Burbanks.

J'hésitai sur l'attitude à adopter.

-Et bien non. Mais…

-Biennnn ! Me coupa-t-il. Je sais que tu vas t'en aller mais avant j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.

J'attendis la suite, contrarié.

-Demande au Survivant si je peux être présent au transfert.

Je plissai les lèvres, peu ravi de sa proposition.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu… ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Me coupa-t-il. J'ai été cool avec toi. Je t'ai pas envoyé aux détraqueurs.

-Parce qu'il y a des détraqueurs ici ? M'exclamai-je.

-Comme dans toutes les prisons. Ici ils sont enfermés au sous sol du QHS. Quand un prisonnier dérape c'est : au sous sol direct !

Je frémis.

-Et pourquoi je n'y ai pas eu droit quand j'ai été à l'isoloir ?

-Tu as la chance d'avoir le Survivant de ton côté. Mais ne crois pas que ça va m'empêcher de t'y mettre quelques heures si tu renâcle à m'aider.

-Ok, c'est bon, capitulai-je, voyant dans ses yeux qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

De toute façon j'avais d'autres préoccupations bien plus grandes. Et être soumis aux détraqueurs ne m'enchantait guère. Mes nuits étaient déjà assez peuplées de cauchemars comme ça. Il me sourit et me tapota le dos. Il m'emmena en sifflotant vers la salle de visite.

-Je compte sur toi, me murmura-t-il une fois dans la salle avec un clin d'œil puis tourna les talons.

Harry était déjà présent et il y avait un garde dans le coin qui veillait. A son air, je compris qu'il était contrarié.

-Tu sais déjà que ton transfert est reporté à demain ?

-Oui. Tu as des nouvelles de mon fils ?

- Oui, grâce à Bella, on a découvert où ils se rendaient tous les trois.

-Où ça ? Demandai-je le souffle court.

-Sur l'ile de Pâques.

-Où ça se trouve?

-C'est une ile isolée au large du Chili. Pas facile d'accès.

-Elle a emmené mon fils au bout du monde comme si ça allait m'empêcher de le retrouver.

Harry me détailla avec méfiance.

-Ne fais rien que tu ne pourrais regretter Remus. Je vais m'y rendre. Donc demain je ne pourrai pas être présent pour ton transfert.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis mains et baguette liées.

-Plus pour longtemps j'espère. Les preuves sont parvenues à Rosella. Elle travaille dessus en ce moment.

Ce n'était pas ça qui allait me ramener mon fils.

-Harry je compte sur toi, délivre Teddy de cette folle furieuse. Tu savais qu'elle avait été au QG des Aurors pour faire un faux témoignage ?

-C'était elle tu es sûr ?

-Qui d'autre, Harry ? Réfléchis. Juste après avoir vu Mme Devreau, une femme vient témoigner.

-Oui c'est une troublante coïncidence je te l'avoue. Coïncidence qui n'arrange pas nos affaires et qui a décalé ton transfert.

-En parlant de mon transfert, pourrais-tu intégrer l'agent Bubanks dans l'équipe de mon transfert ?

-Qui est-ce ? Me questionna-t-il suspicieux.

-C'est le gardien responsable du secteur QHS.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu…

-C'est lui qui me l'a demandé et comme c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu te prévenir pour Rosalie…

-Humm.

-Je sais, c'est pas protocolaire mais…

Harry dut voir mon désarroi car il hocha la tête.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

* * *

><p><strong>POV GINNY (dimanche)<strong>

La nuit avait été courte. A six heures, je me levai pour la troisième fois depuis minuit afin de préparer un biberon pour Lily. Kreattur dormait. Je fis le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le déranger. Je savais que l'arrivée du bébé l'avait perturbé comme pour James auparavant. Il était peu habitué aux pleurs et aux cris perçants des petits enfants. D'ailleurs, qui pouvait y être habitué ?

J'étais dans les vapes. Depuis mon accouchement, je n'avais dormi que par petits morceaux, c'était contre nature de s'obliger à se réveiller alors que notre corps réclamait à corps et à cris du repos. Je supportais mal ce manque de sommeil. J'étais irritable et triste. Et donner le biberon était contraignant, c'était un rituel très long.

Lily dormait pourtant beaucoup comme elle était encore un nouveau-né. Mais j'avais à peine le temps de me poser qu'elle se réveillait. Je ne pouvais pas dormir sur commande alors je préférai ranger un peu la maison ou faire un tri dans les affaires de James. Il me manquait, j'avais envie d'aller le voir et je voulais surtout qu'il rentre à la maison.

Je remontai dans ma chambre et pris Lily qui s'époumonait à présent car j'avais pris trop de temps pour venir la chercher dans son berceau. Je la pris dans mes bras et observai ce visage que j'apprenais à connaitre tous les jours. Mais je ne ressentais rien d'exceptionnel en la regardant. Elle ne souriait pas, il était encore trop tôt. Elle n'accrochait pas vraiment mon regard. Elle était encore une inconnue pour moi. Je n'étais pas inquiète cependant, j'avais ressenti la même chose pour James jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse son premier sourire vers deux mois. Cela avait été comme une révélation. Nostalgique, je repensai à ce moment là.

Je m'assis au bord du lit et lui donnai à boire. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je commençai à m'assoupir. J'eus un sursaut en constatant qu'elle glissait de mon bras. Le cœur battant je me ressaisis et me levai pour marcher. Après lui avoir fait faire son rot pendant d'interminables minutes, je la changeai.

A sept heures nous descendîmes à la cuisine. Je la mis dans son couffin et préparai mon petit-déjeuner. Elle m'étudiait en train de m'afférer et se mit ensuite à pleurer. Elle avait sûrement des coliques. Je la pris contre moi et la massai avec douceur pour soulager son ventre douloureux. Après dix bonnes minutes de pleurs elle sembla se calmer et s'endormit. Je pris alors tranquillement mon thé accompagné de deux tartines que je savourai avec bonheur au calme.

Je pensai de nouveau à James, revoyant ses sourires communicatifs et me demandant s'il n'était pas une charge trop lourde pour maman et comment il vivait le fait d'être éloigné de nous une nouvelle fois. Je pensai à Harry, il n'était pas présent pour partager tout ce chamboulement avec moi. Je pensai à Remus enfermé dans cette prison. Je pensai à Hermione, m'en voulant presque d'avoir eu mes deux enfants sans soucis. J'aurais voulu aller la voir mais les bébés n'étaient pas admis dans le service. En tout cas, chaque jour qui passait était un jour de gagné pour sa fille. Bientôt le seuil critique serait dépassé mais rien ne pouvait garantir qu'il n'y aurait pas de complications.

Ce fut avec cette incertitude que je remontai à la salle de bain avec Lily et l'installai dans son berceau. La salle de bain adjacente me permettait de prendre ma douche et de pouvoir l'entendre.

Je me déshabillai avec difficulté, j'étais claquée mais j'avais besoin de me rafraichir régulièrement car je continuai de subir des suées nocturnes et mon retour de couche était encore abondant. Je passai devant la glace et constatai avec soulagement que mon corps n'était pas trop abimé par les deux grossesses. Un peu de vergetures mais rien d'épouvantable. Seul mon ventre encore rond me gênait. Je n'avais pas pris trop de poids et je savais que je perdrai facilement en mangeant correctement et à heure régulière. Ma poitrine alourdit allait fondre à mon grand désarroi. Je prenais une potion pour stopper la montée de lait mais elle ne me réussissait pas, j'avais des effets secondaires. Je n'avais pas droit au sport bien sûr, pour laisser le temps à mes organes de se remettre en place. Il fallait attendre deux bons mois. Mais ça me paraissait long car j'avais envie de retrouver rapidement une silhouette agréable pour plaire de nouveau à Harry et surtout pour me plaire à nouveau.

J'eus de la chance cette fois, je pus prendre ma douche jusqu'au bout. Lily me laissa même le temps de me sécher avant de se manifester. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se calma instantanément. Je la posai sur le lit et me préparai sous son regard attentif. Je ne rentrais pas encore dans mes habits d'avant grossesse. Je trouvai néanmoins une robe sorcière de couleur rouille convenable et seyante que mes collègues avaient eu la bonne idée de m'offrir. J'avais trouvé tous les cadeaux (amis, familles, collègues confondus) en rentrant ici vendredi en fin d'après-midi. Il y avait aussi des habits pour Lily et des peluches de toutes sortes.

Une fois prête, je fis le bain de Lily, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car elle hurlait dès que je devais la sortir de l'eau pour la savonner ou pour la sécher. Elle ne se calmait qu'une fois habillée.

On toqua à ma porte.

-Vous avez une visite maîtresse.

-D'accord Kreattur, je descends.

Qui pouvait venir un dimanche matin ? Il n'était que neuf heures et demie. Je pris Lily dans mes bras et descendis pour voir mon visiteur. Un jeune homme brun et plutôt quelconque se tenait dans mon séjour, examinant autour de lui avec intérêt. Son uniforme d'Auror m'inquiéta.

-Où est mon mari ? M'exclamai-je avec une pointe d'hystérie (pas facile de me contrôler entre mes hormones et la fatigue).

Le jeune homme sursauta puis se reprit rapidement, il prit une posture très droite, très digne.

-Madame Potter pardon de vous déranger de si bonne heure, mais je devais vous remettre ceci sur ordre de votre mari car il est toujours retenu au Canada.

C'est avec soulagement que je pris ma baguette dans ses mains. Je la retrouvai avec un immense plaisir. Et compris subitement à quel point elle m'avait manqué.

-Merci à vous Auror… ?

-Holmes.

-Pardon pour mon impolitesse Auror Holmes, je ne vous ai même pas dit bonjour. Souhaitez-vous un café ?

-Non, je vous remercie. Je suis attendu au QG. Par contre votre mari souhaite que je vous prévienne d'un fait nouveau.

Curieuse, j'attendis la suite.

-Son filleul Teddy Lupin a été enlevé par sa tutrice provisoire Rosalie Hale. Il sait où les retrouver et s'en va ce jour à leur recherche.

Encore sous le choc, je dévisageai le jeune homme avec stupeur.

-Madame ?

-Je… merci de m'avoir transmis le message.

Tandis que je raccompagnais l'Auror vers la cheminée, des éclats de voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur de ma demeure. Nous nous approchâmes vers la fenêtre pour découvrir l'auteur de cet esclandre. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Une grande et très belle femme noire d'une quarantaine d'années environ. Son visage m'était vaguement familier. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait nous voir mais elle tournait autour de la maison en criant le patronyme de Harry.

-Vous ne craignez rien vu que votre maison est incartable mais souhaitez-vous quand même que j'intervienne Madame Potter ? Elle attire l'attention des moldus.

-Je le sais bien mais…

J'hésitai, ne comprenant pas qui était cette femme.

-D'accord, intervenez ! Je vous en remercie par avance.

Il sortit de la maison et dès qu'il posa un pied sur le perron, il apparut dans le champ de vision des passants et de cette femme qui s'élança vers lui en sortant sa baguette. J'étouffai une exclamation tandis qu'il la maitrisait sans difficulté avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste inapproprié en pleine rue. Il l'entraina un peu plus loin et ils disparurent.

Lily se mit à pleurer dans mes bras. Je lui préparai un énième biberon et pendant qu'elle buvait je repensai à Teddy et Rosalie. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il devait y avoir une explication plausible, j'espérai qu'elle nous la fournirait quand Harry la retrouverait.

Je marchais de long en large pour aider Lily à faire son rot quand l'image de la femme de tout à l'heure se matérialisa devant moi. Je me stoppai net. Oui, si son visage m'était si familier c'était parce que je l'avais déjà vue une fois il y a des années de cela dans les journaux.

Quand Harry avait arrêté son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ESME (Dimanche)<strong>

Il fallait que je lui parle ! Ça ne pouvait plus durer !

J'étais sur le seuil de ma chambre d'hôtel quand Carlisle m'interpella.

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller.

-Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Et ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire !

J'étais en colère. Très en colère. Et c'était un sentiment qui ne m'allait pas et me rendait maladroite. Mes enfants me jugeaient, mon mari m'avait tourné le dos. Personne ne m'avait laissé la possibilité de me justifier.

-Ne t'en prends pas à moi. Tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'informer de cet appel.

-Et voilà, ça recommence ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te disais pas toujours ce que les enfants me confiaient.

-Oui je recommence avec ça car ça me rend malade de voir ce qu'est devenu notre couple. Et je ne parle pas du contenu du coup de fil qu'Alice t'as passé, mais du fait que tu aies eu des doutes. Nous nous sommes toujours montrés honnête l'un envers l'autre. Quand Alice nous a quittés tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même comme accablée d'un lourd fardeau. J'ai mis ça sur le compte du chagrin.

-Je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit…

-Oui mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je m'en suis voulu. Je croyais que je n'arrivai pas à t'aider à remonter à la surface. Je me suis senti inutile et même de trop.

Etonnée, je l'observai toute rancœur envolée. Il s'approcha. Son visage était toujours fermé mais il n'y avait plus cet air accusateur.

-Je sais que je t'ai blessé, avouai-je, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. J'étais tellement écrasée par mon erreur que je ne pouvais supporter de te regarder en face et encore moins d'affronter les enfants.

Repenser à ces jours pires que l'enfer me traumatisait. Je préférai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la télévision. Fermant les yeux, je me revoyais sombrer…

-Tu es le ciment de notre famille. Sans toi, elle va se disloquer encore plus, déclara-t-il.

-Je sais qu'elle comptait sur moi pour préserver notre famille. Je sais que je dois être la mère parfaite qui n'a pas droit à l'erreur.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça…

-Si elle a opté pour cette solution ignoble, continuai-je, c'est qu'elle a dû voir qu'il n'y avait d'autre choix. Elle nous aimait, elle voulait nous protéger.

-Je m'en doute. Mais c'était à nous de protéger notre clan pas à un de nos enfants !

Je me levai de nouveau en colère.

-Que crois-tu ? Si j'avais pu j'aurai pris sa place sans hésiter.

C'était un dialogue de sourd, c'était la première fois que nous n'arrivions pas à régler nos différends et cela me minait. Je préférai m'en aller. Il ne me retint pas cette fois. Je descendis à la réception. Il fallait que je m'isole pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il était temps de réagir aussi, elle n'avait pas donné sa vie pour que ça se passe comme ça. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de réinstaurer la confiance et la paix au sein de notre famille. Elle m'avait donné ses dernières volontés, je le réalisai maintenant et j'allais faire en sorte de les honorer.

J'avais rompu ma promesse une fois en dévoilant qu'elle m'avait appelée. Ce sera là ma dernière faute.

Je parlais avec l'hôtesse quand je le sentis.

Assis non loin de moi, un homme, l'un des nôtres, me détaillait. Son regard rouge-sang croisa le mien et me crucifia. Un rictus apparût sur ses lèvres, enlaidissant un visage agréable entouré de cheveux blond mi-long tandis que je commençai à m'éloigner doucement vers la sortie. S'il était dangereux il fallait que je l'attire loin des innocents de cet hôtel, d'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait s'exposer comme ça parmi la foule. Une fois vers les portes tournantes je tombai nez à nez avec Jasper. Il me scruta lui aussi, surpris par notre rencontre fortuite. Ses yeux exprimaient un vide immense. Ma peine fut décuplée. Jasper avait toujours eu une place particulière dans mon cœur sûrement dû à l'existence difficile qu'il avait menée avant de nous rejoindre. Nous avions, au fil des années, développé un lien de confiance que je croyais inaltérable. Mais j'avais eu tord et je savais que la raison de sa rancune était le fait que j'avais brisé le dernier lien qui le retenait à nous.

-Jasper…

Je lui pris le bras et il me résista. Je tournai la tête et vis l'homme qui se rapprochait tranquillement. Des gens passaient, inconscients du danger.

-Part vite ! Cet homme qui arrive derrière moi c'est l'un des nôtres et il nous veut du mal…

Il jeta un œil au delà de moi et fronça les sourcils. Il me poussa et avança vers l'inconnu.

-Jasper ! Tu es enfin là. J'attendais avec impatience que tu arrives pour en finir avec tout ça.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Jasper sur la défensive.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner sur lui-même en murmurant quelque chose. J'aperçus ce qui me parut être une baguette camouflée sous sa cape rouge. Les gens autour se stoppèrent progressivement jusqu'à totalement s'arrêter. Je fus impressionné malgré moi, c'était la première fois que je croisais un sorcier. Son attention se reporta sur nous.

-Bien sûr tu ne te rappelles de rien mais laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire.

Il ferma les yeux et Jasper sembla comme perdu balançant ses yeux de gauche à droite. Moi-même je ne savais comment réagir. Je me tenais prête à bondir, le corps alerte. Jasper se tourna enfin vers moi dévasté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Jasper répond-moi !

-Il a vu les derniers instants de sa bien-aimée, annonça l'inconnu.

Oh non…

-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, hurlai-je folle de douleur et de hargne.

Je me précipitai sur lui, il se déplaça tout aussi rapidement. J'oubliais qu'il avait aussi les mêmes capacités que nous. Il semblait fou de rage

-Je ne suis pas un lâche !

Je reçus une décharge qui me brûla de l'intérieur. Affalée au sol je mis un certain temps à me redresser. Mon attention se porta sur Jasper qui me dévisageai beaucoup moins amorphe. Le sorcier lui tenait l'épaule. Jasper me vit me redresser et me fit un léger non de la tête et l'instant d'après ils n'étaient plus là.

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup de lecteurs en route depuis ma première fic ou alors est-ce dû aux vacances ?<p> 


	9. En quête de vérité

Relecture par Brynamon.

J'ai eu des abominables douleurs dentaires toute la semaine dont une rage de dents de la mort =-(.

Entre deux accalmies j'ai écris cette suite qui aurait pu s'appeler « Quand Harry rencontre Rosalie… » un peu comme le film même si le contexte est très différent!

Alors savourez là !^^

Début Juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : En quête de vérité <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EMMETT (SamediDimanche)**

Le trajet fut long tout comme les deux escales. Ce fut long car je m'étais éloigné de Rosalie, je lui en voulais. J'avais profité de la première escale pour emmené Teddy faire un tour. Histoire de rester entre hommes. Rosalie avait voulu venir mais j'avais été catégorique. Elle avait fini par céder. Après avoir découvert jusqu'où elle avait été capable d'aller, mes convictions avaient vacillé. Lors de la deuxième escale à Santiago, Teddy avait été trop fatigué pour aller trainer alors je l'avais laissé se pelotonner contre celle qu'il considérait comme étant sa mère. J'en revenais toujours pas !

Je voyais qu'elle m'observait mais elle n'osa pas tenter un geste de réconciliation. Tant mieux, j'avais besoin d'espace pour gérer tout ça. Mon portable resta éteint pendant le vol et je culpabilisai moins de ne plus répondre aux appels d'Edward. Ce fut avec soulagement que nous atterrîmes sur l'île. Lors de la descente de l'avion, Teddy découvrit, de ses yeux émerveillés, la mer, la plage, les palmiers, les habitations et même certaines statues. Ça semblait surréaliste, cette île loin de tout était très belle et riche en culture. J'espérai découvrir avec Teddy toutes les richesses de cet endroit.

Après avoir débarqué, nous allâmes directement à l'office de Tourisme située dans l'aéroport pour trouver un endroit où loger. Elle nous conseilla des hôtels mais je lui fis comprendre que nous avions besoin d'intimité. La jeune hôtesse me conseilla d'aller à l'unique agence immobilière de l'île. Après un rapide trajet en taxi et un entretien express avec l'employé de l'agence et compte tenu de nos moyens financiers, ce ne fut pas compliqué de trouver une location non loin de la mer.

Dans le taxi, je donnai l'adresse au chauffeur fort sympathique d'ailleurs. Le trajet se fit sous les appréciations de Teddy. Malgré les circonstances étranges de sa présence, j'étais heureux qu'il soit là. J'aurais voulu avoir un enfant pour faire plaisir à Rosalie mais je ne m'étais jamais visualisé en tant que père. Finalement, ça ne devait pas être si mal. Aurais-je un jour l'occasion de connaitre ce lien particulier qui relie un père à son fils ?

Non…

Cette réalité me mit un coup au moral. Je me repris car Teddy comptait sur moi. Je devais trouver une solution pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Mais comment faire alors que son père était une menace pour Rosalie et que la police risquait de nous tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre ? Je devais les protéger, j'avais promis. Elle avait déconné mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher lui donner une chance de se rattraper. J'espérai qu'elle assure car en plus de me décevoir elle allait faire souffrir le p'tit.

Teddy détailla avec enthousiasme la maison, toute simple mais confortable à première vue. Il courut dans toutes les pièces puis revint pour détailler la plage au loin.

-C'est génial, j'adore, merci Emmett, t'es trop cool !

-Ouais, tape m'en cinq.

Je m'accroupis et il vint taper doucement sa petite main dans la mienne. C'était agréable d'être avec lui sans qu'il ne soit en danger. Son odeur particulière ne déclenchait rien chez moi. C'était cool qu'il soit un sorcier. Pas de risque de morsure accidentelle.

Rosalie restait en retrait. Je fis aussi le tour de la maison sous l'œil attentif de celle-ci.

-Arrête de me surveiller, ça n'arrangera rien !

-Je sais que t'es fâché. Mais je t'ai promis de redresser la barre alors soit plus souple.

Elle me fit le coup de ses yeux de braises.

-Bien tenté, répondis-je troublé.

Cependant elle marquait un point et je lui laissai le bénéfice du doute. Je voulais croire en elle car c'était dans ma nature de voir le bien chez les autres.

Il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi pourtant Teddy avait une faim de loup. Je branchai tout l'électroménager et m'en allai chercher quelques courses pour nourrir le petit monstre. Il faudrait aussi qu'on pense à nous nourrir mais ça c'était une autre affaire. En attendant Rosalie lui fila quelques trucs à grignoter restés dans son sac à main le temps que je revienne.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Nous n'avions pas encore défait nos valises, nous voulions profiter de cette quiétude qui donnait l'illusion que tout allait pour le mieux.

En fin d'après-midi nous étions à la plage non loin de la maison. Mais cette fois je ne camouflai pas ma peau brillante sous quelques substances que ce soit. La vue était belle, les rochers surplombaient la plage donnant un aspect plus particulier à cet endroit idyllique. Rosalie était installée sur une serviette de plage vêtue sobrement d'un maillot une-pièce blanc à pois noir descendant jusqu'en haut des cuisses et dont les deux larges bretelles se nouaient derrière le cou, rappelant les maillots des années 50. Elle avait un livre en main. Teddy et moi, vêtus de shorts de bain, jouions aux châteaux de sables. J'étais doué et Teddy s'extasiait devant chacun de mes chefs-d'œuvre avant de les piétiner en éclatant de rire. S'ensuivit alors une terrible bataille de sable. Ensuite nous plongeâmes dans l'eau bleue et Teddy s'extasia de nouveau car il adorait l'eau. Il ne savait pas nager alors je fis bien gaffe.

Je retournai près de Rosalie dégoulinant d'eau laissant Teddy jouer au ballon. Elle m'observa avec un sourire immense.

-Quoi ?

-Tout est parfait ! Déclara-t-elle avec effusion.

En nous regardant tous les trois je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'aurais pu me laisser aller à ce bonheur simple mais ce bonheur n'était pas le nôtre.

-Tu sais que ça va s'arrêter ?

Son sourire se figea. Je m'en voulus de gâcher son bonheur mais il fallait qu'elle revienne sur terre.

Elle regarda Teddy.

-Il est à moi.

-Non.

-Il m'aime !

-Peut-être. Mais ça ne change rien, tu n'es pas sa mère.

-Il n'a plus de famille.

-Si, son père et Harry.

-Son père veut ma mort et Harry veut m'arrêter.

-Moi vivant personne ne s'en prendra à toi mais là on ne parle pas de toi ! Teddy va comprendre et va vouloir revenir auprès d'eux.

Elle secoua la tête comme une furie et boucha ses oreilles.

-Tais-toi Emmett !

Un cri me détourna de la folie de Rosalie. Teddy avait trouvé un coquillage. J'allai vers lui et m'émerveilla de sa trouvaille.

Après une bonne douche, Teddy partit se coucher non sans avoir avalé un bon bol de chocolat chaud, il était mort de fatigue et n'avait pas très faim. A vingt heures il dormait.

Je pris sur moi et consultai mon répondeur. Fallait que j'arrête de faire l'autruche. Les quatre premiers messages étaient les mêmes, Edward me demandait où j'étais et pourquoi je ne le rappelais pas. Le cinquième message m'annonça que Rosalie était partie avec Teddy et qu'il espérait que je n'étais pas dans le coup. Je ne lui en voulus pas car il ne savait pas tout ce qui s'était passé avec Remus et Harry. Le sixième message me laissa effrayé.

« Emmett,

Tu dois rentrer ! Jasper est en danger, on ne sait pas où il est mais on sait qu'il est avec celui qui est responsable de la mort d'Alice.

Tu dois ramener Teddy et Rosalie doit se rendre à la police. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'Harry la sorte de là si elle coopère. »

Je raccrochai. Je retournai vers Rosalie qui surveillait Teddy dans son sommeil. Celui-ci était agité. Elle évita de me regarder. Elle avait mal digéré notre altercation de tout à l'heure. Je m'inquiétai pour sa santé mentale. Je devais réagir.

-Rose… ?

-Non !

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, moi sur ses traces. S'ensuivit une discussion animée qui ne mena à rien. J'avais beau lui expliquer la situation avec Jasper, elle fit la sourde oreille. Un hurlement nous freina, elle se précipita dans la chambre. J'arrivai derrière. Teddy fouillai dans ses affaires, l'air désespéré.

-Où elle est, où elle est ?

-Teddy, tu ne dors pas ? Le questionna Rosalie.

-Laisse-moi !

-Que cherches-tu ? Persista-t-elle.

-Je la trouve pas !

-Quoi ? Demandai-je à mon tour.

Soudain il s'arrêta et sortit une photo de son sac. Il la regarda avec soulagement. Nous nous avancions mais il recula, la photo contre lui.

-Tu es fatigué chéri, va te coucher.

-Je te faisais confiance.

Il s'adressait à Rosalie. Elle se décomposa.

-Ecoutes…

-Je veux retourner auprès de mon père et je veux voir comment va mon parrain.

L'effet de la potion s'était dissipé visiblement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour…Commença-t-elle.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois penser ! Plus jamais ! Tu n'es pas ma mère et je ne t'aime plus.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Rosalie désespérée.

La situation dégénérait. Il fallait que j'intervienne.

-C'est quoi cette photo que tu tiens ?

-Ce sont mes parents.

-Je peux la voir ?

Il me la tendit sans hésiter. J'observai avec stupeur le bébé Teddy gigotant dans les bras de sa mère qui le berçait tout en lui souriant. Il ressemblait un peu à sa mère. Remus, je ne l'avais jamais vu, il semblait être quelqu'un de bien loin de ce que m'avait décrit Rosalie. Il souriait timidement, les yeux remplis de fierté n'osant prendre son fils dans ses bras. Je tendis la photo à Rosalie qui refusa de la regarder. Teddy vint la récupérer et hésita, jetant un regard mauvais sur Rosalie.

-Quoi ?

- Je t'aime bien Emmett. Mais tu as tord de lui faire confiance.

-Je sais qu'elle t'a blessé mais…Contestai-je.

- Elle t'a dis que mon père l'avait menacée, hein ?

-Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? M'étonnai-je.

Rosalie ne réagissait pas, elle était comme pétrifiée, dévisageant l'enfant avec horreur. Un mauvais pressentiment me retourna le cerveau. Teddy se tourna vers elle et s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur.

-J'ai visité le rêve de papa tout à l'heure Rosalie… J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit à la prison. Tu allais faire en sorte qu'il soit condamné. Et je sais ce que tu as fait pour qu'il soit condamné pour de vrai. Tu as été voir la mère de la dame qui a été retrouvée morte et ensuite tu as faussement accusé mon père de choses qu'il n'avait pas faites en prenant l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre et en allant voir la police.

Les yeux de Teddy brillaient d'un éclat dangereux, éclat qui devait sûrement se refléter dans les miens quand je me tournai vers elle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER (Dimanche)<strong>

-Nous devrions en finir une bonne fois pour toute, annonçai-je d'une voix altérée.

L'homme devant moi restait impassible.

J'avais enfin des réponses, même si ce n'était pas celles que j'espérais. Je me sentais flotter hors de mon corps comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir. Ses révélations m'avaient rendu comme un zombie. Avoir revu Alice au travers de ses souvenirs avait été un supplice. Et admettre enfin que moi seul était responsable de ce désastre me mettait à l'agonie.

-Je le crois en effet, répondit finalement ce sorcier vampire se tenant face à moi.

L'image d'Esmé se matérialisa devant mes yeux. Toute ma rancune envers elle s'évaporait peu à peu.

-Cependant j'aimerais savoir ce que vous réservez aux Cullen ?

Il me dévisagea avec stupeur. J'eus un regain d'énergie en repensant au sacrifice d'Alice. Elle voulait que sa famille soit préservée. Je devais trouver un moyen de réaliser son dernier souhait. J'envisageai une stratégie, cherchant une ouverture même si je savais que la puissance de cet homme était hors du commun de part sa nature hybride.

-Parce que tu t'en soucies réellement Jasper?  
>-Disons que je ne leur souhaite pas du mal.<p>

-Et bien s'ils se mettent en travers de ma route…

-Et s'ils ne le font pas ?

-Je n'aime pas tuer. Me nourrir de sang humain m'est pénible mais ma condition de sorcier m'a permis de trouver une alternative. Enfin tout ça pour arriver au fait que je ne souhaite à personne ce qui m'est arrivé et je ne punis que ceux qui le méritent, déclara-t-il avec froideur.

Je me contractai, ressentant à nouveau des sensations dans le corps.

-Parce qu'Alice le méritait ?

-Non, ta femme a fait un choix et je l'ai respecté car j'ai rarement vu un tel courage. J'ai tenu parole mais il a fallu que tu ne lâches pas prise. Elle m'avait pourtant assuré que tu serais anéanti par sa mort.

-C'est le cas, chuchotai-je.

-Hum.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Vous m'avez tout pris, ajoutai-je.

Après un long silence, il me posa enfin la question.

-Pourquoi ?

Malgré ses traits dénués d'émotions, il était en colère. Je me sentais mal de ne pas me rappeler cet homme. Il avait fait partie du lot. Cette période sombre m'avait rattrapé et avait détruit ce que j'avais réussi à reconstruire. Il me détaillait avec froideur, ses yeux rouges soudainement assombris par la haine. Haine que je connaissais et que j'étais tenté de retourner contre moi.

-Parce que je n'avais pas le choix.

Il m'examina avec minutie. Jaugeant mon degré de sincérité. Il ferma les yeux et cette fois au lieu de recevoir des images, j'en donnai contre ma volonté. Cela dura un moment. Je tressaillis en voyant défiler certains souvenirs qui me ramenaient à cette époque où j'étais heureux.

-Effectivement tu as changé de vie et tu as changé tout court.

Je l'observai avec rancœur n'appréciant pas son intrusion dans mes souvenirs.

-Par contre, tu as gardé ton esprit de soldat, cela pourrait m'être utile.

J'étais déconcerté.

-Je cherche à devenir plus puissant et j'ai déjà beaucoup d'éléments en ma faveur. Mais j'ai encore besoin d'aide pour arriver au sommet.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être utile.

-Es-tu prêt à te sacrifier aussi pour les tiens ?

-Je suis prêt à exaucer la dernière volonté de ma femme.

-Bien.

Il sortit sa baguette de sous sa cape et s'approcha de moi. Je le regardai faire l'esprit détaché. Il murmura une incantation et lia mon poignet au sien avec une ficelle magique. Il me scruta intensément et me demanda :

-Jures-tu de mener à bien la mission que je vais te confier ?

-Oui.

-Jures-tu de ne pas te retourner contre moi ?

-Oui mais à condition que vous ne tuiez plus aucun membre de mon clan.

Il plissa les lèvres, hésitant.

-Tu es un petit malin… C'est d'accord.

Il termina son rituel et je me sentis comme oppressé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Un serment inviolable, si tu ne respectes pas ta parole tu mourras.

-Donc c'est valable pour vous aussi ?

-…

-Quelle est ma mission ?

-Suis-moi.

Ce fut alors que je découvris le lieu où nous étions. Mon esprit fermé se rouvrit au monde extérieur grâce à celui qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Nous étions dans un espèce de sanctuaire. Il y régnait une atmosphère étrange et mystérieuse. Le sol carrelé en blanc et noir faisait ressortir les meubles rouges et les rideaux de la même couleur. Le temps ensoleillé pénétrait dans cette pièce, la rendant moins oppressante. Tandis que je le suivis, observant son dos où virevoltait sa cape rouge, je découvris un couloir où il y avait énormément de tableaux. Je constatai non sans un brin de stupeur que les sujets étaient animés. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte blanche qu'il ouvrit d'un sort.

-Où sommes-nous ? Lui demandai-je pour la forme.

-Nous sommes à Volterra, dans une maison que j'ai rendue invisible pour les yeux humains et que j'ai aménagé en centre de recrutement.

Sceptique, je pénétrai avec lui dans une pièce un peu froide aux couleurs bleutées.

-Voilà mes recrues, tout comme moi ils furent des sorciers.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour visualiser la pièce. Une vingtaine d'individus hommes comme femmes étaient enfermés dans un carré de verre. Ils n'osaient regarder vers nous. En avançant vers le fond de cette pièce immense je vis que des carrés étaient vides. En revenant vers l'instigateur de cette folie, un des sorciers hybrides retint mon attention. Je m'approchai de lui doucement et me baissai pour mieux voir son visage. Il m'était familier, je l'avais déjà vu. Assis dans une position de soumission, ces êtres particuliers semblaient en proie à un mal être palpable.

-N'est-ce pas un peu inhumain cette façon de les garder enfermés ?

-Dès que je quitte la pièce ils sont à nouveau libres de leurs mouvements et des portes apparaissent leur permettant d'accéder à un lit et aux commodités. A l'heure des repas, la nourriture apparait, préparée par mes elfes. Ils sortent deux heures par jour pour s'entraîner. Pour les plus performants, je leur autorise deux autres heures d'activités de leur choix dans la limite du raisonnable.

Cela ne me sembla pas moins inhumain mais qui étais-je pour en juger ? Je me demandai jusqu'où devrai-je aller pour préserver notre clan ?

-Je n'ai pas fini de recruter mes soldats et j'ai besoin de temps pour entraîner ceux qui sont ici, m'interrompit-il dans mes pensées interrogatives. Ta mission sera d'en trouver de nouveaux et surtout de retrouver celle qui s'est enfuie.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSELLA (DimancheLundi)**

J'étais un peu nerveuse. Je me trouvais déjà au labo, il était à peine neuf heures et j'attendais l'arrivée des Aurors avec les preuves à analyser. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. Harry comptait sur moi, je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Edward m'avait appelé il y a quelques heures pour m'informer de la découverte de Bella. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avoir un accès de jalousie concernant le fait qu'ils se contactent encore car il m'avait annoncé qu'elle savait où se rendait Rosalie. Je ne la connaissais pas mais depuis qu'elle avait enlevé le filleul de Harry je lui vouais une haine féroce. Teddy venait à peine de retrouver son père et voilà qu'une parfaite inconnue se permettait de se mettre en eux. J'avais voulus en savoir plus sur la manière dont Bella avait découvert leur destination, il m'avait alors expliqué ses dons qui s'amélioraient de jour en jour. Il m'avait demandé d'en informer Harry car lui devait partir à la recherche de Jasper. Ce que j'avais fait dans l'heure qui avait suivi. Harry s'était montré fort reconnaissant et allait en informer Remus, il partirait ensuite pour l'île de Pâques par portoloin ce qui ne serait pas aisé vu l'isolement de l'île.

Edward m'avait expliqué aussi ce qu'il avait entendu en rendant visite aux Volturi ainsi que de l'implication de deux membres de ce clan. Je n'en revenais pas de la façon dont les choses avaient dégénérées. Je n'imaginais pas la détresse de Jasper. Et surtout je me demandai comment Edward gérait ça. Il n'avait pas voulu s'étendre. Il m'avait aussi confié qu'il avait finalement révélé à ses parents ce qu'il avait découvert concernant l'implication de Jasper dans la mort d'Alice.

Il avait laissé des tas de messages sur le répondeur d'Emmett son frère, lui demandant de mettre un terme à la folie de Rosalie et de rentrer en Italie leur filer un coup de main.

Je m'étais tout à coup sentie si inutile et je m'étais excusée auprès de lui pour ne pas être là pour l'aider. Il m'avait expliqué qu'au contraire le fait que je ne sois pas là était un soulagement pour lui. Je comprenais qu'il veuille me protéger mais il fallait que lui comprenne que je voulais être là pour lui. Il me manquait plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Si seulement tout pouvait rentrer dans l'ordre comme par magie mais même la magie avait ses limites. Je ne savais pas trop où on allait tous les deux, nous étions comme sur un balai en plein vol filant comme l'éclair, c'était effrayant et exaltant à la fois. Tout était allé si vite, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de discuter des choses essentielles de la vie. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de mettre les choses à plat. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'avoir une étreinte plus intime. Je cherchais des solutions le soir allongée dans mon lit pour faire en sorte que notre relation soit plus simple car je voyais bien que mon état de mortel le freinait.

Mon patron débarqua coupant court à mes pensées, ce qui m'agaça, il n'était pas censé venir. Le dimanche était sacré pour lui.

-Vous aurez besoin d'aide, m'opposa-t-il. N'est-ce pas urgent ?

J'acquiesçai de mauvaise grâce. Une heure plus tard, arrivèrent enfin les deux Aurors. Un collègue d'Harry nommé Holmes et un Auror canadien. Il était là pour s'assurer que les preuves arriveraient telles quelles.

Dans la liste de preuve se trouvaient entre autre :

*différentes fibres

*un bout du tailleur où apparaissait une tache grise

*un pendentif et une chaine

*quelques photos de la victime et de ses blessures

*une vidéo

*la montre de la victime

*des faux ongles récupérés sur la victime

*un échantillon de la tâche bleuâtre retrouvé sur le corps de la victime

Après avoir tout vérifié et nous avoir donné les conclusions écrites des précédentes analyses, les deux Aurors nous quittèrent.

Commença alors une laborieuse recherche d'indices. Nous mîmes en place de nombreuses analyses magiques avec des procédés particuliers car certains s'inspiraient des pratiques moldues. Mon chef est un né-moldu et lui comme moi étions accoutumés à certaines pratiques non-sorciers. De plus, nos potions révélatrices étaient fort efficaces ce qui nous permis d'avancer rapidement.

La tâche grise sur le bout de tissu se révéla être des cendres de cigarettes. Rares étaient les sorciers qui fumaient et ce n'était pas le cas de la victime ni de Remus. La tâche bleuâtre retrouvée sur le corps de la victime correspondait à du mascara, à priori le sien. Elle avait dû sûrement se frotter les yeux. Les différentes fibres appartenaient pour la plupart aux habits que portaient Remus. Une fibre cependant avait posé problème, c'était du cuir mais impossible encore de définir quel type de cuir c'était. Nous nous concentrâmes ensuite sur les blessures apparentes de la victime et à première vue il semblerait que ce soit des plaies dues à des morsures mais cela pouvait aussi provenir de maléfices noires très peu connus qui pouvaient faire passer des blessures pour des morsures.

Le lendemain nous continuâmes sur la lancée. La journée passa tout aussi vite, nous travaillâmes consciencieusement pour ne laisser la place à aucun doute possible. La chaîne et le pendentif portait les empreintes magiques de Remus ainsi que du sang qui se révéla bien être celui de la victime. Il y avait aussi les empreintes de la victime et celles partielles d'une personne inconnue.

Les résidus trouvés sous ses ongles cassés n'étaient pas nombreux et peu exploitables. En examinant la montre de la victime, nous mîmes enfin le doigt sur quelque chose. C'était un petit détail qui était passé inaperçu apparemment chez nos homologues canadien mais qui avait toute son importance. Il y avait deux petites pièces en métal qui semblait appartenir à la montre en argent mais ce n'était pas le cas. La forme de ces deux bout de métal formait des petites lettres qui, accolées, donnaient des initiales. Des initiales avec une forme spécifique représentant la marque d'un fabriquant de lunettes réputé dans le monde sorcier. Nous allions pouvoir donner plusieurs éléments d'importance à Harry qui pourra avancer dans ses recherches dès son retour.

Il était vingt-deux heures quand je quittai le travail. Mon patron était resté pour fermer boutique et moi je transplanai non loin de la maison. En me dirigeant vers celle-ci, je perçus une présence derrière moi. Je sortis ma baguette et fit volte-face. Je ne vis rien mais mon impression persistait.

-Ne soyez pas lâche ! Montrez-vous !

Une jeune sorcière apparut devant moi. Une jeune sorcière aux yeux rouges. Un sentiment de malaise m'envahit.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous ne me connaissez pas mais nous avons un ennemi commun.

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY (Lundi)<strong>

Harry arriva sur l'île de Pâques en moins de dix heures. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour réussir ce tour de force. Il faisait nuit et il était fatigué. Il sortit de l'aéroport de Mataveri sans avoir besoin de recourir à aucun subterfuge car le coin était désert. Il se secoua un peu pour se dégourdir de cette arrivée par portoloin. Le fait d'être près du but le stimulait et il s'empressa de rejoindre l'adresse indiquée par l'agence immobilière qu'il avait contactée pour obtenir des renseignements. L'île n'était pas immense et il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour les retrouver. Ils n'étaient pas les rois de l'imposture, ils avaient donné leur vrai nom pour la location. Il ne pensait peut-être pas qu'on les retrouverait si facilement. Ou tout simplement ils n'étaient pas habitués à fuir.

Il prit son balai et survola l'île, invisible. Il longea les abords de l'île et put admirer avec un « lumos » discret les immenses statues qui faisaient la popularité de l'île. Il s'était un peu renseigner avant son départ afin de pouvoir se repérer. En plein jour cela devait être un bel endroit à visiter. Les statues avaient une forme de personnes qui avaient une tête proéminente et des traits marqués. La mousse avait envahit certaines statues n'enlevant rien cependant à leur charme. Il pensa qu'un de ces quatre il y emmènerait Ginny et les enfants.

Il se recentra sur ce pour quoi il était venu. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait réagir. Il était tellement en colère ! Mais pour Teddy il allait faire en sorte que ça se passe bien. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Teddy devait sûrement dormir, tant mieux, cela lui laissera de la marge pour discuter avec ces voleurs d'enfants !

Il ralentit et descendit pour approcher de la plage à l'est de l'île, vers la péninsule de Poike. Il s'étonna du manque de végétation de l'île et de l'aspect rugueux que donnaient les montagnes. Cependant les palmiers démontraient bien que c'était une île tropicale.

Il aperçut une maison isolée non loin de la plage à environ un kilomètre. Il atterrit et visualisa l'endroit. Il y transplana et atterrit dans un séjour en plein milieu de ce qui sembla être une dispute. Il s'approcha de la pièce d'où venait ce brouhaha et perçut quelques bribes de la mésentente : Emmett, était furieux contre Rosalie et la menaçait de repartir avec Teddy pour le ramener à Harry. La conversation stoppa nette. Ils avaient dû sentir sa présence. Rosalie fut la première à sortir de la pièce. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant Harry. Emmett suivit de Teddy arrivèrent sur ses traces. Leur réaction fut différente : pour Emmett c'était du soulagement, pour Teddy ce fut de la joie. Il sauta dans les bras d'Harry et il l'étreignit longuement.

-Harry…

Celui-ci fut soulagé de voir que son filleul avait reprit ses esprits. C'est alors qu'il vit la photo dans ses mains.

-C'est toi qui l'avait ! S'exclama Harry avec étonnement.

-Oui, je l'ai prise après t'avoir assommé, juste avant de partir je me suis approché de toi et j'ai vu la photo dépasser d'une de tes poches. Je savais que je devais la prendre.

Il serra encore plus Harry.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis désolé.

Harry tapota la tête de son filleul.

-Ce n'est rien, tu n'étais pas toi-même.

A ce moment là, Harry assassina Rosalie du regard. Elle semblait désespérée mais il n'en avait cure. Elle tendit le bras vers Teddy qui recula.

-Teddy, s'il te plait…

-Comment avez-vous osé Rosalie ?

Elle reprit une posture digne le toisa Harry avec rancœur.

-Je ne vous dois aucune explication.

-Si vous m'en devez une ! Je vous l'ai confié pour qu'il puisse voir son père et vous avez trahi ma confiance !

-Parlons-en de son père ! Une créature dangereuse qui ne mérite pas d'avoir un enfant !

-Vous vous foutez de qui ! Vous qui n'êtes qu'une réplique peu reluisante de ce qu'on appelle un mort vivant !

Elle sembla vaciller sous l'insulte.

-On se calme, lança Emmett visiblement surpris par la tournure des évènements.

Mais Rosalie n'écoutait pas ou plus. Elle plongea sur Teddy et l'attrapa faisant tomber Harry et plongeant à travers une des baies vitrées.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'un bruit sourd retentit non loin. Il sortit suivit d'Emmett qui arriva avant lui pour constater que Rosalie était immobilisée dans un palmier scindé en deux et noué autour d'elle. Teddy était affalé au sol non loin d'elle. Il avait su se défendre, heureusement. En constatant les plaies de Teddy, Harry explosa. Rosalie qui s'était libérée reçut un sort d'étranglement qui la fit ricaner jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait se défaire de ce lien magique. Son cou commença doucement à se fissurer. Ses yeux se révulsèrent sous la peur. Emmett comprenant la gravité de la situation, se précipita vers elle et tenta l'impossible pour la délivrer. Il lançait à Harry des suppliques visant à la libérer mais Harry était dans l'incapacité de se contrôler. Il ne voyait que Teddy, saignant à cause des bris de la baie vitrée. Elle l'avait mis en danger par pur égoïsme. Ça lui était insupportable, c'était comme d'imaginer James ou Lily à sa place. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais lui faire du mal.

-Harry, non !

La main de Teddy se posa sur sa main détenant la baguette.

-Ne la tue pas ! Ne la tue pas ! S'exclama Teddy effrayé.

Il resserra son étreinte sur sa main qu'il finit par abaisser non sans mal. Le cœur en route comme le Poudlard express lancé à vive allure, il reprit néanmoins contenance et parla dans un souffle tandis que Rosalie, tombant à genoux, se frottait le cou là où les liens magiques avaient entamé sa peau de pierre.

-Rosalie Hale, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous arrête pour enlèvement, séquestration et administration de potions illégales sur mineur.

Emmett l'étreignit en s'agenouillant sans un mot. Harry ne voyait pas l'utilité de l'inclure dans tout ça. Il semblait avoir été manipulé comme eux tous.

Harry regarda Teddy qui les observait en silence.

-Merci Teddy, dit simplement Harry qui commença à soigner les blessures de son filleul.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, rajouta Teddy d'un sourire triste mais reconnaissant.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre commencera par les mésaventures de Remus.<p> 


	10. Les pièces du puzzle

Relecture par Brynamon.

Un chapitre de transition.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris et bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs.

Mi-juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Les pièces du puzzle <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS (Lundi)<strong>

Je passais du rêve au cauchemar sans discontinuer, visionnant les délires de cette déséquilibrée de Rosalie. Mon cœur s'était réchauffé en apercevant mon fils. Etait-ce mon subconscient ? Où était-il réellement là ? Il semblait aller bien mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Allongé sur mon lit inconfortable, j'ouvris les yeux dans la pénombre de ma cellule. C'était ma dernière nuit ici. J'aurais dû me réjouir mais ce n'était pas le cas. M'imaginer à Azkaban n'avait rien d'agréable.

Je pensai à Harry, était-il arrivé ? Avait-il réussi à récupérer mon fils ? Je le souhaitais ardemment. Mais en réfléchissant bien, qu'avais-je à offrir à cet enfant ? Comment j'allais me sortir de ce pétrin ?

Je replongeai sans le vouloir dans un sommeil agité.

_**Je trinquai avec Dibbs. Il me fila quelques gallions et quelques euros (la monnaie européenne moldue) pour que je puisse mener à bien la mission qu'il m'avait confiée. J'avais hâte de retourner en Angleterre et il m'offrait cette possibilité.**_

_**Il m'observa avec attention. **_

_**-Tu sais que je suis au courant de ta condition de loup-garou ? Lança–t-il subitement.**_

_**Cela me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je le regardai avec stupeur le verre collé à mes lèvres.**_

_**-Ecoutes Stan, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? Un an ? Tu disparais tous les mois pendant deux jours et comme par hasard c'est en période de pleine lune. Et je ne te parle pas de ta mine affreuse avant ton départ et après ton retour.**_

_**Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais pas de souvenirs de ma vie passée seul le fait que je sois un loup-garou était ancré dans mon esprit. J'avais pourtant cru le berner en lui servant des excuses plausibles, je n'avais pas voulu l'effrayer avec ça car je m'étais senti vraiment bien ici.**_

_**-Je suis aussi un sorcier rappelle-toi, rajouta Dibbs. Même si je préfère ne pas trop me servir de mes dons. Nous sommes dans une partie de la France où il n'y a pas de communauté sorcière. Ça fait maintenant dix ans que j'y vis et je me suis habitué à cette existence. Je n'ai plus de famille, je me débrouille comme je peux. Je suis originaire du Canada alors je maitrise bien le Français mais j'ai fait des bêtises là-bas et j'ai dû m'exiler ici. **_

_**J'étais attentif à son récit, ravi d'en apprendre plus sur lui. **_

_**-Enfin tout ça pour te dire que ça ne me pose pas de soucis, tu es ce que tu es. Il faut accepter les gens avec leurs défauts. **_

_**Il me tendit un autre verre de whisky pur feu. **_

_**-Tu as bien les documents ?**_

_**Je tapotai la poche de ma veste. Dibbs se rapprocha de moi.**_

_**-N'oublie pas, tu ne dois les donner à personne d'autre que Doris. Voici une photo d'elle.**_

_**Je la pris et détaillai avec attention le visage agréable de cette femme aux yeux gris. De ses cheveux bruns mi-long rebiquant vers l'extérieur en passant par ses sourcils bien courbés accentuant son regard déterminé jusqu'à son nez fin et sa bouche un peu charnue, une chose était évidente : elle était vraiment jolie. Je fronçai les sourcils. **_

_**-Je te préviens, continua Dibbs, ce n'est pas sans risques mais elle m'a rendu service il y a quelques années et je lui retourne l'ascenseur. **_

_**J'acquiesçai, mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Mais c'était un sacrifice que j'étais prêt à faire pour retrouver ce que j'avais perdu. J'avalai d'une traite mon verre et rangeai la photo avec la pochette.**_

_**-Tiens voici ton billet, tu voyageras par bateau. **_

_**Après de brefs mais sincères adieux à Dibbs le lendemain matin, je me retrouvai sur le ferry « SeaFrance » en direction du port de Douvres en Angleterre. Il n'y avait qu'une heure et demie de trajet. Je restai sur le pont tant ma hâte était palpable de retourner sur ma terre natale. Quelque chose m'attendait là-bas mais je ne savais pas quoi. Mon cœur battit plus vite dès que nous accostâmes, je me précipitai vers la sortie avec ma petite besace contenant deux, trois affaires de rechange et descendis en dépassant tout le monde. Au milieu de la foule je l'aperçus. Une jeune femme qui portait un béret blanc comme couvre-chef s'approcha d'un pas vif et se planta devant moi en me tendant une main gantée de cuir noir.**_

_**-Bonjour Doris, dis-je en lui serrant la main en retour.**_

_**Elle regarda autour d'elle.**_

_**-Allons dans un endroit moins fréquenté, décréta-t-elle, un peu tendue.**_

_**Je la suivis non sans apprécier le galbe de ses belles jambes. Son imperméable blanc lui seyait à merveille soulignant sa taille extra fine. Le temps humide et froid ne me gênait pas c'était comme naturel. Cependant je remontai le col de ma veste en Tweed marron et constatai à quel point je n'étais à mon avantage dans cette tenue un peu vieillotte. Une fois éloignés du port, elle héla un taxi et nous nous y engouffrâmes sans cérémonie. **_

_**-A l'hôtel Bradford, ordonna-t-elle.**_

_**Nous roulâmes une bonne vingtaine de minutes et je l'observai du coin de l'œil tout le temps du trajet. Elle semblait stressée. Elle regardait sa montre constamment. **_

_**-Vous êtes pressée ? La questionnai-je.**_

_**-Un peu, me répondit-elle sans me regarder.**_

_**Le taxi nous lâcha à bon port et elle régla la note, nous allâmes dans une chambre qui était apparemment la sienne. Elle se tourna vers moi en tendant la main. Je lui donnai la pochette. Dedans il y avait des photos. Elle les examina avec attention.**_

_**-Et bien ! Ça c'est du scoop où je ne m'y connais pas. Dibbs a fait du bon travail. **_

_**J'aurais voulu jeter un coup d'œil mais je m'abstins. Elle arracha ses yeux des photos et me scruta. Je tressaillis.**_

_**-Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement. **_

_**-Non merci. **_

_**Elle se dirigea vers la table et saisis la carafe pour se servir un verre d'eau. Je vis alors le journal posé sur la table. En gros titre : « Le Ministre de la magie du Canada en visite à Paris pour une rencontre au sommet avec le Ministre Français et le Ministre Anglais. »**_

_**-Voulez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part ?**_

_**-Je vais me débrouiller, annonçai-je simplement. **_

_**-D'accord, je ne vous retiens pas. Merci à vous en tout cas. **_

_**Elle me raccompagna à la porte. Je me stoppai soudain les sens en alerte. **_

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'exclama-t-elle.**_

_**Par instinct je me mis devant elle la repoussant derrière moi d'un bras. Il y eut une déflagration et ce fut le trou noir. **_

_**Je me réveillai dans un lit. J'avais mal à la tête. En touchant mon crâne je sentis qu'il était entouré de bandages. Nom d'un gobelin où étais-je !**_

_**-Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Vous m'avez fait une grosse frayeur, déclara une voix féminine.**_

_**Je dévisageai les yeux qui me fixaient de trop près. Des yeux gris. Je me rappelai alors la rencontre avec Doris et l'explosion.**_

_**-Mais que s'est-il passé ?**_

_**-Nous avons été démasqué à mon avis. Mon métier de journaliste n'est pas toujours sans risques surtout quand il s'agit de personnes haut placées. Dès que vous irez mieux nous partirons pour la Canada.**_

_**-Nous?**_

_**-Je ne vous laisse pas ici, ils vous ont vu. **_

_**-Qui « ils » ? Et où sommes-nous ?**_

_**-Nous sommes revenus en France, Fabien nous a filé une planque sûre.**_

_**-En France… ? Fabien… ?**_

_**-Oui Dibbs.**_

_**J'étais dégoûté d'être revenu en France mais trop faible pour me plaindre. Je fermai les yeux. **_

_**-Quand j'ai vu que vous étiez blessé, j'ai transplané avec vous au port de Calais. Ensuite j'ai contacté Fabien.**_

_**-C'était risqué…**_

_**-Je sais mais je n'avais pas d'autres options. Et je… je ne pouvais pas vous laisser là-bas alors que vous m'aviez protégée.**_

_**Le ton de sa voix me fit rouvrir les yeux. Son regard se fit très doux. Je flanchai et détournai les yeux, gêné.**_

_**-Reposez-vous. Je vais vous préparer un encas. **_

_**Elle commença à partir puis fit demi-tour.**_

_**-Au fait nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, je m'appelle Doris Devreau.**_

_**-Et moi Stanley.**_

_**-Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ? Ironisa-t-elle.**_

_**-Je ne me rappelle pas de mon passé et Stanley n'est même pas mon vrai prénom.**_

_**Elle se rassit près de moi, elle avait dû comprendre que j'étais mal. **_

_**-Ça doit être compliqué. Je peux vous aider à retrouver votre identité si vous le souhaitez.**_

_**Je lançai vers elle des yeux pleins d'espoirs. Elle fut visiblement déstabilisée par ma réaction. **_

_**-Je vais vous aider, je vous le promets. **_

_**Une semaine passa, et une étrange intimité s'installait entre nous. Elle prit soin de moi comme personne mais malheureusement ce qui devait arriver, arriva : je me sentis mal en point et je dus m'enfuir pour qu'elle n'assiste pas à ma mutation. J'appris à mes dépends que c'était une tête de mule, elle me poursuivit grâce à une technique de pistage magique propre aux journalistes et je me réveillai à nouveau dans le même lit deux jours plus tard. **_

_**-Et bien tu te fais désirer Stan.**_

_**J'avais mal partout. J'étais épuisé et mal à l'aise. Je n'osai la regarder.**_

_**-Comment avez-vous… ?**_

_**-Chut… **_

_**Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres. Ce cocon de douceur m'était familier et agréable. Elle ne me trouvait donc pas répugnant… ?**_

_**- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas le premier que je rencontre même si là j'avoue que c'était d'un peu trop près mais bon, je m'en remettrai.**_

_**Je sentais une pointe d'humour dans sa voix. J'osai l'affrontement visuel, elle me souriait franchement. Et là j'eus comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur sans savoir pourquoi. **_

_**-J'ai eu du mal à trouver une potion revigorante. Dans le coin c'est mortel. **_

_**Elle m'en mit une bonne rasade dans un verre qu'elle me tendit. J'en renversai la moitié sur mon t-shirt moldu. **_

_**-Ce ne sont pas mes habits ! M'exclamai-je, confus à l'idée qu'elle m'aie vu en partie nu. **_

_**-J'ai fait du shopping, rétorqua-t-elle en me séchant.**_

_**Elle m'apporta de quoi manger, je lui fis honneur et je m'endormis plus en paix que je ne l'avais jamais été.**_

J'ouvris les yeux croyant découvrir Doris près de moi. Ce n'était que la prison. Et je réalisai qu'elle était morte elle aussi. J'étais comme soufflé par ce que je venais de me rappeler. Mon cerveau me renvoyait morceau par morceau les bouts du puzzle qui me manquaient. Je voulais tout me rappeler même si c'était douloureux. Je voulais avoir la certitude que je ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Je ressortis la photo donnée par sa mère mais dans la pénombre je ne distinguai pas grand-chose.

**oO0Oo**

Installé dans une grande barque, je ne jetai même pas un dernier coup d'œil à la prison. Burbanks était venu me chercher plus souriant que d'habitude. Il était accompagné d'un garde que je ne connaissais pas et deux Aurors. J'étais entravé magiquement et je restai en tenu de prisonnier. La barque était protégée de sorts puissants empêchant toute intrusion. Le trajet me parut extrêmement long. Au moment de débarquer, deux hommes encapuchonnés nous attaquèrent de puissants sorts de magie noire. La barrière magique se brisa, les deux Aurors furent touchés et tombèrent à l'eau. Burbanks me poussa vers le fond de la barque et répliqua tout comme l'autre garde faisant reculer les assaillants. Ils sautèrent hors de la barque. Je tentai un autre coup d'œil, vit Burbanks reculer derrière l'autre garde et pointer sa baguette dans son dos. Avec horreur, je le vis mettre ko son coéquipier. Il se dirigea alors vers les malfrats. Il parla avec eux et se tourna dans ma direction. Le cœur déchainé, je sautai hors de la barque et tentai une fuite désespérée. Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller bien loin.

-Pas si vite Lupin ! S'écria Burbanks.

Une violente décharge me laissa à genoux, pantelant.

Burbanks arriva à ma hauteur, ricanant à moitié.

-Pas la peine de fuir tu ne pourras pas aller loin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Me tuer ? Allez-y ! Mais ne loupez pas votre coup !

Burbanks ricana de plus belle en se tournant vers ses complices.

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait celui-là.

Il se baissa vers moi pour être à ma hauteur.

-J'suis là pour t'aider mon vieux.

-M'aider ? M'aider comme ces deux malheureux Aurors ?

-Jordan ! Cria Burbanks, ignorant ma remarque.

Le dénommé Jordan lui tendit un sac. Il fouilla dedans et en sortit une baguette, des habits et de l'argent.

-Ouais il y a tout ! Tiens Lupin et casse-toi !

-Hein ? Vous délirez ! Où voulez vous que j'aille ?

-Chercher ton fils tiens !

Je tressaillis.

-Harry s'en occupe.

-Tu parles, il a loupé son coup cette fois. Ils ont fui avec ton fils.

J'encaissai, sentant l'angoisse monter. Teddy non…

-Vous mentez !

-Libre à toi de ne pas me croire mais à ta place j'irai vérifier si c'était mon gosse.

Teddy, Teddy…

-Quel est votre intérêt dans tout ça ?

-Disons que certaines personnes voudraient que tu disparaisses de la circulation.

-Autant me tuer !

-Non ça pourrait attirer l'attention sur des personnes qui ne veulent justement pas voir l'attention portée sur elles.

L'esprit confus, je me démenai pour réfléchir calmement. Burbanks me défit de mes liens et m'aida à me relever.

-Bon tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'accompagner un bout de chemin ensuite je vais prendre une retraite anticipée. J'ai de quoi être tranquille.

Je me frottai les poignets réalisant qu'il avait raison sur un point, c'était à moi de récupérer mon fils.

-De toute façon ce qui m'attend la bas c'est le baiser du détraqueur alors quitte à choisir.

Burbanks acquiesça, satisfait et renvoya ses complices. Il me tendit la main et nous disparûmes.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSELLA (Lundi)<strong>

-De qui parlez-vous ? Demandai-je, méfiante.

J'examinai le visage de cette jeune femme. Les yeux rouges, le visage ovale, un nez un peu long et un menton volontaire. Une bouche très fine et des cheveux châtain clair attachés en une unique tresse.

-Vous ne devinez pas ?

-Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas le temps pour les devinettes !

La jeune sorcière me dévisagea avec attention. Elle parût hésiter.

-Vous vous demandez si vous avez bien fait de venir me voir ? Constatai-je.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes une sorcière ou un vampire ?

-Les deux, vous l'avez déjà deviné.

Je frissonnai, un doute s'insinua dans mon esprit.

-Que me voulez vous ?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide pour vaincre mon créateur.

-Moi ? Mais…

-De toute façon, vous êtes concernée par cette histoire vous aussi. Mon créateur cherche à détruire la famille de votre petit ami.

-Je ne comprends rien, reprenez tout depuis le début. Venez, on sera mieux à l'intérieur.

Je poussai la porte de la maison et elle me suivit promptement. J'actionnai mes boules lumineuses qui se placèrent en hauteur. Je lui présentai le canapé et partit en cuisine nous préparer des encas et des boissons.

Je posai le tout sur ma table basse. Elle me regarda avec étonnement.

-Vous allez manger tout ça ?

-Ne soyez pas bête ! C'est pour nous deux.

-Je me nourris de sang humain vous savez.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est vrai ! », j'eus un mouvement de répugnance.

-Je n'y pensais plus, le fait que vous soyez une sorcière prédomine dans mon esprit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'attaque personne. J'ai la possibilité de reproduire du sang humain à partir d'échantillons existant.

J'étais agréablement surprise. Mon dégoût s'envola et je pris place à ses côtés.

-Alors reprenons depuis le début si vous le voulez bien.

Je saisis quelques amuse-gueules et me servit une rasade de bieraubeurre.

-Je m'appelle Sabrina, je suis née en 1980 à Bordeaux en France dans une famille sorcière modeste mais heureuse. L'année de mes vingt ans, je suis partie en vacances dans un gîte moldu en Italie avec une amie. En revenant d'une soirée au resto, j'ai été chloroformée. Je me rappelle d'une atroce souffrance qui semblait sans fin et ensuite je me suis réveillée dans une espèce de prison meublée. Ce furent les pires jours de mon existence. J'ai mis des mois à accepter ma condition. J'ai tenté de m'enfuir. J'en voulais à Andrew.

-Qui est Andrew ?

-Mon créateur. Il m'a raconté son histoire, et puis il m'a dévoilé ses motivations et ses buts.

-Quels étaient-ils ?

-Créer une communauté d'être comme nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Afin d'être parmi nos semblables et pour ne plus être rejeté par l'une ou l'autre espèce.

- Vous y avez cru ?

-Non…(elle fit une pause) Il voulait que je m'endurcisse afin de commencer un entrainement pour être son bras droit. Apparemment il ne m'avait pas choisi par hasard.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Mon père était policier (Nda : dans la police magique) et j'ai suivi ses traces. J'étais son unique enfant, et il m'a traité comme un fils. Je n'avais pas peur de grand-chose car j'avais de l'endurance, des techniques de combats très avancées.

-Je comprends.

-Finalement, j'ai accepté de jouer le jeu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lors de ma deuxième fuite, j'ai retrouvé ma famille après des semaines. Mon père m'a rejeté et ma mère était morte de chagrin. Pour lui je n'existais plus. Alors je suis retourné auprès d'Andrew et j'ai tenté de le tuer. Il a déjoué mes plans et m'a pardonnée. Il m'a traitée comme son égal. Alors j'ai commencé un entrainement intensif. Un entrainement qu'il s'était lui-même infligé pendant des années pour devenir plus fort. Ensuite il a recruté d'autres sorciers comme moi. Et je l'ai aidé dans sa tâche car il m'a assuré qu'au final nous formerions une famille unie et puissante.

-Que faîtes-vous là alors?

-Il y a quelques temps il a retrouvé la trace de son créateur. Il s'est mis en chasse contre lui et il a tué deux femmes au passage. J'ai compris que je m'étais fourvoyée. Il est tombé de son piédestal. J'étais là quand il a récupéré le corps presque sans vie de votre frère.

Je sursautai.

-Je me suis révoltée contre ses procédés, continua-t-elle, et il a tenté de m'éliminer car je devenais une gêne pour lui. Je me suis donc enfuie à nouveau.

-Effectivement, c'est une bonne raison. C'est un dangereux criminel. Et mon frère… ?

-Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé pour lui car j'étais toujours à Forks quand il a voulu m'éliminer et que je me suis enfuie. Je vous ai suivis et ensuite j'ai prévenu votre ami qu'il était dangereux mais il s'est méfié de moi. Et son clan a continué à fouiner. Andrew commence à me faire peur et il m'en faut pour dire ça. Il va s'en prendre à eux c'est sûr !

-C'est déjà fait !

-Il faut faire vite alors ! Et à nous deux je ne sais pas si on peut réussir, de l'aide serait utile car j'ai un plan.

Je réfléchis et percutai.

-Je sais où trouver de l'aide, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, ajoutai-je.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA (Lundi)<strong>

-Papa je peux te parler ?

-Hum…

Il était dans la lune. Il était clair qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remettre du décès de Billy.

-J'ai mes examens demain, mercredi et jeudi.

-Je sais, tu as bien révisé ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

-Quoi alors ?

-Après mes examens, je souhaiterais partir quelques jours en Angleterre voir Harry cela me permettrait de découvrir la future école de magie où je pourrais étudier l'année prochaine.

Il sortit de sa torpeur. Fronçant les sourcils, il me dévisagea, perplexe.

-Tu veux partir en Angleterre pour étudier la magie ? Je ne sais pas Bella.

-Je comptais prendre une année sabbatique de toute façon pour travailler le temps que Jake passe lui-même ses examens ensuite on pourrait faire nos études universitaires ensemble.

-C'est bien jolie tout ça mais, d'une part tu ne peux pas retarder tes études d'un an uniquement pour être avec ton petit ami. De plus l'Angleterre c'est loin, comment comptes-tu te payer ce voyage et qui paiera tes études de magie ? Et dis-moi de quelle utilité seront ces études ? Sans oublier ta mère qu'est-ce quelle va en penser ?

Il avait vite retrouvé ses facultés de réflexion, pensai-je amère. Il était contre c'était évident.

-Passe tes examens après on verra.

Je trouvai quelques réponses à ses questions mais il changea de sujet subitement.

-Les agressions ont cessé depuis cet incident chez les Cullen. Au moins une chose positive dans tout ce malheur. Tous les coupables ont été éliminés?

-Oui je pense. Jake ne m'a pas parlé de nouveaux vampires dans le coin.

-Tant mieux… Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il soit un loup. Penses-tu sincèrement que ce soit sans risque de le fréquenter ?

Choquée, je le dévisageai sans répondre.

-C'est bon, arrête ! J'ai compris, je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas un bon petit…D'ailleurs vous prenez vos précaution j'espère ! Dit-il en me regardant d'un air concerné.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et je détournai la conversation.

-Bon je vais préparer à manger, tu veux quoi ?

-C'que tu veux.

Il partit dans le salon. Je m'affairai dans la cuisine pendant une bonne heure pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Quand le repas fut prêt, je l'appelai pour passer à table. Nous dinions des lasagnes avec une petite salade.

-J'ai demandé des conseils à maman et elle va passer dans quelques jours.

Il faillit s'étrangler.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je voudrais lui parler de mon projet de départ et puis je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il se renfrogna et mangea en silence. Ce silence fit remonter mon stress. Depuis que j'avais découvert où allaient Rosalie, Emmett et Teddy et que j'avais prévenu Edward, j'étais dans l'attente de son appel pour me dire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir réussi l'exploit de les localiser. Cela me motivait encore plus pour partir en Angleterre. Cependant Charlie avait soulevé un point délicat, comment financer mes études là-bas ? Même en travaillant tout l'été ce ne serait pas suffisant. Mon moral en prit un coup. Je quittai la table brusquement sous l'œil surpris de mon père et montai dans ma chambre. Je sortis le petit paquet cadeau orange planqué dans ma commode et récupéra à côté le grand sac griffé où se trouvaient d'autres cadeaux.

Je redescendis dans la cuisine.

-Tiens papa.

Suspicieux, il saisit le paquet que je lui tendais.

-En quel honneur ?

- Enfin tu sais bien…ne m'oblige pas à te le dire.

J'avais hérité de Charlie cette réserve concernant l'expression de mes sentiments à autrui. Il sourit, cela me fit chaud au cœur. Il secoua le petit paquet puis finit par l'ouvrir. Il découvrit une montre Lotus au bracelet noir et au cadran noir de forme carrée avec des chiffres argentés.  
>-Et ben ! Elle est splendide. Comment tu as su… ? Commença-t-il. Et quand as-tu… ? Ça a dû te coûter…<p>

-Je t'ai vu la reluquer dans le magazine de sport et j'avais pas cours cette après-midi alors j'ai préféré m'aérer l'esprit en faisant du shopping à Port Angeles et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le coût j'ai réussi à avoir une réduc pour un achat groupé.

-Tu as acheté un truc pour Jacob je parie, affirma-t-il tout en mettant la montre à son poignet.

-Oui, je voudrais le lui amener.

Voyant mes yeux briller, il m'autorisa à y aller. Il se leva et m'embrassa en me remerciant.

-Mais pas trois plombes ! Demain tu as tes exams.

Je fonçai à la réserve. Je dû lever le pied car de toute façon ma camionnette n'appréciait pas. La maisonnette rouge en vue, je freinai brutalement et sortis en trombe de la voiture. Ça faisait cinq jours que je ne l'avais pas vu (depuis mon accident) et même si on s'était eu au téléphone c'était super long. Je pensai qu'il viendrait la nuit mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je vis de la lumière dans le garage. Je me dirigeai vers elle et toquai doucement.

-Fais pas de chichis entre ! Lança-t-il

J'entrai dans le garage et l'aperçus penché sur le moteur d'une voiture dont le capot était ouvert.

-Je te dérange ?

-Un peu…

Il releva la tête et m'observa impassible. Vexée, je reculai déjà vers l'entrée.

-Ben, je repasserai plus tard…

-Dis pas de bêtises, tu gobes vraiment n'importe quoi !

Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il s'essuyait les mains.

-Allez viens là !

Je ne me fis pas prier et en profitai une fois dans ses bras pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il fit semblant d'avoir mal. J'en profitai pour respirer son odeur qui m'avait manqué. Il m'embrassa le front.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu ?

-Et toi pourquoi t'es pas passée ?

-J't'ai posé la question en premier.

-J'voulais mais je finissais toujours tard et j'étais claqué.

-J'comprends, moi j'ai bossé et j'ai révisé.

Il s'écarta de moi.

-D'ailleurs tu fais quoi ici ? Demain t'as tes exams.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, il est dans la camionnette.

-Cool, j'adore les cadeaux.

J'étais heureuse de sa réaction. Il semblait redevenir un peu lui-même, blagueur et taquin. Je redoutais tellement de le voir triste en permanence. Il m'accompagna à l'extérieur du garage puis vers ma Chevrolet. Je pris le sac et lui tendis.

-Attend, viens on va à l'intérieur, je vais me laver les mains.

Je le suivis.

-C'est pas trop dur d'être sans tes sœurs ?

-Non, je respire. Mais tout dans la maison me rappelle mon père et du coup j'y passe que peu de temps.

La nuit tombait, en lui jetant un coup d'œil, je vis qu'il était à nouveau triste.

-J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, dis-je pour lui changer les idées.

Après s'être lavé les mains il ouvrit les paquets.

-Tu m'avais dis « un » cadeau ! S'écria-t-il, amusé.

-Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Il s'extasia sur la paire de basket qu'il essaya.

-Elles sont nickel, j'essaierai de ne pas les foutre en l'air.

-T'as intérêt, j'ai galéré pour trouver quelle pointure tu faisais !

-Quel est le traitre qui t'as aidé ?

-Embry bien sûr.

Il ouvrit l'autre paquet et y découvrit des t-shirts.

-Ils sont trop petits! S'exclama-t-il en tirant sur l'un d'entre eux.

-Mais non, ils se portent près du corps.

-Ben voyons et après tu vas encore me voler ma vertu.

J'avais chaud…

-Hey mais ce sont des caleçons !

-Des boxers en fait.

-T'exagères ! C'est quoi toutes ces paillettes ?

Je rougis pour de bon cette fois-ci.

-J'ai trouvé ça sexy… mais si tu n'aimes pas…

-En fait t'as pris ça pour te rincer l'œil.

-Pfff !

Il s'approcha de moi et m'étreignit, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

-C'est gentil vraiment. J'ai aussi un truc pour toi que j'ai fabriqué.

-Ah oui ? Fallait pas…

Il sortit de la poche de son jean un petit paquet en papier qu'il me tendit. Je l'ouvris, fébrile. Il y avait un bracelet en argent avec des petits loups qui pendaient.

-C'est pas grand-chose.

-J'adore ! M'exclamai-je surprise par la précision et la finesse du bijou.

Je l'embrassai en guise de remerciement. Une étreinte qui dura, dura, dura…

Manquant de souffle je me détachai de ses lèvres à contrecœur. Ses yeux noirs brillaient, décuplant les battements de mon cœur.

-Je dois y aller, Charlie m'attend. Il m'a dit de ne pas trainer.

-Ok.

Cette phrase laconique montrait bien sa déception. Déçue, je l'étais aussi. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Il me raccompagna à la voiture et me regarda m'éloigner, dégoûté. En chemin, je constatai que je ne lui avais pas donné le cadeau le plus important. Celui que j'avais eu le plus de mal à choisir. Je fis demi-tour et j'étais de retour dix minutes plus tard. Je frappai à la porte et attendis. Finalement je rentrai. J'entendis du bruit dans la salle de bain. Je m'y rendis. En face, il y avant sa chambre, en bordel comme dab. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec moi. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

-J'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose, bafouillai-je le cœur battant, détaillant ses cheveux humide et sa peau brillante.

-Je me disais bien aussi.

Il m'enlaça avec force et me poussa brusquement vers sa chambre. Je manquai de trébucher sur je ne sais quoi. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour un quelconque rapprochement. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, son regard impérieux me dévorait, détaillant chaque parcelle de mon visage. Je finis par oublier où je me trouvais, il se pencha enfin vers moi effleura mon nez du sien, son souffle saccadé était brûlant tandis qu'il m'embrassait chastement à plusieurs reprises. Eperdue, je rompis le supplice, l'embrassant avec avidité et dénouant d'un geste sec sa serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Il tâtonna à la recherche de la lumière qu'il éteignit et m'allongea sur son lit où la fenêtre nous éclaira de ses lueurs blanchâtres...

00OO00

_Je marchais dans une rue inconnue, une rue vide dans un environnement inconnu. _

_« Bella aide-le ! »_

_Alice ! J'avais une sensation de déjà-vu. Mon cœur se serra néanmoins au son de sa voix. Au loin je perçus Jasper, il était seul de dos, il semblait suivre quelqu'un._

_-J'ai voulu l'aider Alice et tu as vu ce que ça a donné !_

_« Aide-le ! » Insista-t-elle._

_Jasper s'arrêta et poussa quelqu'un dans une ruelle. Je courus pour savoir ce qui se passait. Un sort ricocha, Jasper l'esquiva. Il arracha la baguette à l'homme et la brisa en deux. Il balança les morceaux et s'approcha du sorcier qui reculait en regardant dans tous les sens. Il l'attrapa par le cou et il s'apprêtait à le mordre quand je me mis à hurler de terreur. Une main se posa sur mon épaule stoppant mes cris tandis que les hurlements de l'homme retentirent à mes oreilles._

_-Tu ne seras pas seule, on est là pour t'aider, murmura une voix familière._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, déroutée et en sueur. Je ne reconnus pas la pièce. Une chaleur intense me rappela avec qui j'étais. Je me dégageai de ses bras et me rhabillai avec hâte. Un objet tomba de ma poche faisant un bruit sourd. C'était son cadeau. Je le lui posai sur son chevet et sortit de sa chambre discrètement non sans un dernier baiser. J'étais bien et j'étais mal en même temps. Je vis l'heure sur la pendule : bientôt onze heures et demie. Je n'avais pas dormi longtemps, je me dépêchai pour rentrer avant minuit en espérant que Charlie serait conciliant.

Sur la route, je regrettai de ne pas avoir pu rester avec Jake, j'étais déboussolée par mon rêve et sa présence réconfortante m'aurait rassurée. Je ne regrettai pas d'être revenu lui ramener son cadeau, notre échange intime s'était révélé très intense et il s'était montré moins maladroit et plus patient. Un long frisson me traversa de la tête au pied tandis que des flashs très crus me traversaient l'esprit.

En entrant dans la maison, je trouvai Charlie endormi dans le canapé devant la télé. Je montai en douce dans ma chambre et passai rapidement à la salle de bain. Dans mon lit, je réfléchis un moment puis décidai que je devais me concentrer sur mes examens, je verrai en temps et en heure le problème Jasper. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais je n'osai appeler Edward de peur de l'affoler pour rien. Après une demi-heure de spéculations, je sortis de mon lit et saisis mon portable.

-Tant pis je l'appelle.


	11. Fuite

Relecture par Brynamon.

J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre car je suis en train de bosser sur une nouvelle fic.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Bonne lecture !^^

Mi-juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : FUITE <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry (LundiMardi)**

En quittant l'ile de Pâques dans la matinée, Harry encouragea Emmett à rejoindre les siens, celui-ci refusa, voulant s'assurer de l'avenir de Rosalie. Il demeura auprès d'elle malgré sa trahison. Harry, lui, était toujours très en colère de la manière dont elle avait manipulé et blessé son filleul. Elle tenta de se justifier mais Teddy refusa tout contact avec elle. Harry l'avait alors fait taire d'un sort « Silencio ». Entravée, elle rejoignit avec eux le QG des Aurors d'Ottawa en fin de journée (avec le décalage). Son arrestation fut validée après avoir entendu le témoignage d'Harry et de Teddy. Emmett, refusa de témoigner mais il y fut contraint. Il vécut mal le fait d'accabler sa femme. Elle avait été mise en détention provisoire le temps d'entendre les témoignages. Elle allait être emmenée à la prison d'Anthuros. Emmett, résigné, appela Edward et lui confirma qu'il prendrait le prochain vol de nuit.

Harry fut convoqué chez le procureur. Il fut informé de la fuite de Remus. Il sentit la rancune du procureur envers lui.

-Vous avez fait des pieds et des mains pour convaincre le procureur de votre pays de le faire transférer. Celui-ci, m'a rappelé certains droits non respectés, m'obligeant à accepter cette transaction. Voyez le résultat !

-Vous ne pouvez mettre cela sur mon compte ! S'offusqua Harry. Il y a eu une défaillance dans votre procédure de transfert.

-Vous insinuez que nous somme incompétents ? Siffla le procureur.

-Non, je dis juste que ce n'est pas normal. Quelque chose cloche ! Affirma Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ça avait pu arriver. Les deux Aurors étaient des pointures, ils étaient morts maintenant. Remus était accusé de les avoir assassinés et d'avoir enlevé l'agent pénitencier John Burbanks. Harry tilta au nom de cet homme et donna sa version au procureur.

-Vous vous leurrez Auror Potter. Je pense surtout qu'il cherche à retrouver son fils !

-Cela ne tient pas la route, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi.

-Comme quand vous avez laissé la tutrice provisoire kidnapper le jeune Lupin ?

Harry s'énerva.

-Vous vous égarez ! Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je me permets de vous préciser que Remus n'avait pas de baguette. C'est un coup monté !

Le procureur, s'agaça, peu convaincu.

-Un coup monté ? Par qui et pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais encore rien mais John Burbanks est impliqué, et il avait des complices.

Le procureur l'observa, impassible.

-En attendant, finit-il par ajouter, un mandat d'arrêt international a été émis contre lui. Il sera arrêté mort ou vif. Monsieur le Ministre a insisté sur ce point !

Harry frissonna. Ces paroles dures étaient sincères. Il devait s'activer. Et le meilleur moyen était de prouver l'innocence de Remus.

Il retourna auprès de Teddy qui était resté avec Emmett le temps qu'il revienne. Celui-ci tentait désespérément de réconforter l'enfant. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Harry dès qu'il le vit. Harry ne put que l'étreindre sans un mot. Que pouvait-il dire alors qu'il était encore séparé de son père ? Emmett s'en alla. La tension retomba.

Ils passèrent la nuit à l'hôtel « La Gargouille ». Il était devenu un habitué, le gérant lui offrit les petits-déjeuners. Harry le remercia.

Le trajet du retour fut pénible et long. Ils arrivèrent vers dix-huit heures à Londres. Il passa d'abord chez Molly pour récupérer James. Il ramena ensuite Teddy chez sa grand-mère. Elle se mit dans une fureur noire en croyant comprendre ce qu'avait fait Remus. Harry eut beau lui expliquer qu'il y avait sûrement un malentendu, elle refusa d'écouter et alla mettre son petit-fils au lit. Il était déjà vingt heures. Harry emprunta sa cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.

Ginny finissait de dîner quand il apparut dans l'âtre avec son fils. Elle se leva d'un bond et vint les serrer dans ses bras. Harry embrassa sa femme et lui tendit James qu'elle accueillit avec soulagement dans le cercle de ses bras.

-Ça va mon ange ?

Elle était visiblement exténuée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je suis une Weasley !

-Tu es une Potter, corrigea-t-il.

-Ne me lance pas sur ce sujet, menaça-t-elle.

-Lily dort ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

-Oui, enfin ! Soupira-t-elle avec une pointe d'irritabilité.

-Elle te donne du fil à retordre ? Constata-t-il en fixant les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire.

Elle retourna à table et tenta de terminer son repas.

-Kreattur, s'écria Ginny.

Le vieil elfe arriva rapidement. Il s'inclina devant son maitre.

-Oui maîtresse ?

-Sert un plat à Harry, s'il te plaît, ensuite tu es de repos jusqu'à demain.

-Bien maîtresse. Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous maître.

Il regarda James et soupira.

-Et bien James, tu n'as pas manqué à Kreattur, remarqua ironiquement Harry.

Le vieil elfe bafouilla quelque chose et s'éclipsa à reculons en faisant des courbettes.

-Je monte voir Lily et je vais me changer.

-Tu redescends pour manger ?

-Oui j'ai des choses à te dire.

-Moi aussi.

Elle piqua sa curiosité. Il monta d'un pas las, il était épuisé. Tous ces voyages et les récents évènements l'avaient chamboulé. Il entra dans sa chambre et resta un moment à contempler sa fille. Elle était adorable, endormie paisiblement. Il n'osa cependant pas la toucher de peur de la réveiller. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa femme. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il en profita pour se vider la tête. Il passa un pyjama et descendit.

Il trouva Ginny encore à table, James essayant de piocher dans son dessert. Il s'attabla et entama le plat fumant de pommes de terre vapeur accompagné d'un Steak. Il se servit un verre de bieraubeurre et soupira.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione ?

-Non.

-Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, tenta-t-il pour les rassurer.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Remus, son transfert s'est mal passé et il a disparu.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Je sais que c'est un coup monté.

Il expliqua les évènements et sa théorie à sa femme.

-Il est donc recherché pour évasion, meurtre et enlèvement ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça et se frotta le front, soucieux.

-Je vais aller voir Rosella dès demain pour connaitre l'avancée des analyses de preuves.

Elle grimaça mais ne dit rien.

-J'irai ensuite interroger quelques personnes. Je trouverai le fin mot de l'histoire et je prouverai qu'il n'est pas coupable.

-Tu as un autre problème Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-La mère de Blaise a fait un esclandre devant la maison.

Choqué, il s'exclama :

-Elle a tenté de vous faire du mal ?

-Non, c'est à toi qu'elle en veut ! Elle t'accuse d'avoir assassiné son fils.

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS (LundiMardi)**

Nous atterrîmes non loin d'une voie de chemin de fer. Burbanks me demanda de me changer. Nous marchâmes longtemps sans un mot avant d'atteindre un hôtel-restaurant. Je regrettai déjà mon geste. Comment j'avais pu me laisser embarquer dans cette embrouille ? Burbanks sembla satisfait, il m'ordonna de le suivre et nous entrâmes dans un endroit pas très reluisant.

-Nous serons tranquille ici.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Ne pose pas de questions et reste tranquille ! Tu va être recherché pour évasion et meurtre. D'ici demain ta photo sera placardée partout même dans le monde moldu.

-Tu es responsable de la mort de ces deux Aurors ! M'écriai-je, outré.

-Ce sont juste des dommages collatéraux. On n'avait pas le choix pour te sortir de là ! En attendant fais gaffe à qui tu parles et soit discret.

Je baissai la tête, regardant les gens autour de moi avec suspicion. La peur nouait mon ventre. Burbanks parla un moment avec le gars de l'accueil puis revint vers moi.

-Viens on va se poser et déjeuner.

Je le suivis vers un escalier qui s'avéra être étroit. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chambre et je fus étonné d'en avoir une pour moi seul. J'appréciai de trouver une chambre relativement confortable comparée à ma cellule. Je me précipitai vers la douche et y restai une éternité malgré la moisissure et l'odeur. Je me rasai sommairement et m'habillai sobrement avec les habits contenus dans mon sac. J'étais un peu mieux. Je trouvai un portefeuille, dedans il y avait un peu d'argent, je le mis dans ma poche de pantalon. Je rejoignis Burbanks au rez-de-chaussée dans la salle de restaurant. Une pièce sommaire, sans déco, avec des chaises et des tables en bois marrons foncés. Il s'y trouvait déjà en galante compagnie. Je me joignis à eux et attendis.

-Hey Sally, t'auras pas une copine pour mon pote ?

La fameuse Sally, me détailla avec minutie. Elle-même était blonde décolorée avec un maquillage outrancier. Elle n'était pas très jolie.

-Lana, viens voir un peu, hurla-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

Une jeune dame toute aussi blonde platine débarqua dans la pièce. Elle était elle par contre plutôt jolie mais pas de la première fraîcheur.

-Viens tenir compagnie au charmant monsieur, continua Sally.

Lana darda un regard sur moi qui me mit mal à l'aise. Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi et me posa une main sur la cuisse tout en se penchant vers moi.

-C'est quoi ton petit nom mon chou ?

Je me demandai où j'étais tombé, tout en reculant mon visage du sien.

-Tu es timide, t'inquiètes pas je saurai être douce.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et m'éloignai.

-Ça va merci. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Allez Lupin fait pas ton difficile ! Intervint Burbanks en ricanant.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-J'ai d'autre chose en tête comme retrouver mon fils par exemple ! Assénai-je, furieux.

Je me levai et allai au comptoir pour commander un truc à manger. Quand je revins, la dite Lana n'était plus là. Je soupirai, soulagé. Après cinq minutes, un plat de poulet/frites me fut servi, je mangeai sans appétit. Je remontai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai. Stressé, je ne pouvais dormir. Il fallait que je me sorte de cette impasse, le seul moyen était de joindre Harry. Harry qui devait sûrement être surveillé ! Je me relevai et marchai de long en large.

-Quel imbécile ! M'insultai-je, amer.

J'entendis Burbanks avec sa « compagne » qui montaient. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre adjacente et s'y donnèrent à cœur joie. Je pris la baguette dans le sac et me désillusionnai. Je sortis en trombe.

Je déambulai sans but, les rues étaient peu animées. Les enfants étaient à l'école, les parents travaillaient. Ils restaient quelques irréductibles par-ci par-là. En voyant une cabine de téléphone moldue, j'eus une idée. J'entrai dans cette petite cabine et saisis le gros livre. Il y avait plein de numéros, tous dans la région de Calgary. Nous étions donc toujours au Canada. Comment joindre Forks ? En feuilletant mieux, je découvris le numéro des renseignements. Je décrochai le combiné et mis une pièce pris dans mon portefeuille. Je composai le numéro gratuit et une charmante voix de femme me répondit.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais contacter une personne aux Etats-unis.

-Nom, adresse et ville, s'il vous plait.

-Swan, adresse inconnue, ville de Forks.

Après quelques instants, elle me demanda si je voulais être mis en relation directement ou si je voulais le numéro de téléphone.

-Mettez-moi en relation, merci.

J'entendis une sonnerie et ensuite une voix d'automate.

-Votre correspondant est déjà en ligne, merci de patienter.

Ce message automatique me tapa sur le système au bout de la cinquième fois. Je tombai finalement sur le répondeur. De rage, je fracassai le combiné. Une vieille dame s'arrêta, interloquée. Elle finit par s'en aller et je sortis de la cabine.

Je revins à l'hôtel vers dix-sept heures. Je commandai un sandwich au bar et montai dans ma chambre pour ne plus en sortir.

Je m'endormis d'épuisement. Je me réveillai en pleine nuit, j'avais faim. Je mangeai mon sandwich et me recouchai.

_**Après quelques jours dans la planque de Dibbs, Doris acheta des billets au noir, cela lui avait sûrement coûté une fortune mais elle refusa que je participe. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas avec mes maigres gallions que j'allais pouvoir l'aider. Nous étions près d'une gare, assis sur un banc en face, dans un bled inconnu de France. Nous attentions pour le portoloin en direction de Sudbury au Canada. C'était son lieu de résidence et ses parents vivaient aussi là-bas. Elle regardait autour d'elle et moi aussi. J'étais inquiet et elle aussi même si elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Je portai ma besace et elle avait une petite valise qu'elle s'était procurée à Calais. Il y avait peu de passage et nous passions inaperçus dans nos habits moldus. Elle était très belle avec cette robe gris perle cintrée et sans manche. Elle avait troqué ses talons pour des chaussures plates. Elle était plus petite que moi mais pas de grand-chose. A côté d'elle je n'étais pas si mal dans un polo vert anis, un pantalon en coton beige et des mocassins. Il faisait chaud, nous étions au mois de Juillet. **_

_**Elle sursauta. **_

_**-Ne t'inquètes pas ! Lui dis-je rassurant. Ce n'était qu'un chien. **_

_**Elle se tourna vers moi, ses lunettes de soleil m'empêchaient de voir ses yeux. **_

_**-Je suis un peu tendue excuse-moi.**_

_**-Je comprends, ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'en retournant chez toi est-ce que tu ne te mets pas encore plus en danger ?**_

_**Cette question me turlupinait depuis un moment déjà. Son expression changea. **_

_**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ils surveillaient Fabien et ils sont remontés jusqu'à moi en te suivant toi.**_

_**- Tu es sûre de ça ? La questionnai-je, sceptique.**_

_**-Oui, ils ne savent pas qui je suis, ni où j'habite, ils savent juste que je suis journaliste.**_

_**-Et « ils » c'est qui exactement ?**_

_**-Les hommes de mains du Ministre de la magie de mon pays.**_

_**J'encaissai, mais en restait bouche bée. **_

_**-Ce sont de graves accusations que tu lances ! Murmurai-je finalement. **_

_**-Elles sont vrais. Les photos le prouvent, murmura-t-elle aussi.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que montre ces photos exactement ?**_

_**-Tu ne les as pas regardées ?**_

_**-Dibbs m'a dit que c'était confidentiel.**_

_**Elle eut un léger sourire. **_

_**-Tu es incroyable !**_

_**Je pris ça pour un compliment.**_

_**Elle ôta ses lunettes et me scruta avec attention. **_

_**-Je sais que je t'ai embarqué dans une sale histoire. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Je sais aussi que tu ne souhaites pas aller dans un autre pays que le tien. Mais te voilà coincé avec moi.**_

_**-Je suis bien avec toi, dis-je avec un brin de culpabilité venant de je ne sais où. Mais ne te sens pas obligée de me trainer derrière toi. Tu ne me dois rien. **_

_**Elle ne répondit rien. Je ne croisai pas son regard pour autant.**_

_**-Il faut y aller, dit-elle subitement.**_

_**Elle se leva et j'en fis de même. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un point lumineux qui nous indiquait l'endroit exact du portoloin. Elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main. **_

_**-Je suis bien aussi avec toi, déclara-t-elle. **_

_**Je lui jetai un œil, elle avait remis ses lunettes de soleil mais je voyais bien que son visage s'était illuminé. Mon cœur s'allégea et un immense bien-être m'envahit. Je serrai alors sa main avec confiance.**_

_**Nous arrivâmes dans son appartement en fin d'après-midi. Nous avions croisé un de ses voisins, un jeune trentenaire qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de me lancer un regard appuyé et hostile. Déconcerté, je m'en formalisai pas cependant. Il ne m'avait jamais vu, il était juste méfiant. **_

_**Son appartement était un endroit clair aux couleurs chaudes. Elle vivait dans un quartier moldu non loin de chez ses parents. Elle me laissa m'installer et m'expliqua qu'elle devait s'absenter pour voir ses parents. Je fis le tour des lieux. C'était fonctionnel, sans le moindre désordre, avec de jolis meubles noir acajou. Elle avait des appareils moldus que j'avais appris à utiliser chez Dibbs. Je défis mes affaires (ce qui fut très rapide) et allai en cuisine : elle était petite mais pratique. Tout était blanc. Le plan de travail ressemblait à du marbre. Je trouvai des marmites et fouillai dans ses placards pour trouver de quoi manger. En fouinant dans son frigo, je trouvai de quoi faire une salade de riz. Je me mis à l'œuvre en sifflotant. Je regardai l'heure sur sa pendule. Il affichait 18h00. Je comprenais pourquoi j'étais fatigué avec le décalage, il n'était pas loin de minuit en France. Je préparai la table en deux, trois coups de baguette. Elle franchit le seuil et me remercia d'avoir préparé le dîner. Elle ôta ses chaussures et alla se laver les mains. Le dîner se passa en silence. Elle était fatiguée elle aussi. Elle me prépara le canapé-lit et alla se coucher peu après. **_

_**Malgré ma fatigue, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'entendis un cri dans la chambre de Doris. Je me levai promptement et jetai un œil. Elle semblait dormir. Elle s'agita et je vis qu'elle avait sa baguette à la main. Elle semblait en proie à un cauchemar.**_

_**-Stan !**_

_**Surpris je m'approchai. Je m'assis près d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux en se redressant la baguette en main prête à se défendre.**_

_**-Du calme ce n'est que moi. **_

_**Elle mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, m'enserrant le cou avec force. **_

_**-Tu es là ? Tu n'as rien ?**_

_**Je me rendis compte que son cauchemar tournait autour de moi. Elle s'inquiétait donc tant que ça !**_

_**-Je vais bien. **_

_**Elle se calma. **_

_**-Tu dois me trouver idiote…**_

_**-Mais non.**_

_**-Reste avec moi.**_

_**J'hésitai. Sa chaleur, son odeur me troublait. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois où j'avais connu la douceur des bras d'une femme. Mon instinct de mâle s'était réveillé. Je tremblai sous l'assaut du désir que je ressentis pour elle. **_

_**-Je ne préfère pas, dis-je en écartant ses bras de mon cou.**_

_**Elle me laissa faire et je repartis me coucher avec ma frustration. J'avais chaud, j'ôtai mon t-shirt et m'allongeai à même la couverture. Après une longue agonie, je retrouvai mon calme et m'endormis. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, les lueurs de l'aube étaient proches malgré la pénombre. J'émergeai tranquillement, essayant de me rappeler où j'étais. Un mouvement me fis écarquiller les yeux, je me tournai brusquement : Doris dormait près de moi. Mon geste brusque la réveilla à son tour. Elle aussi reprenait ses esprits. Elle me détailla alors avec espoir, la bouche entr'ouverte comme une invitation. Et la bête en moi se réveilla à nouveau contrarié d'avoir passé une nuit de frustration. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser avec brutalité. Je l'étreignis avec force. Elle s'accrocha de nouveau à moi serrant encore plus son corps chaud contre le mien séparé par un simple bout de tissu. Mon cœur cognait avec fureur. Je ne voyais plus clair, seul comptait d'assouvir ma faim. Ses réactions m'encourageaient, me stimulaient, m'électrisaient … L'intensité de mon désir, redoubla me donnant l'impression de me consumer. Des grognements sortaient de ma bouche tandis que je goûtai chaque parcelle de son anatomie. Elle murmura mon prénom entre deux soupirs. J'arrachai sa fine nuisette et me délectai de la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Je pris possession d'elle sans ménagement. Enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Elle s'arc-bouta pour me sentir plus profondément, je me déchaînai, oubliant toute humanité tel un animal. Elle s'abandonna telle une marionnette, et je la sentis trembler de l'intérieur. Un cri rauque déchira le silence de la pièce tandis que j'étais frappé par un orgasme foudroyant. **_

_**Debout dans la cuisine, torse nu, je me préparai un thé. J'étais encore ébranlé, choqué, effaré par ce qui venait de se passer. Doris dormait encore. Tant mieux. Je pouvais réfléchir à mes actes. A aucun moment je n'avais fait preuve de tendresse… Etais-je donc ce genre d'homme ? Mon répit fut de courte durée. J'entendis le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine. Elle posa un baiser sur mon épaule et alla s'asseoir à la petite table. Je me tournai vers elle : vêtue de mon t-shirt, elle était merveilleuse et elle semblait radieuse. Elle mit son bras sur la table et y posa sa tête. Ses yeux brillaient comme mille étoiles.**_

_**-Je crois que je suis amoureuse.**_

J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit. Je me redressai pour être assis. Je relevai mes genoux, y posai mes bras puis ma tête.

-Doris…

C'était effrayant, cet attachement que je commençais à éprouver pour elle. Et me rappeler qu'elle était morte me fit mal.

-Pitié, faîtes que je n'y sois pour rien.

Rattacher ces souvenirs à ceux que j'avais déjà me soulageait bien cependant. Et je ne voulais plus laisser la culpabilité prendre le pas sur ma vie. J'avais aimé Nymphadora. Il était clair que personne ne la remplacerait dans mon cœur. Mais maintenant, j'avais la certitude d'avoir été dans mon droit en me tournant vers Doris.

L'esprit bouillonnant (Le Ministre serait impliqué?), je m'habillai. Je devais faire un tour. Rester enfermé était pénible.

Il faisait encore nuit, je vadrouillai sans but, la tête encore remplie de mes souvenirs. Soudain, je me figeai et tendis l'oreille. Oui c'était bien des cris que j'entendais, c'était diffus mais bien réel. Je me dirigeai sans hésiter vers les cris. Il y avait une ruelle pas loin à l'écart des habitations. Je sortis ma baguette et murmurai :

- Lumos.

J'aperçus alors un homme frappant une femme comme un punching-ball. Il s'arrêta en voyant la lumière. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les vêtements de la femme étaient à moitié arrachés. Le gars s'approcha de moi, une arme à la main.

-Expulso, criai-je.

L'homme s'envola et s'écrasa dans les poubelles, faisant un bruit d'enfer. Je m'approchai de la femme, en boule par terre, elle était en sang et pleurait, tentant de cacher ses sous-vêtements. Elle était jeune, à peine majeur. Je planquai ma baguette dans mon dos et tentai de la relever en douceur. Elle s'agrippa à moi. Soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Je me tournai d'un coup et esquivai l'attaque de l'agresseur avec son arme. Je dus m'écarter et l'agresseur en profita pour attraper la jeune fille par les cheveux. Il la menaça de son arme. Mon esprit se focalisa sur lui, ignorant le calvaire que vivait cette jeune fille, je plongeai sur lui tête baissé. Le coup partit, blessant la gamine. Elle hurla de douleur. Nous étions au sol, le lâche se débattait avec énergie. Je serrai si fort son poignet qu'il finit par lâcher son arme. Je le soulevai de terre par le col de son blouson et le poussai contre le mur. Il tenta un coup de genou mais ce fut sans effet. Je le jetai par terre à nouveau et le rouai de coups de pied, l'esprit embrumé par la haine. Oui, la haine d'un homme perpétrant un acte barbare sur une femme. Je pensai à Doris….son corps ensanglantée. Il me fallut un moment avant de comprendre que des sirènes retentissaient. Mon attention se porta sur la jeune femme. Elle se tenait l'épaule en tremblant, sa respiration saccadée ne l'empêcha pas de me hurler :

-Partez !

J'hésitai une seconde puis transplanai à l'hôtel. Je tambourinai à la porte de la chambre de Burbanks. Celui-ci s'énerva.

-C'est quoi se bordel !

Il ouvrit la porte et resta sceptique en me voyant tâché de sang.

-On doit partir ! Annonçai-je d'un ton sans appel.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rosella (Mardi)<strong>

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me levai l'esprit plus vif. J'allais voir mon invitée qui était dans la chambre d'amis. Je frappai à la porte, n'ayant aucune réponse, j'ouvris discrètement. Sabrina était allongée, les yeux fermés. Perplexe, je m'approchai d'elle, elle ne réagit pas.

-Sabrina ? Dis-je doucement.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et me regarda…

-Désolée, je me reposais.

-Vous dormiez ? M'exclamai-je, abasourdie.

-Non, j'ai trouvé un sort qui permet de tomber dans une semi-conscience. Cela peut ressembler à de la somnolence. Quand je suis stressée c'est ce que je fais. Pour éviter de penser toujours à la même chose.

-Quel est son temps d'action ?

-Quelques heures, cela dépend de l'intensité du sort.

-Et vous êtes vulnérable durant ce laps de temps ?

-Non, la réaction est la même qu'un humain, au moindre bruit la conscience reprend le dessus.

-Pourriez-vous m'apprendre ce sort, je ne le connais pas.

-Bien sûr. Mais dans quel but ?

-Je…J'aimerais à l'occasion soumettre l'idée à Edward et, si ça lui convient, l'expérimenter sur lui.

-C'est un sort complexe qui peut déraper si c'est mal fait.

-Et quels sont les risques ?

-Le sommeil éternel.

-Hum…

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, vous réussirez.

* * *

><p>Il était neuf heure et demi, j'avertis Sabrina que j'avais quelques démarches à faire avant notre départ pour Forks. Je quittai la maison et transplanai non loin d'une ville moldue afin de passer un appel à Edward. Celui-ci décrocha immédiatement.<p>

-Allô.

-Edward. Tu vas bien ?

-Tu sais que non.

Il y eut un silence.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler, rajouta-t-il, contrarié.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Oui, Harry les a retrouvés. Emmett vient de m'appeler, il est dans l'avion pour nous rejoindre. Rosalie a été mise en détention à la prison d'Anthuros.

J'aurais aimé dire que j'étais triste pour elle mais ce fut au-dessus de mes forces.

-Je sais que tu dois aller à Forks Rosella, mais passe me voir avant !

Bouche bée, je mis du temps à répondre. Comment était-il au courant ?

-Edward…

-C'est important !

-D'accord, capitulai-je.

Bella ! Elle a du rêver de mon arrivée. Décidément, elle serait toujours entre nous. Il fallait que je m'y habitue…

-Je t'appelle pour te dire quand j'arrive, ajoutai-je. Je dois organiser mon voyage par portoloin.

-Fait vite…tu me manques, murmura-t-il après une pause.

J'en eus la chair de poule.

-Je fais au plus vite.

Il raccrocha.

* * *

><p>Je trouvai mon patron au labo entouré de deux de mes collègues. Ils avaient déjà commencé la synthèse des résultats trouvés lors de nos analyses de preuves. Je leur prêtai main forte toute la matinée et à midi tout fut re-scellé et prêt pour Harry. Je me demandai quand il arriverait. Je fis part à mon patron de ma requête concernant une absence exceptionnelle due à des problèmes personnels.<p>

-Prend le reste de ta journée et le reste de la semaine. Tu le mérites, t'as bien bossé et cette affaire Lupin, c'est du pain béni qu'on a eu grâce à toi. Cela va nous apporter un peu plus de notoriété. Je vais pouvoir augmenter mes tarifs et nous équiper un peu plus.

Je le remerciai, soulagée d'avoir obtenue gain de cause. Il partit déjeuner, j'en profitai pour écrire un mot à Harry que je glissai dans l'enveloppe jointe aux preuves scellées. Je rentrai chez moi manger un morceau et informer Sabrina de notre départ qui, si tout allait bien, aurait lieu ce soir avec un détour par l'Italie. Elle n'approuva pas l'idée. Son créateur pouvait intervenir à n'importe quel moment et faire échouer son plan.

-Je ne sais toujours pas en quoi consiste ce plan.

Elle refusa de m'en dire plus. Ce qui m'irrita.

-Nous sommes censées être des alliées, m'agaçai-je.

-Vous êtes en danger rien qu'en restant avec moi, m'expliqua-t-elle, car il fera tout pour me retrouver. Je peux vous protéger mais je ne peux pas protéger tous les Cullen.

-Ce sont des vampires, ils savent se défendre ! Affirmai-je, catégorique.

-Si vous croyez ça c'est que vous êtes bien naïve. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'Andrew est capable de faire.

Je me crispai.

-Je lui ai promis. Edward est au courant de mon départ pour Forks et il a des choses à me dire. C'est important. Et…j'ai aussi envie de le voir.

Sabrina sembla se radoucir.

-D'accord, mais pas longtemps et loin de la ville.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Emmett (Mardi)<strong>

J'étais assis dans l'avion en direction de Florence. J'attendais que le temps passe mais celui-ci n'avançait pas. Les gens autour de moi dormaient. Je voulais faire le vide mais je revoyais en boucle l'arrestation de Rosalie et son départ pour la prison. Elle m'avait supplié de ne pas la laisser là. Je n'avais rien pu faire, et ça m'avait brisé le cœur. Je savais qu'elle était allée trop loin. Je savais aussi qu'elle m'avait menti. Je lui en voulais et pourtant je l'aimais toujours autant. Ça me tuait, ce lien qui nous unissait me rongeait de l'intérieur.

J'avais laissé Harry emmener Teddy avec tristesse. Il m'avait serré dans ses bras en me murmurant :

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Emmett.

Je l'avais étreint en douceur et ensuite je m'étais mis à sa hauteur.

-On t'a fait du mal, je ne saurai jamais assez m'en excuser. Mais jamais je n'ai voulu que tu souffres. J'espère que Remus sera libéré et que tu retrouveras une vie remplie de la joie que tu mérites.

Je revins à l'instant présent, regardant l'heure affichée sur le cadran de l'horloge digital accroché près de la télévision : cinq heures douze, j'allais atterrir dans deux heures. J'avais hâte de rejoindre ceux de mon clan. Jasper était en galère, il fallait le retrouver rapidement en espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave entre temps. Edward m'avait expliqué l'histoire de ce vampire sorcier. Enfin la partie de l'histoire qu'il avait compris. A mon avis, il fallait se concentrer sur Alec et Jane et trouver un moyen de leur faire cracher le morceau.

Et moi je devais trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner ma faiblesse.

Edward m'attendait à l'aéroport. Il me sourit avec compréhension.

-Laisse tomber pour les excuses, on a des choses à voir. Carlisle et Esmé nous attendent.

Assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre d'Edward, je regardai le sol. Esmé m'avait accueilli sans un mot les bras ouverts. Carlisle aussi. Je ne méritais pas cette indulgence.

-Comment va Rosalie ? Demanda Esmé d'une voix préoccupée.

-Je ne sais pas, mais elle ne va pas tenir le choc. La séparation d'avec le p'tit a été trop brutale. Elle est déconnectée de la réalité.

-Elle t'a menti ostensiblement, mettant ta vie et celle de Teddy en danger, répliqua Edward, durement. Je comprends que tu soies resté auprès d'elle mais tu aurais du réagir avant.

-Pas la peine de l'enfoncer, intervint Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

-On fait des erreurs parfois terribles mais c'est toujours pour une bonne raison, rajouta Esmé.

Je la regardai réellement, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis des semaines, et je compris cette douleur au fond de ses yeux. Je lui fis un signe de tête et me redressai.

-Que faisons-nous pour Jasper ?

-Nous sommes déjà retournés voir les Volturi, déclara Edward, pour les informer de ce que nous savions et de la disparition de Jasper. Nous avons gardé pour nous le fait qu'Alec et Jane étaient impliqués. De plus, ils étaient là, nous fusillant du regard. Aro nous a promi de déployer des moyens importants pour le retrouver. Il compte bien, je cite : « récupérer Jasper dans ses rangs et éliminer cet hybride de pacotille ».

-C'est une bonne chose ! Dis-je avec entrain.

Leur tête resta morose.

-Quoi encore ?

-Entretemps j'ai eu des nouvelles de Bella, il y a quelques heures, ajouta Edward.

Je me raidis.

-Elle a rêvé de Jasper, il est en vie mais il va mal tourner. Elle le voit agresser un sorcier et le mordre.

Effaré, je regardai tour à tour les membres de ma famille.

-Ces rêves sont fiables à cent pour cent?

-Elle a des dons que tu n'imagines pas. C'est elle qui t'a localisé sur l'île de Pâques.

-Tu plaisantes ? Comment ? Ses rêves n'ont jamais été si précis !

-Elle t'as en fait vu dans l'avion qui t'emmenait sur l'île. Grâce à sa nature sorcière, elle a des dons de voyance quand elle est éveillée maintenant.

Je me rembrunis, et je lui en voulus malgré moi. Edward me dévisagea mais ne fit pas de remarques. C'était cool.

-J'ai demandé à Bella de rester en dehors de ça. Alice…

Il se tut un instant.

-Alice est passée par elle encore pour lui demander d'aider Jasper. Et apparemment de l'aide devrait arriver en la personne de Rosella.

-Qu'a-t-elle a voir avec ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai eu Rosella ce matin au téléphone, je lui ai dis de venir.

-Ça risque d'être dangereux pour elle de venir ci, fit remarquer Carlisle.

-Il faut le laisser faire ses choix, s'il juge nécessaire qu'elle vienne et bien soit, s'opposa Esmé tout en s'asseyant sur rebord du lit.

Nous la regardâmes tous surpris. Edward eut un léger sourire. Il alla près d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule toute en se tournant vers moi.

-La question est que faisons nous maintenant?

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce.

On frappa à la porte.

Je partis ouvrir, perplexe.

-Aro veut vous voir immédiatement, déclara Demetri Volturi.


	12. Retour de flammes

Relecture Brynamon.

Mi-juin 2006

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 12 : Retour de flammes<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD (Mardi)<strong>

Nous nous trouvions devant les Volturi. Cela me déplaisait de les voir si souvent. J'appréhendais qu'Aro essaie de lire mes souvenirs. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant de nos soupçons concernant Jane et Alec. Lors de notre dernière visite, il n'avait pas essayé, l'esprit occupé par autre chose. Je me mis en retrait exprès tout en observant Jane, car Alec, n'était pas là. Elle me jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, tentant de détourner ses pensées mais je parvenais à saisir quelques bribes. Elle avait demandé à son frère de la remplacer pour une mission importante. Elle voulait l'éloigner d'ici pour le protéger du sorcier vampire et assumer seule la punition si Aro venait à apprendre qu'ils étaient impliqués dans la mort d'Alice et qu'elle lui avait caché.

Les platitudes trainaient, Caïus s'agaça :

-Commençons !

-Tu n'es pas patient comme toujours mon cher Caïus.

-Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter, répliqua celui-ci sèchement.

J'observai les miens, tous un peu sur le qui-vive. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi nous étions là. Avait-il trouvé quelque chose ?

-Bien ! Demetri va chercher notre invité.

Je me raidis sous le choc.

-Ils l'ont trouvé, murmurai-je.

-Qui ? Murmura Emmett à son tour.

Jasper entra entouré de Demetri et de deux autres sbires des Volturi. Apparemment, le choc fut le même pour tout le monde. Aro avait géré cette affaire sans l'aide de ses précieux acolytes. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas normal.

J'essayais d'analyser la réaction de chacun mais c'était difficile car je voulais moi aussi en savoir plus sur Jasper. Il était froid, distant avec nous. Il ne nous regardait même pas. Esmé s'en alla à sa rencontre et le serra dans ses bras.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Elle se détacha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-On était si inquiet.

Je me concentrai sur lui mais je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Perplexe, je refis une tentative. Rien à faire. Comment était-ce possible ?

Son regard restait dur.

-Désolé de briser ce moment magique, intervint Aro en faisant signe à ses sbires.

Demetri obligea Jasper à avancer vers Aro.

-Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit Aro ? S'étonna Marcus.

-Je l'ai trouvé par hasard lors d'un déplacement hier soir dans le nord de l'Italie.

-Par hasard ? Lança Emmett.

-Je l'ai donc invité à se joindre à moi, continua-t-il, ignorant sa remarque.

Quelque chose clochait. Aro se questionnait lui aussi.

-Une chose me chiffonne cependant, ajouta-t-il en positionnant ses mains de façon à ce qu'elles forment un triangle.

Jasper releva la tête et le regarda avec un rictus qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Impossible de voir ses souvenirs. Ils sont brouillés, s'expliqua Aro.

Je m'approchai de Carlisle.

-Ce n'est pas Jasper, lui murmurai-je le plus doucement possible.

Il me regarda surpris mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Jasper qui ricana.

-J'ai effectivement pensé à une imposture, révéla Aro, mais je voulais être sûr. Merci Edward.

Il se déplaça tel un fantôme, se plaçant derrière le dit Jasper. Le pris par le cou et le décapita sous nos regard effarés. Nous retenions Esmé qui était au bord de l'hystérie.

-Ce n'était pas lui, je te l'assure, tentai-je de la rassurer.

-Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il y en a quatre autres comme ça, nous assena Aro.

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS (Mardi)<strong>

-Où sommes-nous ? Demandai-je anxieux à Burbanks.

Nous avions transplané de nouveau, laissant le minimum de traces derrière nous à l'hôtel-restaurant.

Je regardai autour de moi, le brouhaha qui régnait dans cet endroit me stressait. Nous étions derrière une boutique.

-On a passé la frontière, me révéla Burbanks. Nous ne sommes pas loin de New-York.

-Pourquoi ici ?

-Je suis déjà venu ici, on peut se fondre facilement dans la masse. Il faut mettre de la distance entre nous et les autorités. Maintenant dit-moi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

-J'ai été faire un tour.

-Quelle idée !

-Je suis tombé sur une gamine qui se faisait tabasser par un homme, continuai-je. J'avais peur qu'il la viole ou qu'il la tue. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Et tu te demandes pourquoi tu as fini en prison ?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas coupable de la mort de cette femme…

-Doris, elle s'appelait Doris.

Il m'observa curieusement.

-Je croyais que tu ne la connaissais pas ?

-Je me rappelle de certaines choses un peu plus chaque jour…

-Moi, à ta place, j'éviterais de me rappeler d'autre chose, si tu veux rester en vie.

Choqué, je le dévisageai.

-Si t'en es là c'est que t'as trop bon cœur. A trop vouloir aider tout le monde on se retrouve dans les emmerdes !

Il n'avait pas tord.

-On est censé faire quoi maintenant ?

-Tiens ton sac et démerde-toi ! Moi je me casse au soleil. J'me trouverai peut-être une minette toute bronzée.

Il me balança mon sac dans l'estomac et commença à partir en direction de la rue.

-Attend ! Le suppliai-je malgré moi.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Il attendit.

-Je ne sais pas où aller, ni comment retrouver mon fils.

-T'as une baguette, un peu d'argent et des habits moldus alors fais le nécessaire et bouge-toi un peu. Pour un loup-garou tu manques parfois de réactivité.

Il se remit en route et disparut à l'angle de la rue. Je me sentis oppressé. « Bon, réfléchis Remus ».

-Je suis tout seul dans un pays étranger, je suis en cavale et mon fils est je ne sais où ! M'exclamai-je.

Je m'assis contre le mur en béton de la ruelle non loin de la porte de sortie de secours située à l'arrière du magasin. Je restai là je ne sais combien de temps. J'étais en train de me laisser abattre. J'en avais plus qu'assez de cette vie, de ces malheurs à répétition, de la méchanceté humaine, de voir mourir ou souffrir ce que j'aimais, de cacher ma nature, d'avoir peur de blesser les autres, de ressentir de la culpabilité. Marre aussi d'être humilié, rabaissé, exploité, et pris pour cible dans je ne sais quel complot.

Je ne voyais que les ténèbres quelque soit la direction où je regardais.

Que faire ? Je pris la baguette dans le sac, seul élément me permettant de me défendre. Je me désillusionnai. Je mis le sac sur mon dos et avançai d'un air hagard. Une fois en pleine rue, je cherchai un plan de la ville. Je marchais d'un pas lourd n'essayant même pas d'esquiver les passants qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Je le trouvais enfin ce fameux plan après deux heures de dérive. J'y cherchai le sigle d'une église, il y en avait une pas très loin.

Je regardais le nom de la rue et transplanai. Je soupirai en visualisant l'église. Fébrile, j'y entrai, avec l'espoir d'un mieux. Je m'assis sur le banc le plus proche de l'autel et contemplai ce jeune homme crucifié. Sa posture me rappela ma propre douleur. Pourtant son visage semblait serein. Où avait-il puisé cette force, ce courage et cette humilité ?

Un vieil homme approcha vêtu d'une tunique noire et d'un col blanc.

-Bienvenue dans ma paroisse, dit-il.

Je sursautai, j'étais invisible, comment savait-il que j'étais là ? Je jetai un œil derrière moi mais il n'y avait personne. Le prêtre s'approcha un peu plus et me tendit la main. En examinant bien son visage je vis qu'il était aveugle. « Il sentait ma présence ! Compris-je ». Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et la serrai avec gratitude.

-Merci de m'y recevoir, répondis-je.

-Pourquoi votre cœur est triste ?

-Je…

Je ne savais que lui répondre.

-Que cherchez-vous ici?

-J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là. Pourquoi exister si c'est pour souffrir ? Pourquoi aimer si c'est pour souffrir aussi?

-La vie est ainsi faite, Dieu nous a laissé le choix, à nous de faire le bon.

J'eus un sourire amer.

-Il ne se mouille pas trop sur ce coup là.

Le prêtre sourit.

-Oui c'est contradictoire, il est tout puissant mais il assiste à notre déchéance sans rien dire car il nous a donné la possibilité de faire nos propres choix. Mais il reste présent pour nous remettre dans la bonne direction.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est comme si toute volonté m'avait abandonné.

-Quoique vous ayez fait, il faut y faire face. Et ce courage vous le trouverez dans votre cœur.

-Mon cœur est vide.

-Cherchez bien. N'y-a-t-il vraiment plus rien qui ne vaille la peine dans votre vie ?

-Mon fils.

-Voilà, la réponse.

-On me l'a enlevé mais même s'il avait été là, il serait plus heureux sans moi.

-Ça c'est vous qui le dîtes et lui qu'en pense-t-il ?

-C'est un enfant, il n'est pas objectif.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus, les enfants sont plus clairvoyants que ce que vous pensez !

-Je suis son père, je suis censé le protéger. Mais en fait, je suis une source de problèmes pour lui.

-Je comprends. Mais réfléchissez, relativisez et voyez au-delà de vos problèmes. Tout sera plus clair dans votre esprit.

Je ne comprenais pas son raisonnement. Mais j'acquiesçai.

-Allez dans un endroit où vous vous sentez bien, faite le point. Ensuite vous serez apte à récupérer votre enfant.

Je pénétrai (toujours invisible) dans la maison des Cullen et aussitôt cette oppression se dissipa. J'examinai chaque détail du séjour, me rappelant le peu de temps que j'y étais resté. Je montai à l'étage et retrouvai avec une étrange joie la chambre où j'étais resté alité. Le souvenir des Cullen, d'Harry et de mon fils y était plus présent. Je me rappelai la joie d'avoir retrouvé mes souvenirs ici même s'ils étaient douloureux.

Soudain, j'entendis du bruit dans l'entrée. « Impossible, pensai-je », effaré. Je ne veux pas retourner en prison, jamais. Je voulus transplaner mais rien à faire, je me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée. En l'ouvrant, une sonnerie retentit, nom d'une chouette ! C'était quoi ça ! En regardant en bas, je vis que j'étais trop en hauteur pour sauter, il n'y avait personne en vu cependant. Il fallait que je tente ma chance quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

La porte de mon ancienne chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre une personne que je n'espérais ne jamais revoir. Elle regardait dans ma direction comme si elle pouvait me voir.

-Allez-y sautez ! Je peux même vous aider si vous le voulez.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSELLA<strong>

Nous étions arrivées à Florence à l'écart des habitations, quasiment en dehors de la ville. Sabrina restait sur ses gardes. Je saisis mon portable et appelai Edward. J'étais impatiente et anxieuse en même temps. Tandis que je lui expliquai où nous nous trouvions sans lui mentionner la présence de Sabrina, celle-ci partit sécuriser les lieux. Une demi-heure plus tard, la silhouette d'Edward s'avançait vers nous mais il n'était pas seul, sa famille l'accompagnait. Sabrina s'agaça, je la rassurai de mon mieux mais mon esprit était déjà ailleurs. Ils nous percevaient mais ne pouvaient nous voir.

-Sabrina, vous pouvez… ?

-D'accord.

Elle fissura la protection pour leur permettre d'entrer dans notre espèce de bulle. Il se figea à la vue de Sabrina tout comme l'un des membres de son clan, sûrement son frère. Je m'étais juré de rester tranquille mais je ne résistai pas un instant dès que je croisai ses iris. Je me jetai à son cou comme une adolescente. Fermant les yeux je savourai cet instant.

-Salut Rosella, lança une voix inconnue. C'est cool de te rencontrer et heu… tu nous expliques ?

Je fis un effort pour m'arracher à Edward et je me dirigeai vers celui que je supposai être Emmett. Edward me suivit de près une main légèrement posée sur ma taille. Il surveillait régulièrement Sabrina. Je tendis la main au jeune vampire et me sentis tout de suite en confiance avec son sourire franc. Je savais que c'était dur pour lui avec l'incarcération de Rosalie. Edward accentua la pression de sa main sur ma taille.

-Evitons le sujet, dit il en se penchant vers mon oreille.

Il m'emmena vers une femme, qu'il me présenta comme sa mère. Elle était extrêmement pâle et soucieuse pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de me détailler avec minutie, je me sentie très gênée par cet examen. Il eut un léger sourire, le premier depuis son arrivée. Je me demandai alors ce à quoi avait pensé sa mère.

-Carlisle, dis-je en enserrant le père d'Edward. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

J'appréciai le contact réconfortant de notre étreinte. J'aimais beaucoup cet homme, il me rappelait mon père avec cette sollicitude complètement désintéressée qui lui était propre.

-Le plaisir est partagé.

Edward se tourna de nouveau vers Sabrina qui restait à l'écart.

-Maintenant que les politesses sont terminées, explique-moi ce que tu fais avec elle.

Je leur relatai alors tout ce que Sabrina m'avait confié. Edward se décomposa.

-Tu veux dire que ton frère est toujours en « vie » ?

J'acquiesçai, morose. Il me prit la main.

-Nous allons régler ça, me dit-il avec conviction.

-Vous voulez dire que cet Andrew va essayer d'agrandir votre groupe ? Remarqua Emmett.

Elle opina de la tête.

-Quel est son véritable but, à votre avis ? La questionna Carlisle.

-Prendre la place des Volturi, annonça Sabrina.

Je connaissais l'histoire de cette famille puissante. S'il voulait prendre leur place ça m'était égal, ce qui me gênait c'était qu'il utilise sa puissance contre les sorciers et les vampires afin de les soumettre et qu'il continue de transformer de malheureux sorciers. Edward me serra un peu plus la main en signe d'accord.

-Comment être sûre qu'elle ne nous ment pas ? Demanda Esmé. Qu'elle ne nous espionne pas ? Edward ne peut pas accéder à ce que vous pensez. Et vous êtes une membre du clan de celui qui a enlevé mon fils.

Sabrina regarda Edward avec intérêt.

-Je ne vous mens pas et je risque ma vie rien qu'en étant avec vous. J'ai un plan pour l'arrêter mais j'ai besoin de l'aide de sorcières car Andrew a un point faible et je compte bien m'en servir.

J'allais lui demander lequel quand Edward se tourna vers moi, contrarié.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux embarquer Bella dans cette folie ?

Je me braquai, énervée qu'il prenne encore sa défense.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, se défendit-il. Je trouve qu'elle ne devrait pas se mêler de tout ça et toi non plus d'ailleurs, ça ne regarde que ma famille.

-Je suis concernée car mon frère est impliqué dans cette histoire ! M'écriai-je furibonde.

Il se tut.

-Nous comprenons vos raison, temporisa Carlisle. Mais mettez-vous à notre place. Nous avons déjà beaucoup souffert, il y a eu Alice puis Rosalie et maintenant Jasper. Nous ne voulons plus prendre de risques inutiles pour ne pas perdre ceux que nous aimons.

-Vous aurez besoin de notre aide, affirma Sabrina.

-D'accord, accepta Edward mais laissez Bella en dehors de ça.

-Tu t'enfonces ! S'écria Emmett.

Tandis que je me braquai de nouveau. Esmé vint alors à ma rencontre et me prit à part. Je la suivis sans me faire prier désireuse de mettre de la distance entre Edward et moi.

-Ecoutez, il croit que Bella est incapable de se défendre et cela peut-être à tord, voilà pourquoi il insiste. Ça ne remet pas en cause les sentiments qu'il a pour vous. Il sait que vous êtes à même de vous défendre, il a confiance en votre capacité de protection. Ça se voit dans sa façon de se comporter avec vous.

Je jetai un œil vers lui. Il parlait avec Sabrina tout en m'observant à la dérobée. Je remerciai Esmé pour sa sollicitude et je retournai vers eux.

-Je parlais à Sabrina du rêve de Bella et il semblerait qu'elle sache ce que ce détraqué prévoit pour Jasper.

-Ah oui ? Répondis-je curieuse.

-Il veut en faire son bras droit à ma place et l'envoyer chercher de nouvelles recrues.

Je compris ce que ça impliquait et observai tour à tour le visage des Cullen en train de s'assombrir.

-Je comprends maintenant la mascarade de tout à l'heure chez les Volturi, remarqua Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER (Mercredi)<strong>

Andrew avait déjà parcouru l'Italie, l'Espagne, la France et l'Angleterre. Je continuai sur sa lancée en commençant par la Suisse. Il m'avait donné une technique infaillible pour découvrir l'entrée de la communauté sorcière de chaque pays. Effectivement, une fois à Berne je n'eus aucune difficulté à me retrouver dans le centre ville sorcier. Je parcourais les rues, les magasins, les bars, les hôtels. Je sillonnais la ville à la recherche de la perle rare. Je ne voulais plus me poser de question sur la légitimité de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Seule comptait la survie de mon clan. Je n'avais plus d'autre but dans la vie. Une vie misérable dénuée d'amour et d'espoir de bonheur. Il ne me restait aussi que la mission que m'avait confiée Andrew. Je me sentais dans l'obligation de l'aider car je l'avais condamné à cette vie éternelle sans possibilité de rédemption. En plus, je l'avoue, j'admirai sa force physique, sa détermination, son sens de l'équité envers ses recrues. Il avait un objectif, virer les Volturi et prendre leur place. Je l'aiderai et je resterai à ses côtés tant qu'il aurait besoin de mes services et qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

Je pensai parfois à Esmé. Mon sentiment de trahison s'était estompé. J'aurais voulu parler de certaines choses avec elle. Elle aurait peut-être pu me détourner de ce projet ? Ou alors me donner un vague espoir de créer des liens à nouveau ?

Je secouai la tête, inutile de m'éparpiller. Je me concentrai, évaluant les émotions de chaque individu que je croisais. La journée passa, la nuit tomba. Les rues devenaient désertes, réduisant mes chances de tomber sur un sorcier digne de faire partie de l'élite.

La soif commençait à me tarauder, je sortis donc de la ville pour aller chasser dans l'immensité des forets suisses. J'en profitai pour faire le vide et ne plus penser à Alice. Mais c'était presqu'impossible.

Le lendemain, je refis une tentative, un peu plus au nord dans des plus petites villes sorcières. La journée passa elle aussi, je sentis un peu plus de prudence de la part des sorciers qui étaient semble-t-il peut habitués à la présence de vampires. Alors, je me fis plus discret, rasant presque les murs, me cachant dans les arbres, survolant les toits. Je croisai parfois des sorciers en balai. Ils volaient pour faire un de leur sport favori dont je ne me rappelai plus le nom. Harry en avait parlé une fois ou deux.

Mon attention fut enfin attirée par un homme, celui-ci sortait d'un bar. Sa démarche était peu assurée. Il était à peine midi pourtant ! Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu foncé assez courte, sans manche et plus près du corps. Il portait aussi un pantalon. J'avais remarqué que cette communauté suisse s'adaptait bien au vêtement des non-sorciers.

Son aura dégageait une grande puissance. Je percevais diverses émotions intenses telle que la colère, la frustration, la rancœur, le désir de vengeance. Je me faufilai discrètement derrière lui, le suivant à distance.

Il disparut soudainement. Je pestai intérieurement, décidément les sorciers me tapaient sur les nerfs avec leur capacité à s'évanouir dans les airs. Il réapparut derrière moi, je m'y attendais donc quand il enroula son bras autour de mon cou, je le fis valser loin devant moi. Je n'y mis pas toute ma force cependant car je ne voulais pas l'abimer. Il se releva, et resta en retrait par prudence tout en sortant sa baguette.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je savais qu'il allait disparaitre à nouveau alors je glissai vers lui et l'atteignis au même moment où il transplana. Je fis pour la première fois l'expérience de ce mode de transport. Je n'aimais pas du tout mais ça se révélait pratique pour celui qui savait s'en servir, admis-je néanmoins. A peine atterrit je ne sais où, il commença à se débattre pour se défaire de moi et me lança quelques sorts dont un avec des flammes que j'esquivai de justesse.

-Cessez donc ! M'agaçai-je, vraiment contrarié cette fois.

Je l'avais immobilisé dans une prise qui, s'il persistait à se démener comme ça, lui déboiterait l'épaule. Il était dos à moi, il s'agenouilla sous la douleur. Il était frustré et sa rage augmentait, c'était vraiment un Bon candidat ! Il voulut récupérer sa baguette de la main gauche. Je soupirai. Je voulais que ça se passe en douceur mais il ne me laissa pas le choix.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE (Mercredi) <strong>

-Rendez-moi mon fils ! Hurlai-je pour la énième fois au travers de mes barreaux que je tentai de briser.

Mais rien à faire. J'étais dans une aile de la prison très à l'écart où il y avait quelques cellules renforcées magiquement. Elles étaient faites pour contenir des vampires, des loups-garous en mutation, des demi-géants, etc… je n'avais pas eu tout le détail.

En arrivant ici hier soir (ou avant-hier soir je ne savais plus vraiment), j'avais été placé sous la surveillance de deux bonnes femmes aussi féminine qu'un bulldozer. Mon statut de vampire me desservis, je fus traitée comme si j'étais un monstre. Je fus d'abord emmenée à l'infirmerie, un docteur me donna une potion à avaler pour continuer à contrecarrer ma force physique et ma vitesse. J'avais refusé de boire cette mixture une nouvelle fois. J'y fus contrainte sans cérémonie et je faillis m'étouffer. Ensuite, j'avais été conduite dans la salle d'examen. L'une des deux gardes m'avait ordonné de me déshabiller, j'avais refusé. J'avais reçus une décharge qui m'avait mise à terre un moment. Mes vêtements me furent ôtés sans mon accord et je fus fouillée d'une façon tellement ignoble que l'humiliation persista pendant des heures. Humiliation qui s'accentua avec la douche glacée. Une fois en tenue de prisonnier je fus emmenée à ma cellule. J'avais cru défaillir en arrivant dans cet endroit de cauchemar. C'était sale et à peine plus digne que la maison en carton d'un clochard dans la rue.

Je partageai ma cellule avec une femme, vampire elle aussi, qui ne parlait pas. Elle se contentait de m'observer constamment avec ses yeux rouges. Je faisais de la résistance, je ne voulais pas être enfermée. Je pestais, criais, hurlais sans relâche. Les autres détenus commencèrent à en avoir marre.

-Ferme ta gueule !

-Putain mais ferme-la !

-Si tu veux une vrai raison de brailler on va t'en trouver une !

Mais je m'en fichais. Je me mis à taper avec mon poing contre les barreaux, faisant un bruit d'enfer. Ma codétenue continuait de me regarder mais elle secouait la tête en signe de désapprobation et s'enfonça le plus loin possible dans la cellule. Un garde finit par arriver alerté par le raffut. Il m'entrava et ouvrit la porte, il me fit passer l'envie de continuer avec un sortilège qui me laissa amorphe. Le lendemain, plus en forme, je recommençai. Je reçus la même punition et en plus un sort me privant de ma voix. J'avais eu envie de pleurer tout le temps où je fus privée de mon énergie car j'avais été obligée de subir mes angoisses. De plus, j'avais été privé de sortie. La lumière du jour avait commencé à me manquer.

Ce matin je me sentis si démunie face à la perte de mon fils que quand les effets des sorts s'estompèrent, je me déchaînai à nouveau contre les barreaux en hurlant à la mort. Un garde arriva, pas le même que les deux jours précédents. Il me demanda de le suivre chez le Directeur. Je le suivis avec l'espoir d'être entendue. Je devais retrouver mon fils, Harry me l'avait enlevé et l'avait monté contre moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Emmett ne s'était pas interposé, il était pourtant son père. Je ne comprenais plus.

A moins qu'il n'ait été de mèche avec Harry dès le départ…Non ! Il ne m'aurait pas fait ça ! Il avait promis de nous protéger ! J'étais perdue, voulait-il me punir d'avoir laissé Harry prendre Teddy ? Etais-ce pour ça qu'il me laissait en prison ?

Nous étions désormais hors du tumulte des prisonniers. Nous longions un couloir un peu sombre. Je trouvai que nous étions bien à l'écart. Je me tournai pour regarder derrière moi mais il n'y avait pas un chat en vue. Subitement, il s'arrêta et poussa la porte sur sa droite. Il me balança sans prévenir dans une pièce. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur un sol grouillant de rats. Je me redressai aussi promptement que mon corps me le permit. Il avait déjà condamné la porte d'un sort. En examinant la pièce je vis que nous étions dans un genre de remise avec des balais et des serpillères. Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai les poings.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

L'énervement prenait le pas sur la peur. Il me fit face, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé glissaient sur moi d'une façon qui ne me plaisait pas. Je connaissais ce regard, un regard avide, un regard bestial. Une rage sourde s'insinua dans chaque pore de mon corps. Il recula comme s'il sentait le danger. J'avais une irrépressible envie de le déchiqueter. Les liens autour de mes poignets ne cédaient pas d'un pouce. Toute ma force physique était altérée, tout comme ma vitesse. Il ne me restait que mes dents pour me défendre. Je plongeai sur lui, une barrière m'empêcha d'atteindre mon but. Je tombai en arrière et m'étalai sur le côté. Il pointa sa baguette sur moi.

-Stupefix !

Je me retrouvai dans un état second, un peu groggy, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je n'étais plus habituée à être si diminuée. Ma perception de ce qui m'entourait était floue. Je distinguai de façon confuse le garde boire quelque chose, ensuite il défit la ceinture de son pantalon et s'affala sur moi sans ménagement.

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY (Mercredi) <strong>

Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, à tourner et tourner dans le lit revivant les derniers évènements, cherchant des solutions à chaque problème. Il était inquiet pour trop de personnes, il avait l'impression de revivre l'époque sombre de son adolescence. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le monde de la magie à sauver mais la pression était tout comme. Il s'était donc levé à chaque pleur de Lily. Il lui avait donné ses biberons et l'avait changée. Elle avait une semaine aujourd'hui. Il l'avait longuement contemplée, se posant des questions sur l'avenir de ses enfants, que leur réservait-il ? Il avait été voir James qui dormait désormais seul dans sa chambre qui était juste à côté de la leur. Il dormait paisiblement. A six heures, Harry s'endormit enfin comme une masse, exténué.

-Harry…

C'était loin, il crut reconnaitre la voix qui l'appelait.

-Mon lapinou…

Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Une Ginny floue l'observa avec tendresse.

-Ça va mon ange ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée. Où sont les enfants ?

-James joue dans le séjour avec ses jouets, Kreattur le surveille cinq minutes le temps que je redescende. Lily dort dans son couffin, elle est avec eux. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir permis de dormir sept heures d'affilées.

Assis sur le bord du lit, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle sentait bon, un mélange de fleurs qu'il n'aurait su définir. Il l'enlaça et commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Quel merveilleux réveil. Il se sentait reposé et était d'humeur câline. Tandis qu'il faufilait ses mains sous sa robe, elle le repoussa gentiment mais fermement et se redressa.

-Non Harry, je ne peux pas.

Il se redressa à son tour et tira le tiroir de la commode pour en sortir ses vieilles lunettes.

-Je le sais bien… soupira-t-il, mais rien ne nous empêche…

-Non ! Le coupa-t-elle en se levant du lit.

Elle alla devant la glace pour remettre sa robe bien en place (jolie robe sorcière blanche d'ailleurs avec un petit décolleté carré qui attisa son envie). Elle lissa le tissu et sa main s'arrêta sur son ventre. Harry se leva à sa suite. Il se plaça derrière elle et l'enlaça. Ses yeux à elle restaient fixés sur son ventre. Il crut comprendre d'où venait le problème.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle, mon ange. Ne te focalise pas sur des détails sans importance.

Il voulut lui embrasser le cou mais elle s'écarta.

-Ce ne sont pas des détails !

Elle se crispa soudain.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Rien, des douleurs post-natales.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, toute pâle, la main posée sur le bas de son ventre.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu devrais aller voir ton medicomage, tu n'avais pas eu aussi mal après la naissance de James.

-Non, ce n'est pas utile. Il m'avait prévenue que mon utérus mettrait plus de temps et aurait plus de mal à se remettre en place.

Sous son air perplexe, Ginny préféra éluder.

-Laisse tomber.

-Mais non, je veux comprendre ce qui t'arrive.

-Va t'occuper des enfants s'il te plait, j'arrive dans un moment. Ton repas est déjà sur la table depuis midi, je l'ai placé sous un sort de réchauffement et de conservation car je n'ai pas réussi à te lever la première fois. Il est déjà quatorze heures.

Il était déjà si tard !

Elle s'allongea, il descendit voir ses enfants qu'il embrassa. Il en profita pour manger et remonta voir ce que faisait Ginny. Elle s'était assoupie. Elle avait tellement de sommeil en retard. Il replia la couverture sur elle doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et redescendit car les enfants pleuraient. Il les avait à peine calmés qu'il reçut une visite par cheminée. Kreattur vint l'informer du nom du visiteur. Il prit James et le couffin de Lily et pénétra dans le salon.

-Bonjour Holmes, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Il me détailla avec incrédulité à croire qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un en pyjama.

-Je vous dérange peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en observant James qu'Harry posa par terre.

Celui-ci gambada jusqu'à l'Auror et s'agrippa à son uniforme pour se mettre debout. Celui-ci gêné ne bronchait pas. Harry prit Lily dans son couffin et la berça.

-Non. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Répliqua Harry un brin ironique.

-J'ai un pli à vous remettre en main propre, continua-t-il, ignorant sa remarque.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Harry.

-Ce sont les résultats des analyses de preuves effectuées par le service médico-légal.

Harry n'espérait pas ce miracle, il saisit le document que lui tendait Holmes et l'observa avec avidité.

-Merci d'être venu si vite me les emmener. Je comptais y faire un saut cette après-midi.

-Ça vous évitera de vous déplacer et j'ai aussi récupéré les preuves de l'affaire que je vais remettre au département de la justice canadienne.

-C'est parfait, merci encore.

-Je vous laisse.

-Souhaitez-vous un thé ? Une bièraubeurre ? Un whisky pur-feu ? Rajouta-t-il avec humour.

Holmes ne fut pas dupe et lui sourit à son tour. Il prenait congés quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

-J'allais oublier, vous êtes attendu chez le procureur demain matin concernant l'affaire Zabini.

* * *

><p>Pour la partie avec Remus, je me suis un peu inspirée d'un épisode de la saison deux de Prison Break.<p> 


	13. Le revers de la médaille

Relecture Brynamon.

Attention changement de rating (juste au cas où).

Mi-juin 2006

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 13: LE REVERS DE LA MEDAILLE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS (Mardimercredi)**

Sur mes gardes, j'observai la femme en face de moi qui me menaçait de sa baguette. Je me souvenais encore de son nom tellement elle m'avait marquée lors de notre unique entretien : Félicia Williams, chef des Aurors de l'état de Washington. Sa présence me surprit. Elle supprima mon sort de désillusion et eut un léger rictus.

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit où vous êtes allé dans cet état. J'ai supposé que vous auriez la stupidité de revenir ici, et j'ai mis un sort pour me prévenir de toute utilisation magique dans l'enceinte de cette propriété.

Ingénieux pour elle, stupide pour moi en effet. Je tentai à nouveau un coup d'œil vers la baie. Sauter de cette hauteur n'était pas raisonnable mais avec un bon sort d'allégement…

-N'y pensez pas !

Des hommes arrivèrent derrière elle, des Aurors.

-Laissez-nous ! Cria-telle.

-Mais chef…

-Faîtes ce que je vous dis ! Attendez-nous en bas !

Ils obtempérèrent à contrecœur.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez m'aider à sauter, ironisai-je. Vous ne voulez pas de témoin c'est ça ?

-Je pensai surtout à me débarrasser de vous, répliqua-t-elle en ignorant ma dernière remarque. Ce n'aurait pas été une grande perte pour l'humanité. Et puis cette affaire d'assassinat aurait été réglée.

-Pourquoi tant de hâte à m'envoyer entre quatre planches Madame ?

-Ne me tentez pas !

-Merlin m'en préserve. Une chose me chiffonne cependant, il m'a été rapporté que le Ministre voulait juste m'éloigner des medias et de son pays. Il n'a jamais été prévu que je meure.

Elle blêmit. J'avais visé juste et apparemment elle était mêlée à l'affaire.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Vous le savez très bien.

Elle ferma la porte et avança vers moi, sa baguette toujours fermement pointée vers moi. Elle avait perdu son air suffisant. Je la fixai sans ciller quand elle fut à ma hauteur.

-Vous devriez faire attention aux accusations que vous portez si vous voulez revoir votre fils.

Interloqué, je la regardai sans comprendre.

-Vous savez où se trouve mon fils ?

-Il est bien au chaud auprès de sa grand-mère.

-Vous mentez !

-La femme qui l'a kidnappé est sous les verrous. L'Auror Potter est arrivé juste après votre escapade.

-Harry…Teddy…murmurai-je confus.

-Experlliarmus !

Ma baguette m'échappa et un sort cuisant m'entrava.

-Vous êtes bon pour le détraqueur Lupin, entre votre fuite, l'assassinat des deux Aurors, l'agression d'un garde et l'enlèvement d'un autre garde.

-Je suis innocent, déclarai-je avec conviction.

-Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Vous radotez mon cher.

Cette fois je gardai mes commentaires sur le Ministre pour moi car je savais que ça me desservirait. Tout jouait toujours contre moi, je devais me faire une raison. J'aurais aimé savoir jusqu'où elle était impliquée car son comportement était contradictoire avec celui du Ministre. Lui voulait me voir loin, elle voulait que je meure en prison. Trop de pièces manquaient, aurais-je un jour toutes les informations pour en finir avec ce cauchemar et me reconstruire ?

Oo0oO

Du fond de ma cellule, je ressassai les éléments que j'avais en ma possession.

J'étais de retour à Anthuros, après avoir reçu un savon du directeur qui me laissa froid. Je fus réintégré (toujours de façon ignoble) au sein de la prison avec ma tenue verte. Cette fois je me retrouvai dans une partie de la prison qui était renforcée, là où étaient enfermées les créatures les plus dangereuses. Je ne m'en offusquai pas car j'étais une de ces créatures. Dans quelques jours, j'allais entrer dans ma période critique, mieux valait que je sois isolé.

Il était déjà plus de vingt heures quand je fus jeté dans cet endroit plus que glauque. Un endroit ressemblant plus à une grotte qu'à une cellule. Je me demandai quand Harry viendrait avec Teddy. La chef des Aurors ne m'avait pas menti, j'en avais eu confirmation par le Directeur de la prison. Il m'avait aussi annoncé la visite de mon mage-défenseur très rapidement car il y aurait une audience de prévue (exigée par le procureur) au tribunal sorcier dans une semaine. Rien de bon en somme, les choses se précipitaient.

Un plateau apparût avec un bol de riz et un peu de viande. Je dévorai cette maigre pitance et but un peu d'eau. J'eus à peine fini que le plateau disparut. C'était calme, j'étais éloigné des autres et je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement.

_**Encore sous le choc de la déclaration de Doris, je me mis à fixer la tasse de thé sur le plan de travail devant moi. **_

_**-Stan ?**_

_**Je restai muet, une sourde angoisse montant du tréfonds de mon âme. Elle se leva et s'approcha. Je reculai et partis sans un regard, la laissant debout seule dans la cuisine. Je traversai le salon, récupérai mon sac et allai dans la salle de bain. Il fallait que je mette de la distance entre nous. J'avais été ridicule de la suivre jusqu'ici, elle ne méritait pas de se trimbaler quelqu'un comme moi. Elle valait mieux que ça. Il fallait que je parte. Apres une douche rapide, je m'habillai et sortis en trombe de la salle de bain. Le lit avait été rangé et elle m'attendait assise sur le canapé. Elle leva ses yeux gris vers moi, il reflétait une anormale indécision. Elle semblait lutter intérieurement.**_

_**-Je comprends, dit-elle simplement. **_

_**Elle quitta la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Je sortis de l'appartement d'un pas vif et descendis vivement les escaliers. Je croisai son jeune voisin qui m'interpela.**_

_**-Oui ? Dis-je un brin agacé.**_

_**Il s'approcha et me fixa avec dédain. C'est sûr que comparé à lui je paraissais négligé. **_

_**-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Doris ?**_

_**-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, dis-je sans hausser le ton.**_

_**-C'est une amie proche.**_

_**-Ça m'étonnerait, elle n'aime pas ce qui est superficiel, répliquai-je calmement.**_

_**Ce jeune homme m'agaçait mais je n'avais pas envie de chercher querelle à qui que ce soit. Je recommençai à descendre. **_

_**-Que savez-vous d'elle ? Persista-t-il, vous ne la connaissez même pas, ça fait cinq ans que je vis ici.**_

_**-Et cinq ans que vous essayez de vous la faire, répliquai-je par intuition.**_

_**Il tiqua et descendit les marches pour se jeter sur moi, j'esquivai et attrapai son bras que je pliai derrière lui tout en le projetant au mur. La figure écrasée contre le mur, il fulminait.**_

_**-Ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver Monsieur, lui dis-je sans colère.**_

_**Je le lâchai et il se tourna pour me fixer avec hargne en frottant son poignet. **_

_**-Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous tombez.**_

_**Suspicieux, je m'approchai de lui.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?**_

_**-Ils défilent dans son appart. Elle est très demandée, ricana-t-il.**_

_**Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit en moi qui me fit mal et m'énerva.**_

_**-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, affirmai-je, je sais protéger ce qui m'appartient. **_

_**-Ce qui vous appartient ? S'étonna-t-il.**_

_**-Et à l'avenir restez loin d'elle sinon…**_

_**-Stanley !**_

_**Je levai la tête et la vis nous observant de ses yeux brillants. J'oubliai instantanément ce bon à rien et montai rapidement les marches. **_

_**-Je suis désolé, dis-je en l'enlaçant.**_

_**Je réalisai que j'avais été blessant avec mon attitude trop protectrice. Elle me rendit mon étreinte. Elle était pieds nus alors je la soulevai pour remonter les dernières marches et entrer dans son appartement. **_

_**-Pose-moi.**_

_**-Tu es encore fâchée ? Je comprends…**_

_**Je la déposai au sol et elle me fit face.**_

_**-Pour ce qu'il a dit…commença-t-elle.**_

_**-Tu ne me dois pas d'explications, l'interrompis-je.**_

_**-Tu ne fais pas partie du lot, continua-t-elle. Tu es différent.**_

_**-En quoi ? Je suis pas un bel homme, c'est sûr, et je ne suis plus de la première fraîcheur! Affirmai-je avec auto-dérision.**_

_**Je me frottai la barbe, elle éclata de rire. Et je me sentis de nouveau léger et sans crainte.**_

_**-Je sais que je t'ai embarqué dans un truc qui est dangereux, reprit-elle sérieusement.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais m'en aller, la contredis-je avec véhémence. **_

_**Elle attendit que je continue.**_

_**-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à être à la hauteur de ce que tu attends, j'ai cette sensation d'être prisonnier.**_

_**-Je ne suis pas parfaite ! Arrête de te sous-estimer. Je veux juste que tu nous laisses du temps, je sais que tu as des zones d'ombres dans ta vie et c'est peut-être ça qui t'empêche d'avancer et de te sentir libre d'aimer mais j'ai promis de t'aider à combler ces vides et je le ferai si tu me laisses une chance. Et je si je prends le risque de me mettre à nu tu peux le faire aussi. **_

_**Oui ces zones d'ombres me tétanisaient parfois mais maintenant je voyais une lueur au fond du tunnel.**_

_**-D'accord, dis-je simplement.**_

_**Elle vint m'embrasser. **_

_**-Je dois me préparer pour aller bosser, je sais que tu en a marre de servir ma baguette alors je vais te noter l'endroit où tu pourras aller en chercher une nouvelle. **_

_**Elle s'écarta et prit sa baguette dans sa chambre, elle fit apparaitre un genre de plan et me le tendit. Elle s'en alla prendre sa douche et une fois prête elle revint vers moi avec une pochette. **_

_**-Jette un œil aux photos.**_

_**Je les pris et les sortis de la pochette. C'était des photos on ne peut plus explicites : deux personnes en pleine action.**_

_**-Qui sont-ils ?**_

_**-Le Ministre.**_

_**-Je suppose que ce n'est pas sa femme. **_

_**-Non, c'est sa belle sœur.**_

_**-Et bien dis donc, ça vole bien bas.**_

_**-Oui, mais ça va bien au-delà de ça.**_

_**-Comment ça ?**_

_**-Cette femme, qui est la sœur de la femme du Ministre, est aussi le Chef des Aurors de l'état de Washington aux Etats-Unis et cherche à briguer le poste de Ministre dans son pays.**_

_**Je compris où elle voulut en venir et frissonnai, l'ampleur du danger m'explosa en pleine figure. **_

_**Nous échangeâmes alors un regard qui en disait long.**_

_**Les semaines passèrent et elle travaillait toujours d'arrache pied sur ce scandale. Elle m'expliqua cependant qu'elle soupçonnait son patron de bloquer la parution de l'article. Je fis mine d'être outragé comme elle mais en fait j'étais soulagé car j'étais vraiment anxieux concernant cette affaire. Trois mois étaient passés depuis notre arrivée, en rentrant du travail un soir (j'avais trouvé du boulot dans la maçonnerie), je la trouvai assise sur le canapé. Elle était pale, fixant la table basse. Il y avait un bout de parchemin posé dessus.**_

_**-Doris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

_**Je m'approchai et saisis le bout de parchemin.**_

_**« Arrêtez cette enquête sinon vous en paierez les conséquences »**_

_**Bien sur c'était anonyme. Je me tournai vers elle, effaré.**_

_**-Ils savent qui tu es et où tu vis Doris ! M'écriai-je anxieux. **_

_**-S'ils croient qu'une vulgaire menace va m'arrêter, c'est mal me connaitre ! **_

_**Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fière d'elle. **_

_**-Et c'est mal me connaitre s'ils pensent que je vais les laisser te faire du mal, ajoutai-je.**_

J'ouvris les yeux, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de découvrir. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, je ne saurais dire quoi mais une chose me parut sûre, il y avait une autre personne dans l'histoire. Une personne dans l'ombre. Après des heures à cogiter, je me rendormis aux premières lueurs de l'aube artificielle. Je rêvai de Teddy, il me manquait. Dans mon rêve nous étions réunis et loin de tout. Soudain un autre Teddy apparut, je sus qu'il était réel quand il se mit à me parler de façon alarmante.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ESME (Mardimercredi)**

Peu importait ses arguments, je n'avais aucune confiance en cette femme. Ses motivations n'étaient pas claires et Edward n'avait aucun moyen de nous rassurer.

-Maintenant que nous savons à quoi nous en tenir, dit-elle, il est temps d'aller chercher la Bella.

-Je vous ai dis non ! Répliqua Edward d'un ton sans réplique.

J'observai la réaction de Rosella qui s'agaça encore. On n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec elle. Cependant son caractère bien trempé n'était pas pour me déplaire. Edward se focalisa sur Sabrina qui resta impassible.

-Si vous voulez tirer votre ami des griffes de mon créateur…

-C'est de mon fils que vous parlez ! M'exclamai-je avec virulence, et avec ou sans vous nous allons le sortir de là.

-Le veut-il seulement ? Y avez-vous pensé ?

Oui, j'y avais pensé. Elle avait peut-être raison mais je n'allais pas l'admettre devant elle.

-Vous savez où est la planque ? Rétorqua Emmett.

-Oui. Mais c'est peine perdue si nous y allons sans nous préparer et sans renfort, renchérit Sabrina.

-Vous n'avez qu'à nous montrer le chemin et rester en retrait si vous avez peur, intervint Edward toujours en colère.

Elle tiqua.

-Je n'ai pas peur mais je ne veux pas qu'Andrew se serve des autres pour vous combattre.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Rosella.

-Ils n'ont pas choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont, tout comme moi ! Se défendit-elle. Et…

Elle baissa la tête.

-Quoi ? Insistai-je.

-Il y a parmi eux une personne à qui je tiens particulièrement.

Je me sentis touchée par sa détresse qu'elle cachait tant bien que mal.

-Si nous unissons nos forces, nous devrions pouvoir ne tuer personne, ajouta Carlisle.

-Mettons au point un plan d'action et allons-y ! S'exclama Emmett.

Toujours prêt foncer tête baissée !

-Elle a déjà un plan, annonça Rosella.

-Oui mais il n'est valable que si l'on est trois sorcières, corrigea Sabrina.

-En quoi est-ce primordiale ? Demanda Edward toujours à cran.

-Ça l'est c'est tout !

-Nous n'allons pas avancer comme ça, intervint Carlisle. Retournons à l'hôtel pour en discuter au calme.

Oo0oO

Nous avions changé d'hôtel et de ville car Sabrina craignait de voir debarquer son createur.

Elle s'opposa à chacun de nos plans, trouvant la faille. L'absence d'Alice nous apparut plus cruellement tout comme celle de Jasper (avec ses capacités à établir des stratégies).

Exténuée, Rosella alla s'allonger vers minuit dans la chambre d'Edward.

La tension montait mais c'était parce que nous avions besoin de nous nourrir. Nous avions négligé ce détail trop préoccupé par ce qui arrivait à notre famille. Carlisle proposa de faire un break de quelques heures afin de palier à cet oubli.

Nous étions en route quand j'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment. Edward vint vers moi, je le rassurai en lui disant que j'allais retourner à l'hôtel veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. J'irai chasser à leur retour. J'étais moins assoiffée qu'eux, je pouvais encore tenir.

Sur place, je trouvai Rosella endormie et seule. Je me demandai où était Sabrina. Je retournai dans ma chambre et patientai. Après quelques heures, je l'entendis revenir. Elle alla directement dans la chambre d'Edward. Je la suivis et l'entendis à travers la porte murmurer une sorte d'incantation. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, elle était debout face au lit de Rosella. Elle ne parut pas surprise de mon arrivée et m'immobilisa sans avoir dit un mot la baguette vers moi. Rosella se leva d'un coup.

-Allons chercher Bella !

Je voulus protester mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Et pourquoi ne me voyait-elle pas ?

-Bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Sabrina qui lui prit la main.

L'instant d'après, elles avaient disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE (Mercredi)<strong>

Tandis que le garde s'affalait sur moi, je compris, même dans cet état végétatif, que je ne pouvais empêcher cet homme de me violer. J'étais dans l'incapacité de me défendre, mon pire cauchemar se reproduisait moi qui croyais que plus jamais un homme ne m'humilierait de la sorte grâce à ma nature vampirique. Et pourtant…

Je fermai les yeux, espérant qu'il m'achèverait d'une manière ou d'une autre car une chose était claire après ça, seule la mort pourra me délivrer.

Il me déshabilla sans ménagement, avec avidité, respirant comme une bête alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé. Il se mit à se frotter contre moi et mon visage se tordit comme pour pleurer tandis qu'un râle sortait de ma bouche au moment où…

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit violemment, le faisant sursauter. Surpris, il se redressa promptement et tenta de remonter son pantalon.

-Vous avez vu, je ne vous avais pas menti !

Je reconnus ma codétenue mais ne compris pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença le garde.

-Sale fumier ! Gronda une voix masculine en se jetant apparemment sur le garde car il y eut lutte. Le garde voulut reprendre sa baguette mais l'autre fut plus rapide. Cette ordure reçut une décharge qui le mit hors d'état de nuire. Il tomba au sol, le visage près du mien. Je tentai de me reculer, mue par une forte répulsion.

-Venez, on vous emmène à l'infirmerie, affirma calmement la voix de l'inconnu qui remit ma tenue en état d'un coup de baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait…

Ce n'était pas une question. Il voulut me soulever mais n'y parvint pas. Il me lança un sort et cette fois me souleva sans problème tandis que des sirènes retentissaient. Il se raidit, son souffle s'accéléra. En voyant son visage de plus près, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une exclamation :

-Remus ?

-Chut, ne parlez pas ! Murmura-t-il.

Il sortit, ma codétenue à sa suite et n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin car deux gardes nous tombèrent dessus.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, cria Remus alors que les gardes les menaçaient de leur baguette.

-Déposez-la au sol et levez les mains !

-Elle a été agressé par un garde et il a tenté de la violer ! S'énerva Remus.

Un des deux gardes alla vers le cagibi.

-Homme à terre ! S'écria-t-il. Il a dû se servir de la baguette de Dan.

L'autre garde s'énerva.

-Vous deviez aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner dans la salle renforcée ! Comment avez-vous réussi à échapper à notre vigilance ? On était six pourtant !

-On s'en fout Eddy ! S'exclama l'autre garde, ils ont attaqué l'un des nôtres en utilisant sa baguette !

Je geignis, mise à mal par tous leurs cris. Ma tête était lourde. Le dénommé Eddy alla vers le cagibi et jeta un œil toujours en nous menaçant.

-Il y a une raison, continua le dénommé Eddy. Regarde son pantalon, il est baissé.

-Tu déconnes là Eddy ! Tu ne vas pas croire ces bobards ?

-Je vais emmener la jeune dame à l'infirmerie et toi tu ramènes ces deux là à l'isoloir. Tu stoppes l'alarme, tu rassures les autres et on fera un rapport au directeur dès mon retour de là-bas.

-Et pour Dan, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Tu le réveilles et vous m'attendez devant le bureau du directeur.

Je passai des bras de Remus à ceux du garde, instinctivement je m'accrochai à Remus. La tenue du garde me stressait.

-Rosalie, il ne vous fera pas de mal, m'expliqua Remus, je dois retourner en cellule.

-Non, non, non, répétai-je à l'infini en m'agrippant toujours à lui.

-Bon, accompagne-moi là-bas, capitula le dénommé Eddy en s'adressant à Remus. Erick ramène celle-ci dans sa cellule pour l'instant.

Il désigna ma codétenue.

Elle me regarda d'un air triste et s'en alla. Je me blottis contre Remus, incapable de me sortir de cette angoisse. Je fermai les yeux toujours en proie à l'envie de mourir. Le garde nous enveloppa d'un sort destiné à éviter toute tentative de fuite et passa devant pour nous diriger. Le trajet me parut long, seul le bruit de leurs chaussures cassait le silence régnant depuis l'arrêt récent de l'alarme. Je détaillai le visage fermé de Remus, je tentai de me souvenir de comment nous nous connaissions. Son visage me ramenait vers quelqu'un, mais qui ? A qui me faisait-il penser ?

La lumière du jour nous inonda, nous avions franchit une partie de la prison. Je me sentis moins oppressée. Nous franchîmes plusieurs portes magiques avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Remus me posa sur une table d'examen. Le garde brisa la bulle de protection.

-Merci, lui dis-je avec sincérité.

Remus me dévisagea d'une manière étrange.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Vous osez me le demander, siffla-t-il.

Je tentai de me redresser, surprise par sa soudaine animosité. Une jeune femme arriva au même moment coupant court à notre discussion.

-Cette détenue a besoin de soin et nous avons aussi besoin de savoir si elle a été victime d'une agression sexuelle, déclara le garde à la femme.

Celle-ci acquiesça et se tourna vers moi.

* * *

><p><strong>POV GINNY (Mercredijeudi)**

Je m'étais assoupie sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais fatiguée mais la douleur s'était estompée. Je me redressai et tendis l'oreille, c'était trop calme. Anxieuse, je bondis du lit et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je trouvai Harry assit dans notre fauteuil, Lily dans son couffin à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux de son dossier et me sourit.

-Ça va mieux mon ange ?

-Un peu, où est James ?

-Il fait sa sieste dans sa chambre.

Rassurée, je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil face à lui. J'aurais bien dormi encore un peu.

-J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Dis-moi.

-Remus, ils l'ont retrouvé. J'ai reçu un hibou.

-C'est une bonne chose non ?

-Si j'arrive à l'innocenter oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Les analyses de preuves faites par Rosella, il y a des choses intéressantes.

-Tu es sorti ?

-Non, Holmes est passé me les rapporter.

-Alors, dis-moi en plus !

-Tu sais bien que c'est confidentiel Ginny.

J'aimais le voir concentré avec ses vieilles lunettes rondes, ça me rappelait l'époque de notre adolescence. Ça me semblait loin mais pour rien au monde je voudrais oublier cette période si difficile et pourtant si magique. J'avais vu Harry évoluer et faire preuve d'un courage hors du commun. Mes yeux de jeune fille avaient été éblouis mais je n'avais pas été dupe pour autant car j'avais perçu ses failles. Et je ne l'en avais aimé que plus.

-Ginny ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es loin, à quoi penses-tu ?

-A toi bien sûr ! Je cherchai un moyen de te soutirer des informations, le taquinai-je.

-J'en vois bien un…me taquina-t-il en retour.

-Si c'est ce que je pense, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser, répliquai-je toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il reprit un air sérieux.

-Il faut que je te dise…hésita-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis convoqué demain chez le procureur.

-A cause de la mère de Blaise ?

-Oui, grimaça-t-il.

- Tu penses que c'est grave ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais je ne compte pas m'étendre, j'ai d'autres dragons à fouetter.

Le ton qu'il employa me dissuada de continuer. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

-Tu ne m'as rien dit concernant Rosalie, elle t'a donné des explications sur son attitude ?

J'avais pas digéré la nouvelle, je voulais comprendre où elle avait dérapé, et ce que j'avais loupé. J'avais pourtant saisi que son attachement envers Teddy comblait un vide mais jamais à un stade irrationnel.

Harry se renfrogna encore plus.

-Elle a drogué Teddy, elle voulait se l'approprier à tout prix en dépit du fait qu'il ait déjà un père. Mais le pire c'est quand elle a mis sa vie en danger, m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

J'encaissai, toujours remplie d'interrogations. Malgré son acte impardonnable, je n'arrivai pas à la détester. Elle m'avait confié beaucoup de choses entre l'intimité de quatre murs. Des choses qui ne pouvaient provenir d'une personne malveillante ou dérangée.

-Elle n'est pas digne d'être une mère ! S'exclama Harry.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger ! M'écriai-je, choquée. Et tu ne sais pas ce par quoi elle est passée. Elle a besoin d'être soignée pas d'être enfermée.

Harry me dévisagea avec intensité.

-Et par quoi est-elle passée ?

Je lui narrai certaines de ses confidences. Il soupira.

-Je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à régler Harry mais ne laisse pas ta colère affecter ton jugement. Il faut la sortir de prison et la placer dans une structure adaptée à son état psychologique fluctuant et fragile.

Après un long silence, il finit par acquiescer.

-Je suis pas sorti de l'auberge, soupira-t-il. Lis cette lettre ! Elle était avec le rapport d'analyses.

Il me tendit un bout de parchemin sur lequel étaient griffonnées quelques lignes à la hâte.

C'était de Rosella.

Je plissai les lèvres et continuai ma lecture. A la fin, je me sentis dépassée.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller Harry ?

-La situation dégénère en Italie, et c'est plus grave que ce que je ne pensais. Il faut arrêter ce sorcier vampire avant qu'il ne fasse plus de mal. Cette armée qu'il recrute, le frère de Rosella toujours en vie...

-Non Harry ! Laisse-les s'occuper de ça ! Tu as Remus, et Teddy qui compte sur toi. Sans compter l'affaire de Blaise et le cas de Rosalie.

-Je dois gérer tout ce qui arrive et pas seulement ce qui m'arrange Ginny.

-Tu ne peux pas te couper en quatre ! Soit réaliste !

-Je le peux avec un sort de clonage.

Je pâlis.

-C'est trop dangereux.

-Ginny…

-Je ne vais pas te laisser mettre notre famille en danger pour ton besoin incessant d'aider les autres. Tu as des enfants Harry, alors cesse de jouer les héros !

Il se leva, en colère. Les feuilles s'éparpillèrent au sol.

-JE NE JOUE PAS LES HEROS ! S'égosilla-t-il.

Lily se mit à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras avant moi.

-Pardon ma chérie, papa ne voulait pas crier.

Il la berça et elle se calma. Je les observai, toujours choquée par la réaction de Harry.

-Tu savais à quoi t'en tenir en te mariant avec moi, continua-t-il, plus calme. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que j'ai vécu. Tu me connais mieux que personne pourtant tu n'arrêtes pas de me culpabiliser avec ça.

-C'est parce que c'est le seul moyen de te faire plier Harry ! Avouai-je, contrariée.

-Je suis fatigué de me battre contre toi Ginny. Arrête de me mettre constamment la pression ! Je ne devrais pas me sentir mal de vouloir aider mes amis, tu es censée me soutenir.

Ses mots portèrent.

-Soit, fait comme tu le sens mais je te préviens Harry…

-Je sais, me coupa-t-il soudain triste.

J'aurais voulu aller vers lui mais ma rancœur m'en empêcha. Pas moyen d'être heureux alors que des parasites nous enlisaient avec leurs problèmes. Et si je paraissais égoïste et bien tant pis.

Le reste de la journée passa sans qu'on ne se parle. La nuit aussi. Il dormit mal, il se leva plusieurs fois. Je le laissai s'occuper de Lily et James sans aucun remords.

Il se leva tôt et vint près de moi. Je fis semblant de dormir.

-Je t'aime Ginny.

Il m'avait bien eu sur ce coup là, toute ma colère se dissipa. J'ouvris les yeux et attendis la suite.

-Je ne ferai pas le sort de clonage, je trouverai une autre solution.

-J'ai la solution Harry, il faut que tu apprennes à déléguer.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Tu ne seras plus seul, je te soutiendrai. Je vais nous préparer un plan d'action.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA (Jeudi)<strong>

Mes examens étaient terminés. Je me sentis légère et confiante en rentrant à la maison. Il était dix-huit heures et je pris le téléphone pour appeler Jake. Il ne répondit pas. Déçue, je montai me mettre à l'aise et j'allais répondre aux mails de maman quand on sonna à la porte. Ce ne pouvait être Jake, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de sonner. Mes amis ? Je venais juste de les quitter, on avait été boire un coup au café. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre et ne vis aucun véhicule. Anxieuse, je me demandai si finalement Rosella n'était pas venue me chercher avec la fameuse Sabrina malgré la désapprobation des Cullen. Pfff n'importe quoi ! Elle n'aurait pas sonné non plus.

-Bella, entendis-je.

Mon cœur fit un bond, je dévalai l'escalier et ouvris la porte à la volée.

-Maman !

-Chérie ! S'exclama ma mère en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

J'étais si heureuse de la voir, je la fis entrer avec précipitation.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu arrivais aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer pendant tes examens. J'ai bien reçu tes mails me détaillant ton planning. J'espère que tu t'en es bien sorti ?

-Je pense oui. J'étais motivée.

Je la déchargeai de sa valise et de son manteau.

-On n'est pas en hiver maman !

-On ne sait jamais, moi et ce bled…

Je ne relevai pas et l'emmenai au salon. J'en profitai pour lui poser des tas de questions sur sa vie. Elle était toujours aussi heureuse même si elle regrettait mon départ.

-Et toi mon bébé, quand me présentes-tu ton homme ?

Je rougis un peu comme une adolescente. Chose que j'étais en fait réalisai-je en soupirant.

-Dès que possible, tu restes combien de temps ?

-Deux jours, je rejoins Phil samedi pour son match de finale à Sacramento. Il est si excité…

-Deux jours c'est peu, boudai-je.

-Si je suis là ce n'est pas pour m'amuser c'est parce que tu m'as dit que tu étais inquiète pour ton père et que tu avais des choses importantes à me dire.

-Oui c'est vrai, soupirai-je un peu anxieuse.

-Mais avant, allons commander à manger…

J'éclatai de rire.

-Je vais faire à manger maman, allons en cuisine.

-C'est une insulte envers mon incapacité à préparer à manger où je ne m'y connais pas ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Après une demi-heure à discuter de tout et de rien pendant que je m'affairai à préparer des tomates farcies, maman attaqua :

-Alors ?

-Papa, il se renferme, il n'accepte pas la mort de Billy.

-Billy qui était le père de Jacob, c'est ça.

-Oui.

-Quand j'ai connu ton père, ils étaient déjà amis. J'ai même connu sa femme.

J'haussai les sourcils, étonnée.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire une place dans leur groupe.

Elle balança sa main comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance mais au ton de sa voix, je compris qu'il n'en était rien. J'aurais voulus en savoir plus mais elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Tout ça pour te dire que c'est normal qu'il soit si affecté.

Je méditai sur ce qu'elle venait de me dire quand le téléphone sonna.

-Allô ?

-Bella…

-Salut, dis-je langoureusement.

-Je venais aux nouvelles ma belle.

-Tout s'est bien passé.

-C'est cool, j'étais pas inquiet.

Je souris.

-Je peux passer te voir ce soir ? Ajouta-t-il, ma sœur est revenue ce matin et je ne veux pas qu'elle m'enquiquine avec ses questions.

-Heu…

Je me tournai et découvris un immense sourire taquin sur le visage de ma mère.

-Ma mère est là.

-Ah oui ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle venait.

-Elle a débarqué à l'arrache comme d'hab…

-Ok. Fais-moi signe quand tu auras du temps.

- Oui, oui…Au fait, tu as aimé mon cadeau ?

- J'ai adoré! J'aimerais bien en avoir un deuxième.

Je rougis et mon cœur s'emballa.

-Je ne te parlais pas de ça !

- Mais de quoi crois-tu que je te parle ?

-Arrête ça Jacob!

-Je sais, j'suis un peu lourd là.

Je perçus qu'il souriait au ton de sa voix.

-Je vois que t'es occupé, ajouta-t-il, je te laisse, mes amitiés à ta mère.

-On essaiera de passer te voir, elle veut te rencontrer.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Tiens, tu n'as pas une vanne à me sortir ?

-Je ne vais pas oser…j'aurais trop peur que tu me…comment tu dis ça déjà…stupéfixes ?

Je revins à la dure réalité.

-Je dois te parler d'un truc, c'est vraiment important.

-Je passerai ce soir quand même alors…


	14. Dilemme

Relecture Brynamon (qui m'a insultée parce que j'ai voulu lui acheter un déambulateur pour son anniversaire récent :-))

J'ai fêté les 2 ans de ma Neela et les 7 ans de Mya ma grande.

Je suis bien inspirée et ça me motive pour écrire mais je déplore le peu de reviews.

Mi-juin 2006

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 14: DILEMME<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV EWAN (Mercredi)<strong>

Allongé sur mon lit, je regardai le plafond. Enfermé par alternance dans cette chambre sans âme depuis deux semaines, je ressassais sans cesse mes erreurs. J'aurais voulu en cet instant plonger dans cette semi-conscience imposée régulièrement par mon geôlier.

Oui, geôlier, car j'étais encore tombé dans une espèce de prison et je n'étais pas le seul prisonnier. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qui m'était arrivé. Tout avait bien commencé pourtant.

Je me rappelai de l'évasion avec Blaise…

OoooO

Nous nous étions connus à l'institut. Au début, il absorbait pas mal de potions amoindrissantes. Sa mère était venue le voir une fois et avait tellement menacé l'institut de représailles qu'ils avaient diminué sa posologie. Au fur et à mesure, il avait fini par être plus lucide et j'avais alors découvert quelqu'un de fort intelligent qui avait comme moi un besoin immense de vengeance. Nous nous comprenions dans ce désir de rendre justice car la vie n'avait pas été équitable envers nous. Nous étions maintenus tous les deux dans des structures isolées mais à l'heure du déjeuner nous étions mélangés aux autres et pouvions discuter longuement. J'avais eu moi aussi un traitement lourd suite à ma capture lors de ma tentative de fuite hors de l'Angleterre. C'était juste quelques jours après avoir tué ma jumelle. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais. Mais j'avais échoué. Je m'en étais rendu compte longtemps après quand les drogues avaient cessé progressivement d'agir sur moi. J'avais continué à jouer le débile afin de ne pas être assommé par de nouvelles drogues plus puissantes. J'avais passé deux ans comme un zombie avant d'émerger de cet enfer. Par hasard, en allant aux toilettes, j'étais tombé sur un journal ou plutôt un torchon laissé par une des employées de l'institut.

Le titre était racoleur : « Le survivant ou la vie cachée de Harry Potter, il y aurait de l'eau dans le gaz entre le futur papa et sa femme ».

On y voyait une photo de Potter avec sa femme et Rosella au milieu d'eux dans un montage photo peu réussi. Le choc avait été rude ! J'avais déchiré la page et l'avais planqué dans mon caleçon afin que l'aide-médicomage ne le voie pas. J'étais retourné en isolement. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de fuir. J'avais exploité toutes les failles et avais rendu impossible toute escapade hors de cette structure. Blaise était mon seul espoir. Je l'avais seriné afin de savoir s'il avait de la famille dans le coin. Il me parla alors de sa tante qui vivait aux Etats-Unis, elle était comme une seconde mère pour lui. Je l'enviai à ce moment là car lui au moins avait reçu ce que tout enfant méritait, d'ailleurs il en avait même eu en rab. Il me révéla un détail sur celle-ci qui m'étonna : elle était un vampire. Je n'en avais jamais rencontré mais il me semblait que ces êtres avaient des capacités physiques hors du commun. Il me le confirma. Je lui fis remarquer qu'elle était notre seule chance de ne plus servir de cobaye ici. Mes efforts portèrent leurs fruits car il reçut rapidement la visite de sa tante le lundi matin suivant. Il lui demanda de l'aide pour nous deux et elle accepta sans hésiter. Pour elle ce serait plus simple ici qu'à Azkaban car il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs. Deux heures plus tard, nous étions dehors. Elle nous fila des habits, des chaussures et une baguette. Nous allions nous séparer quand elle m'interpella.

-Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Elle ramassa un papier et ne put s'empêcher de regarder la photo. Je réalisai qu'elle avait en main ma preuve de la survie de Rosella. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Mais je la connais, déclara-t-elle avec conviction en pointant du doigt une personne sur la photo. Blaise et moi nous rapprochâmes. Elle nous montrait ma jumelle.

-Ce n'est pas possible, décrétai-je.

-Mais si, je vous l'assure. Elle était accompagnée de cet homme.

Elle nous montra le Survivant.

-Où les avez-vous vu ma tante ? S'exclama Blaise, fébrile.

-A Forks. Pas plus tard qu'hier matin, elle venait d'arriver avec un petit garçon et se rendait chez les Cullen. Je surveille cette famille de vampires car elle protège ceux que je veux exterminer.

-Qui voulez-vous tuer ma tante et pourquoi ?

-Les loups, ils ont tué Laurent.

Elle sembla triste mais cela ne me toucha pas.

-Je sais que vous l'aimiez énormément, dit Blaise.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont chez eux, continua-t-elle en se reprenant, mais c'est bien eux j'en suis certaine !

-Alors il faut aller là-bas rapidement ma tante car cet homme est celui qui m'a envoyé à Azkaban !

-Et celle qui l'accompagne m'a fait enfermer ici.

-Pas facile de voyager discrètement en avion, il y a-t-il un autre moyen plus discret ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai des contacts pour des portoloins au noir, rapides et pas trop chers, leur annonçai-je.

-L'argent n'est pas un problème. Nous allons nous occuper de tout ce petit monde…

OoooO

Je revins à l'instant présent. J'appréciais ces moments de solitude car tout le reste du temps nous étions en collectivité. Je n'étais pas sociable et cette promiscuité forcée me pesait. Je n'étais pas malheureux. Non j'étais en colère.

_Flashback_

_La souffrance était atroce, étendu dos contre terre, je fixai dans les yeux ce vampire prêt à me tuer. Il me haïssait, je le voyais, le ressentais dans ma chaire. Et moi je le haïssais de m'avoir empêché de la faire payer. Elle allait encore s'en sortir et ce serait encore moi le méchant de l'histoire. Il n'y avait donc pas de justice en cette terre ? Je tentai d'utiliser ma baguette mais mon corps brisé ne répondait plus. Celle-ci tomba de ma main et je me sentis partir pour rejoindre l'au-delà. Je perçus son départ et puis il se rapprocha à nouveau. Enfin c'est ce que je crus. Je fermai les yeux définitivement mais une souffrance intolérable me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je ne voyais rien de réel cependant car je me croyais en enfer et que je voyais flotter des fantômes. Ceux de mes lâches de géniteurs, celui du charlatan qui m'avait diagnostiqué ma maladie, celui des hommes que j'avais utilisé comme inferi. J'hurlai mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche comme si j'avais reçu un sort de mutisme. Ce fut pire de ne pouvoir exprimer oralement mon agonie. Pourquoi la mort était si cruelle ? Je sentis que je m'élevais du sol. Je supportai alors des fluctuations de mon corps comme si je me déplaçais dans l'espace temps. Je ne croyais pas en un Être suprême mais il devait exister pour me punir autant. Pourquoi me punissait-il ? Etait-ce parce que je ne ressentais aucun remords pour mes actes passés ? _

_J'avais appris à me protéger de tout et à ne ressentir aucune émotion. L'Amour était pour moi un concept inconnu. Même la confiance m'était étrangère. Je me consumai de l'intérieur pendant des heures ou des jours je ne savais plus. Puis tout doucement cela diminua et je me dis qu'enfin j'allais errer sans but dans les limbes. J'ouvris les yeux et je me redressai prestement, je me mis debout avec une extrême agilité. Ma première constatation fut que je n'avais plus mal et que je n'avais plus de blessures. En faisant quelques pas, je constatai que je ne boitais plus. Je regardais mes mains, elles étaient très blanches. Je me réjouis alors de cet état car ce ne serai pas si pénible finalement l'éternité. Mais je me recroquevillai sous la puissance d'une chose étrange qui me brûla progressivement la gorge jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Je serrai ma gorge et m'agenouillai. En regardant autour de moi, je ne vis que du flou. Je m'effondrai en haletant. Mais comment pouvais-je haleter alors que j'étais mort, que mon cœur ne battait plus ?_

_-C'est parce que vous êtes en vie, m'éclaira une voix masculine._

_Je regardai dans tous les sens et discernai une silhouette, puis un homme blond aux yeux rouge. Je sursautai._

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Votre créateur. _

_-Je ne comprends rien…_

_-Evitez de parler, je vous ai ramené quelque chose qui pourra vous soulager. _

_Il me tendit une gourde en ôtant le bouchon. Instinctivement, je la saisis sachant très bien que c'était le remède à cette torture. L'odeur me rendit fébrile, je me délectai du nectar s'écoulant dans ma gorge qui peu à peu me soulagea. _

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Du sang._

_-Quoi !_

_-Vous êtes un vampire._

_Fin du flashback_

Inutile de dire que j'avais mal réagi à cette annonce. Et puis progressivement, j'y avais vu des avantages et avait pris sur moi. J'avais fait semblant de me soumettre pour attirer les faveurs d'Andrew. Organiser une mutinerie m'avait traversé l'esprit mais ce n'était pas la bonne stratégie car mes semblables étaient trop instables. De plus, je ne pensai qu'à trouver un moyen de m'enfuir discrètement de cette prison artificielle afin de trouver Rosella. J'avais appris qu'Andrew était celui qui était à l'origine de ce projet insensé de créer une armée d'êtres comme nous pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison. J'avais laissé transparaitre ma curiosité malgré mes précautions. Du coup, j'avais eu droit à des séances de sommeil forcé. Ce qui me laissait peu de marges pour agir.

Les journées commençaient par du sport, puis une douche et le déjeuner. Des poches entières de sang frais, je ne cherchais pas à savoir d'où cela provenait, ça m'était égal. Nous en avions tous un besoin quotidien. Cela nous aidait à supporter cette soif grandissante. Si l'un d'entre nous partait en vrille, il retournait dans sa cage de verre. C'était un endroit où je ne voulais plus aller, c'était trop humiliant. Et j'avais eu ma dose d'humiliation dans ma vie antérieure…

Un jour ou l'autre il paiera cette déchéance qu'il nous infligeait. Si ce n'était pas par moi ce serait par l'un d'entre nous car je sentais en certains d'entre eux l'étincelle de la rébellion. Moi qui étais si solitaire j'avais accepté de faire parti de ce groupe car tout comme moi ces hommes et ces femmes étaient bafoués dans leur dignité et cela créait un lien particulier.

L'après-midi, nous avions droit à une séance d'entrainement de défense et d'attaque avec de puissants sortilèges que je ne connaissais pas. Andrew notre professeur, se créait une défense magique imparable et quiconque tentait de l'attaquer le payait chèrement. Je voulais être aussi plus fort alors je me démenai pour apprendre vite et bien. Toute la magie que je pratiquais je l'avais appris par moi-même et grâce à certains mages noirs que j'avais rencontrés lors de mes escapades hors de l'institut. Parfois, quand j'étais dans les deux meilleurs, Andrew m'octroyait une activité de mon choix. Je choisissais systématiquement la prostituée. J'avais été trop longtemps privé de sexe et je me rattrapais. Elles supportaient toutes très bien mes assauts brutaux (elles étaient elles-mêmes des vampires) et mon stress se dissipait pendant quelques heures.

En fin de journée nous faisions une sortie dans le domaine et je fouinai systématiquement pour trouver un moyen de sortir.

-C'est impossible, vous perdez votre temps, m'avait alors lancé le premier jour un jeune homme de mon âge.

-Rien n'est jamais impossible.

-Vous semblez y croire.

-Oui et vous le devriez aussi.

-Ça fait un an que je suis ici. Et je ne crois plus en rien.

-Vous êtes bien stupide alors, constatai-je indifférent.

-C'est vous qui l'êtes si vous croyez pouvoir échapper à cette vie d'enfer.

-J'ai connu l'enfer plus d'une fois et je suis rôdé. Je me suis déjà enfui d'un endroit similaire alors…

Le jeune homme eut une étincelle dans les yeux. Il s'approcha un peu plus.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Emmenez-moi avec vous !

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Je veux retrouver Sabrina.

-Une femme…soupirai-je avec mépris.

-Oui ! Ça vous pose un problème ?

-C'est pas une raison valable ! M'énervai-je.

-Qui êtes-vous pour en juger ? Persista-t-il.

-Vous courrez droit à l'échec ! Lui expliquai-je.

-Quel est vôtre raison de fuir ?

-La Haine. Ça s'est motivant ! Avec cette haine, je suis sûr de parvenir à mon but sans être détourné par qui que ce soit.

-Vous courrez droit aussi à l'échec. La Haine est l'autre face de l'Amour. Et il n'y a pas de haine sans amour.

Troublé, je n'avais rien répliqué.

Cette réflexion m'avait travaillé un moment.

Et puis il y a trois jours, alors que j'étais dans ma chambre, je me retrouvai éjecté sans raison dans une cage en verre. La colère me prit aux tripes. En regardant au travers de la cage, je vis que nous étions tous là. Douze hommes et quatre femmes. Malgré ma volonté je me sentis contraint de m'asseoir et de ne plus bouger. Andrew entra avec un homme. Un vampire, un vampire que j'avais déjà vu. A un moment donné, il s'arrêta face à moi et me regarda avec attention mais ne sembla pas me reconnaitre. Déçu, je fus réexpédié dans ma chambre dès qu'ils quittèrent la pièce. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui parler, il était le seul lien avec ma jumelle.

L'occasion se présenta ce matin. Le même scénario se produisit et assis dans ma cage je surveillai une occasion d'agir. Ils amenèrent un autre malchanceux parmi nous.

-Je vous remercie de vous charger de la partie délicate du processus, expliqua le jeune homme à Andrew. Je ne m'en sent pas capable.

-Je comprends. Le tout est que vous l'ayez trouvé et qu'il corresponde bien aux critères de sélection.

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre pourquoi ce vampire avait retourné sa veste. Qu'il soit un homme de confiance ou pas m'importait peu. Il était ma seule option. Andrew l'intégra dans une des cages en verre vide et pénétra dedans à sa suite. Le sorcier commença à faire un scandale. Il n'était pas encore transformé. Tandis qu'Andrew s'occupait de son cas, j'attirai l'attention du jeune vampire.

-Monsieur…

Il se tourna vers moi. L'autre arrivant hurla à la mort mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

-Oui ? Dit-il en s'approchant, crispé.

-Je voudrais que vous préveniez ma sœur que je suis ici.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je suis le jumeau de Rosella.

Il eut un instant de franche stupeur. Il jeta un œil vers Andrew, il était toujours occupé. Il finit par acquiescer.

-Je lui en ferai part.

-Merci.

Andrew revenait vers lui. Je me tus et baissai les yeux.

-Il va en avoir pour un moment, s'agaça Andrew. Je n'aime pas cette phase de mon plan. C'est toujours pénible de faire souffrir inutilement.

Je serrai les poings sous la colère : ça lui était pénible ! Mon œil ! Un jour ou l'autre, il goûtera à sa propre médecine ! Je m'en fis le serment.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CARLISLE (Mercredi)<strong>

Nous avions terminé de chasser. L'aube pointait, il fallait rentrer car nous avions des choses urgentes à régler. Esmé avait voulu rentrer par précaution. Je me demandai si la protection de Rosella était la seule raison de son départ ? Elle était parvenue à renouer des liens avec ses fils mais entre nous c'était toujours la guerre froide. Cette situation me pesait. Nous nous connaissions depuis tant d'années. Dès que je l'avais aperçu sur ce lit d'hôpital après sa tentative de suicide, j'avais compris que nous étions liés. Et malgré ma répulsion à la transformer, je sus par la suite que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Nous nous mîmes en route. Edward se rapprocha de moi et m'observa à la dérobée.

-Tu ne peux rien y faire Edward. Ça ne concerne qu'Esmé et moi.

Mon portable sonna. Je m'arrêtai et les garçons firent de même.

-C'est votre mère.

Nous étions tous les trois tendus, je décrochai illico. Je compris à sa voix qu'il y avait un grave problème.

-Réexplique-moi cela calmement !

-Sabrina, elle est partie avec Rosella pour aller chercher Bella.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais que leur passait-il par la tête ?

-Non, c'est impossible, Rosella n'aurait pas fait ça ! S'exclama Edward, contrarié.

-Quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

Edward lui expliqua. Il me regarda effaré.

-Apparemment oui, elle est bien partie avec elle, lui déclarai-je, déçu aussi.

-Je pense qu'elle n'était pas maîtresse d'elle-même. Sabrina a dû la manipuler, m'éclaira-t-elle.

Oh…ça se compliquait. Je jetai un œil vers Edward qui se renfrogna. Il sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon et tout en composant le numéro de Rosella, expliqua de nouveau la situation à son frère. Il tomba sur le répondeur. Il ne laissa aucun message.

-Je vais la massacrer cette hybride !

-Tu devrais contacter Bella pour la prévenir.

-J'allais le faire.

Il appela et tomba aussi sur le répondeur.

-Elle doit dormir. Ce n'est que le début de la nuit à Forks. Je ré-essaierai tout à l'heure.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions de retour. Il n'était pas loin de dix heures. Esmé nous narra les derniers évènements. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien avoir pu faire pour empêcher ça. Edward alla vers elle, elle se raidit et se détourna.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller la chercher. Tu t'étais méfiée d'elle tout comme moi. Nous avons tous eu tord de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Esmé ne se sentit pas mieux. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour interpréter sa réaction.

-Oui, rajouta Emmett. Je vais aller avec Edward les chercher. Cette obsession envers Bella est space, ça cache quelque chose de pas net.

Il avait raison. Je me raidis brusquement, je n'étais pas le seul. Esmé se leva et alla vers la porte d'entrée de notre chambre qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec.

-Jasper ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sauta dans les bras.

Suspicieux, je regardai vers Edward. Celui-ci se détendit et alla vers eux puis se fut au tour d'Emmett. De la joie m'envahit tandis que je partais participer à ces retrouvailles inattendues.

-Comment t'as réussi à nous retrouver ? S'écria Emmett de sa voix gutturale.

-Je ne répondrai pas à une question aussi dénuée d'intérêt, rétorqua Jasper d'un ton neutre.

Il était réservé mais nous ne nous en offusquions pas.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, Jasper se dégagea et entra dans la chambre. Esmé referma la porte et s'assombrit devant le visage soudain lugubre de son fils.

-Je dois vous prévenir d'une chose…, commença-t-il.

-Nous somme déjà au courant, l'interrompit Edward, devenu d'une pâleur extrême.

-Ah oui ? Répliqua Jasper, visiblement étonné.

-De quoi parle-t-il ? M'enquis-je.

-Du frère de Rosella, annonça Edward.

-Tu l'as rencontré ? Demanda Emmett.

-Oui c'est lui qui m'a demandé de prévenir sa sœur et le seul moyen rapide pour moi était de passer par Edward. Je voulais vous dire de ne pas essayer de le retrouver.

-Je dois le faire ! S'indigna Edward.

-Non, je m'en occuperai, je sais ce qu'il t'a fait endurer.

-Nous le ferons tous ensemble, déclara Esmé.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Intervint Edward. Il ne reste pas avec nous, il repart d'où il vient.

-C'est exact, confirma Jasper. Je suis aussi venu vous dire que j'allais bien.

Edward fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Esmé tentait de raisonner Jasper.

-Qu'y a-t-il Edward ?

-Il brouille ses pensées pour que je ne sache pas où les retrouver.

J'étais de nouveau triste.

-J'ai passé un accord avec Andrew. Il ne vous fera aucun mal si vous ne vous mêlez pas de ses affaires. Moi en échange je lui trouve d'autres sujets.

-Tu parles d'êtres humains ! S'indigna Esmé. Et tu n'as pas à le faire, nous sommes assez grands pour nous protéger.

-Oui ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! Lui confirmai-je.

-Détrompez-vous, je le dois pour Alice et je le dois aussi car si je ne respecte pas cet accord, je suis condamné à mourir.

Un silence de mort régna.

-Comment as-tu pu… ? S'exclama Edward, décomposé.

-C'est grave à ce point ? Demandai-je avec appréhension.

-Il a fait un serment magique qui le lie à cet homme jusqu'à la mort. Il l'a fait pour nous, nous expliqua Edward.

-NON ! Cria Esmé en allant vers lui.

Elle lui prit son visage dans ses mains. Il sembla s'adoucir.

-Dis-moi pourquoi…pourquoi tu as fait ce choix ? Après ce qui s'est passé avec Alice…

J'assistai à leur échange impuissant. Jasper allait lui briser le cœur sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Cet attachement qu'elle avait pour lui était aussi intense qu'un lien du sang. Je l'avais remarqué au fur et à mesure des années écoulées. Alice aussi l'avait vu et s'en était réjouie. Avec le recul, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Esmé était-celle qu'Alice avait choisi de contacter avant sa mort.

-Je suis désolé Esmé de t'avoir rendue responsable de tout ça. J'ai fais ce choix afin de protéger notre clan et pour qu'Alice soit heureuse ou qu'elle soit.

-Tu es venu pour rien, déclara Edward, car je veux régler cette histoire avec Ewan moi-même et cet Andrew doit être stoppé. Maintenant que tu fais partie de son plan, je ne peux te demander d'arrêter mais ralentis tes recherches jusqu'à ce qu'on le détruise.

Jasper cessa de fixer Esmé, ôta ses mains de son visage et avança vers Edward.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il ne doit pas vous tuer sinon il mourra. Vous pouvez donc l'attaquer sans problème. Il est piégé. Je peux, pendant ce temps, partir à la recherche de celle qui s'est enfuie…

Il s'arrêta et réfléchit.

-Quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

-Comment saviez-vous qu'Ewan était encore en vie ? Nous questionna Jasper.

-Sabrina nous a prévenus. Et, oui, c'est celle que tu recherches, déclara Edward.

-Et vous savez où elle est ? Dit-il les yeux brillants.

-Oui ! Dit Emmett. Elle est partie chercher Bella, il y a à peine deux ou trois heures !

-Emmett ! S'énerva Edward.

-Quoi ?

-Tu dois la laisser elle aussi Jasper, ce n'est plus utile de la capturer, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Si je renonce, je meurs. Le fait de mourir ne me gêne pas mais le fait qu'Andrew ne soit plus lié par ce serment et puisse être libre de vous tuer, ça je ne le permettrais pas !

Il sortit de ses poches quatre téléphones portables.

-Mais ? S'écria Emmett en fouillant ses poches.

-Je les ai subtilisés quand nous étions à l'entrée, nous avoua Jasper. Pour que vous ne contactiez pas Rosella dans l'immédiat. Mais maintenant qu'il y a Bella en plus…

Il les broya sous nos regards effarés.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu venir Edward ? Lui demanda Esmé.

-Non, il commence à être doué au brouillage de pensées.

-Andrew me l'enseigne, nous confia-t-il. Ne contactez pas Bella. Je vais chercher Sabrina à Forks et je la ramène à Andrew. Je ne peux pas vous dire où il est alors débrouillez-vous pour le trouver car le temps presse!

* * *

><p><strong>POV GENERAL (Mercredi)<strong>

Eddy regarda une dernière fois la détenue allongée sur la table d'examen d'un air neutre mais en fait il était inquiet. Si Dan avait vraiment fait ce qu'il croyait qu'il avait fait, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Remus, lui, jeta un œil dans la pièce. Pas de potions en vue et à porter de mains : tant mieux. Le badge d'Eddy se mit à clignoter.

-Nous sommes attendus chez le Directeur, Déclara-t-il.

Il demanda au détenu de sortir et remit toutes les protections nécessaires autour de celui-ci pour retourner dans l'aile où se trouvait le bureau du Directeur.

-Je croyais que je retournais dans ma cellule.

-Le Directeur veut nous voir.

-Je ne veux pas de problèmes.

-Fallait y réfléchir avant.

Remus s'énerva. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Burbanks avant de le lâcher dans la nature : « Tu es trop gentil et à vouloir toujours aider tout le monde ça ne t'apportera que des ennuis !» Il avait raison.

-Quoi ? Il fallait que je la laisse se faire violer ? S'indigna-t-il.

-Fallait prévenir un garde !

-Personne ne m'aurait cru !

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ?

-Je n'avais aucune preuve de ce que j'avançais. C'est mon fils de huit ans qui m'a prévenu.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Eddy.

-Il a le don de prémonition et il visite les rêves.

Eddy s'arrêta, surpris.

-Et bien ça n'est pas commun comme don. Mon fils lui sait dompter le feu.

-Ce n'est pas banal non plus.

-Je trouve cela dangereux. Je lui ai interdit de s'en servir mais il ne m'écoute pas.

-Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Onze ans.

-Il va rentrer à l'école de magie.

-Oui, déclara-t-il avec une pointe de soulagement. A la prochaine rentrée.

Eddy était content que son fils soit enfin encadré car il craignait le pire et ne savait plus comment gérer tous les incidents déclenchés par Willy.

Devant la porte du Directeur Eddy hésita. Il respira un bon coup et toqua trois coups.

-Entrez ! S'impatienta une voix sèche.

Eddy supprima les protections et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Remus se contracta et faillit s'étouffer de rage en voyant cette ordure debout nonchalamment dans le bureau avec un sourire au coin de la bouche comme s'il ne prenait pas au sérieux cette rencontre avec le Directeur. L'autre garde le dévisagea avec rancune comme si Remus y était pour quelque chose s'il était ici.

Dan bouillait malgré les apparences car on l'avait privé de sa baguette comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose et il l'acceptait mal.

-Monsieur le Directeur, le salua Eddy en se penchant avec déférence.

-Je suis pressé alors relatez-moi les faits l'un après l'autre. Agent Rockwell, commencez !

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge :

-J'étais en train de faire ma ronde quand mon badge s'est mis à clignoter. Il y avait un problème dans le secteur des mons … des cas spéciaux.

Remus serra les poings et se retint in extremis de lui sauter à la gorge.

-La nouvelle faisait encore du grabuge. Erick m'avait dit qu'elle était pénible. Il l'avait calmée deux soirs de suite avec un sortilège de « corps en coton ».

Remus connaissait les effets inhumains de ce sortilège. On le lui avait infligé le lendemain de son arrivée ici quand il avait croisé son codétenu de l'époque.

-Elle semblait en proie à une violente crise de panique, continua Dan, alors j'ai voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Sans prévenir personne ? Fit remarquer le Directeur.

-Sur le coup, j'ai un peu paniqué. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal.

-Et… ? S'impatienta de nouveau le Directeur.

-Elle a réussi à me désarmer et m'a poussé dans un cagibi qui n'était pas fermé.

-Comment a-t-elle pu te désarmer ? S'étonna Eddy.

Dan le regarda d'un œil mauvais. De quel côté était-il ?

-J'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas mettre la protection protocolaire.

Dan fit semblant de se sentir coupable et continua :

-Elle m'a ordonné de m'agenouiller. Elle m'a assommé et ensuite je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

Le Directeur se tourna vers Remus.

-Mon fils m'a prévenu dans mon sommeil de l'agression de Rosalie. Il a le don de prémonition et il visite les rêves des gens avec qui il peut parfois interagir.

Il ne parla pas du fait que Teddy n'avait pas assisté à l'agression et qu'il avait surtout vu Rosalie attenter à ses jours.

-Vous connaissiez la présumée victime? Demanda le Directeur.

-Oui.

-Vous étiez de mèche ! S'exclama Erick qui cherchait des arguments pour se persuader que son pote n'avait pas pu faire ce dont on l'accusait.

-Elle avait kidnappé mon fils, c'est pour ça qu'elle est ici, déclara simplement Remus.

-Poursuivez.

-Lors de la sortie pour le petit-déjeuner, j'ai interrogé une partie des détenus et je suis tombé sur sa codétenue qui m'a prévenu qu'elle venait de partir avec un des gardes et qu'elle risquait de se faire violer. Donc nous avons décidé d'aller la chercher.

-Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qui allait se produire ? Le questionna le Directeur, sceptique.

-Elle n'a rien dit mais je pense qu'elle a elle-même subi des sévices par ce même garde.

Daniel fulminai. De quel droit cette bête se permettait-elle de le salir ?

-Comment oses-tu m'accuser ! Rugit-il.

-Et vous comment pouvez-vous vous regarder en face ? Siffla Remus hors de lui. Vous nous traitez comme des monstres mais c'est vous le monstre !

Daniel s'avança pour le frapper mais Eddy lança un sort bouclier.

-Ça ne sert à rien Dan ! Calme-toi.

-Il me traite de monstre ! Il salit ma réputation !

Le Directeur se leva, très contrarié par la tournure des évènements. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Le Ministre lui avait fait personnellement comprendre qu'il ne devait y avoir aucune vague autour de ce détenu.

-Je veux rencontrer la codétenue, annonça-t-il.

-Mais…commença Daniel, choqué.

-Ils ont tenté de s'échapper ! Ce sont eux les coupables ! Pas Dan ! S'écria Erick.

-S'ils y sont parvenus c'est qu'il y a eu une faille dans votre procédure. De toute façon, il aura une sanction à leur encontre mais là n'est pas le problème. Je veux savoir la vérité, je prétends avoir au sein de ma prison que du personnel en qui j'ai toute confiance et je veux que ça continue.

-Si vous avez confiance en nous pourquoi auditionner la codétenue ? Demanda Eddy.

-Pour avoir toutes les versions.

Eddy s'en voulut d'être d'accord avec le Directeur mais il ne supportait pas l'injustice et le fait d'être garde ne permettait pas d'outrepasser ses droits et de bafouer ceux des détenus. Et ce qu'il avait vu : le pantalon baissé et l'état d'angoisse de la jeune femme créait une faille dans ses certitudes.

Daniel se renfrogna, dégoûté de voir la trahison de son supérieur.

-Vous me croyez coupable c'est ça !

-Vous déformez mes paroles agent Rockwell!

-Non, c'est très clair Monsieur !

-M. Lupin nous a déclaré que notre système judiciaire était corrompu, je vais lui démontrer que c'est faux !

-Et c'est moi qui vais servir de cobaye ?

-Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problème !

-Le problème c'est votre manque de confiance.

-Ce débat est stérile, constata le Directeur. Reprenez vos postes, sauf vous agent Rockwell !

Celui-ci se décomposa.

-Vous allez être affecté ailleurs en attendant…

-Non ! Je refuse !

On frappa à la porte. La jeune médicomage de l'infirmerie entra essoufflée.

-J'ai les premiers résultats, je pensais que vous aimeriez les connaitre !

Daniel se figea. L'angoisse lui donna chaud. Qu'est-ce que cette bonne à rien avait sur lui ?

-Tu as osé faire faire des analyses ! Cria-t-il en se tournant vers Eddy.

-C'est la procédure, se défendit-il.

Remus surpris, se calma. Y-avait-il vraiment une possibilité que la vérité éclate et que le responsable soit puni ? Rosalie était dérangée mais elle ne méritait certainement pas de se faire humilier et agresser de la sorte. il ne supportait plus ces actes de violences gratuites. Il était à fleur de peau depuis que ses souvenirs de Doris se faisaient plus précis et il se rappelait encore de la gamine agressé dans la ruelle…

Le Directeur fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que cela allait mal tourner alors il alla vers la jeune femme et lu le compte-rendu dans sa tête. Eddy appréhendait sa réaction. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'y ait rien de compromettant. Quand le directeur adressa un regard dur à Daniel, il comprit que c'était fichu.

-Vous savez que les empreintes et l'Adn magiques de tous mes employés sont répertoriés dans nos fichiers ?

Daniel commença à suer et serra les poings. Privé de sa baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir.

-Oui je le sais.

-Et bien il apparait que des résidus de votre Adn magique apparaissent sur les parties génitales de Rosalie Hale. Ses vêtements ont été arrachés et réparés ensuite magiquement.

-Mais c'est un coup monté, vous me voyez me taper cette chose !

-C'est une femme ! S'écria Remus choqué. Une femme jeune et belle que vous n'avez pas hésité à amoindrir pour vos besoins primaires.

-Je vous interdis… !

-Cela suffit, les interrompit le Directeur. Daniel Rockwell vous êtes suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Agent Drewer, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie faire des analyses de sang et assurez vous qu'il ne croise pas la détenue. Prenez la déposition de celle-ci et supervisez le reste de la procédure avec Mademoiselle…

-Davenport, précisa la médicomage.

Remus n'en crus ses oreilles. Eddy s'exécuta, impassible et saisit Dan pour l'emmener. Celui-ci se braqua en hurlant au complot et refusa d'obtempérer.

-Elle va me le payer cette…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, muselé et entravé magiquement par son collègue.

-Agent Mertlin, ramenez M. Lupin dans sa cellule. Je dois décider de sa sanction. Ensuite amenez-moi la codétenue.

Erick se tourna vers l'instigateur de tout ce merdier et le saisit sans ménagement.

-Sans brutalité si c'était possible ! Se récria Remus, un brin moqueur ce qui énerva un peu plus Erick.

Une fois tout le monde parti, le Directeur passa un appel. Son bureau était l'un des endroits le plus sûr de la prison, il savait qu'il pouvait parler en toute sécurité.

-Cette affaire ne doit pas être ébruitée, déclara une voix féminine. Je ne veux aucun scandale, le Survivant connait la victime et cela risque de nous porter préjudice.

-Quelles sont les ordres, Madame ?

-Modifiez leur mémoire.

-C'est risqué !

-Juste un peu. Cela devrait suffire. Cet incident ne doit pas sortir de la prison. Et trouvez un moyen d'accélérer le procès. Lupin doit être condamné à mort dans le mois qui suit.

-Pour quelle raison cette hâte ?

-Cette affaire risque de nous exploser en pleine figure et il est hors de question que Félicia sache que je suis derrière tout ça comme il est hors de question pour vous, je suppose, que votre femme sache vos penchants pour les prostituées moldues.

Il faillit s'étrangler.

-Félicia pourrait en tirer profit d'une manière qui m'est insupportable, continua-t-elle. J'ai fait le maximum pour éliminer tout ce qui pouvait me relier à cette affaire de meurtre. Même les indices sur la victime ne peuvent remonter jusqu'à moi. Il ne reste que Remus Lupin. Il ne se rappelle plus des évènements mais je ne préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

-Je ne sais pas…

Il n'aimait pas le chantage dont il était l'objet. Il secoua la tête ! Avait-il le choix ? Sa carrière pouvait voler en éclat tout comme son mariage.

-Je m'occupe du procureur, vous vous occupez de Lupin.

-Bien… Madame, soupira-t-il et il raccrocha.


	15. Fin ou commencement?

Relecture Brynamon.

Mi-juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15 : FIN OU COMMENCEMENT ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV HERMIONE (Jeudi)<strong>

J'ouvris les yeux et mis du temps à reconnaitre l'endroit car il faisait encore nuit. Il devait être tôt.

Ah oui…. J'étais toujours à l'hôpital.

Je tentai de me redresser mais j'avais subitement mal en bas du ventre. Je compris que c'était ce qui m'avait réveillée. Je décidai de rester couchée pour voir si la douleur disparaissait. J'avais dépassée le stade critique, j'entamai mon huitième mois de grossesse. Malgré tout, bébé Rose risquait beaucoup de complications à ce stade. Je m'étais énormément renseignée mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu ne pas le faire. Maintenant je subissais au quotidien un taux d'angoisse élevé. Je décidai de mettre la télé pour me changer les idées, il devait bien y avoir un documentaire sur une des nombreuses chaînes du câble, mais j'eus à nouveau mal. Je pris la télécommande servant à appeler une aide-soignante. Celle-ci franchit le seuil après quelques minutes, elle alluma la lumière et mes yeux se fermèrent par instinct de protection.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

En entrouvrant les yeux, je vis le visage doux d'une jeune femme que je n'avais vu que très rarement.

-J'ai mal au ventre.

Elle s'approcha de moi et elle palpa doucement mon ventre. J'eus mal à nouveau.

-Où se situe la douleur ?

Je lui montrai la zone incriminée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je vais chercher l'obstétricien de garde.

-Et appelez mon mari s'il vous plait.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient là.

-Votre mari arrive, me rassura-t-elle.

Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine sous l'angoisse. J'avais hâte qu'il soit là.

-Merci.

L'obstétricien m'ausculta.

-Tout est normal, le col est long et bien fermé mais par précaution on va refaire un monitoring.

Il s'absenta le temps que la jeune femme installe l'appareil, les patchs et les fils. Ron arriva entre-temps.

Mon soulagement fut indescriptible. Par contre lui semblait effrayé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai mal, j'ai peur que ce soit à nouveau des contractions.

Il blêmit et s'approcha pour me prendre la main. Il embrassa mon front et regarda l'aide-soignante.

-Il doit y avoir une explication, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

-Oui, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter inutilement, ajouta la jeune femme. Il y a parfois de fausses alertes.

Je priai pour que ce fût ça. Elle mit la machine en route.

-Je vais chercher le docteur Banski.

Dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, je me mis à pleurer. Je m'étais retenue au maximum pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule mais en face de Ronald, je perdis pied. Il saisit mes deux mains l'une contre l'autre et me demanda de l'écouter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien se passer. Calme-toi.

Je fis un effort et respirai calmement. La boule dans ma gorge persistait. Je commençai à avoir mal à la tête. La machine se mit à sonner nous faisant sursauter. Pourtant je n'avais pas mal, donc ce n'était pas les contractions le problème. Affolée, je regardai Ron qui ne savait quoi me dire. Le Docteur Banski franchit le seuil et regarda l'écran.

-Le cœur du bébé bat anormalement vite. Je dois faire une écho pour vérifier si tout va bien in-utero, emmenez-moi l'écho Doppler, ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle la ramena en un temps record. Il souleva ma chemise sans préavis et mit le liquide nécessaire avant de passer la sonde sur mon ventre. Il plissa les yeux et regarda certains endroits en particulier sur l'écran. Il insista et observa les variations de couleurs.

-Il y a un problème au niveau du cordon ombilical, l'oxygène est mal véhiculé. Votre bébé est en souffrance, il faut le faire sortir maintenant !

-NON, c'est trop tôt ! Hurlai-je vers Ron qui se laissa happer lui aussi par la peur.

Ses yeux reflétaient une peur aussi brutale que la mienne. Les barrières de mon lit furent remontées et je fus déplacée, encadrée par eux trois. Je longeai un couloir, je voyais les lumières du plafond défiler. Une main me caressait les cheveux. Ron se pencha au dessus de ma tête mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. On arriva dans une intersection et nous longeâmes un autre couloir. J'entrai dans une pièce flippante, pleine de lumières blanches. J'eus mal à nouveau et me pliai en deux. Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue, je cherchais Ron partout, j'entendis sa voix mais le médecin lui demanda de sortir. Il obtempéra à contrecœur vu comment il protesta d'abord. Je me sentis seule au monde. J'entendis des bruits d'eau, de gants, de matériels, de machines mises en route. Je fus dénudée puis rhabillée d'une blouse ouverte au dos. Un autre homme entra dans la pièce.

-Il nous faut une anesthésie locale en urgence, lui ordonna le Docteur Banski.

Une perfusion fut installée, je vis l'inconnu injecter un produit après une minute. On me nettoya le ventre avec un produit froid, je commençai à m'engourdir rapidement. Le monitoring était branché à nouveau. Un drap blanc me cacha brutalement la vue.

-Il faut faire vite, le cœur du bébé ralentit ! Décréta le Docteur. Surveillez bien sa tension.

On me posa encore des patchs.

Un peu nauséeuse, je voulus dire quelques chose.

-Sauvez mon bébé, articulai-je comme une supplique.

-Allons-y…

Je sentis avec horreur que l'on m'ouvrait.

-Je sens tout! M'écriai-je.

L'anesthésiste rajouta une dose dans ma perfusion et surveilla ma tension. Le médecin s'impatienta :

-Il faut agir !

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et nous nous comprimes. Il continua la césarienne et j'entendis plein de bruits dignes d'un film d'horreur. J'étais un peu fatiguée, l'anesthésie me cassait. Je serrai les poings et priai, priai. Pourtant je n'étais pas croyante mais en ce moment tout était bon à prendre.

Je ne vis pas quand Rose sortit de mon ventre mais je le perçus. Il y eut du chamboulement autour de moi car un bip persistant résonna.

-Elle fait une hémorragie, s'écria une voix que j'arrivais plus à reconnaitre tellement j'étais dans les vapes.

-Je veux voir ma fille, murmurai-je faiblement.

Mais personne ne me répondit trop afféré à faire je ne sais quoi derrière ce drap blanc. Je sentis mes forces m'abandonner et ma vision devint floue. Toutes mes perceptions étaient déformées, je m'enfonçai alors doucement dans le néant.

Oo0oO

Je me sentais flotter, j'étais dans une autre dimension. Puis peu à peu, je crus percevoir des éléments réels. Mes paupières se levèrent avec difficulté. Je clignai des yeux, me demandant où j'étais. Je distinguai alors le visage de Ron, et mon cœur se remplit d'amour. Je le contemplai avec apaisement. Il était assis près du lit où j'étais allongée. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici? Pourquoi étais-je si fatiguée ? Je voulus lui demander mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Je tentai d'attirer son attention, mais en y regardant bien je constatai qu'il pleurait. Ses traits étaient marqués par une douleur incommensurable. Une immense sensation de froid commença alors à m'envahir.

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY (Jeudi)<strong>

Harry finissait de petit-déjeuner avec Ginny ( Lily était à leur côté dans son couffin) quand Kreattur vint les prévenir de l'arrivée de visiteurs. Ils se demandèrent qui cela pouvait bien être de si bonne heure.

-Teddy ? Andromeda ? S'étonna Harry. Que faites-vous ici de si bon matin ?

Harry remarqua la mine contrariée de la grand-mère de son filleul. Celui-ci par contre ne tenait plus.

-Hier matin, commença-t-il, j'ai eu un autre rêve prémonitoire Harry.

-Ah oui ? S'inquiéta Harry devant la pâleur de Teddy.

-C'était à propos de Rosalie…

Harry jeta un œil à sa femme qui semblait appréhender la suite.

-Elle se faisait agresser, je n'ai pas vraiment vu la scène mais c'est par quelqu'un en uniforme, ensuite elle trouvait des potions je ne sais pas où et après elle était morte !

-Oh… S'écria Ginny, sous le choc.

-On va s'en occuper Teddy. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ? Lui demanda Ginny.

Teddy se tourna vers Andromeda avec colère.

-Elle n'a pas voulu que je t'en parle !

Harry fixa celle-ci avec réprobation, elle se renfrogna encore plus.

-Pourquoi ? La questionna-t-il.

-Je n'y crois pas une minute ! Ce n'est qu'une fable qu'il a inventée pour aller voir son père.

-Mais il ne s'agit pas de son père…s'indigna Ginny.

-Il ne vous a pas tout dit.

-J'ai visité le rêve de papa et je l'ai prévenu. Il a promis de faire quelque chose. Maintenant j'ai peur, et s'il lui arrivait un truc ?

-Tu as bien fait Teddy, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ginny. Ton père ne laissera jamais une telle chose arriver et il saura quoi faire.

-Nous allons contacter la prison, expliqua Harry. Je vais au travail maintenant, j'en profiterai pour m'informer et je te dirai ce qu'il en est.

-Allons, il est temps d'aller à l'école, s'impatienta Andromeda. Tu m'as bien eue en voulant absolument passer par le réseau de cheminette. Tu te penses malin…nous verrons cela ce soir quand tu rentreras à la maison.

Harry savait que Teddy préférait se déplacer en volant ou à pied. Le feu le stressait même s'il était fictif. Effectivement, il avait dû se croire malin. Harry eut un petit sourire qu'il cacha pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Il vint réconforter son filleul et lui ébouriffa les cheveux qui avaient pris une teinte violette.

-Ne te fais aucun soucis, je vais régler ça promis.

-Quand je le verrai ? Demanda Teddy.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il soit transférer ici, et je mène l'enquête pour le faire disculper.

-Disculper ?

-Innocenter si tu préfères.

Il opina de la tête. Il alla ensuite vers le couffin et se pencha pour embrasser Lily tout en s'extasiant sur sa bouille.

-J'aimerais aussi avoir une petite sœur, déclara Teddy tristement.

Personne ne dit rien, conscient que ça n'arriverait probablement jamais.

Ils disparurent dans les flammes. Ginny monta à l'étage car elle avait entendu James pleurer. Lily s'était endormie malgré la discussion agitée qu'il y avait eu. Il prit le couffin et alla en cuisine préparer des biberons. Ginny le rejoignit et le remercia en découvrant les biberons déjà prêts. James avala goulûment son dû et Ginny, elle, semblait ailleurs.

-Je vais y aller.

Elle revint sur terre.

-Tu es inquiet pour l'audience?

-Non, pas trop.

-Chaque chose en son temps comme nous l'avons convenu.

-Message reçu chef !

Il essayait de se déstresser en faisant de l'humour mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête, le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas.

Oo0oO

Assis sur une chaise peu confortable devant la porte du bureau du Procureur Finchtley, Harry s'impatienta. On lui avait dit neuf heures et il était là depuis bientôt trente minutes. Personne ne venait…

Il allait retourner à l'accueil quand, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un homme d'un certain âge maigrelet et peu avenant. Harry l'avait déjà rencontré pour lui parler du transfert de Remus. Il pria Harry de prendre place, ce que fit celui-ci. Le procureur mania sa baguette et un dossier arriva sur son bureau. Il commença à le détailler.

-Bon, M. Potter, c'est avec déplaisir que j'ai dû vous demander d'avoir l'obligeance de passer régler certains points troubles dans le dossier Zabini.

-On m'a parlé d'une convocation pas d'une invitation, rectifia Harry.

-Il y a eu un malentendu.

-…

-Je dois envoyer un de mes mages-défenseurs les plus réputés plaider cette affaire. Je ne veux pas de défaite, et pour ce faire il nous faut un dossier sans faille.

-Donc vous êtes de mon côté, s'étonna Harry.

-Mais bien sûr ! Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que s'il y a eu un décès c'est que vous ne pouviez l'éviter et il ne fait pour moi aucun doute de la culpabilité de Blaise Zabini dans l'affaire mentionnée.

Harry expira de soulagement.

-Le Procureur général de Washington est d'accord pour confirmer les faits : il y a eu agression en ayant pour but de donner la mort contre vous, votre femme et d'autres personnes présentes sur les lieux.

-Où est le souci alors ?

-Il manque des éléments qui permettraient de parfaire notre défense contre Mme Zabini qui vous accuse d'assassinat.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. C'est plutôt grave.

-Non, détrompez-vous. Votre statut de victime n'est pas remis en cause. Vous n'aurez pas à venir témoigner. J'ai juste besoin d'éclaircissements pour ensuite réclamer un non-lieu. Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller au procès.

-Dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir ?

La plume du Procureur commença à griffonner sur du parchemin.

-Il avait combien de complices ?

-Deux : Ewan Cartwright le frère de Rosella Vance et Irina, la grand-tante vampire de Zabini.

-Zabini a menacé votre femme ?

Harry trembla en repensant à cet évènement. Et opina de la tête.

-Qui a porté le coup fatal contre lui ?

-Bella Swan, une lointaine cousine à moi mais c'était pour défendre son père qui venait de recevoir un Doloris par Zabini.

Sa plume continuait de griffonner. Harry eut une pensée déplaisante : ça lui rappelait Rita Skeeter, cette journaliste bidon amatrice de sensationnel.

-Où est la baguette de Zabini ?

-Je ne sais pas, je croyais que les Aurors l'avaient prise.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas et c'est embêtant.

-A quel point?

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ça. Bien…

-Est-ce que ce sera tout car j'ai encore pas mal de choses à voir.

-Oui, je ne vous retiens pas.

-Oh…je voulais vous demander…, se rappela Harry.

-Oui ?

-Concernant le transfert…

-Il n'y aura pas de transfert, le coupa le Procureur.

-Mais …

-De plus, je viens d'apprendre que M. Lupin va être auditionné dans moins d'une semaine par le Procureur général canadien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? S'exclama Harry.

-Son procès aura lieu la semaine suivante. Ce sera à huis-clos, il n'y aura donc pas de jury. Et je vous avoue que ça sent mauvais toute cette précipitation. Je m'y suis opposé mais là je n'avais pas matière à argumenter. Je suis désolé.

Harry se mortifia. Il avait deux semaines pour trouver des preuves de l'innocence de Remus. Il se demanda pourquoi c'était si rapide.

-Vous pensez que quelqu'un de haut-placé tire les ficelles ?

Le procureur Fintchley s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait. Il lança un « silencio » sur sa porte.

-Je ne vous ai rien dit…

-Mais ?

-Je pense aussi que ça cache une affaire plus grave concernant des personnalités hauts-placées. Il y a trop de choses curieuses qui se produisent.

-Une affaire où Remus serait impliqué malgré lui.

-Encore une fois, je n'ai rien dit…

Mais il opina de la tête.

-Que me conseillez-vous ?

-Allez voir le Procureur général, il se nomme Anton Brave. Essayez de découvrir ce qui se trame et si lui-même ne serait pas impliqué.

-Je vais y aller de ce pas et je vais voir avec mon chef s'il peut me lâcher quelqu'un de confiance pour continuer l'enquête le temps que je me rende à Ottawa et à la prison pour voir Remus.

Il approuva.

-Pour Rosalie Hale avez-vous eu des échos d'une éventuelle agression ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

Harry préféra éluder et détourna le sujet.

-J'ai les résultats des analyses de preuves pour le dossier Devreau.

Le procureur s'anima.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez !

-Je n'étais pas venu pour ça à la base.

Le Procureur ouvrit l'enveloppe et entama sa lecture. On toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, s'agaça-t-il.

-Pardon de vous interrompre. Il y a un message urgent pour monsieur Potter.

Harry se tourna et attendit en regardant la secrétaire.

-Votre femme part à l'hôpital voir son frère. Il semblerait que ce soit grave.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA (Jeudi)<strong>

Je dressai une belle table, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Renée me regarda faire avec une moue réprobatrice.

Le téléphone sonna.

-Allô ?

-Bella, entendis-je mais comme de loin.

-Edward ?

-Bella, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton portable ?

-Je t'entends mal Edward et mon portable est mort. Je l'ai fait tomber dans…

-Peu importe ! Je voulais te prévenir…

Ça grésillait et ça coupait.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien. D'où m'appelles-tu ?

-Je suis « grésillement, coupure » j'ai une correspondance « grésillement, coupure »…

La communication prit fin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le téléphone ? Il fonctionnait bien tout à l'heure.

Je composai le numéro d'Edward mais la ligne semblait altérée. Je ressayai plusieurs fois, préoccupée : je me demandai ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je raccrochai avec agacement et me tourna vers Renée.

-Maman prête-moi ton portable.

-Pas la peine, j'ai oublié mon chargeur et la batterie est morte. J'entends ton père d'ici : « tu…

Mais je n'écoutai plus. Je me demandai comment le contacter quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Charlie harassé.

-Effectivement t'es pas beau à voir, t'as oublié ce qu'était un rasoir ? Attaqua ma mère sans préambule.

Il sursauta de façon comique et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Ravie de te revoir moi aussi.

Il grommela dans sa barbe tout en enlevant son blouson.

-Viens papa, on va manger.

Il alla se laver les mains et prit place le plus loin possible de Renée.

-Ta fille m'a demandé de venir, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail, grogna-t-il en me lançant un regard vengeur.

-Vous allez arrêter oui ! M'agaçai-je.

A partir de là, ils s'ignorèrent royalement. Moi qui me faisais une joie de manger avec mes parents… Je soupirai bruyamment pour leur faire comprendre combien j'étais dégoûtée par leur attitude mais aucun d'eux ne fit un geste vers l'autre. Quelles têtes de mule ! Après on se demandait pourquoi je pouvais me montrer bornée. Je mangeai sans appétit, pensive.

-Tes examens, ça a été ? Demanda Charlie soudainement.

-Oui.

Encore cinq minutes de silence.

-Tu veux que je te serve à boire papa ? Lui proposai-je en tenant la carafe d'eau.

-Non je vais prendre une bière dans le frigo.

-Toi et ta fichue bière, rétorqua dédaigneusement Renée.

-T'as quelque chose à dire ? S'énerva Charlie en s'approchant d'elle.

Renée se redressa mais ne dit rien. Choquée, je voulus m'interposer mais Charlie me poussa.

-Alors ferme-la ! Je suis encore chez moi ici!

Il sortit de la pièce comme une furie et alla au salon. Il alluma la télé qu'il mit à fond.

-Tu as raison Bella, dit-elle avant que j'intervienne, il ne va pas bien. Il ne s'énerve jamais comme ça quand je le titille.

Je commençai à comprendre.

-Tu le testais alors…? Remarquai-je avec soulagement.

-Mais non, ne sois pas bête, je lui ai dis ce que je pensai vraiment.

Je secouai la tête, quelle famille de dingue on formait.

-Je vais aller lui parler, décida-t-elle.

-Je sais pas maman…

-Je ne vais pas le manger ! Laisse-nous un moment.

-Ok mais pas de bêtises !

-Bien maman, se moqua-t-elle.

Je montai dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer afin de ne pas assister à la débâcle. A peine la porte fermée, je m'y adossai les yeux clos.

-Ils vont me tuer, me murmurai-je, consternée.

-Qui ça ?

Je retins de peu un cri et ouvrit les yeux, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres car je savais à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Jacob !

-La fenêtre était ouverte, je me suis permis d'entrer.

-T'as bien fait, dis-je en approchant.

Il fit l'autre moitié du chemin. Vêtu négligemment d'un pantalon noir légèrement côtelé et d'une chemise blanche, je le trouvai très à mon goût. L'instant d'après, j'étais soulevée de terre dans une étreinte passionnée. J'oubliai tout, profitant de cet échange de baisers brûlants pour repenser à notre dernière rencontre.

-C'était long…murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Ah oui ? Le taquinai-je, j'avais pas remarqué.

Ce petit jeu devint dangereux et je me fis violence pour reprendre le contrôle. J'aurais aimé que mes parents ne soient pas en bas tandis qu'une chaleur se propageait dans mon ventre. Il refusa de me laisser m'éloigner, me faisant bien comprendre qu'il en voulait plus.

-Jake, mes parents sont en bas.

Il ferma les yeux et s'arrêta. Il grogna, soupira, s'irrita et finalement capitula.

-Ok, tu t'en tires bien…

Ses yeux noirs brillants me donnaient envie de passer outre mes réticences.

-Bon, dit-il, laisse-moi quelques minutes pour, heu…tu vois ? Bref, je vais me mettre vers la fenêtre, j'ai besoin d'air.

Il s'éloigna et resta là un moment. Je m'assis sur mon lit et attendis.

-Tu voulais me parler d'un truc non ? Me fit-il remarquer.

J'acquiesçai mais ne dis rien.

-Ça va ma belle ?

-Je suis inquiète pour mon père et là ma mère essaie de lui parler.

-Ils sont du genre à pas s'entendre ?

-Oui, exactement et ce calme me glace.

-Va voir ce qui se trame.

-Tu as raison, j'y vais.

Je partis et descendis sur la pointe des pieds pour tomber face à face avec Renée.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais venir fouiner, me morigéna-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bafouillai-je.

-Ton père et moi sortons un moment, histoire de changer d'air.

-Vous sortez…tous les deux ?

-Hum, ça a l'air de te surprendre, déclara mon père qui arrivait près de nous.

-Tant que ça ne tourne pas au pugilat…

-Bon allez on y va avant que je ne change d'avis, annonça Charlie. A tout à l'heure.

Je leur fis signe et remontai dans ma chambre, sceptique. Jacob s'était éloigné de la fenêtre. J'y allai pour les regarder partir pleine d'appréhension.

-Tu stresses ?

-Si tu les connaissais comme moi je les connais tu t'inquiéterais aussi.

-C'est tendu, un peu comme moi et ma sœur.

Son ton me détourna de mes parents. Je m'approchai pour lui faire face.

-Elle est revenu ce matin, c'est ça ?

-Oui, elle était là quand je suis rentré ce midi. J'étais content de la voir mais ça n'a pas duré. Elle trouve que je ne m'occupe pas assez de mon rôle d'Alpha. Quand je croiserai Jared, il verra de quel bois je me chauffe. Je croyais que c'était réservé à Becca de me dire comment gérer ma vie. Mais apparemment non, elle s'y met aussi. Je sais que je dois m'occuper de la meute mais franchement…

Il ne continua pas.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne le sois pas. C'est mon problème.

Je posai ma main sur son cou en signe de réconfort et m'aperçus qu'il portait mon cadeau. Tout sourire, je touchai la chaine en argent avec les initiales JB comme pendentif. Il sourit à son tour.

-J'aime bien les initiales, me confia-t-il.

-Moi aussi. Jacob/Bella…murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Vexée, je lui mis une tape dans l'épaule.

-Oui c'est cool aussi, se rattrapa-t-il.

-T'as vraiment cru que j'allais t'offrir un truc pour sur dimensionner ton ego !

-Tu m'as dit que tu devais me parler d'un truc important, changea-t-il de sujet.

Tout me revint en tête et mon agacement s'envola.

-Oui, j'hésite à me mêler d'un truc et je voulais ton avis.

Il se raidit.

-Jacob ?

-La dernière fois que tu m'as demandé mon avis, on s'est pris la tête.

-J'en prends le risque car je ne veux plus te cacher des trucs…

Il attendit la suite.

-J'ai rêvé de Jasper la nuit où je t'ai ramené tes cadeaux. Alice est passée par moi pour me demander de l'aider à nouveau. Il est à la dérive.

-Ça je peux le comprendre…

Surprise je l'observai d'un œil différent, il avait beaucoup muri.

-Mais je l'ai vu prêt à mordre un sorcier.

Il se redressa, choqué.

-C'était où ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Il faut l'en empêcher !

-J'ai prévenu les Cullen, ils m'ont dit de rester en dehors de ça, qu'ils allaient le retrouver.

-Où sont-ils ?

-En Italie.

Je lui expliquai le problème entourant la mort d'Alice en détail.

-Ne t'en mêle pas, il a raison.

Il insista sur le « il ».

-Le hic c'est qu'il a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois pour me prévenir de quelque chose mais pas moyen de s'avoir au téléphone. Mon portable est mort et le fixe de la maison fonctionne mal.

Il réfléchit puis soupira. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et me le tendit.

-Tiens, appelle-le !

-Depuis quand tu as un portable ?

-Depuis ce matin, ma sœur veut me pister à la trace.

-Pire qu'un loup ! Me moquai-je.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas, t'es sûr ?

-Fais-le avant que je ne change d'avis.

Soulagée, j'allais m'en servir quand un « pop » retentit. Je sursautai violemment tandis que Jake se positionna illico devant moi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna-t-il.

En me décalant, je vis qui étaient mes « invités ».

-C'est bon Jake, elles sont venues pour le problème de Jasper.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai rêvé de leur arrivée.

Il resta sur ses gardes tandis que je saluai Rosella. Cependant celle-ci semblait étrange dans son attitude et ses yeux n'avaient pas cet éclat hautain habituel.

Jake détailla Rosella :

-Ah oui, je la reconnais celle-là…

-Bonjour, Bella, je suis Sabrina. Tu nous attendais apparemment.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, s'excusa-t-elle. Nous avons besoin de toi pour éliminer Andrew.

-Qui est Andrew ? Demandai-je.

Elle nous expliqua qui il était. Jake se raidit encore plus.

-C'est quoi encore ce bordel ! Tu n'es pas censé t'occuper de ça Bella. C'est trop dangereux !

-Il a raison, personne ne m'a mise au courant de cette histoire.

Rosella, toujours silencieuse, me parut de plus en plus suspecte. Je regardai vers le tiroir de la commande où se trouvait ma baguette et je souhaitai l'avoir en main en ce moment.

-Pourriez-vous nous laissez seul ? Demanda Sabrina à Jacob. J'ai quelques détails confidentiels à voir avec Bella.

Jake refusa, je lui pris la main.

-Il reste, il peut tout entendre, confirmai-je.

Elle sembla s'agacer, instinctivement je reculai. Je n'avais aucun moyen de protéger Jacob et cette sorcière vampire manigançait quelque chose.

-Soit ! Finit-elle par dire. J'ai un moyen d'anéantir Andrew avec un rituel très puissant à accomplir la nuit quand la lune est dégagée et sur un point en hauteur. Il doit être fait par trois sorcières dont les ancêtres sont des sangs-purs, dont le cœur éprouve de l'amour pour un vampire et qui porte le signe de la protection éternelle.

-Vous êtes mal tombée, répliqua Jacob, elle n'aime aucun vampire.

Sa main serra la mienne, je le détaillai avec prudence mais aucune colère ne transparaissait.

-Détrompez-vous son amour subsiste même si elle porte en elle un autre amour plus fort.

-Jake, je… !

-Te prends pas la tête, me coupa-t-il. C'est pas important. De quel signe parliez-vous à l'instant ? Demanda-t-il à Sabrina.

-Le signe de la protection éternelle, c'est une marque en forme de croix biblique qui est apposée sur notre corps.

J'allais nier quand subitement je pris le bas de mon jean et le souleva. En tournant ma cheville vers l'extérieur, je leur montrai ma cicatrice.

-Vous voyez, triompha-t-elle.

-C'est une cicatrice d'enfance, la contredis-je.

-Ce n'est pas une cicatrice, sa texture est lisse. Vous êtes née avec.

Jake se pencha et la toucha.

-Elle a raison.

Elle leva sa manche et la même cicatrice apparut sur son avant-bras. Elle se tourna vers Rosella et lui demanda de se dénuder l'épaule droite. Elle obtempéra sans rechigner et je m'approchai pour mieux voir.

-Je ne vois rien.

-Si, regardez ici sous la cicatrice.

Elle avait raison.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'avais cette marque ? Et d'où vient-elle ? Que représente-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. J'ai découvert cette marque dans un des livres d'Andrew. Elle est rare et personne ne sait pourquoi certains bénéficient de ses pouvoirs de protection et pas d'autres. Elle permet d'allonger et de protéger la vie de celui qui la porte. Et si j'ai su que vous l'aviez c'est grâce aux souvenirs de Rosella quand vous étiez prisonnières dans cette cave. Elle a vu cette marque sans vraiment y porter attention. Mais moi, j'ai tout de suite compris.

-Vous avez vu ses souvenirs ? Comme Edward ?

-Non, je ne lis pas les pensées, je pénètre l'esprit des gens. Comme ceci, cria-t-elle subitement et elle ferma les yeux.

Sur nos gardes nous attendîmes une attaque mais rien ne vint.

Elle rouvrit les yeux surprise et ennuyée.

-Si vous vouliez atteindre ma tête c'est peine perdue Sabrina. Je suis immunisée contre les intrusions et les attaques mentales, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.

Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement et Jake trembla pour muter dans la seconde. Il sembla prendre toute la pièce à lui seul. Il attaqua sans attendre et elle esquiva son attaque sans aucun mal. Elle lui jeta un sort qui le terrassa et elle le fit léviter pour le propulser vers la fenêtre qui explosa quand il passa au travers. Je hurlai de terreur et entendis un choc violent quand il atterrit au sol. Mon souffle se coupa, je crus mourir. Je tentai de prendre ma baguette dans le tiroir de ma commode mais elle m'attrapa le bras et je me sentis aspirée.

Nous atterrîmes sur une colline. Mais je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit.

-Où sommes-nous ? M'affolai-je. Je veux rentrer chez moi, Jake est blessé !

-Taisez-vous ! Je dois me concentrer pour accomplir le rituel.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez pas nous aider ! Vous contrôlez Rosella et vous avez essayé de tuer celui que j'aime. Et nous voilà je ne sais où ! Quel est votre vrai but ?

-Nous sommes sur la plus haute colline de Forks. Nous avons besoin de la lumière de la lune pour accomplir le rituel de façon parfaite. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, il s'en remettra. Quant à Rosella, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle quitte son vampire.

-Edward va vous foutre une bonne raclée. Vous ne le connaissez pas quand il est en colère.

-Si, je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre contre le jumeau de Rosella mais je manque de temps, sembla-t-elle s'excuser. La pleine lune universelle est dans trois jours, je dois agir à ce moment pour que la magie soit à son paroxysme et favorise le processus de résurrection.

Paumée, je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle marmonna des paroles et un cercle noir apparut au sol. Un pentacle se forma peu à peu. Elle fit apparaître des bougies noires et blanches qu'elle positionna dans les formes hors du pentagramme. Elle les alluma et sortit un couteau avec des armoiries spéciales.

Je reculai dès qu'elle pointa sa baguette sur moi.

-Petrificus totalus !

-Non ! Hurlai-je en courant mais le maléfice m'atteignis, je fus paralysée et tomba. Ma tête n'atteignit pas le sol.

-J'ai besoin que vous soyez consciente, m'expliqua-t-elle en me redressant par magie.

Je me sentis léviter et me retrouvai debout dans un des triangles du pentagramme.

-Rosella, place-toi à côté de Bella.

Elle acquiesça et alla se placer dans un autre triangle. Sabrina se mit face à nous dans le triangle opposé. Elle regarda le ciel et attendit. Le temps me parut interminable tandis que le ciel mettait du temps à se dégager. La lune nous éclaira et elle entonna alors un chant étrange. Elle fit apparaitre une fiole transparente qui se positionna au centre du pentacle. Elle approcha, tendit son poignet et se coupa les veines. Nauséeuse, je sentis mes entrailles se retourner en voyant le sang couler dans la fiole. Elle se rafistola et demanda à Rosella de faire la même chose. Celle-ci approcha et prit le couteau. Elle accomplit le même rituel, fut rafistolée par Sabrina puis recula. Je me soulevai et avançai vers le centre, Sabrina s'approcha de moi et me dégagea le poignet qui redevint souple. Je refusai de la laisser faire mais ce fut peine perdue. Je vis mon sang couler dans la fiole et fut au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle me rafistola aussi et me remis à ma place initiale. Elle entama alors un long monologue de mots incompréhensibles. La fiole trembla, le sang se mit à bouillir, devenant noir. Les bougies se consumèrent très vites en crépitant énormément.

-Et maintenant l'ingrédient crucial.

Elle sortit un mini-livre de sa poche qu'elle agrandit d'un coup de baguette. Elle le parcourut et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait au sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle le posa au sol et elle ferma les yeux. Elle prit sa baguette dans ses deux mains qu'elle pointa vers Rosella.

-Collectio virtus vitalis* ! S'écria-t-elle.

Rosella s'éleva dans les airs et une substance opaque sortie de son corps en continu pour aller dans la fiole. Son regard devint vitreux puis sembla s'éteindre. Mes oreilles bourdonnait tellement mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Un goût de bile monta dans ma bouche en la voyant s'effondrer au sol inerte.

Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit mon tour mais elle retourna sa baguette vers elle-même. Elle sortit un flacon de sa poche et but une partie du contenu. Elle répéta alors le même scenario et elle s'éleva elle aussi dans les airs. Quand elle retomba elle était consciente. Elle but le reste de son flacon et resta allongée un moment essoufflée. Puis elle reprit des couleurs et se redressa.

Ce fut alors mon tour. Tandis que je m'élevai du sol, je sentis toute énergie me quitter. Tout devint flou et mon cœur ralentit dangereusement. Mon corps perdit sa rigidité et flotta comme un pantin. Des images affluèrent devant mes yeux : je vis ma mère dans notre maison de Phoenix qui était triste de me voir partir loin d'elle, je vis le visage triste de Charlie qui me serrait dans ses bras quand il me vit dévastée par la mort d'Alice. Je vis Edward qui extirpait le venin de mon corps là où James m'avait mordue, je vis Jacob en loup empêchant Laurent de me tuer. Il redevint humain et s'approcha de moi en courant, il me tendait la main mais plus il courait plus il s'éloignait, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis que je le vis disparaitre complètement.

* * *

><p>Collectio virtus vitalis* : prélèvement de force vitale.<p> 


	16. Manipulation

Relecture Brynamon.

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier. Je travaille sur une autre fic et j'ai repris le boulot.

Petit point concernant le cross over : il était moins flagrant dans cette fic, ce chapitre amorce son retour.

Mi-juin 2006

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 16 : MANIPULATION<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV GENERAL (Jeudi)<strong>

Jacob était allongé au sol, il avait du s'évanouir un moment. Il entendait la meute dans sa tête, les loups arrivaient. En ouvrant les yeux, il les aperçut autour de lui. Il voulut se relever mais manqua de souffle. Il avait mal. Il se remémora subitement ce qui s'était passé. Il eut une énorme bouffée d'angoisse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Sam.

Il leur expliqua comme il put mais son esprit s'embrouillait sous le flot de diverses émotions. Jared qui était en retrait avança et lui demanda quels étaient les ordres.

« Retrouvez Bella ! Et exterminez l'autre hybride ! »

« Et pour l'autre sorcière ? »

« Je ne sais pas son rôle dans tout ça, vous aviserez sur place…mais ne lui faites pas de mal.»

Il pensait aux Cullen, à l'un d'entre eux en particulier.

Ils commencèrent à partir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! » Ajouta-t-il, voyant le jeune Seth hésiter.

Ils partirent tous, le laissant à nouveau seul. Il se traina à l'abri de la route et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

« Bella, je m'en veux tellement, je n'ai pas su te protéger.»

Charlie arrivait avec son ex-femme. Il était content d'être sorti prendre l'air. Renée avait su lui faire penser à autre chose pendant un instant. Ils bavardaient toujours quand il se gara. Il eut une espèce de froid dans le dos quand il aperçut la fenêtre cassée de Bella. Il y avait de la lumière. Il descendit précipitamment.

-Charlie, ca ne va pas ? S'écria Renée.

Il ne l'écoutait pas, courant vers les bris de verre au sol. Renée réalisa que quelque chose clochait et leva la tête vers la chambre de Bella. Elle étouffa un cri de sa main et s'extirpa brutalement hors de la voiture. Elle courut vers Charlie et se pencha tout comme lui.

-Bella ? Cria-t-il, essayant de garder son calme.

Mais avec ce qu'elle lui avait révélé, il ne pouvait qu'avoir peur. Et si… ?

-Charlie ? Lui demanda Renée d'un air soucieux.

-Bella ! Hurla-t-il cette fois.

Renée se redressa, comprenant que c'était grave et l'appela elle aussi tout en entrant dans la maison alors que Charlie fouillait l'extérieur. Il tomba sur un loup brun-roux affalé au sol et respirant difficilement. Il y avait du sang sur son pelage. Il ressentit une peur immense.

-Jacob ! Jacob !

Celui-ci redressa la tête avec difficulté. En reconnaissant le visage de Charlie, il eut un moment d'arrêt ne sachant comment réagir.

-Jacob ça va ? Tu es blessé ? Où est Bella ?

C'est vrai qu'il était au courant pour lui. Il secoua la tête comme il put pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Ses frères la cherchaient avec acharnement, il espérait qu'ils arriveraient à temps vu ce qu'il avait compris des projets de l'autre buveuse de sang.

Quelqu'un s'approcha silencieusement.

-Qui est là ? Cria Charlie.

Seth apparut dans la lumière.

-Seth ? Mais que fais-tu… ? Me dit pas que toi aussi tu… ?

-Si, confirma-t-il. Je fais partie de la meute avec Jacob et les autres. Sam m'a demandé de veiller sur Jacob au cas où.

Jacob grogna de contrariété.

-Je sais qu'il n'est plus le chef, se défendit Seth, agacé. Il ne m'a pas obligé à le faire. J'ai choisi de le faire car j'étais inquiet. Je sais qu'ils vont la retrouver avec ou sans moi. Autant jeter un œil sur notre Alpha.

-Où est Bella, Seth ?

-Les loups ne sont plus très loin, ils vont la retrouver. Si j'ai compris, il y a une histoire de haute colline et de pleine lune avec…

Mais il se tut car Renée arrivait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle savait que c'était grave. Elle vit Charlie accroupi et aperçut la masse au sol. Elle hurla de terreur.

-Renée ! S'exclama Charlie surpris par sa réaction qu'il jugeait exagérée.

Jacob sentit son crane exploser sous les cris virulents de la mère de Bella qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Seth, lui, attendait qu'elle reprenne son sang froid. Charlie parvint à la calmer et commença à tout lui expliquer sans détours, jugeant qu'elle devait tout savoir malgré le côté surréaliste de tout ça. Etonnamment elle prit ça avec beaucoup de calme. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde crut. Et puis elle péta un câble et fit une crise de nerfs. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar et que Charlie la prenait pour une imbécile.

-Je veux ma fille, s'époumona-t-elle.

Jacob parvint à se redresser avec difficulté et voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle gesticulait tellement qu'elle lui balança un coup de pied dans le museau qui l'étourdit quelque peu. Charlie la secoua, elle finit par ne plus crier.

-Ils sont sur le point de la trouver, alors reprend-toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi je veux ma fille. Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir son retour.

Il se tourna vers Jacob. Celui-ci semblait confiant. Il respira alors plus légèrement. Renée étreignit son ex-mari en espérant que celui-ci ait raison.

Oo0oO

Jasper était enfin à Forks, il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard. Il repensait au plan d'Edward. Il aurait voulu que celui-ci mette son plan à exécution au lieu de le suivre ici. Mais il savait qu'il se faisait des illusions. Il avait beau avoir pris leurs portables et endommagé les lignes téléphoniques de l'hôtel, il savait qu'Edward prendrait le premier avion pour venir ici quitte à ne prévenir Bella et Rosella que plus tard. Il se demanda pourquoi Sabrina avait tant besoin des filles ? Il ne la connaissait pas mais savait qu'il se mesurait à une personne très intelligente et avisée. Elle était aussi d'une grande puissance. Il devait la ramener pour que le serment ne se retourne pas contre lui. Il espérait qu'il ne commettait pas une erreur en la lui livrant. Il ne connaissait pas les desseins d'Andrew, lui voulait-il du mal ? Il s'agaça, avait-il le choix ? L'idée de retourner traquer d'autres sorciers ne le motivait plus. Son clan reprenait de la place dans son cœur vide. Cela le surprit, il venait de le comprendre que maintenant. Il sillonna la ville et perçut leur odeur vers une haute colline de la ville. Quand il arriva, il trouva Bella et Rosella inertes, il craignit le pire. Sabrina, concentrée, sur il ne savait quel rituel n'avait pas perçu sa présence.

Sabrina était soulagée d'avoir accompli ce pour quoi elle travaillait depuis des mois. Elle finalisait l'efficacité de la potion de résurrection, rassurée d'avoir pu préserver la vie des deux sorcières. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à rejoindre Volterra et patienter jusqu'à dimanche, jour de la lune universelle. C'était l'une des pleines lunes les plus puissantes de cette décennie. Selon les écrits qu'elle avait parcourus dans la bibliothèque d'Andrew, cette lune amplifierait l'accélération du processus et assurerait sa réussite.

Une prise impromptue l'immobilisa, elle ne reconnut pas l'odeur de celui qui la maintenait prisonnière. Elle tenta de pénétrer son esprit mais celui-ci était brouillé.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis votre remplaçant.

Il était donc le nouveau bras droit d'Andrew, comment n'avait-elle pas pu l'entendre arriver ? Elle voulut se servir de sa baguette mais il la désarma avec violence.

-Que leur avez-vous fait ?

Il paraissait touché.

-Vous les connaissez ?

-Je suis un membre du clan que vous vouliez soi-disant aider.

-Et vous travaillez pour Andrew ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Il l'agrippa par le bras et la tira avec lui vers les deux jeunes femmes au sol.

-Je connais le besoin systématique des sorciers de s'éclipser, s'expliqua-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elles l'obligeant à se pencher aussi. Elle ne put que regarder elle aussi le visage pâle de Bella et Rosella. Elle eut un coup au cœur et se détourna de cette vision dérangeante.

-Que leur avez-vous fait ? Redemanda-t-il.

-Rien d'irréversible.

-Elles sont évanouies ?

-Plutôt dans un coma léger.

L'emprise de la main de Jasper s'accentua sur son bras.

-Edward va vous tuer.

-Ne dîtes pas de bêtises.

-Vous êtes trop sûre de vous, c'est votre première erreur. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'elles s'en sortent.

-Elles s'en sortiront, avec l'aide de la magie.

-Faîtes ce qu'il faut alors ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Je suis épuisée, j'ai moi-même exercé le rituel sur moi. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois sous votre emprise ? En temps normal, vous seriez déjà mort.

Il tiqua.

-Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans le coma ?

-J'ai prévu une potion pour ça.

-Et vous ne leur en avez pas donnée ? Lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

-Je n'en avais pas suffisamment.

Il la détailla avec intensité puis soupira.

-Il faut les ramener chez Bella et prévenir Edward.

Mais les loups approchaient attirés par l'odeur des deux vampires.

-Il ne faut pas trainer ici ! S'exclama Sabrina peu encline à vouloir tester les crocs des loups et leur colère dans l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait transplaner très loin mais elle tenta sa chance quand elle perçut qu'ils étaient trop proches. Jasper, surpris, se détacha un peu à l'atterrissage. C'était l'occasion pour elle de s'échapper mais elle en était incapable. Elle avait besoin d'un temps de récupération qui ne devrait plus être trop long car elle récupérait vite grâce à sa nature vampirique.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Il se redressa agilement. En observant les alentours, il crut reconnaitre l'endroit.

-C'est ici qu'Edward aime passer du temps.

-C'est ici que je l'ai vu tuer le jumeau de sa fiancée.

-C'est donc ici qu'Andrew l'a transformé, se dit-il comme pour lui-même. Pourquoi ici ?

-Je ne peux aller loin, lui confia-t-elle en omettant de lui préciser que ce ne serait pas éternellement le cas. C'est le seul endroit de Forks que je connaisse hormis la maison de Bella.

Oo0oO

Edward arriva à Forks vers vingt-trois heures. Il avait réussi à convaincre Emmett de rester à Florence pour trouver des pistes les menant au repaire d'Andrew. Il devenait urgent de neutraliser celui-ci et Ewan, et il fallait aussi libérer Jasper de cette malédiction. Il était monté à un degré d'anxiété peu supportable, surtout quand il n'avait pu entrer en contact ni avec Rosella, ni avec Bella. Il voulut pister Jasper mais son instinct le mena vers la maison de Bella. Il y avait de la lumière et énormément de pensées négatives. Ce fut avec une boule dans la gorge qu'il pénétra dans la maison. Seth était descendu et l'accueillit d'un œil terne ce qui accentua son mal aise.

-Il vaut mieux que tu attendes ici, déclara-t-il.

-Où sont-elles ? Là-haut ?

Il ne dit rien, il savait qu'Edward connaissait la réponse.

-J'y vais.

-Non.

Son ton ferme alarma Edward. Jacob apparut en haut de l'escalier, portant des habits qui ne lui allait pas vraiment. Il était pale comme la mort et sa tristesse le transperça.

-Laisse-le venir Seth.

Edward glissa sur les marches et suivit Jacob. Sur le seuil de la chambre de Bella, il comprit alors la désolation qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s'avança et aperçut celles qu'il aimait le plus, allongées l'une près de l'autre. Il était comme en état de choc, anesthésié. Observant leur visage sans expression, il vint s'agenouiller près de Rosella. Elles étaient entourées maintenant des parents de Bella, de Jacob et de lui-même. La mère de Bella ne lui jeta pas un coup œil, l'esprit embrumé par la tristesse et la colère. C'était étrange de la rencontrer dans ces conditions.

Jacob lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé. Sa voix se cassait par moment. A travers le souvenir des autres loups, Edward distingua l'endroit où elles avaient été abandonnées. Le pentacle au sol devait avoir une signification.

-Elle a parlé d'un rituel ? Le questionna Edward.

-Je ne sais plus.

-Si on découvre ce que signifie cette marque on aura peut-être…

-Ça suffit ! Cria la mère de Bella. C'est de votre faute si elle en est là !

Charlie se tourna vers elle.

-Ils sont inquiets aussi, Renée.

-Je m'en fous ! Petit-ami ou ex-petit ami, je m'en moque ! Quand on aime quelqu'un on la protège du danger, on ne l'y entraine pas.

-Mais ils…

-Toi aussi tu es responsable ! Elle était sous ta protection, et au lieu de me prévenir quand tu as tout découvert tu as préféré faire l'autruche ! Regarde notre fille ! Regarde-là !

L'ambiance s'alourdit encore plus sous le silence coupable de Charlie. Elle éclata en sanglot et supplia :

-Pourquoi on ne l'emmène pas à l'hôpital ?

-Je te l'ai dit, elle a subit un maléfice, les médecins ne pourront rien pour elle, lui rappela Charlie.

Edward s'étonna du degré de connaissances de celui-ci.

-On devrait contacter Harry, proposa Jacob.

-Oui je ne vois pas d'autre solution, confirma Edward.

Renée se redressa et décréta :

-S'il s'y connait en magie, il saura comment contrecarrer ce sort. Débrouillez-vous pour le ramener ici !

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS (Mercredijeudi) **

J'avais appréhendé toute la journée que l'on me fasse payer mon intervention pour tirer Rosalie des griffes de son agresseur. Mais rien ne vint. Je vis la codétenue de Rosalie partir avec un garde féminin. Elle me sourit tristement en me faisant signe. Je lui souhaitai bon courage. La journée se passa sans autres évènements. J'espérai ardemment que justice soit faite. J'avais trouvé Rosalie étrange dans son comportement. Etait-ce dû au traumatisme de l'agression ? Je pensai à mon fils. Grâce à lui, j'avais pu empêcher le pire. Quand le reverrai-je ?

Je reçus la visite de mon mage-défenseur. Elle n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles : j'allais être auditionné la semaine prochaine par le procureur général pour des raisons assez floues qu'elle masqua par un jargon technique, ensuite il y aurait un procès à huis-clos la semaine suivante. Surpris, je me rendis compte que c'était bien inhabituel. Qui voulait m'expédier vers le baiser du détraqueur ? Le Ministre ? Pourquoi ? Je ne savais rien, je n'avais aucune preuve pour l'incriminer.

Deux semaines… c'était court pour qu'Harry m'innocente.

Je lui demandai s'il y avait une possibilité de voir Teddy car je voulais le rassurer à mon sujet et au sujet de Rosalie. Elle m'expliqua que les conditions de mon incarcération ne me permettaient pas recevoir des visites. Seul le Survivant ferait exception. Elle ne semblait pas concernée par mon sort. En colère, je me tus durant le reste de l'entretien. Une fois dans ma cellule, j'eus peur, conscient du peu de temps qu'il me restait peut-être à vivre. Après le diner, j'avais encore faim. J'étais mieux loti quand j'étais au QHS. Le sommeil tarda à venir.

**Je rentrai du travail, exténué. Cela faisait trois mois que j'étais arrivé. Trois mois que nous cohabitions Doris et moi non sans mal. Elle était indépendante et accro au travail. J'admirai sa ténacité mais, parfois, elle me manquait. Elle rentrait souvent tard le soir. Des fois je dormais déjà et le matin je la retrouvais endormie à mes cotés. Les nuits de pleines lunes par contre elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être là et s'occupait de me trouver une planque différente à chaque fois, le temps que la crise passe. J'avais d'ailleurs eu des soucis avec mon précédent employeur car j'avais voulu poser des congés pour m'isoler. La première fois il avait accepté car j'avais prétexté une urgence familiale, la deuxième fois il avait refusé car j'avais utilisé le même prétexte. J'étais donc resté une semaine sans travailler et puis j'avais retrouvé du travail dans le bâtiment. C'était encore plus physique, je n'étais plus tout jeune et la fatigue se faisait sentir. **

**Lors de cet arrêt forcé, j'avais fait la connaissance des parents de Doris. Des gens charmants et tolérants. Il était évident que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de fortuné. Et même si je m'étais amélioré niveau apparence, je restais celui que je pensais avoir toujours été : une personne quelconque et sans intérêt. J'avais partagé un bon whisky avec son père et regardé du sport dans leur boite à image. Je n'étais pas adepte de cette machine. Doris en avait une mais je ne m'y attardais pas. Sa mère avait était un peu réservé à mon égard. Et puis au fil du temps elle avait su apprécier ma discrétion, ma modestie, ma gentillesse et mes talents de cuisinier sans baguette. Vivre dans un monde non magique ne me gênait pas. Mais parfois c'était un peu contraignant. **

**Quand j'avais du temps libre, je préférai les activités manuelles ou bien je lisais. Lire me passionnait. J'essayais de me cultiver car Doris me surpassait à ce niveau. Pourtant rien de tout cela ne semblait la gêner. Elle aimait passer le peu de temps qu'elle avait avec moi. Nous nous étions mis à la recherche de mon passé. Son aide était sincère et cela me touchait car elle m'avait confié ses craintes : la peur de me perdre. Je n'avais su quoi lui dire à ce moment là. **

**Donc un soir, trois mois après mon arrivée, Doris était déjà rentrée. Surpris, j'allais vers elle heureux de la retrouver à la maison. Une fois devant elle, je vis bien que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait les yeux brillants, angoissés, incrédules. **

**-Doris ?**

**-Je suis enceinte.**

**Je clignai des yeux. Un peu comme si on m'avait donné un coup de massue.**

**-Stan ?**

**Elle m'observa avec intensité, dans l'attente de je ne sais quoi.**

**-Je…**

**Mais rien ne vint. Je ne réalisai pas. Je ne voyais que le fait que ma condition de loup-garou faisait de moi une personne qui ne devait pas être responsable d'un enfant. **

**-Comment tu te sens ? Lui dis-je enfin.**

**-J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne suis pas prête, je ne suis pas faite pour être mère, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.**

**Ses craintes étaient les miennes. Je la comprenais.**

**-Tu ne seras pas seule. **

**Je la pris dans mes bras, elle fondit en larme. **

**-Ne te sens pas obligé.**

**-Je l'aime déjà.**

**Elle étouffa un sanglot et m'étreignit avec force.**

**Oo0oO**

**Un mois plus tard, elle l'annonça à ses parents. Pris au dépourvu, ils hésitèrent sur l'attitude à adopter. Son père me reprocha l'illégitimité de notre relation. Doris mit les choses au clair en leur expliquant que cela ne regardait que nous. Après quelques tensions, ils se laissèrent aller au bonheur d'être bientôt grands-parents. Cette idée terrifiante de devenir père ne m'aveuglait pas au point de ne pas faire face à mes obligations. Puis peu à peu la frayeur cédait place à l'excitation. Ce bonheur étrange me comblait malgré la fragilité de notre lien. Les sacrifices qu'elle avait elle-même acceptés de faire sans hésitation pour ce futur enfant étaient, pour moi, la preuve de son amour. Elle m'aimait sans aucun doute, j'aurais tellement voulu lui rendre cet amour. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui me retenait. Je souffrais trop même si c'était par intermittence. La nuit, parfois je rêvais mais cela restait flou, il y avait des voix, des paroles, des visages... **

**Le plus troublant était que j'étais persuadé que quelque part on m'attendait et cela me perturbait. **

**Doris garda sa grossesse cachée, elle n'en parla pas à son entourage et avait demandé à ses parents de garder le secret. Je voyais bien que les menaces reçues lui faisaient peur. Ça me travaillait aussi, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. De plus, elle était de plus en plus contrariée car son patron faisait toujours barrage à la publication de son scoop. Il trouvait toujours des excuses pour reporter la parution. Comme elle n'était pas malade et ne ressentait aucune fatigue, elle continua à beaucoup travailler malgré mes réticences. Elle était suivie par un médico-mage moldu que j'avais rencontré lors des rendez-vous prénataux. **

**Les fêtes de noël arrivèrent. Elle se relâcha niveau boulot et profita de cette période de festivités pour être plus présente à la maison. Nous passâmes le réveillon chez ses parents. La sœur de sa mère avait fait le déplacement de France avec sa fille qui avait quasiment le même âge que Doris. Je vis le lien qui unissait ces personnes et fut heureux d'être parmi eux en cette période si particulière. Elles restèrent une semaine et vinrent même manger un soir à la maison. **

**Vers la fin janvier, Doris annonça sa grossesse à son employeur car cela commençait un peu à se voir. Deux soirs plus tard, je rentrai du travail et trouvai l'appartement saccagé. Ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Je l'obligeai à aller chez ses parents. Ceux-ci, affolés, tentèrent de lui faire entendre raison.**

**-Stanley dit lui qu'elle prend trop de risques ! S'exclama sa mère.**

**-Je le lui ai déjà dit mais elle persiste avec cette affaire sans parler des menaces.**

**Doris me fusilla du regard.**

**-Quelles menaces ? S'horrifia sa mère. **

**-Arrêtez ! Je ne suis plus une enfant, je décide de ma vie. Et cette affaire ne les concerne pas Stanley.**

**-Je sais que c'est confidentiel mais tu n'es plus seule, rétorqua sa mère. Pense au bébé.**

**Doris s'était tue. **

**-Va chez ta tante quelque temps.**

**Il y eut de nouveau un silence puis elle accepta à contrecoeur. Elle porta plainte à la police, prévint son patron du danger et de son absence. Il supprima la parution de l'article et la mit en congés payés pendant le reste de sa grossesse. Vu toutes ces années sans vacances, elle pouvait largement se le permettre. Le lendemain soir nous étions dans un avion pour Paris. Ses parents avaient acheté les billets et Doris m'avait fabriqué un faux passeport. **

**Nous passâmes trois mois chez sa tante. Je retrouvai du travail mais cette fois ce fut de main à main. Doris continua malgré sa fatigue de plus en plus prononcée à s'occuper de mes phases lupines. Le soir, je passai mon temps libre à prendre soin d'elle et une fois couchée elle s'abandonnait dans mes bras à la recherche de sécurité. Je profitai de son sommeil pour caresser son ventre de plus en plus imposant. Elle avait été deux fois à l'hôpital pour des visites de routines. Puis fin avril arriva, elle était à trois semaines du terme et comme elle voulait accoucher dans son pays, elle décida de rentrer. Je ne m'opposai pas à cette lubie légitime. Malgré mes inquiétudes, je m'occupai de trouver des billets au noir. Nous étions en début mai, je partis deux jours dans le nord de la France voir Dibbs pour obtenir les fameux billets. Doris m'avertit qu'elle allait passer deux jours chez sa cousine. En revenant, j'appris par sa tante qu'il y avait eu un problème, Doris avait eu des contractions brutales et en arrivant à l'hôpital, c'était trop tard le bébé était mort-né en cette date du deux mai 2006****. Elle était restée chez sa cousine. Anéanti, je l'avais rejointe et l'avait ramenée chez sa tante. Elle pleurait sans discontinuer. Le corps encore marqué par la présence de notre défunte fille. Une fille…**

**Je me renfermai et me sentis seul. La nuit, je voyais l'image de mon bébé…un bébé que j'avais attendu avec espoir. Comme un remède à la peine présente au fond de moi. Et maintenant c'était le néant, mon cœur était vide. Je ne ressentais que de la douleur et de la rancune. J'en voulais à Doris de ne pas avoir fait attention même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ce malheur. La vie était cruelle, mon cœur en savait déjà quelque chose même si ma tête refusait de me dire quoi.**

**Nous rentrâmes à la maison le neuf mai soit une semaine plus tard. Ses parents furent effondrés. Elle passa ses journées à pleurer et puis un matin, elle se leva et décida d'aller travailler. Je lui en voulus comme jamais. La journée fut interminable et le soir, je partis la rejoindre à la sortie de son boulot et patientai hors du parking car j'avais remarqué l'agent de sécurité qui passait régulièrement. Je les vis tous partir un à un, la nuit tomba. Je traversai la rue pour aller me prendre un hot-dog au marchand du coin. Il était pas loin de vingt-trois heures quand je la vis enfin sortir du bâtiment. Elle avançait vite comme si elle avait peur. Je la rejoignis posément pour ne pas l'effrayer mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter malgré tout quand je l'accostai.**

**-Tu m'as fait peur Stan.**

**-Pourquoi tu fais ça Doris ?**

**Elle fronça les sourcils.**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Pourquoi tu fais comme si tu te foutais bien de la mort de notre fille ? Sifflai-je.**

**-Comment oses-tu ! Cria-t-elle les yeux étincelant de colère et de larmes.**

**Je reçus une gifle. Encore plus en colère, je la saisis par les épaules et la secouai.**

**-Elle est morte tu entends ! Morte, elle ne reviendra jamais !**

**Choquée, elle pâlit. Je la lâchai, aussi pâle, et conscient de la dureté de mes mots. **

**-Rentrons, dis-je enfin.**

**Elle ne bougea pas alors je l'obligeai à monter dans la voiture. Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et démarra en trombe. Cependant, à quelques minutes de la maison, elle s'arrêta. Elle descendit pour vomir dans le caniveau. Nous n'étions pas loin du parc Landbury. Elle aimait s'y rendre pour s'y promener quand elle était enceinte. Ce souvenir me fit mal. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de ne pas pleurer. Quelque chose m'alerta. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'une personne avait agrippé Doris et l'emmenai de force vers l'obscurité du bois. Je bondis hors de la voiture et courus vers eux. Un homme aux cheveux mi-long, blond, étrangement pâle, se tourna vers moi quand j'hurlai son prénom.**

**Ses yeux rouges me glacèrent le sang. J'eus le temps de me jeter sur eux et d'être aspiré par son transplanage improvisé. **

**Nous étions dans un endroit inconnu, c'était un genre de hangar. L'homme sembla contrarié de voir que j'avais transplané avec eux. Je me précipitai vers Doris. Il la lâcha et s'éloigna dans l'ombre tandis qu'une autre personne avançait, se révélant à nous. C'était une femme blonde, d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt quelconque. Elle était petite, coiffée d'un chignon sévère et portait des lunettes assez discrètes. Ses vêtements griffés soulignaient cet air hautain qu'elle affichait. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial. Elle tenait une cigarette de sa main gantée de cuir. Elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Elle me semblait familière.**

**-Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Son fiancé.**

**Elle plissa les yeux.**

**-Vous êtes au courant, constata-t-elle soudain crispée.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Ne faites pas l'innocent !**

**-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais trouvez une bonne raison pour expliquer que vous ayez tenté d'enlever Doris, m'énervai-je.**

**-C'est la femme du Ministre, m'éclaira Doris.**

**-La femme du Ministre…**

**Tout s'éclaira et l'horreur se peignit sur mon visage.**

**-C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine des menaces envers Doris et du cambriolage de notre appartement, l'agressai-je avec colère.**

**-J'ai tout fait pour que vous cessiez de vous mêler de cette affaire mais vous avez persisté, dit-elle à Doris.**

**-C'est mon métier, se défendit Doris.**

**-Détruire la vie des autres c'est ça votre boulot ?**

**-Non, mon rôle est d'informer mes semblables en leur montrant la vrai facette de celui qui dirige notre communauté sorcière.**

**Elle eut un rictus. Je pris la main de Doris qui se rapprocha de moi mais je constatai que nous ne pouvions transplaner. De plus en plus inquiet, je cherchai une alternative. **

**-Moi mon travail est de protéger mes enfants, mon statut, mes intérêts et ceux de mon mari. Je ne laisserai personne s'attaquer à ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à construire. **

**Doris étouffa un cri devant l'œil implacable de cette femme. Elle voulut reculer mais se retint.**

**-Andrew ! S'écria la femme du Ministre.**

**L'homme avança à nouveau dans la lumière, son odeur me gêna. Je réalisai alors sa nature vampirique quand il sauta sur Doris et que je me mis en travers de sa route car son corps était dur comme la pierre et le choc me fit souffrir. Je m'étalai au sol mais me redressai rapidement boosté par mon instinct de loup. Contrarié, il regarda vers la femme du Ministre qui s'agaça.**

**-Je ne te paie pas une fortune pour faire le travail moi-même ! Nom d'un dragon !**

**Il retenta une attaque frontale vers Doris qui ne s'éloignait pas, je la poussai pour m'interposer encore. Je m'en voulus d'avoir laissé ma baguette à la maison. Doris aussi ne l'avait pas. J'entendis un marmonnement et me retrouvai expédier à plusieurs mètres. Le vampire s'approcha de moi et je vis la femme du Ministre jeter sa cigarette et bondir sur Doris. Elles se battirent sous nos yeux. Doris la griffa au visage, elle s'écarta de Doris, le visage en sang. **

**Doris croisa mon regard tandis que l'autre folle hurlait de rage. Le dit Andrew s'éloigna vers elle. Je me levai avec difficulté, j'avais mal partout. Je croisai de nouveau les yeux gris si doux de Doris.**

**-KW2689, me dit-elle brusquement.**

**Je fonçai les sourcils.**

**-Rappelle-toi notre conversation à Paris.**

**Je commençai à comprendre, elle s'en rendit compte et sembla soulagée.**

**-Maintenant va-t-en, je t'en supplie, m'implora-t-elle.**

**Le vampire se tourna de nouveau vers nous, encouragé par son employeur. Je compris et trouvai la force de courir vers Doris mais une fois à sa hauteur elle me repoussa violemment et les crocs du vampire se plantèrent dans sa gorge. **

**-Non ! Hurlai-je en me relevant.**

**Il redressa sa tête, la bouche emplit de sang. J'aperçus alors le visage sans vie de Doris. Ses yeux gris ouverts étaient vides et son visage figé dans une expression d'horreur. Je bondis vers lui dévasté par une rage meurtrière.**

**La femme du Ministre se tourna vers moi et brandit brusquement une baguette, elle me visa en lançant un sort d'amnésie qui me frappa en pleine poitrine.**

En ouvrant les yeux, je me levai à toute vitesse pour vomir toutes mes tripes.

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY (Jeudi)<strong>

Quand il franchit le seuil de l'hôpital moldu, Harry hésita. Il appréhendait les nouvelles. Il questionna les infirmières et se retrouva en Néonat. Il aperçut Ginny observant quelque chose au travers d'une vitre. En m'approchant il vit une couveuse contenant un petit bébé branché à plein de fils. Ginny pleurait sans retenue ce qui était rare. Son mal-être empira.

-Ginny ?

Elle mit un certain temps à lui répondre.

-Comment va Rose ?

-C'est pas facile pour elle mais ça va. Il lui faut un peu de temps.

-Où est Ron ?

-Pas trop loin d'Hermione. Elle a fait une hémorragie, elle est encore en soin intensif.

Harry se glaça.

-Je vais voir si je trouve Ron.

-D'accord. Je vais aller donner des nouvelles à maman et voir comment vont les enfants, je reviens dès que possible.

Harry étreignit sa femme, conscient de sa chance. Il retrouva Ron non loin des soins intensifs. Il ne vit même pas Harry quand celui-ci arriva à son niveau. Il semblait être dans un état second. Il étreignit alors son ami en signe de soutien. Celui-ci ne réagit même pas. Il retourna s'asseoir, toujours plongé dans cette attitude amorphe.

-Elle va s'en sortir ! Dit Harry avec conviction.

« Il ne peut pas en être autrement » pensa-t-il.

Oo0oO

Harry pénétra dans l'enceinte de la prison avec un sentiment de vue et revue. Il détestait cet endroit. Il allait revoir Remus depuis son escapade forcée. Il avait des choses à voir avec lui. Le Directeur lui-même vint l'accueillir, il paraissait nerveux. Harry le suivit dans son bureau, suspicieux. Celui-ci ne passa pas quatre chemins.

-Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir.

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Rosalie Hale ?

Décontenancé, le Directeur reprit rapidement un visage neutre.

-Des cas de sévices sexuels ont été constatés au sein de la prison. Un garde de ma prison serait à l'origine de ces crimes.

Harry soupira, Remus n'avait donc pas réussi à éviter le pire.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-D'après notre médico-mage, ça semble aller mais quelque chose cloche dans son comportement.

-Après ce qu'elle vient de subir c'est normal. Je peux la voir ?

-Bien sûr.

Il sortit sa baguette et toucha un badge posé sur son bureau avec. Il clignota.

-Concernant ces agressions, je viens juste de découvrir les faits, s'excusa le Directeur.

-Quels sont les sanctions prévues pour cet individu ?

-Il a fait divers analyses confirmant sa culpabilité, il a donc été mis à pied. Des policiers sont venus l'arrêter. Il va devoir rendre compte de ses agissements devant un juge. Il risque gros.

-Vous avez d'autres témoins je suppose ?

-Oui malheureusement.

Il lui révéla ce qu'il avait appris.

-Ça me dépasse, s'indigna Harry.

-L'être humain est complexe et peut se laisser facilement tenter ou corrompre.

-Vous parlez par expérience ?

-Oui, j'ai failli passer du mauvais coté.

Harry aurait voulu en savoir plus mais on toqua à la porte. Une jeune femme entra.

-Mlle Davenport, pourriez-vous emmenez l'Auror Potter auprès de Rosalie Hale ?

-Bien entendu, suivez-moi.

Après quelques minutes de marches, Harry entra dans une pièce claire, il y avait plusieurs pièces mais seulement l'une d'entre elles était occupée. Il reconnut Rosalie, elle semblait dormir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Je l'ai plongée dans un sommeil artificiel pour étudier son cerveau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a des réactions très anarchiques.  
>-Pardon ?<p>

-Elle semble souffrir de dysfonctionnement comportemental.

-Oui, cela fait un moment qu'elle est comme ça, elle devrait être placée en psychiatrie et non subir des sévices en prison.

Harry se sentit coupable.

-Non, je ne parlais pas de ce type de désordre comportemental.

Harry plus attentif lui demanda des explications. Quand elle eut terminé, il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle a été manipulée ?

-Je n'en sais rien, j'allais procéder aux examens.

-Vous permettez que je reste ?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Elle murmura des mots inintelligibles et passa sa baguette tout le long du corps de Rosalie. Ensuite elle obscurcit la pièce et pointa sa baguette vers le mur. Des images apparurent sur un pan de mur, reflétant le corps de Rosalie par transparence. Des flux de différentes couleurs étaient présents. La médico-mage s'approcha tout comme lui.

-C'est bien ce que je pensai. Vous voyez ici, dit-elle en montrant une partie du cerveau de Rosalie, il y a une suractivité du lobe temporal gauche. Elle n'est pas naturelle. C'est d'autant plus flagrant qu'en tant que vampire cette partie du cerveau est moins active. Cette suractivité influe de façon radicale sur le processus affectif de la mémoire. J'ai longuement étudié ces êtres particuliers. Ils sont fascinants…

Harry n'écoutait plus. Effaré par ce qu'il venait de découvrir : Rosalie aurait été manipulée? Par qui ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ?

-Pour en revenir à Rosalie, la coupa Harry.

-Oui, pardon… donc je pense qu'elle a dû subir un sort puissant pour brouiller ainsi la partie du cerveau qui contrôle la mémoire.

-A quel sort pensez-vous ?

-C'est un sort de magie noire qui se repend doucement. Le sujet est maître de lui mais ses réactions sont amplifiées voire démesurées et l'auteur du maléfice garde un lien avec sa victime qu'il peut contrôler de façon ponctuelle. Ce sort remplace l'imperium et est encore moins facile à détecter. Seul un sorcier doté d'une puissance magique au-dessus de la norme peut s'hasarder à utiliser cette magie.

Consterné, Harry continua néanmoins :

-Depuis quand pensez-vous qu'elle ait subi cette attaque ? Hier ?

-Je ne sais exactement mais ce n'est pas si récent.

-Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous avancez ?

-Oui. Elle lutte pour reprendre le dessus mais c'est impossible si on n'annule pas le maléfice.

-Et vous pourriez le faire ?

-C'est dans mes cordes, mais c'est un peu long.

-Elle se rappellera de l'auteur de ce maléfice ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est l'un des premiers cas que je traite moi-même.

-Mais c'est possible ?

-Oui, j'ai vu des résultats concluants. Je vais chercher les incantations exactes. Je reviens.

Elle sortit. Harry regarda Rosalie avec un œil différent. Normal qu'il n'ait pas vu ça, il ne connaissait pas cette forme de magie un peu différente de l'Imperium. Il resta tout le temps du procédé. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune femme sortit Rosalie de sa torpeur. Celle-ci se redressa prestement. Hagarde une minute, elle écarta les yeux puis sembla horrifiée et enfin fut gagnée par une rage incontrôlable.

-Le fils de… !

La médico-mage, qui avait semble-t-il prévu le coup, l'enveloppa dans une bulle protectrice dont elle ne pouvait sortir.

-Rosalie ! L'interpela Harry.

Mais elle s'emporta de plus belle. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne se lasse. Elle s'agenouilla, les mains autour de sa tête.

-Teddy…

-Rosalie, il va bien, intervint de nouveau Harry.

Elle sembla enfin le voir. Elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur la paroi de la bulle. Les yeux tristes, elle murmura :

-Il doit me haïr. Mais je vous assure que je ne voulais pas lui faire endurer tout ça. Je voulais être là pour lui afin de l'aider à supporter l'attente le temps que son père soit libéré de prison. Remus… murmura-t-elle. Que doit-il penser, alors qu'il m'a sauvée de l'enfer ?

-Il est parvenu à vous aider ? S'étonna Harry.

Elle opina de la tête.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas d'ennuis par ma faute.

Harry sut alors qu'elle avait vraiment été manipulée, sa sincérité était flagrante.

-Qui vous a fait ça ?

* * *

><p><strong>POV ANDREW (Jeudi)<strong>

Assis dans mon fauteuil, je réfléchissais à comment améliorer mon plan pour vaincre les Volturi quand je perçus que mon emprise sur l'un des membres du clan Cullen avait été brisée.

-Aïe, ça se complique, se dit-il, contrarié. Il va falloir accélérer les choses…

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre, POV d'Andrew et révélation sur sa vie.<p> 


	17. Justice

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à toi pour tous tes supers conseils qui m'ont aidée à finaliser la suite.

Mi-juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 17 : JUSTICE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV ANDREW (Jeudi)<strong>

Je me levai de mon fauteuil, quittai le séjour et allai dans mon bureau. J'avais protégé cet endroit d'un sort puissant afin que personne n'y entre. La seule à qui j'avais permis d'y entrer était Sabrina. Je l'avais recruté il y a six ans, lors de son passage à Rome pour des vacances. Elle avait su gagner ma confiance en travaillant dur et en exécutant mes ordres à la lettre. Elle avait souffert au départ de la perte de ses parents, lui faisant commettre quelques erreurs que j'avais fini par lui pardonner. Elle avait ensuite participé aux entrainements des nouvelles recrues car sa puissance était absolument faramineuse. Je l'estimais grandement. Et puis elle avait eu des doutes, des doutes que je n'avais pas compris. Elle s'était enfuie mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre elle reviendrait car il y avait quelqu'un ici à qui elle tenait énormément. J'avais assisté à leur manège, et malgré leur discrétion, j'avais compris la nature de leurs sentiments. Pour plus de sécurité j'avais demandé à Jasper de la retrouver. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne revienne. Et là, je ferais en sorte que sa souffrance soit à la hauteur de sa trahison.

Je pénétrai dans mon bureau secret et je fis apparaitre une alcôve, ma pensine s'y trouvait bien en sécurité, posée sur un socle sculpté en marbre. Elle abritait beaucoup de mes souvenirs et de mes secrets. Des secrets que je voulais garder pour moi.

Après des années de souffrance pour lutter contre ma nature vampirique, j'avais fini par trouver un moyen de ne plus tuer des êtres humains pour me nourrir. Chose qui me révulsait au plus au point. J'avais recréé magiquement un sang humain de synthèse satisfaisant. Une fois sûr de moi, j'avais tenté de renouer des liens avec ma famille mais je compris rapidement que je ne pouvais vivre auprès d'elle. A l'époque, être vampire était pire que la peste. Seule ma sœur ainée accepta de m'accueillir dans sa vie en quittant le monde sorcier, son travail, ses amis, son fiancé. Nous nous installâmes à Raleigh, ville de Caroline du nord. J'aurais voulu la transformer pour qu'elle ne meure pas mais elle refusa. Son sacrifice me toucha et je fis tout pour lui rendre la vie facile. Je m'occupai de lui retaper manuellement la vieille demeure que nous avions acquise afin d'occuper mon temps plus que libre. Elle travailla pour subvenir à ses besoins mais surtout pour avoir une vie sociale. Elle parvint même à avoir une vie amoureuse avec un moldu sans prétention mais qui sut la rendre heureuse. Elle fut emportée par la maladie à seulement quarante-neuf ans, laissant derrière elle une fille de dix ans. Son père s'en occupa correctement malgré son chagrin immense mais il refusa que je reste avec eux.

Dévasté, je repris la route et errai sans but pendant des années. Je me heurtai à d'autres vampires, au début j'esquivai les conflits puis peu à peu, je me mis à les combattre avec fureur comme s'ils étaient responsables de ma condition et de mon mal être. J'appris alors à m'endurcir grâce à la magie et je m'aperçus que j'étais plus puissant que les vampires non sorciers. Ils étaient surpris de ma force et ne s'attendaient pas à ce que j'utilise des sorts contre eux.

Le bruit commença alors à se rependre qu'un vampire sorcier puissant se baladait à travers les états. J'étais complètement déphasé, je déprimais car je me sentais inutile. Je cherchai alors un moyen de justifier mon existence. Mon idée se focalisa alors sur la création d'un être comme moi pour m'accompagner dans mes errances. Je parcourus alors les états sorciers des Etats-Unis et commençai ma quête de cet être hors norme. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée car j'étais difficile. Un soir, je tombai sur un jeune qui voulut me braquer. Il s'en mordit les doigts bien sûr. Il s'avéra être le fils sorcier d'un homme travaillant au Ministère général de Washington Dc. Il me supplia de l'épargner en échange d'une rencontre avec son père. Je ne fus pas intéressé mais il m'expliqua ce que ça pouvait m'apporter alors j'acceptai. Une semaine plus tard, je rencontrai celui qui était à l'époque le Chef du département des Accidents Magiques. Il me remercia d'avoir épargné son fils, il avait entendu parler de moi et devina qu'il valait mieux m'avoir de son côté. Il me demanda si je pouvais mettre mes compétences à son service en échange d'une immunité dans son pays. Je fus réticent au départ car le genre de services suggérés me déplaisait et que de plus je ne m'attaquais pas aux sorciers. Je déclinai son offre et disparus de la circulation.

Tout doucement germa alors en moi l'idée de créer non pas un mais plusieurs êtres comme moi. J'avais entendu parler des Volturi, je m'étais renseigné sur eux et je voulais prendre leur place. L'idée de dominer des sorciers, des vampires et même des humains était alléchante et donnait enfin un sens véritable à mon existence. Pour les renverser j'avais besoin de renforts, des sorciers compétents, intelligents et forts.

Je revins donc voir le chef du département des accidents magiques et il me proposa de nouveau l'immunité. Il allait étouffer les affaires concernant mes futures victimes à conditions que je reste raisonnable et que sa famille ne soit pas dans ma ligne de mire. Je trouvai cette proposition équitable et acceptai toutes les tâches qu'il me demanda en échange. Je recevais en plus un large pécule qui m'aida à me procurer une maison. Il me mit par la suite en contact avec d'autres dirigeants de Ministères étrangers en qui il avait confiance. Je proposai alors le même type de service. Je fus surpris par la facilité avec laquelle je m'intégrais dans ce cercle fermé. La politique était un environnement malsain mais qui me rapportait suffisamment pour mener à bien ce qui me tenait désormais le plus à cœur : devenir le plus fort et diriger une partie du monde. Je connus trois générations de chefs ministériels. A chaque fois, ce fut le même rituel. La rencontre, la réticence puis enfin la confiance. J'effectuai le sale boulot sans état d'âme car j'étais payé pour ça. Je faisais du chantage, de l'intimidation physique, de l'enlèvement, et parfois des exécutions. Mais ce n'était jamais de gaieté de cœur. La vie humaine était précieuse, j'en savais quelque chose.

Mes affaires florissant à travers les pays me permirent de m'acheter une maison en Italie, non loin des Volturi.

La seule fois où je refusai de travailler pour quelqu'un fut avec le Lord Noir. Son coté mégalo me perturbait. Il me proposa de m'associer avec lui, apparemment impressionné par mes états de service mais ce fut impossible pour moi de coexister avec un être aussi instable et qui aurait pu compromettre l'aboutissement de mon but ultime. J'étais puissant mais je n'étais pas fou. Et grand bien m'en avait pris car il périt bêtement quelques années plus tard sous la main d'un jeune sorcier quelconque.

Je me rappelais de ma rencontre avec Katherine Jonas, il y a presqu'un an, une femme d'apparence banale et inoffensive. La suite me détrompa rapidement car elle fut tout sauf inoffensive. C'était une femme déterminée et vindicative. Elle était prête à tout pour sauvegarder son semblant de vie. Je n'étais pas là pour juger, seul l'argent m'intéressait. Elle me confia la tache de surveiller une jeune femme journaliste enquêtant apparemment sur les agissements extra conjugaux de son mari. Elle était au courant de l'infidélité de son ministre de mari mais n'en fit pas part à celui-ci. C'était étrange comme attitude mais je ne m'attardais pas là-dessus.

Je commençai par des menaces. Je fus contraint de violer son intimité pour découvrir ce qu'elle cachait, mais je ne trouvai rien, seul une odeur désagréable persistait. Elle ne vivait pas seule. Je voulus enquêter sur son compagnon mais je ne trouvai rien de concret. Comme s'il n'avait pas de passé. Comme elle quitta la ville, Katherine me donna congés en me rémunérant largement. Je repartis en Italie rejoindre Sabrina pour continuer les entrainements. Cependant, trois mois plus tard, elle me recontacta car la jeune demoiselle Devreau était revenue. Je fis donc à nouveau le déplacement pour régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Le seul hic fut l'apparition de son loup-garou de petit ami lors de son enlèvement. J'avais fait une erreur en ne cherchant pas plus loin dans son passé. Ce n'était pas habituel chez moi.

Lors de l'affrontement, je fis ce pour quoi j'étais payé et assurai à mon employeur que je me débarrasserais aussi du loup. Mais au lieu de le tuer, je transplanai loin de Sudbury et l'abandonnai près d'un dispensaire. Il avait subi un sort d'amnésie, je trouvai pour moi inutile de le tuer.

Et grand bien m'en avait pris.

Maintenant, Katherine pouvait lui faire porter le chapeau pour le meurtre de sa compagne. Il n'avait pas de moyen de se défendre et elle s'était assurée qu'aucunes traces ne permettent de remonter à elle en me demandant de détruire une partie des preuves détenues par les Aurors. Et ce fut en visionnant une de ces preuves que je reconnus mon créateur. Ma haine remonta à la surface. Une seule chose comptait désormais, le voir périr. Je commençai à le pister et tombai sur un des Volturi : un dénommé Alec. Je le pris sous ma coupe et l'obligeai à me donner les renseignements que je voulais. Je découvris qu'il était ici pour des raisons bien précises. Il devait espionner Alice et Edward Cullen, membre du clan de Jasper Hale afin de trouver un moyen de pression pour qu'ils rejoignent le groupe Volturi. Il repartit en Italie avec des fausses informations. Et moi je contactai Sabrina pour qu'elle me rejoignît ici. Entre temps, je contactai Irina Denali dont j'avais obtenu le nom par Alec Volturi. Je n'eus pas de mal à la trouver car elle campait non loin de chez les Cullen. Sauf quand les loups l'éloignaient. Elle voulait leur mort, et moi je lui proposai mon aide en échange du sien pour piéger le clan. Je fis par ailleurs d'une pierre deux coups en surveillant l'avancé de l'état du loup-garou. Je ne pouvais être repéré car j'avais un voile protecteur qui me permettait de ne passer inaperçu. Je fus surpris de constater que le Survivant (quel nom ridicule !) était à Forks, lui aussi à la recherche du loup qui, je l'appris plus tard, n'était rien d'autre que le père de son filleul. Cette information me gêna et je trouvai un moyen de régler aussi cette histoire un peu plus tard.

Irina accepta de se joindre à moi car je lui proposai de vaincre ses ennemis les loups en échange d'un petit service. Elle attira les Cullen dans la forêt en mettant son amie Victoria comme appât. Malgré cela, ils ne vinrent pas tous. Je rencontrai alors la femme de Jasper qui se révéla être une personne hors du commun. Une personne qui aurait été parfaite dans mon armée même sans être sorcière. Elle me proposa un marché que j'acceptai. Mon besoin de me venger pouvait être satisfait juste en le voyant souffrir mille morts. Avec regret, j'assistai au décès de cet être d'exception. Et comme prévu Jasper fut anéanti et cela me procura un bonheur au-delà de mes espérances. Du coup, je tins parole et ne m'attaquai pas au reste du clan.

J'appris par contre que le loup-garou avait retrouvé ses esprits et se prénommait Remus Lupin. Je contactai donc Katherine qui s'affola au départ. Ensuite elle mit au point un plan : lancer un mandat d'arrêt international contre Lupin immédiatement. Elle avait le bras suffisamment long pour y parvenir. Elle allait aussi s'assurer que son affiche soit placardée dans toutes les polices magiques des Etats-Unis dans les heures à venir.

Sabrina me rejoignit à Forks et nous assistâmes au kidnapping et à la séquestration de deux jeunes filles : apparemment des dommages collatéraux. Sabrina se révolta mais je lui expliquai mon plan. Je soufflai à Irina quelques idées pour capturer les loups. Elle en fit part à ses complices. L'un d'entre eux me plaisait bien. Sa haine me rappelait la mienne. Ce fut encore à contrecœur que je dus éliminer Irina. Elle allait me balancer aux frères Cullen. Il était hors de question que Jasper soit au courant de mon retour. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Il y eut une belle opportunité quand un des jeunes du clan laissa pour mort le jumeau de sa fiancée. J'avais sauté sur l'occasion de le faire entrer dans mes rangs. Ce fut à ce moment que Sabrina déserta, prétextant mes agissements plus que douteux. Elle ne me comprenait plus et ne supportait plus ce que je devenais. Pourtant j'étais le même.

Je laissai le jeune Ewan, souffrir en silence et j'étais retourné chez les Cullen. J'y trouvai le neveu et complice d'Irina allongé, blessé, dans un lit. Je déjouai avec facilité, les protections de la maison et pénétrai dans la chambre pour le soigner et lui donner une baguette. Je le conditionnai pour qu'il puisse en finir avec le Survivant. Cela m'arrangerait bien et le loup-garou serait arrêté sans espoir d'être aidé par cet individu qui semblait avoir une influence plus qu'anormale sur la communauté sorcière du monde entier.

Malheureusement, celui-ci échoua lamentablement. Je cherchai encore un moyen de neutraliser le Survivant quand la blonde du clan Cullen me surprit au moment où je subtilisai la baguette que j'avais fourni à Blaise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je la piégeai d'un sort pétrifiant. Je sondai son cerveau, ses souvenirs, à la recherche de son point faible.

Oui, elle en avait bien un.

J'allais me servir de son affection pour l'enfant de Lupin afin d'éloigner le Survivant au moment opportun. Pour ce faire, je fis appel à une magie puissante et sombre qui me permettrait de contrôler la blonde de façon ponctuelle et sur du très long terme. Sans compter le dérèglement de ses émotions. Cela finirait de désunir ce clan, ce qui était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Je revins à l'instant présent et quittai brusquement le bureau oubliant de cacher ma pensine. Je devais mettre en place une contre-attaque. J'avais comme un pressentiment. Ma dernière recrue était encore en pleine transformation. Il devrait être opérationnel pour demain au plus tard afin que j'ai le temps de l'entrainer un jour ou deux. D'ici la, j'attendais le retour de Jasper avec ou sans Sabrina, peu importait. J'étais content de l'avoir dans mon équipe. Il était d'une valeur inestimable : son don était exceptionnel et allait être utile contre les Volturi. J'avais déjà fait un premier décompte du triumvirat et de leurs acolytes. Certains d'entres eux étaient dangereux mais notre puissance magique était un atout. Je regrettai seulement la défection de Sabrina.

Je pris la direction de mon séjour pour passer un appel par ma cheminée. A peine arrivé, celle-ci crépita, dévoilant une lumière verte. Peu de personne avait la possibilité de me joindre. Une voix annonça le visiteur.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Katherine.

-J'attendais votre visite.

Un sourire factice se développa sur son visage.

-Je suis venue vous annoncer que mon mari va se représenter pour le poste de Ministre. Et ça c'est en partie grâce à vous.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini.

-Ce n'est plus un problème. Lupin va être jugé et condamné dans deux semaines. Il n'y aucune piste qui remonte à moi. Et le directeur de la prison s'est assuré de garder cette créature dans une totale amnésie. Il ne sera plus qu'un vieux souvenir très bientôt. Tout se termine bien.

-Si vous le dîtes.

Toute cette affaire m'ennuyait, j'avais d'autres dragons à fouetter.

-Si vous vous étiez débarrassé de Doris Devreau correctement, nous n'aurions pas eu tous ces embêtements, me reprocha-t-elle.

Et voilà, elle me rabâchait encore cette erreur. Cette affaire ne m'avait apporté que des ennuis. Et j'avais la sensation que ce n'était pas fini.

-Et si ma sœur ne s'était pas acharnée à le retrouver dès qu'elle a su qu'il s'était échappé, continua-t-elle, j'aurais pu le faire abattre une fois hors du continent américain. Elle croit marquer des points auprès de John pour le récupérer mais elle se trompe. Il se fiche d'elle. Et il ne va sûrement pas appuyer sa campagne. Elle n'a pas la carrure pour devenir Ministre de la magie des Etats-Unis…

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite son babillage sans intérêt, préoccupé par autre chose : il me tardait de contacter Natalia.

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY (JeudiVendredi) **

Harry observai Rosalie, toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs.

-Le garde est-ce qu'il a été arrêté ? Murmura-t-elle subitement.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Oh ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter mais pour lui car quand je lui tomberai dessus…

-Je comprends, la coupa Harry, mais…

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Réplica-t-elle, d'une voix méconnaissable.

Son regard glaça Harry. Il se tut. Elle alla s'asseoir et contempla le sol un moment. Elle secoua la tête comme dégoûtée.

-Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par dire.

-Quoi ?

-Je vois une scène mais elle est un peu floue. Il y a un homme qui est chez nous à Forks mais je ne vois pas bien où ça se passe ni ce qu'il fait dans la maison.

-Comment est-il ?

-Il est blond, de taille moyenne. C'est un vampire.

-C'est un sorcier qui vous a ensorcelé, expliqua Harry.

-C'était un vampire ! Je suis catégorique !

Harry frissonna.

-C'est un vampire sorcier, réalisa-t-il.

Rosalie le regarda avec stupeur.

-Oui, ils en existent.

Il connaissait un vampire de ce type. Rosella lui en avait parlé dans la lettre qu'elle lui avait laissée. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. C'était la même personne qui traquait Jasper et le clan Cullen.

-C'est celui qui a aussi enlevé votre frère Jasper.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Jasper a des ennuis avec un être hybride qui je pense est celui qui vous a fait subir…

Il se tourna vers la médicomage.

-Comment s'appelle ce maléfice ?

-Motus imperium*.

Harry racontait à Rosalie ce qu'il savait et elle encaissa avec difficulté. Il se rappela des confidences de Ginny. Rosalie était une personne marquée mais forte, heureusement. Il comprenait mieux le lien d'amitié qui s'était crée en elle et sa femme.

-Je vais lui faire la peau ! Déclara-t-elle quand il eut fini.

Oo0oO

Harry prit le temps de passer par la cheminée du directeur pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Il était horriblement inquiet. Il avait comme un poids sur le cœur. Il appréhendait les nouvelles. Ginny le rassura, Hermione s'était réveillée et Rose luttait vaillamment. Il lui expliqua le problème de Rosalie et elle tomba des nues malgré un évident soulagement.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais aller voir le Procureur général pour témoigner de ce qui lui a été fait. Je ne pense pas que Remus sera contre.

-Tu penses qu'il va la libérer ?

-Je l'espère oui, il n'y a plus de raisons qu'elle reste enfermée.

-Comment elle se sent ?

-Trahie, désorientée, en pétard comme un hypogriffe à qui on aurait manqué de respect.

-Il faut prévenir sa famille.

-Attends que je règle ça avant et tu pourras leur dire.

-D'accord.

Oo0Oo

Remus ressemblait à un mort vivant.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite l'était d'anéantissement dans lequel se trouvait le meilleur ami de feu son père. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises afin d'obtenir des réponses. Il lui demanda des explications sur son escapade mais au lieu de ça il se lança dans une narration sur un tout autre sujet. Harry fut d'abord surpris de savoir que Remus avait eu une vie dans le laps de temps où il avait disparu. Une vie auprès d'une autre femme…

Ça le mit mal à l'aise même s'il savait bien que personne ne méritait de vivre seul. Surtout qu'à cette époque il ne se rappelait de rien.

Il fut choqué d'apprendre que Remus avait eu une fille.

-Elle est morte un deux mai comme Dora…

Harry se mortifia. La bouche sèche il ne sut que dire. Un long silence s'installa.

-Comment elle s'appelait ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous avions prévu de l'appeler Amandine.

Quel curieux prénom.

-Je n'ai même pas vu son corps, continua-t-il. Doris a quitté l'hôpital le lendemain contre l'avis des médecins et elle a laissée notre fille là-bas. Je ne suis arrivé que le soir. J'ai voulu y aller pour la voir, elle a refusé et a craqué nerveusement. Je suis resté pour la soutenir au mieux mais j'étais comme anesthésié.

Et il l'était encore, pensa Harry. Remus poursuivit son récit sur la nuit du meurtre.

-Je comprends mieux la vidéo surveillance, remarqua Harry.

-De quoi me parles-tu ?

-Le Chef des Aurors m'a montré une vidéo où l'on te voit avec la victime.

-Doris, l'interrompit-il.

-Oui, Doris. Vous vous disputiez et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter.

Il s'anima enfin.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais informé de mon implication dans cette tragédie ? Pourtant tu en as eu l'occasion quand tu m'as retrouvé à Forks.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais les évènements se sont enchainés et…

-Et tu t'es posé des questions à mon sujet, compléta-t-il.

-Non ! Je n'ai jamais douté de ton innocence, clama Harry.

Remus se tut un moment puis continua son récit et Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise quand Remus lui murmura le nom du meurtrier à son oreille. Il lui parla d'un sorcier vampire nommé Andrew et Harry le coupa, abasourdi.

-Ce vampire dont tu me parles, je suis persuadé que c'est le même qui a ensorcelé Rosalie et qui menace le clan Cullen.

Remus s'anima de plus belle. Il fronça les sourcils.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?<p>

-Rosalie a subi un sort noir qui l'a poussée à faire toutes ces choses insensées.

Je lui narrai les derniers événements.

-Elle s'en veut abominablement. Elle te remercie aussi de lui avoir sauvée la mise.

Il ne répondit pas, complètement déstabilisé.

-Je sais, je ne l'aurais pas cru non plus si je ne l'avais vu de mes yeux, dit Harry.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

-Ses motivations ? Je ne les connais pas.

-Quand je sortirai, et je vais sortir, je lui ferai regretter d'être venu au monde !

Oo0oO

Harry repensait aux étapes de son enquête tout en allant au domicile des Devreau le lendemain matin :

Il avait un collègue qui devait interroger un certains Dibbs.

Lui-même avait prévu de se rendre à l'ancien boulot de Doris.

Et il devait aussi vérifier le coffre-fort de celle-ci

Sans compter sa visite au Procureur Général et à Mme Jonas.

Quand Harry arriva devant la grille, il sonna. Il se présenta dans un interphone et il fut accueilli par une femme qui le fit entrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de détailler la maison, il se focalisa sur la mère de Doris. Celle-ci le regardait avec intérêt.

-Ma fille m'a parlé de vous.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Vous êtes connu dans le monde sorcier.

Décidément…

-Je suis venu vous demander quelque chose.

Elle sembla surprise qu'il vienne lui demander d'ouvrir le coffre-fort de sa fille dont elle avait procuration. Il lui expliqua ce que Remus lui avait dit. Quand ils étaient en France, ils en avaient parlé tous les deux et elle lui avait confié y avoir déposé pas mal de choses au cas où il lui arriverait quoi que ce soit. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à y aller, elle s'excusa :

-J'étais si effondrée, je n'y pensais plus. Que croyez-vous qu'il y ait dedans ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère avoir des réponses ou des preuves pour tirer Remus de ce pétrin.

-Je suis heureuse qu'il se rappelle enfin de ce qui s'est passé, et je l'avoue sincèrement, je suis soulagée qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec tout ce malheur.

Harry était convaincu de sa sincérité. Cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas appréciait énormément Remus. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de cette vie parallèle qu'il avait menée.

-Et je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre petite-fille.

Elle pâlit un peu.

-Merci, comment prend-il la nouvelle ?

-Pas très bien.

-Je devrais peut-être lui rendre visite, hésita-t-elle.

-Peut-être oui…

Oo0oO

Harry pénétrait dans une banque moldu dans le centre de Sudbury accompagné de Jacqueline Devreau. Ils allèrent directement au guichet et demandèrent à consulter le coffre de Doris. Elle insista pour qu'il soit là quand elle ouvrirait le coffre. Ils longèrent un long couloir et patientèrent encore un moment avant d'accéder à la salle des coffres. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Fébrile, il attendit.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une enveloppe, non en fait il y en avait deux. Le responsable du coffre s'éloigna de quelques pas, nous laissant seuls dans la salle. Jacqueline regarda Harry, hésitante. Quand elle se décida, elle ouvrit rapidement la première enveloppe. Dedans il y avait des photos, des photos compromettantes. La mère de Doris étouffa une exclamation.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

-Le Ministre. Et ce n'est pas sa femme dans cette posture douteuse.

Harry soupira de soulagement, une première preuve dans ses mains.

-Je peux les prendre ?

Elle me les tendit avec solennité.

Associées aux résultats d'analyses, il allait pouvoir recouper le mobile, les témoignages et les preuves contre la femme du Ministre. Il pensait à son prochain interrogatoire, celui du patron de Doris et à sa confrontation avec Mme Jonas. Cela n'allait pas être simple de faire tomber quelqu'un de si haut-placé. Maintenant, il comprenait l'empressement de celle-ci à faire avancer le procès. Elle voulait supprimer la seule personne qui pourrait l'identifier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jacqueline.

Harry se reconcentra sur la mère de Doris. Elle examinait un document, Harry se pencha à son tour.

-C'est un certificat de naissance.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB (JeudiVendredi)**

La mère de Bella nous vira de la chambre de celle-ci à mon plus grand désarroi.

-Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour le ramener !

Elle claqua la porte.

Je savais que la meute attendait non loin pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Je redescendis donc, Edward sur mon pas.

-Seth, viens on doit faire le point avec les autres.

Il me suivit dehors, Edward resta à l'intérieur. Je repris ma forme de loup et m'approchai d'eux. Ils me relatèrent leur recherche infructueuse pour retrouver cette sorcière vampire. Par contre, ils avaient flairé l'un des Cullen sur la colline. Edward qui s'était approché expliqua que son frère devait la retrouver pour la ramener à son créateur.

« Dans quel but ? » Le questionnai-je.

-Il y est contraint par un serment magique imposé par cet hybride, cet homme a engendré cette vampire sorcière et à fait d'elle ce qu'elle est, il veut la récupérer car elle en sait trop sur lui je pense.

« Quel est votre lien avec lui ? »

-Jasper est à l'origine de sa transformation mais c'était il y a une centaine d'années, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en nous entendant grogner.

« A-t-il mordu un humain récemment ? » M'inquiétai-je, me rappelant de ce que Bella avait vu dans son rêve.

-Non.

Sceptique, je le scrutai en profondeur.

-Je ne vous mens pas, se défendit-il, je sais aussi ce que Bella a vu dans son rêve mais il a réussi à se contrôler.

« En attendant, à cause de lui, on a ce psychopathe qui sème des clones de lui comme cette folle qui a attaqué Bella. »

-Et Rosella, ajouta-t-il vivement.

« Et ça te rend pas dingue ? »

-Si.

« Ça ne se voit pas ! »

Il ne répondit pas mais je perçus sa tension. Il était aux abois comme moi. Le cœur sûrement en lambeau comme le mien. Je ne pris pas la peine de voir sa réaction et me tournai vers mes camarades.

« Vous devriez vous reposer et retourner patrouiller demain mais ce sera sans moi par contre. »

Je leur expliquai l'urgence de retrouver Harry.

« Gérez au mieux et faîtes gaffe à vous les gars ! »

« Tiens-le à l'œil ! » Rajouta Sam.

Ils s'en allèrent sans autre cérémonie.

-J'ai une idée Jacob, déclara Edward sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque de Sam.

J'attendis.

-On devrait aller voir Allie, l'employée du café.

Quelle idée de génie.

« Où peut-on la trouver ? »

-Il est tard, elle ne sera plus à son travail si tant est qu'elle ait travaillé aujourd'hui.

« Quoi, il faut attendre demain ? » M'exclamai-je, dégoûté.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres options. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où la trouver. Elle seule peut nous conduire rapidement à Harry.

Oo0oO

Rachel qui s'était fait un sang d'encre fut rassurée en me voyant rentrer. Jared l'avais bien sur mise au courant. Elle ne me cassa pas le cerveau et alla se coucher. Je restai un moment dans le salon, observant les photos de mes parents. J'avais peur de perdre Bella. Peur de ne pas m'en remettre cette fois. Ça faisait trop, trop de malheurs dans ma vie.

Allongé dans mon lit, je tournai en rond rongé par la douleur. Je m'endormis l'esprit emplit d'angoisse. Les premières lueurs de l'aube me réveillèrent. En émergeant, les évènements de la veille me submergèrent et mon cœur se compressa. Je fonçai vers chez Bella et patientai en bas de chez elle, malheureux de ne pouvoir la voir mais contradictoirement rester là à la regarder dépérir était au-dessus de mes forces. Je me connaissais, mieux valait que je m'active pour ne pas partir en live. Edward n'était pas loin et allait bientôt me rejoindre. La nuit avait sûrement été longue pour lui. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il regarda vers la chambre de Bella. Je ressentis son angoisse jusqu'au tréfonds de moi-même.

-Allons-y, me dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Sur la route il me fit part d'une autre idée.

-J'ai trouvé l'adresse d'Harry sur la cheminée, Bella l'a laissée quand elle n'a pas réussi à le joindre par cheminée.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de le contacter ? M'agaçai-je en m'arrêtant.

-Il faut une poudre spéciale pour ça.

-Hum.

-Allie en aura peut-être.

-Je l'espère.

Je n'insistai pas. Nous arrivâmes à l'ouverture du café mais pas de sorcière en vue apparemment.

-Elle est comment ?

-Les cheveux châtains un peu ondulés, les yeux marron, plutôt jolie, pas très grande…

-Ok c'est bon pour le descriptif.

Je l'observai dans sa posture posée mais ses poings se serrant et se desserrant démontraient son anxiété.

Il regarda ses mains.

-Je ne m'en rends même pas compte.

Nous nous tûmes un moment, gênés.

-Et si elle bosse pas ?

-Laissons-lui encore une heure…

-Tu ne peux pas la pister ?

-Je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'une fois. Et son odeur de sorcière est différente, peu attrayante.

-Comme la mienne ?

-Non. J'ai dit peu attrayante, je n'ai pas dit nauséabonde.

Je souris tout comme lui. Puis me repris, c'était trop bizarre.

-A moi aussi ça me fait drôle.

Je ressassais alors les dernières semaines, visualisant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour.

-Arrête ça !

-Je ne suis pas un robot !

-Je te le demande…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, regardant avec soulagement vers un véhicule qui se garait.

-C'est elle ?

Il acquiesça tout en avançant vers elle.

-Allie ? L'accosta-t-il.

Elle se retourna avec méfiance, observant le vampire avec une grande répugnance. Celui-ci ,surpris, se reprit.

-Je suis un ami de Bella.

-Et moi son petit-ami, ajoutai-je.

Son visage s'éclaira.

-La cousine d'Harry. Il a des ennuis ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non. Mais nous avons besoin de lui, Bella a subi un maléfice et nous avons besoins de son aide.

-Quel genre de maléfice ?

-Un sort puissant de magie noire, elle est dans le coma.

Horrifiée, elle se tut.

-Alors ? M'impatientai-je.

-Vous savez où il est ?

-Nous avons l'adresse de son domicile et ma cheminée est connectée au réseau mais je n'ai pas de poudre.

-Je n'en ai pas non plus.

Elle hésita.

-Mais je sais où en trouver.

Oo0oO

Deux heures plus tard, la fameuse Allie quitta son boulot. Elle ne reprenait qu'à quatorze heures. Nous la suivîmes dans sa voiture. Un peu plus loin, elle se gara sur un parking et nous prit la main, nous atterrîmes devant une maison de forme étrange : asymétrique, colorée, avec une seule fenêtre apparente. Un homme peu avenant apparut brusquement sur le perron.

-Où sommes-nous ? S'enquit Edward.

-Allie ? Cria une voix incrédule.

-Papa !

Elle nous lâcha et courut dans les bras de cet homme trapu et barbu. Ils s'étreignirent comme s'il ne s'était pas vu depuis des lustres.

Nous restâmes en retrait un long moment assistant à leur échange. Edward m'expliqua ce qu'il comprit de la situation de cette jeune sorcière. Elle avait quitté son foyer en conflit avec son père qui n'était pas d'accord avec son choix de fréquenter un moldu.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide papa.

Elle se tourna vers nous, lui aussi.

-Vampires, lycans, non merci ! S'écria-t-il.

Comment savait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Edward. Je n'arrive pas à accéder à ses pensées.

Il s'approcha suffisamment pour nous détailler.

-Je suis un ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais reconnaitre toutes les créatures de ce monde magique.

-Nous ne faisons pas partie du monde…

-Ne dites pas de sottises ! Me coupa-t-il.

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'indigna Edward.

-On n'a pas le temps ! Intervint Allie à juste titre. Papa, il faut les aider à retrouver le Survivant, sa cousine vit à Forks et elle a subi un maléfice.

Tandis qu'elle lui expliqua, j'observai les alentours. Pas un chat, que du champ à perte de vue.

-Je peux toujours aller voir ce qu'elle a, proposa-t-il.

Plein d'espoir, je l'examinai avec intérêt.

-Vous vous y connaissez ?

Il m'ignora et grommela quelque chose au sujet de la stupidité des loups-garous.

Vexé, j'allais riposter quand Allie me saisit le bras en secouant la tête.

-Vous avez l'adresse sur vous ? Continua le père fouettard.

-Oui, confirma Edward.

-Allie, va à la maison, et passe cet appel.

-Nous devons parler…commença Edward.

-Vous ne mettrez pas un pied chez moi !

* * *

><p><strong>POV SABRINA (JeudiVendredi)**

Jasper avait hésité à rejoindre son frère mais au final nous nous sommes éloignés pour ne pas attirer de nouveaux les loups. Nous partîmes pour Seattle afin de prendre le premier avion pour Florence. Il fallut attendre des heures. Il resta muet souvent. J'avais accepté de rentrer car c'était dans mes projets. Et je m'étais rendue compte que Jasper était quelqu'un de bien et pas le monstre dépeint par Andrew. J'avais aussi compris qu'il était homme à peu se confier mais il avait néanmoins laissé échapper quelques confidences malgré lui dont le serment inviolable passé entre lui et Andrew. J'avais gardé pour moi le fait que ce serment n'avait pas lieu d'être car Jasper n'était pas un sorcier et si je le lui révélais Andrew le saurait forcément. Je voulais garder cet atout dans ma manche.

Nous étions en direction de Florence. Le vol était long avec une escale. Je m'étais alors concentrée sur mon plan.

-Quelle tactique allez-vous adopter ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Surprise, je ne répondis pas.

-Il veut que je vous ramène, c'est qu'il veut vous éliminer et vous n'allez certainement pas vous laisser faire. Alors ?

-J'aviserai sur place

-Je peux vous aider.

-Comment ça ?

-Je peux essayer de manipuler ses émotions.

-Non je me débrouillerai seul, vous oubliez le serment.

-Vous avez raison, dit-il avec écœurement, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose…

-Détrompez-vous.

Oo0oO

Nous étions devant le bureau d'Andrew. Jasper me fit part de son admiration quant à mes dons d'intrusions indétectables.

Je lançai un sortilège de confusion qui nous permis d'entrer dans le sanctuaire interdit. Comme une continuité de notre chance la pensine d'Andew n'était pas camouflée. Un piège ? Non, un oubli, pensai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une pensine, Andrew y a déposé ses souvenirs.

Jasper se pencha et observa les volutes bleutées tournoyer dans un liquide transparent.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

-Oui.

-Je vous laisse. Faîtes vite Jasper !

Je partis à la rencontre de Julian qui portait une marque de repérage que je lui avais posée la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus. Je compris qu'Andrew n'était pas dans la maison. Je forçais chaque chambre camouflée magiquement car Andrew avait pour habitude de jamais rien laisser de statique et ce sort était très efficace. Quand je le trouvai, je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras oubliant toutes précautions et malheureusement Julian me fut arraché brutalement.

Andrew me toisa avec un rictus triomphant. Je compris qu'il avait fait appel à son pouvoir d'attraction. Julian semblait retenu comme par un fil.

Andrew tenta de percer mes barrières mentales pour savoir ce que je tramais. Agacé, il se retourna vers Julian qu'il menaça de sa baguette. Je dégainai un sort bouclier. Il s'en prit alors à moi. Andrew n'utilisait pas d'impardonnables et n'était pas adepte de magie noire. Cependant il en connaissait bien le fonctionnement. S'enchaina alors une lutte sans merci. Tels deux fantômes nous glissions et nous lancions des attaques. J'étais à cran car il utilisait Julian comme bouclier.

-J'en ai marre de jouer.

Il se stoppa en pleine action, se tourna vers Julian et prit son apparence.

-Ça ne peut pas m'arrêter, tu le sais.

Je lui envoyais un sort d'écrasement, il recula jusqu'au mur, se tenant la poitrine. Il se pencha. Je me faufilai vers Julian qui m'étreignit dès que je fus à ses cotés. Son étreinte se transforma en attaque.

-Julian !

Mais il ne me voyait pas. Je fermai les yeux et me dégageai sans mal le projetant vers le mur avec mes ondes mentales. Il s'effondra la tête entre ses mains mais je ne pus le rejoindre car Andrew se volatilisa avec lui. Je les suivis sans problème car Julian portait encore la marque de repérage.

Nous étions dans la cour. Des pavés s'élevèrent du sol et foncèrent sur moi. Je l'esquivai et tentai une attaque frontal d'explosion mais Andrew l'absorba et la retourna contre moi. Julian s'interposa et le prit de plein fouet. Il se désintégra sous mes yeux effarés. Je gardais mon calme, j'avais prévu ce cas de figure. Je tournai sur moi-même voulant entrainer les restes de Julian dans mon sillon. Andrew anticipa et projeta un sort de flammes qui réduisit en cendres mon Julian.

Dévastée, je me précipitai vers ses cendres pour les récupérer mais Andew anéantit mon unique espoir en les éparpillant dans le ciel.

* * *

><p>*Motus imperium : contrôle émotionnel.<p> 


	18. Résurrection

Relecture Brynamon.

Pas facile d'écrire ce qui amorce la fin de ma fic, je souhaite réellement que le final vous plaise…

On verra bien !^^

Mi-juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18 : RÉSURRECTION<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY (Vendredi)<strong>

Il laissa Jacqueline Devreau devant la banque car elle avait une course urgente à faire. Elle lui souhaita « bonne chance » et il l'en remercia. Il se dirigea vers l'ancien boulot de Doris et ôta sa cape laissant apparaître son uniforme d'Auror avec sa plaque apparente. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment sous l'œil attentif et méfiant d'un agent de sécurité. A l'accueil, il demanda à rencontrer le directeur de la boîte. La jeune femme lui demanda pourquoi. Il expliqua que c'était dans le cadre de l'enquête concernant la mort de Doris Devreau.

-Vous êtes policier ?

Elle étudiait sa tenue.

-Oui.

Elle décrocha son téléphone et l'annonça à son patron.

-Patientez, Monsieur Delano arrive.

Après quelques minutes arriva un homme relativement jeune pout être patron. Grand, dégingandé, les cheveux éparpillés, il avait l'air assez ouvert et sympathique. Harry se dirigea vers lui et se présenta.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, lui révéla-t-il.

Harry ne releva pas, habitué, et le suivit dans une minuscule pièce qui était à priori son bureau. Après les politesses d'usage, Harry entra dans le vif du sujet. Delano l'écouta avec attention, il semblait mal à l'aise.

-La mort de Doris a été un choc. Je me suis senti coupable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle avait reçu des menaces et avait même été cambriolée. Elle avait contacté la police moldu mais elle n'a pas mentionné l'enquête sur laquelle elle travaillait car cela aurait crée des problèmes concernant le secret de notre monde magique.

-Votre société est pourtant coté moldu.

-Oui mais je n'emploie que des sorciers et j'édite des magazines moldu et sorcier. Après sa mort, j'ai préféré garder les éléments de son enquête secrets car j'ai moi aussi été inquiété.

Harry comprit pourquoi personne n'avait été étonné par son uniforme, il était parmi ses semblables.

-Quel type de menaces avez-vous eues ?

-Pas des menaces physiques, c'était plus tordu que ça. Je me suis retrouvé avec le fisc moldu aux fesses et le risque de fermeture de mon entreprise.

Harry, surpris, lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas porté plainte.

-Je n'étais pas complètement en règle et de plus je ne voulais pas finir comme Doris.

-Je comprends. Vous subissez encore des menaces ?

-A votre avis ?

Harry changea de tactique en étant franc.

-Elle a laissé des preuves dans le coffre-fort de sa banque. Sa mère m'a laissé les documents. Je sais qui est le coupable, j'ai juste besoin de savoir si vous seriez prêt à témoigner.

Il secoua la tête.

-Vous ne serez pas seul, insista Harry. Remus Lupin est un témoin oculaire, il était présent lors de la mort de Doris.

Delano réfléchit.

-Nous avons aussi des rapports d'analyses accablants et nous aurons bientôt un autre témoin que l'un de mes collègue a dû déjà interroger.

-Qui ça ?

-Un certain Fabien Dibbs.

-Il est mort.

-…

-Il a reçu un Avada mais cela a été camouflé et les médecins ont conclu à une simple attaque cardiaque. Il n'avait que quarante ans, soupira-t-il. C'était le meilleur contact de Doris. Il nous avait tuyautés sur pas mal d'affaires mais cette fois ça lui a coûté la vie à lui aussi.

Harry comprenait la réticence de Delano mais il n'avait plus le choix, il était limité en témoins.

-Un innocent est sous les verrous, Monsieur Delano. Vous trouvez ça juste ?

-Vous trouvez juste que je doive avoir peur pour mes employés, ma femme et moi-même ?

-Réfléchissez, insista Harry. Je dois aller voir le Procureur Général et j'ai besoin de vous pour mettre fin rapidement à tout ce merdier.

-Vous y croyez vraiment ?

-J'ai foi en la justice. Et avec ou sans vous j'arriverai coûte que coûte à mettre sous les verrous son meurtrier.

Oo0oO

Harry passa au bureau des Aurors. Le chef Hicks le félicita pour ses découvertes mais s'inquiéta quand à la tournure des évènements. Il n'allait pas être aisé d'arrêter la femme du Ministre de la Magie. Harry s'en fichait. Il était en colère, loin de chez lui, de sa femme, de ses bébés et de ses amis qui avaient besoin de lui. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce fiasco. Hicks examina de nouveau les preuves et confirma à Harry la mort de Dibbs.

-Impossible de mettre ça sur le dos que qui que ce soit car le corps a mystérieusement disparu de la morgue de l'hôpital moldu.

Harry serra les poings, la culpabilité de Katherine Jonas était évidente. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre en liberté avec tout le malheur qu'elle avait semé.

On vint l'avertir d'un appel par cheminée. Il se rendit donc dans la salle d'appel et aperçut sa femme. Il eut un coup au cœur.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Harry. Hermione est en bonne voie et Rose se bat toujours.

Il la scruta et comprit qu'elle ne tentait pas de lui cacher la vérité. Il se détendit un peu.

-Qu'y-a-t-il mon ange ?

-Tu as eu un appel de Forks, Harry.

-Comment ça, qui ?

-Une jeune demoiselle a débarqué dans les flammes de notre cheminée, une fois l'appel validé par tes collègues du Ministère.

Cela devait être urgentissime pour qu'on autorise l'accès à sa cheminée. Il stressa de nouveau.

-C'était qui ?

-Allison Stanton.

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de se rappeler de la jeune fille travaillant au café.

-Que voulait-elle ?

-Te prévenir que Bella et Rosella ont été victimes d'un maléfice puissant et qu'elles sont dans le coma.

Harry ressentit comme une décharge.

-Je vais devoir me rendre sur place, se désespéra-t-il, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elles ont, ni si je pourrais les aider.

-Elle m'a dit que son père allait de ce pas les voir, il était prof contre les forces du mal et s'y connait un peu en maléfice.

-Elle est sûre d'elle ?

-Oui, elle a confiance en son père, il est compétant.

-Ok, ça me laisse un peu de temps pour régler l'affaire Devreau. Elle t'a révélé qui leur avait fait ça ?

-Une sorcière vampire nommé Sabrina. Elle serait le bras droit d'Andrew Jones, un autre sorcier hybride.

Jones voilà donc son nom de famille. Harry ne fut pas plus surpris que ça, il se doutait que cet Andrew n'agissait pas seul. Avec l'aide des Cullen et des loups, il arriverait à les vaincre tous les deux, il s'en fit la promesse.

-J'irai à Forks dès que j'aurai fait libérer Remus et Rosalie.

-Je vous y rejoindrai.

-Non ! Se stressa Harry. Reste avec les enfants.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pour une fois fais ce que je te dis Ginny ! Ne te mets pas en danger ! Et veille sur la petite Rose.

Elle sembla comprendre et se radoucit.

-Tu as raison, ma place est auprès de mon frère, de ma belle-sœur et de ma nièce.

Oo0oO

Harry prit l'ascenseur et monta au troisième étage. Il frappa brutalement à la porte d'un bureau où la plaque « Anton Brave, Procureur Général » brillait de mille feux.

-Qui est-ce ? Bougonna une voix grave.

-Auror Potter.

-Identifiez-vous !

Harry chercha où il devait s'identifier et aperçut un cadre qui était enfoncé dans le pan de mur sur sa droite. Il y posa sa main qui chauffa, il y eut un cliquetis, la porte s'entrouvrit.

« Harry Potter » prononça une voix mélodieuse.

Harry entra en trombe dans le bureau. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se redressa, mécontent de le voir débarquer de la sorte.

-Pourquoi tant de hâte Monsieur Potter ?

-C'est « Auror Potter » !

-Pardonnez mon erreur. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous contrarie tant ?

-L'enquête Devreau ! S'écria Harry, ne faisant preuve d'aucune politesse.

Il fracassa les documents sur le bureau : les photos, les résultats d'analyses, les éléments d'enquête fournis par les Aurors, le témoignage écrit du patron de Doris qu'il avait réussi à obtenir.

Le Procureur le regarda avec agacement. Ils se toisèrent un moment puis il capitula sous le regard noir d'Harry. Il prit les documents les uns après les autres et devint subitement plus attentif au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait les éléments de l'enquête. Il finit par s'asseoir. Harry resta debout, il était trop tendu pour rester assis.

-Vous avez un témoin oculaire pour appuyer tout ça ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-Lupin.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule. C'est le principal accusé.

-Il ne pouvait se défendre avant car il avait subi un puissant sort d'amnésie lancé par Mme Jonas elle-même le jour de l'assassinat de Doris Devreau, la compagne de Lupin.  
>-Vous pouvez prouver ce que vous dîtes ?<p>

-Mme Devreau Jacqueline, la mère de la victime, connaissait Lupin et l'appréciait. Il était le père de sa petite fille récemment décédée. Elle acceptera de témoigner aussi en sa faveur.

Le Procureur remua sur sa chaise.

-C'est une affaire délicate, je risque mon poste.

-Un innocent croupit en prison.

-…

- De plus vous ne trouvez pas étrange que son procès ait été brutalement avancé et soit à huis-clos ?

-Qu'insinuez-vous ? S'agaça-t-il.

-Que l'un de vos adjoints est corrompu, il travaille pour Mme Jonas.

Il s'indigna puis se stoppa comme s'il réalisait quelque chose.

-Laissez-moi quelques heures.

-Très bien mais en même temps que la libération de Lupin, je voudrais celle de Rosalie Hale. Je retire ma plainte contre elle car ses actes ont été faussés par un Imperium particulier et qu'elle n'a pas à payer pour ça.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER (Vendredi)<strong>

Une fois le visage plongée dans la pensine, je me retrouvai projeté dans un autre univers. Sabrina m'avait prévenu que le temps ne passait pas comme dans la réalité. Il était accéléré dans cet autre univers. J'avais donc tout loisir de visiter les souvenirs d'Andrew afin d'y trouver ce que je cherchais. Je naviguai au travers des souvenirs : je commençai par sa transformation jusqu'au jour où il m'avait retrouvé. Un seul souvenir me faisait peur. Quand j'y parvins, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la scène où mon Alice périt, le cœur dévasté. Son amour et sa dévotion me transperça et je fus de nouveau anéanti quand elle se laissa tuer sous mes yeux. Malgré tout, voir son visage était un réconfort. Le souvenir suivant fut tout aussi éprouvant : je découvris les manœuvres de ce mégalomane. Il avait tué Irina, manipulé Zabini, transformé Ewan, et surtout il s'en était pris à Rosalie ! Cette erreur allait lui coûter très cher. Je continuai ma route et arrivai à la scène voulue. Je décortiquai bien ce souvenir et me redressai hors de la pensine, satisfait.

-On te tient ! J'espère que Sabrina parviendra à ses fins et qu'ils me rejoindront aussi vite que possible là-bas. Sans elle je ne pourrai rien faire.

J'avais de la route à parcourir, je devais changer de continent alors ce n'était pas le moment de trainer.

-Je n'ai pas envie croiser Andrew, me murmurai-je.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD (Vendredi) <strong>

Nous avions dû nous résoudre à ne pas intervenir concernant l'appel passé par cheminée à Harry. Allie nous avait rassurés au mieux, elle allait bien transmettre les informations que je lui avais transmises.

Son père était un homme abrupt, méfiant. Il nous surveilla le temps qu'Allie revienne. J'avais tenté d'avoir des informations mais il était buté. Quand elle revint, elle nous relata sa discussion avec Ginevra Potter. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'Harry était au Canada sur le point de résoudre le problème de Remus et que Rosalie allait être aussi libérée.

-Libérée ? Répétai-je sceptique.

-Elle a été manipulée par celui qui vous mène la vie dure. Elle n'était pas maitresse d'elle-même depuis plusieurs jours.

Peu convaincu, je la scrutai mais elle alla vers son père et lui demanda d'aller au plus vite auprès de Bella. Il acquiesça et retourna dans sa maison afin d'y prendre quelque chose. Jacob s'impatientait et en fait moi aussi.

-On va retourner à ma voiture et la prendre pour faire le reste du trajet jusque chez Bella.

-Ouais, valida Jacob.

Le père arriva, il s'était changé. Il portait une robe longue bleue roi ressemblant un peu à celle qu'Harry portait. Sa baguette en main, il nous toisa sans rien dire.

-C'est quand vous voulez ! S'agaça-t-il finalement.

Allie leva les yeux au ciel et nous attrapa la main. Avant de disparaitre avec nous, elle lança à son père :

-Ses parents sont moldus, soit gentil avec eux papa.

Son père haussa les épaules et tourna sur lui-même sans répondre. Il s'évapora sous des volutes grisâtres.

La voiture était toujours là, garée sur le bas coté.

-Où est votre père ? Demandai-je.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il me suit à la trace, nous éclaira-t-elle.

Nous roulâmes en silence, sentant le stress augmenter à l'approche de la maison de Bella. Une fois devant, Allie se gara et sortit en trombe. Elle fit un symbole sur le sol et son père apparut pile là où elle avait tracé le cercle.

Je scrutai les environs, soucieux de vérifier que personne n'ait vu le phénomène. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon. Il y eut un mouvement en hauteur, je levai les yeux vers la chambre de Bella tout comme Jacob.

Il y avait une nouvelle fenêtre. La mère de Bella nous détailla avec un mélange de rancune et d'espoir.

-Allons-y ! Décrétai-je.

Il n'était déjà pas loin de treize heures. J'entendis le ventre de Jacob grogner.

-Tu devrais manger un morceau.

-Je mangerai plus tard.

Il était comme moi, pressé de savoir si cet homme était aussi qualifié qu'il le prétendait et s'il allait pouvoir les sortir de ce coma.

Le seuil franchit, la mère de Bella apparut en haut de l'escalier. Elle fixa le père d'Allie. Elle pensait que c'était Harry. Elle lui fit signe de monter et le remercia d'être venu si vite.

Il n'était pas surpris, il avait compris la confusion de Renée. Il joua le jeu et la suivit. J'appréhendai ce qu'il allait faire car après tout je ne le connaissais pas. Heureusement les pensées d'Allie me réconfortèrent : elle avait foi en son père qui était aussi un maitre des potions, un grand maitre oui…

Il avait voué sa vie à son travail et c'est aussi ce qui l'avait éloigné de sa femme. Malgré tout, il avait accompli de grandes choses et sa fille était fière de lui…

Jacob lui était tendu, il mourrait d'envie de monter.

-Surtout pas, lui murmurai-je.

Il plissa les lèvres et s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine où il farfouilla dans le frigo à la recherche de nourriture. Il mourrait de faim !

J'entendais des pas dans la chambre de Bella. Charlie était là aussi, toujours aussi inquiet et surtout très éreinté. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi tous les deux. En tout cas, il ne semblait ne plus y avoir de tension entre eux.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il descendit, suivi des parents de Bella.

-Papa ? L'interrogea sa fille anxieuse.

-Elles ont subi un prélèvement de force vitale.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Jacob.

-Une manipulation qui se révèle souvent mortelle. Le sorcier peut récupérer, grâce à un rituel bien précis, la force de vie de sa victime.

Un frisson général nous parcourut.

-A quoi ça sert ?

-C'est un procédé qui aide à guérir les gens souffrant de maladies incurables. Et dans de rare cas, s'il y a plusieurs victimes avec certains points génétiques communs lors du prélèvement, la quantité prélevée permet de ressusciter quelqu'un.

Choc général.

-Vous pensez… ? Commença Renée.

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'étais pas là. Je suis par contre surpris qu'elles aient survécu.

Jacob repensa à quelque chose.

-L'autre hybride, elle a parlé d'une marque de naissance qui s'avère être en fait la marque de la protection éternelle.

Le père d'Allie comprit les propos de Jacob.

-Quelle marque ? Demanda Charlie.

-La seule marque qu'elle ait est à sa cheville droite, intervint Renée.

-Cette marque est rarissime, ajouta le père d'Allie. Elle donne au sorcier qui la porte une protection puissante : son corps est plus résistant, il a une santé de cheval. On ne sait pas pourquoi certains sorciers l'ont et pas les autres. En tout cas c'est un don du ciel.

J'acquiesçai tout comme Jacob et Allie. Seuls les parents de Bella restèrent silencieux. Ils vivaient la facette « sorcier » de leur fille comme un fardeau.

-Bella aime être sorcière, elle se sent heureuse avec ses nouveau pouvoirs, expliquai-je. Elle ne le ressent pas comme une malédiction.

-C'est vrai, confirma Jacob qui avait compris que je répondais aux interrogations non formulées des parents de Bella. Elle se sent mieux dans sa peau depuis qu'elle a tout découvert.

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ! S'attrista Renée. Elle ne m'a rien dit et maintenant elle est dans le coma.

-Je vais vous la ramener, assura le père d'Allie. Cette forme de magie laisse des traces mais ce n'est pas irréversible si la victime est en vie. Et cette protection qu'elles possèdent va m'aider, le processus de guérison sera plus rapide.

-Vous pouvez donc vraiment nous les ramener ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

-Bien sûr, j'ai juste besoin de quelques ingrédients, je dois aller voir un confrère pour me les procurer, il a ce qu'il faut.

-Et combien de temps cela va mettre ? S'enquit Charlie avec réserve.

-Régénérer la force vitale demande du temps. Je dirai au moins 3 ou 4 jours.

-C'est si long ? Se découragea Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas un bras ou une jambe que je dois réparer ! S'agaça-t-il.

-Faîtes au mieux, et nous vous remercions, intervint Renée avec ferveur. Merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes.

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS (Samedi)<strong>

Je savais que demain soir il y aurait la pleine lune.

Malgré une sensation de fatigue, j'allais plutôt bien. La potion tue-loup associée à un nouveau remède diminuant les effets de la pré-transformation que j'avais ingurgité hier soir avec mon dîner avait eu un effet positif sur mon état général. J'avais donc les idées très claires et attendais avec angoisse de voir Harry débarquer pour me dire si oui ou non j'allais être libéré et si la femme du Ministre allait assumer ses actes.

Il fallait que je sorte. Il fallait que j'aille me recueillir sur la tombe de Doris et que je me mette à la recherche de son assassin. Mon unique but était de la venger afin de retrouver un semblant de paix. J'étais très affecté par sa perte. Et je refusai même de penser à notre fille. Heureusement que mon fils était là, redonnant un sens à mon existence. La vie s'était acharnée contre moi mais je refusai que ça continue.

Hier, j'avais attendu Harry mais pas de nouvelles. Rosalie était revenue parmi les détenus de cette zone. Je l'avais rencontrée à l'heure de la sortie journalière d'un quart d'heure. Elle avait tenté de m'accoster mais devant mon air maussade et fermé, elle s'était ravisée. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ait été manipulée tout ce temps. Je n'avais oublié ni ses paroles, ni ses actes. Je n'étais pourtant pas quelqu'un de rancunier mais il s'agissait tout de même de mon enfant. Si elle était libérée, ce serait chacun pour soi et loin de mon fils.

Vers quatorze heures, je fus extirpé de ma cellule sans ménagement.

-Tu as une visite !

Je reconnus celui qui avait était le plus juste des gardes lors de l'agression de Rosalie.

-C'est Harry ?

-Non !

-Je croyais que je n'avais pas droit aux visites.

-Le Directeur a autorisé celle-ci à titre exceptionnel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

Après les précautions d'usage, la bulle m'enveloppa et je suivis le garde à travers les murs magiques séparant chaque secteur. Ce fut long. Nous étions vraiment isolés des autres prisonniers.

-Comment va votre fils Willy ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil méfiant.

-Bien.

-Toujours des problèmes avec sa maitrise du feu ?

Le garde s'arrêta et me fit face. Il hésita.

-Il est toujours aussi têtu. Il n'écoute pas et j'ai peur qu'il mette le feu quelque part.

-Il y a un moyen de le canaliser le temps qu'il rentre à l'école de magie.

Intéressé, le garde me demanda de continuer. Nous reprîmes notre marche et je reconnus la salle des visites. Le garde me remercia et je me faufilai dans la pièce avec soulagement : l'atmosphère était moins oppressante ici. Le garde se posta près de la porte et attendit tout comme moi. Quand mon visiteur entra je fus gêné.

-Jacqueline.

Elle me sourit.

-Tu te rappelles vraiment de tout alors ?

-Oui malheureusement, dis-je tristement.

Elle continua de me sourire étrangement.

-Ne sois pas triste, tu as reçu de belles choses.

-A quoi bon y repenser, je me sens encore plus triste.

-J'ai peut-être de quoi te remonter le moral.

Je la détaillai avec perplexité. Elle sortit une enveloppe de son sac.

-C'est ce qu'on a trouvé dans le coffre de Doris.

Mes yeux brillèrent.

-Enfin juste une partie, expliqua-t-elle. L'autre partie est dans les mains d'Harry.

-Il a quoi au juste ?

-Des photos d'un genre bien particulier, tu sais de quoi je parle ?

Mon cœur bondit. J'avais peut-être raison d'espérer. J'acquiesçai. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et me tendit un document.

-C'est mon acte de naissance, dis-je surpris. Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

-Je te l'ai dit : c'était dans le coffre de Doris. Elle avait fini par découvrir qui tu étais.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-telle rien dit ?

-Je ne sais pas mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Je la fixai sans comprendre.

-Elle avait laissé une adresse.

-Quelle adresse ?

-Une adresse en France. J'ai fait le déplacement hier et je suis rentrée ce midi. Je t'avoue que je suis éreintée mais ça valait le coup.

Elle se leva et demanda au garde de faire entrer une autre personne. Celui-ci obtempéra, visiblement au courant de cette double visite.

Une jeune fille apparut, je reconnus la cousine de Doris. Elle avançait d'un pas prudent car elle guettait ma réaction. Dans ses bras, il y avait un nourrisson. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cet enfer accompagnée d'un bébé. Elle me fit un signe de tête timide.

-L'adresse m'a emmené chez ma nièce Dylan. Tu la reconnais ?

-Bien sûr. Elle est venu chez nous et elle s'est occupée de Doris quand elle…

Je me tus. Dylan continua :

-J'étais avec elle quand elle a eu ses contractions. Vous étiez en déplacement à Calais.

Je me raidis, appréhendant la suite de cette histoire épouvantable.

-Je n'ai pas envie de savoir la suite, me renfrognai-je.

Elle se tut mais continua d'avancer et me montra le bébé. Il était minuscule, il n'avait pas plus de quelques semaines. Il dormait emmitouflé dans sa couverture jaune. Je ne me rappelai pas qu'elle ait été enceinte.

-C'est votre fils ?

-Non c'est votre fille.

Je me statufiai, mon cœur eut des loupés. Je reculai.

-Elle est morte.

Dire ces mots me dévasta encore plus, tellement le chagrin était vivace.

-Non, dit Jacqueline en prenant le nourrisson dans ses bras qu'elle contempla avec adoration. Elle est bien en vie et à très envie d'être avec son papa. N'est-ce pas Amandine ?

Je sursautai reconnaissant le prénom que Doris voulait donner à notre bébé.

-Elle a laissé un mot pour vous, ajouta Dylan en me tendant un pli sorti de sa poche. Je pris la missive et la lue en silence.

« Stan,

J'espère que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre mais si tu la lis c'est que je ne serai plus de ce monde et que tu auras découvert la vérité concernant notre fille. Je l'ai confié à ma cousine Dylan en attendant que tout se calme car je craignais le pire pour nous comme pour notre fille. Elle a des consignes strictes et fera le nécessaire en cas de malheur. C'est dur de te mentir mais je sais que tu comprendras. C'est un déchirement de lui laisser Amandine mais je dois le faire, je l'aime trop pour qu'elle se retrouve orpheline et je ne peux la confier à mes parents sachant qu'ils sont aussi en danger par ma faute. J'ai pris cette décision brutalement quand tu es parti voir Fabien, ça m'est apparut comme une évidence. J'ai déclenché les contractions et j'ai accouché chez elle, elle a ensuite déclaré sa naissance : Amandine Doris Lupin.

Oui j'ai découvert ton identité mais je ne sais encore rien de ton passé. Je trouverai les réponses à tes questions à moins que le destin m'en empêche…

J'aimerais que l'on soit réunis tous les trois mais apparemment le destin en a décidé autrement.

Prends soin d'elle et dis lui que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour qu'elle soit heureuse et en sécurité.

Je vous aime.

Doris. »

J'eus un moment d'arrêt. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je déposai le précieux document et voulus prendre mon enfant dans mes bras. Ce fut magique, j'atteignis un degré intense de bonheur que je n'espérais plus.

On frappa à la porte avec vigueur. Le garde ému, sursauta, hésita. Il y eut alors un cliquetis, le Directeur entra suivi d'Harry.

-Tu es libre !

* * *

><p><strong>POV SABRINA (SamediDimanche)**

Après la mort de Julian, j'avais sombré dans une grande détresse. Je n'avais pas laissé l'occasion à Andrew de me faire prisonnière, je m'étais envolée vers un endroit inconnu. J'avais ensuite erré sans but pendant des heures avant de me laisser aller au chagrin. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de larmes pour éclater en sanglot. Je n'avais pas pu me ressaisir, je ne savais plus quoi faire. La nuit était passée, me laissant toujours dans l'angoisse.

Je n'avais plus rien. Je pensais qu'en étant vampire, j'avais perdu le droit d'aimer et puis il y avait eu Julian. Cette existence avait eu un sens différent pour moi dès que l'amour avait remplacé le désir de tout contrôler. Cette guerre que menait Andrew avait cessé d'être ma priorité. Néanmoins, j'avais continué à le servir jusqu'à ce qu'il me déçoive. En le fuyant, je savais que je ne pouvais retourner à Volterra. Julian se retrouvait donc loin de moi mais en sécurité car Andrew ignorait notre relation. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais. La suite m'avait prouvé le contraire. Il avait tout fait pour me briser, il n'avait aucun cœur, aucune pitié. Il croyait devenir le maitre et bien il allait comprendre sa douleur…

J'avais repris un semblant d'esprit animée par la colère. Germa alors une idée brillante.

Je modifiai mon apparence et me dirigeai chez les Volturi. Je demandai à être reçue. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais dans un état proche de l'anesthésie. En pénétrant devant eux une heure plus tard, je compris mieux le désir d'Andrew de pendre leur place : ils étaient charismatiques, puissants, dangereux, avec une farandole de sujets à leurs bottes. Ils brillaient de par leur intelligence. Leurs sbires, eux, étaient moins réceptifs. L'un d'entre eux, une petite blonde, me toisa avec défiance et hostilité. Je ne voulus pas pénétrer son esprit, cela aurait pu être mal interprété.

J'étais venue dans un unique but : détruire Andrew.

Ils m'observaient. L'un d'entre eux se leva et vint vers moi avec prestance. Son regard avide et sournois me fit frissonner malgré moi.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur ? Susurra-t-il.

-Monsieur Volturi, dis-je avec déférence.

-Aro, corrigea-t-il.

-Aro, repris-je, je suis venue en paix pour vous donner des informations concernant celui qui veut prendre votre place et qui je pense vous intéresseront.

-Tiens donc ?

Il eut un rictus effrayant qui me donna presqu'envie de reculer. Il prit ma main sans me la demander. Surprise, je ne refusai pas le contact cependant. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois rien.

Sa voix était glaciale, ses yeux se plissèrent. Il fallait que je réagisse car il était à deux doigts de me balancer ses soldats.

-Je suis confuse, je n'avais pas compris ce que vous faisiez. Laissez-moi quelques secondes pour déverrouiller mon esprit.

Il attendit et se tourna vers ses deux amis, assis nonchalamment, en haussant les épaules.

-Ah ces sorciers…

Je ne relevai pas et me détendis au maximum pour enclencher le processus de déverrouillage. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je gardais tout enfoui, je ne savais plus être « normale ».

Le triumvirat s'impatienta.

-C'est bon, dis-je avec soulagement.

Il sonda mes souvenirs avec avidité et se redressa le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce rituel…

-Prochainement, promis.

Il se tourna vers ses acolytes.

-Allons rendre une petite visite à ce cher Andrew.

Oo0oO

J'avais laissé les Volturi devant chez Andrew, leur révélant magiquement l'entrée de la demeure. Je me faufilai entre leurs soldats et transplanai pour atterrir dans la communauté sorcière de Rome. Afin de consolider mon plan, il fallait vraiment qu'Andrew ait le reflexe de s'enfuir de Volterra. Je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt et avait horreur d'être pris au dépourvu et de perdre. Je n'avais pas de doute concernant l'endroit où il se rendrait avec ses recrues: là où se trouvait Natalia. J'espérai que Jasper ait eu le temps de trouver dans la pensine l'endroit où se trouvait celle-ci.

Je furetai dans la communauté à la recherche de sang humain, d'un hibou et d'un balai. Je devais contenter ma soif, prendre le temps d'envoyer un hibou à Jasper, peu importe sa position et m'envoler ensuite à destination de Forks.

Oo0oO

En entrant dans la maison de Jasper, je me sentis comme une intruse. Il y avait des traces de magie récentes, des traces de passage aussi. La maison n'était pas austère, au contraire, elle resplendissait sous la lumière extérieure grâce aux nombreuses baies vitrées. C'était la fin de la journée, je m'étais camouflée magiquement afin d'éviter que le frère de Jasper ne perçoive ma présence dans la ville.

Je fis le tour des pièces, m'imaginant la vie de son clan. Il m'en avait un peu parlé lors de notre voyage en avion. Il s'était confié à moi et avait fini par me parler d'Alice. Je montai doucement à l'étage, en quête de celle-ci. Je la trouvai posée sur un âtre de cheminée dans une chambre qui devait être la leur. Je saisis la petite urne dans mes mains et la contemplai avec envie. Pourquoi je n'avais pas eu cette chance ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu récupérer les cendres de mon Julian ?

Je fis un effort pour ne pas craquer de nouveau. J'avais un but : celui de venger mon amour en infligeant à Andrew la même douleur. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Ensuite, je connaitrai peut-être la paix. Je sortis de ma poche ma précieuse fiole et la posai à côté d'Alice.

J'attendais avec impatience le retour du hibou, je voulais savoir où était Jasper. Je priai pour sa réussite et espérais le rejoindre avec du renfort pour mettre fin à la tyrannie d'Andrew.

Je pris une douche et fouillai dans un dressing à la recherche d'habits passe-partout. Je revêtis ma cape par-dessus et sortis de la maison pour examiner les environs.

Une fois la nuit tombée, je fis un saut vers chez Bella. Je me rendis invisible et m'élevai dans les airs afin d'avoir vue sur sa chambre. J'aperçus un homme, un sorcier expérimenté qui manœuvrait pour leur faire ingurgiter une potion que je reconnus et se lança ensuite dans des incantations complexe et inconnues. Il était seul dans la pièce avec les deux jeunes sorcières. Il s'arrêta et s'approcha de la fenêtre, il examina les environs et se stoppa sur moi.

-Je vous conseille de dégager !

J'étais bluffée, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux filles et m'en allai avec l'espoir qu'elles iraient mieux. Deux heures plus tard, je revins et restai à surveiller l'évolution de l'état des filles. L'homme était parti, il ne restait qu'un loup, le frère de Jasper et les parents de Bella. La nuit passa avant que je ne commence à percevoir un semblant d'amélioration. Je rentrai donc chez Jasper et commençai à préparer le rituel quand je perçus l'arrivée du hibou. Fébrile, j'ouvris la fenêtre de la chambre et attendis. Il se posa doucement sur ma main et ne bougea pas.

-Mince, je n'ai rien à te donner.

Il se fâcha.

-Je plaisante, je t'ai préparé un petit en-cas.

Je lui montrai par la fenêtre au sol un petit tas de choses à manger.

-Ça ira ?

Il me tendit sa patte et je décrochai le message.

-Tu manges et ensuite tu te reposes.

Il s'envola hors de la chambre. Mon visage s'éclaira en lisant le message. Jasper avait réussi !

Oo0oO

Ça y est tout était prêt ! Quand la nuit tomba et que la pleine lune apparue, je pris l'urne et l'ouvris observant son contenu. Faisais-je ce qu'il fallait ? Ses dons de double-vue ne pouvaient qu'être utiles et de plus ça enragerait Andrew de voir le bonheur de Jasper. Il y aurait au moins deux personnes heureuses dans cette tragédie.

J'avais stérilisée la pièce afin d'éviter tout dérapage dans le regroupement des cellules. Les rideaux étaient écartés laissant apparaitre la lueur de cette lune particulière et légèrement rosâtre. J'insonorisai la pièce et sortit mon livre réduit par un sortilège, je lui redonnai une forme normale et cherchai les pages utiles avec mes doigts en suspension au dessus du livre. Les pages défilèrent jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le rituel adéquat. Je fixai alors l'urne posée à même le sol et entamai la lecture d'une longue série de phrases incantatoires d'une voix pleine d'émotion. Les cendres s'élevèrent doucement et tracèrent leur chemin avec minutie. Une silhouette se créa, une silhouette un peu informe et sans visage. Cette silhouette en position allongée flottait au dessus du sol.

-Accio fiole.

L'objet vint vers moi et s'ouvrit sans que je ne dise rien. Je m'approchai de la silhouette et versa dessus goutte par goutte la potion de résurrection. Les gouttes s'étirèrent en fil qui enroula la silhouette de la tête au pied. Les fils s'élargirent formant une pellicule et enveloppèrent la silhouette. Cette pellicule devint opaque et rosâtre comme la lune. Je refermai la fiole encore remplie de moitié et attendis. Les heures passaient, minuit arriva. J'entendis le frère de Jasper entrer. Il ne pouvait ni m'entendre, ni me percevoir.

La pellicule craqua doucement et s'effrita. Fébrile, j'assistai à la découverte du corps d'une jeune femme brune et extrêmement belle. Sa peau translucide était comme la mienne. Elle était revêtue d'une robe noire fluide et courte, sûrement ce qu'elle portait le jour de sa mort. Je m'approchai et examinai chaque partie de son corps à la recherche d'une anomalie mais tout était en place. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : rappeler son esprit.

Ce serait le plus difficile. Il fallait qu'elle accepte de revenir et qu'elle trouve le chemin jusqu'ici. Je fis apparaitre des bougies autour d'elle et les allumai avec un léger « Incendio ».

Je me mis en méditation et fis le vide dans ma tête. Tout doucement je la visualisai et me concentrai sur elle.

« Alice, guide ton âme en errance, revient à ton point de départ, traverse les obstacles et n'aie pas peur, tu es attendue. »

Je répétai cette phrase sans arrêt guettant le moindre signe de son arrivée, je fus étonnée par la rapidité de sa réaction comme si elle avait attendu ce moment. Les bougies s'éteignirent et au lieu de pénétrer son corps elle entra dans le mien. N'ayant pas prévu ce cas de figure, je fus prise de panique.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda durement une voix féminine.

-Je veux vous aider c'est tout.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Répéta-t-elle avec colère.

-Je travaillais pour Andrew mais il a tué celui que j'aimais et je veux qu'il souffre !

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

-Vous ramener à la vie, votre corps est prêt et Jasper vous attend, articulai-je avec du mal, de plus en plus confuse.

« Vous mentez ! » S'écria la voix furieuse.

-Je vous le jure ! C'est vrai ! Il ne sait pas que je suis là mais il a besoin de vous et moi aussi, il faut anéantir Andrew sinon il va provoquer la désolation et votre clan sera détruit et moi aussi.

Je me sentis couler, luttant pour conserver la propriété de mon corps. Les mains autour de ma tête, je crus devenir folle.

-_SORTEZ_ ! Hurlai-je, désespérée.

Je me cabrai sous la douleur mentale et tombai à genou.

J'entendis des pas et la poignée se baissa. La porte étant verrouillée, le visiteur s'égosilla :

-Qui est là, ouvrez !

La porte fut défoncée laissant apparaitre le frère de Jasper.

« Edward… »

Alice sortit de mon corps et je m'effondrai au sol. Edward arriva et me saisit violemment en me redressant brutalement. Sa rage me remit vite les idées en place.

-Vous allez payer pour ce que vous leur avez fait, cracha-t-il, le bras déjà levé pour frapper.

-Edward, entendis-je Alice qui avait dû trouver le chemin de son corps.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et me lâcha, sous le choc, à la vue de sa sœur.


	19. Coalition

Relecture Brynamon.

Dernière ligne droite avant l'arrivée !

Ça fait tout drôle…

Bienvenue aux nouveaux. Merci de votre fidélité pour les anciens.

Fin juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 19 : COALITION<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV ANDREW (SamediDimanche) **

Après que Sabrina se soit échappée, j'avais ruminé longuement cherchant un moyen de la punir de façon définitive. Il avait aussi fallu remettre du calme dans les chambres-cellules car les recrues avaient perçu la disparition de l'un des leurs. Le nouveau membre du groupe se prénommait Alan, sa transformation était finie. Je l'avais laissé encore un peu à l'écart le temps de le recadrer un peu. La nuit tomba. Je m'étais demandé où était Jasper ? Il aurait déjà dû être de retour avec un nouveau membre. J'avais réalisé après coup que Sabrina allait se venger. Elle était trop vindicative pour me laisser m'en tirer à si bon compte. J'avais voulu la briser mais au final je n'avais réussi qu'à la mettre en rogne à coup sûr. Je m'étais alarmé réalisant qu'elle allait prévenir les seuls êtres capables de me vaincre : les Volturi.

J'étais passé par mon réseau de cheminée et avais contacté Natalia, lui expliquant la situation. Je lui avais demandé l'autorisation de m'installer chez elle en urgence. Elle avait accepté sans l'ombre d'un doute. Une fois son accord en poche, j'avais mis en place notre départ précipité. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps pour préparer notre repli car il fallait pas mal de protections pour transporter mes soldats sans qu'il n'y ait de déroute.

Nous partîmes donc ce midi en direction de Raleigh en caroline du Nord. Cette fuite se faisait par la voie des airs que je jugeais la plus efficace et la plus sûre vu notre nombre. Nous étions invisibles et liés les uns aux autres. A peine envolé, je perçus l'arrivée de mes ennemis. J'avais eu raison de me méfier d'elle. Son attitude me réjouit, mon éducation avait laissé des traces sur elle.

Nous mîmes environ une dizaine d'heures pour arriver en pleine nuit au lieu de transplanage. Ensuite je servis d'escorte pour un transplanage groupé direction le jardin de Natalia qui fut notre point de chute. Il y régnait un calme Olympien. Elle avait désactivé certaines de mes protections en prévision de mon arrivée. Je lui en sus gré. Je connaissais cette maison comme ma poche. Une maison de style ancien, en pierre et sur deux étages. J'emmenai mon groupe en lieu sûr et recréai des pièces-cellules pour que chacun puisse s'y reposer une fois mon sort de semi-conscience activée. Ensuite je me promenai dans les lieux, revivant des souvenirs heureux dans un lointain passé.

Natalia était ma nièce. Elle avait maintenant soixante ans. Je la chérissais comme feu ma sœur Helena. Elle était la seule personne encore capable d'amour envers moi. Nous nous ne nous voyions qu'une fois par an. Elle découvrit mon existence à la mort de son père quand elle eut vingt ans. Elle me chercha, en quête d'identité, suite à des missives qu'elle avait trouvées dans les malles de sa défunte mère. Ces missives révélaient des choses, des choses que son père lui avait sciemment cachées car il voulait lui donner une existence normale. Ce que je pouvais comprendre.

Elle m'avait trouvé par hasard et était venue jusqu'à moi. A l'époque, je vivais encore sur le continent américain. Notre rencontre fut intense, riche en discussions et surtout salvateur. En m'acceptant tel que j'étais, elle m'avait redonné confiance en moi et ce fut avec plus de maturité que je partis à la conquête de mon destin. En partant pour l'Italie elle n'avait pas voulu me suivre. Elle m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir transformée. Je n'avais fait que respecter la volonté de ma sœur qui m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'en aucun cas je ne devais infliger ça à Natalia. Après quelques années, elle me pardonna et même me remercia.

Je la voyais vieillir et supportai mal l'idée de bientôt la perdre. Encore un coup cruel du destin. Je me dirigeai vers sa chambre, elle dormait du sommeil du juste. Dormir…ce concept m'était devenu étranger. Je n'utilisais pas le sort de semi-conscience, trop habitué à resté éveillé constamment. Je restai dans sa chambre à la veiller jusqu'au levé du jour, observant son visage qui avait les traits de ma sœur.

-Oncle Andrew, dit-elle simplement d'une voix ensommeillée en se redressant.

-Tu as passé l'âge de m'appeler oncle, plaisantai-je, heureux de la retrouver.

-Tu es arrivé quand ?

-Il y a quelques heures. Nous nous sommes installés.

-Bien… Tu me laisses quelques minutes et je descends.

Oo0oO

Dans la cuisine, je l'observai en train de déjeuner.

-Où sont tes recrues ?

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

- Tu es chez toi ici mais c'est encore ma maison et en aucun cas je ne veux de maltraitance. Ces personnes sont libres d'aller et venir.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

-C'est ma condition. Tu as beau me cacher tes activités, je sais bien que ça n'a rien de légal ni d'humain mais ces hommes ont une dignité et j'exige que tu la leur restitues.

-Tu ne sais pas…

-C'est exact, je ne sais rien concrètement. Je suis trop fatiguée pour lutter contre toi et je ne le veux pas. Cependant mes parents m'ont élevée dans le respect des autres. Le seul moyen de me faire accepter ton attitude sera de me soumettre.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Me soumettre aussi ?

J'étais tenté, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre, elle était la chair de ma chair, la dernière lignée de famille qui n'aurait pas de suite car elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants. Elle s'était consacrée aux œuvres humanitaires, voyageant de part le monde, se souciant peu d'elle-même et vivant de ce que je lui allouais. Je lui avais permis de vivre son rêve voilà pourquoi elle supportait beaucoup venant de ma part mais apparemment elle avait ses limites.

-D'accord, capitulai-je. De toute façon ils ne pourront pas sortir d'ici et ils savent pertinemment que je connais leur famille.

-Andrew, murmura-t-elle avec reproche.

-Ce n'est que par prévention, je ne toucherai pas à leur famille, affirmai-je avec conviction.

-Bien.

Oo0oO

Je partis dans la communauté sorcière récupérer quelques petites choses, ce qui me prit une partie de l'après-midi. En rentrant, je compris que quelque chose clochait. Natalia me rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes, un peu essoufflée.

-J'ai eu un petit problème.

Son ton m'alarma.

-Quelqu'un a découvert mon identité et s'est introduit ici.

Je grognai littéralement.

-C'est impossible !

-Je me suis occupée de son cas dès que je m'en suis aperçue et que j'ai compris qu'il voulait ta perte mais il est coriace et ma magie a du mal à le contenir.

J'étais toujours aussi étonné qu'elle puisse m'aimer. « M'aimer au point de mettre sa vie en péril », pensai-je, inquiet.

-Où est-il ?

Dans le caveau de mes parents.

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS (SamediDimanche)**

A l'annonce de la nouvelle de ma libération, mon corps s'allégea. Mon cœur était très sollicité ces dernières minutes. Est-ce que trop de bonheur pouvait tuer ? Harry me dévisagea quand il aperçut le bébé dans mes bras. Il regarda Jacqueline et Dylan avec interrogation. Je m'approchai pour lui montrer Amandine.

-C'est ma fille, Harry ! Elle est toujours en vie.

Il se figea, sous le choc.

-Comment… ?

Jacqueline eut un sourire si radieux en lui racontant tout qu'il ne put que la croire. Ses yeux allèrent de moi au bébé avec étonnement et crainte. Le Directeur, qui était resté en retrait, avança vers moi.

-Vous pouvez retourner auprès de votre fils monsieur Lupin. Il n'y a plus aucune charge contre vous.

-Et pour l'autre suspect ?

-Elle a été arrêtée. Elle va devoir répondre de ses actes devant le tribunal.

-Je devrai témoigner ?

-Oui, je suis désolé. Il y a d'autres témoins mais vous êtes le témoin principal.

J'aurais dû être soulagé, je fus surtout inquiet.

-Est-ce que je risque d'être en danger ou de mettre mes proches en danger ?

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, m'expliqua Harry, pour que ta famille (il regarda le bébé) et toi soyez en sécurité jusqu'au procès.

-Ça va être un gros scandale.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, nous avons plus urgent à régler, me fit-il remarquer.

Je compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Rosalie nous attend. Je vais la rejoindre et nous patienterons dans le hall le temps que tu arrives.

Jacqueline amorça un geste pour prendre ma fille. Je reculai instinctivement.

-Tu dois lui laisser Amandine, intervint Harry.

-Non.

-Nous serons à la maison, elle ne risque rien, m'assura Jacqueline.

-Je ne veux plus la quitter, dis-je d'une voix émue.

Harry posa une main sur mon bras et la serra doucement.

-Je comprends Remus mais il le faut. Elle doit être dans un environnement serein le temps de ton retour.

Je lui laissai donc mon bien, la mort dans l'âme. L'émotion me gagna en contemplant une dernière fois son visage endormi.

-Je vais bien m'occuper d'elle, me rassura Jacqueline.

Oo0oO

Mes habits d'arrivée me furent remis, Harry les prit et me donna une tenue moldue discrète mais plus à mon goût en échange. Je partis me rafraichir et m'habiller. J'avais retrouvé ce goût de plaire que m'avait donné Doris. Je ne voulais plus me laisser aller. Deux heures plus tard, je quittai le bureau du Directeur après avoir rempli certains documents. Harry discutait avec Rosalie, ils paraissaient s'entendre. Cela me déplut. Elle me dévisagea avec un air étrange. Devant Harry, je l'ignorai, il perçut mon antagonisme envers elle mais ne dit rien. Il me posa des questions sur mon entrevue avec le Directeur. Rosalie s'attrista, resta muette. Elle me jeta de tant à autres des regards appuyés mais je restai de glace. Nous sortîmes à l'air libre. Elle expira tout comme moi cet air un peu marin. Cette liberté retrouvée me boosta. Une barque nous attendait. Je ne me fis pas prier pour monter dedans. Le trajet se fit en silence. J'appréciai. Je voulais me concentrer pour me souvenir du visage de ma fille, essayant de trouver à qui elle pouvait ressembler et deviner la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux cachés sous son bonnet. Il me tardait d'apprendre à la connaitre. Je nous imaginais rejoignant Teddy et vivant tous les trois dans une maison. Une maison pleine de joie.

-Nous allons d'abord passer chez Mme Devreau ensuite nous irons à Forks, dit Harry.

-Pourquoi à Forks ?

Il me raconta ce qui s'était passé récemment.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet homme ignoble ait pu semer tant de malheur !

-Je vais lui tordre le cou, murmura Rosalie. Il va payer pour ses crimes et pour ce qu'il m'a fait!

Elle serra les poings, colérique.

-Il n'est pas seul responsable, remarqua Harry.

-J'ai bien compris mais pour moi il est aussi responsable de ce qui arrive aux filles que son bras droit, déclara Remus. Il a engendré cet hybride et l'a façonné à son image. Elle est comme un clone.

-Je ne sais pas Remus, dit Harry. Elle agit peut-être seule. On en saura plus une fois à Forks.

-Ma famille se joindra à nous pour les éliminer tous les deux, annonça Rosalie, sûre d'elle.

-Nous ne serons pas de trop pour les combattre, ajouta Harry. Je ne comprends pas leurs motivations, je sais juste qu'ils sont puissants et que la magie noire ne les rebute pas.

-Dans quel but a-t-elle fait ce rituel ? Demandai-je, intrigué.

-Là est la question.

La rive approchait. J'aurais presque pu plonger dans l'eau et la rejoindre à la nage tellement j'étais pressé d'être sur la terre de la liberté.

-J'ai envie de voir mon fils Harry, dis-je subitement.

-Je m'en doute. On va passer au Ministère passer un coup de cheminée.

Oo0oO

J'étais serein. Teddy allait bien, il attendait mon retour avec impatience. Je ne doutais pas qu'il serait heureux d'avoir une petite sœur même s'il faudrait ensuite lui expliquer les conditions de son arrivée dans notre famille. Les doutes concernant mes capacités à être père avaient refait surface mais je ne comptais pas les laisser prendre le dessus. Je devais réagir et faire ce qui était le mieux pour eux.

En arrivant chez ma belle famille, Rosalie eut un moment d'arrêt.

-Je vous attends dehors.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, entre avec nous, dit Harry. Ça va bien se passer.

J'haussai les épaules, je m'en fichais. La porte s'ouvrit dès que nous nous annonçâmes à l'interphone. Après mes retrouvailles avec Léandre, le père de Doris, je partis à la recherche de mon enfant. Dylan, à l'étage, m'entendit et me la ramena. Jacqueline quant à elle prit Rosalie à part dans une discussion pas si houleuse que je ne le pensais. Harry resta en retrait.

Je pris plaisir à discuter avec Léandre et Jacqueline, ma fille dans les bras. Cette joie inespérée nous reliait dans un bonheur imparfait mais bien réel. Il aurait été parfait si Doris avait été parmi nous. Elle nous manquait cruellement en ce jour si particulier. En tout cas Amandine avait son fan club. Elle était destinée à nous supporter ad vitam aeternam.

-J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir Remus, m'annonça Jacqueline.

-Comment ça ?

J'appréhendai sa réponse car je connaissais ses interrogations. Je savais que je ne pouvais leur demander de renoncer à leur petite fille mais je ne pouvais vivre loin d'elle.

-Nous savons que votre fils vit à Londres et que votre place est auprès de lui, continua Jacqueline.

-Ma place est auprès de mes deux enfants, objectai-je.

-Et notre place est là où se trouvera Mandy, répliqua Léandre d'une voix déterminée.

Je tentai de comprendre.

-Nous pouvons vous suivre là-bas, plus rien ne nous retiens ici, continua-t-il.

Sa femme acquiesça.

-Nous n'avons eu que du malheur ici depuis quelques temps, confirma-t-elle.

-Et votre travail ? Lui opposai-je.

-J'adore mon boulot mais j'aime encore plus ma petite chérie. Je trouverai bien un travail à Londres.

-Votre maison ? Insistai-je.

-Elle nous servira de résidence secondaire. Dylan et ma sœur pourront venir si elles le souhaitent. Et vous aussi avec les enfants.

Dylan approcha en entendant son nom.

-Merci tante Jacky.

-Non merci à toi.

Elle enlaça sa nièce avec ferveur. Je m'autorisai à y participer, relativement heureux.

-Oui merci Dylan, je te serai redevable à vie.

Oo0oO

La nuit fut reposante. Harry dormait au rez-de-chaussée, moi j'étais dans une chambre avec mon bébé, l'ancienne chambre de Doris. Sa présence était imprégnée dans les murs, c'était réconfortant. Dylan était dans la chambre d'ami. Rosalie, elle, était restée isolée je ne sais où. En me levant au petit matin, je me réjouis que Mandy ait fait sa nuit. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je ne connaissais rien en bébé mais c'était étrange qu'elle ne se soit pas levée pour réclamer à manger. Je descendis, Harry sommeillait encore, j'étais donc le premier levé ?

Je trouvai Rosalie en cuisine l'air béat. Un biberon était déjà prêt ainsi que le petit-déjeuner.

-Pas trop longue cette nuit ? Lui demandai-je, soudain suspicieux.

-Non, elle fut parfaite.

Je tiltai, un peu contrarié.

-La prochaine fois, laissez-moi m'occuper de ma fille !

-Vous sembliez si fatigué, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Peu importe, c'est mon rôle de m'occuper d'elle.

-Je le sais, je ne voulais aucunement vous priver de quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que… je vous envie.

-Vous n'allez pas essayé de nouveau de me voler mon enfant.

Elle sembla blessée.

-Non. En aucun cas. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant mais je ne volerai pas celui d'un autre pour autant. Je ne suis pas si désespérée.

Elle se détourna et quitta la pièce.

-Tu aurais pu la remercier, intervint Harry qui s'était levé.

-Comment tu peux lui pardonner ?

-J'ai parlé avec elle, j'ai compris le mal que lui avait fait Andrew Jones. Elle se sent délestée de son intégrité. Elle n'ose même pas appeler sa famille pour leur dire qu'elle est libre.

-Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Soit plus indulgent parce que cette nuit c'est elle qui va s'occuper de toi pendant ta mutation.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ALICE (Nuit de dimanche à lundi)<strong>

Quel sentiment étrange que celui de réintégrer son corps. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'y attarder car Edward pénétra dans ma chambre et s'attaqua à cette fille mi sorcière mi-vampire qui m'avait ramenée d'entre les morts. Le voyant si enragé contre elle je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me permis donc d'intervenir n'ayant même pas le temps d'apprécier nos retrouvailles.

-Edward, l'interpellai-je avec émotion.

Il se stoppa en plein élan et se tourna vers moi. De stupeur il lâcha cette fille qui tomba comme du plomb sur le sol. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit, idiot !

-Non…ce… c'est impossible !

-Je suis pourtant là et ton accueil laisse franchement à désirer.

Il secoua la tête.

-C'est un cauchemar ! Je suis en plein délire.

-Ne dis pas d'âneries ! Tu ne peux pas rêver vu que tu ne dors jamais !

Il m'ignora et fixa la jeune femme.

-Cessez cette illusion, _immédiatement_ ! S'égosilla-t-il.

-Est-ce que les illusions pensent ? L'interrogeai-je, désireuse de le rassurer en lui montrant que j'étais bien réelle.

Je m'approchai de lui en repensant à la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus, il fit un pas en arrière, en secouant de nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Depuis quand je lui faisais peur ? Il sursauta au son de mon rire, ses yeux reflétèrent une peine des plus profondes. Je savais qu'il souffrirait de mon départ mais à ce point…

Il est vrai que nous avions passé tellement de moments sympathiques à jouer aux échecs et à d'autres jeux ou aucun de nous deux ne pouvait gagner. Il frémit, déstabilisé.

-Alice ?

-Ben oui, enfin…

-C'est bien elle, ajouta la fille vampire.

Il se tourna vers elle de nouveau hargneux. Il voulut l'attaquer, je m'interposai.

-Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe, réclamai-je.

Je la scrutai avec détermination.

-Je veux tout savoir.

-Je vous ai ressuscitée, lâcha-t-elle.

Edward, sceptique, avança à côté de moi et posa sa main tiède sur mon épaule dans un geste protecteur.

-Gardez vos boniments ! Vous méritez l'enfer !

-C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?

-Vous remerciez ? Gronda-t-il.

Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour attirer son courroux ?

-C'était nécessaire, lui opposa-t-elle dans une discussion qu'eux seuls pouvait comprendre.

-Nécessaire ? Demandai-je.

Elle se lança dans un long monologue. Un long monologue très déplaisant.

-Il a tué Irina ? M'exclamai-je, effarée. Et il a laissé Bella et cette sorcière…

-Rosella, me coupa Edward.

Je le détaillai, surprise de noter le ton très doux qu'il employa en parlant de cette sorcière.

-Rosella, me reprit-il de nouveau.

C'était donc elle qui…

-Qui quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

-Rien.

Je me reconcentrai sur Sabrina.

-Donc il a laissé Bella et Rosella se faire kidnapper ?

Elle continua son récit. Ma bouche se fit sèche.

-Il …il a enrôlé mon Jasper ?

La tristesse passée, je me révoltai à cette idée. Pourquoi Jasper ? Pourquoi tu as fait ce choix ?

-Il ne supportait plus ton absence, m'éclaira Edward.

-Pourtant j'avais vu qu'il s'en sortirait avec l'aide d'Esmé.

-Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça.

Où avais-je échoué ?

-Comment j'ai pu me tromper ?

-Esmé a vendu la mèche, rongé par la culpabilité. Il a su que tu lui avais confié tes problèmes et qu'elle n'a rien fait, minimisant les faits. Il l'a haïe pour ça.

Je frissonnai au son de sa voix qui avait repris le ton de la colère.

-Tu n'as pas voulu que ta famille t'aide, tu nous as abandonnés, nous avons vécu dans les limbes sans toi et notre famille a implosé parce que tu étais trop confiante !

Je me tassai sous les reproches.

-Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, Edward, me défendis-je. J'ai fait au mieux avec les éléments que j'avais. Seul m'importait que vous restiez tous en vie.

Il soupira.

-Ton départ a laissé des séquelles que tu ne peux imaginer. Ton plan approximatif n'a pas fonctionné.

-Si ! Affirmai-je. Vous êtes vivants c'est le principal.

Sabrina nous observait avec attention, je n'aimais pas ça. Elle pensa à quelque chose. Je fus envahie par un flash du futur.

« Sabrina partait rejoindre Jasper, j'étais avec elle, tout comme Edward… »

-Alice ?

-Ma vison est limitée. Où est Jasper ? La questionnai-je.

Elle nous révéla où il se trouvait et ce qu'il était parti y faire.

-Il nous attend. Il faut faire vite, insista-t-elle.

-Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de vous aider alors que vous avez fait du mal à Bella et à Rosella ? S'enquit Edward, méfiant.

Je les regardai sans comprendre. Elle reprit alors son récit. Effectivement je fus furieuse quand je compris jusqu'où elle avait été.

-Et elles vont s'en sortir ? M'affolai-je.

-Je le pense, intervint Edward. Jacob et moi nous sommes occupés du problème, elles sont entre de bonnes mains.

-Comment avez-vous pu ? Accusai-je Sabrina.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait vous ne seriez pas là, m'asséna-t-elle avec sang froid.

-Ce n'est pas pour elle que vous l'avez fait ! S'indigna Edward.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui attrapa brutalement le bras. Elle ouvrit ses yeux rouges de façon alarmante, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur de ma chambre, il avait traversé le mur sans même qu'elle l'ait touché!

-Merci de ne pas abimer ma chambre, m'agaçai-je. Ni mon frère !

Il revint d'un pas lent qui ne présageait rien qui vaille.

-Mettons tout ça de côté pour l'instant, temporisai-je. Nous devons mettre un terme au cas Andrew et tirer Jasper de là.

-Le seul moyen de le tirer de là est de tuer Andrew, me révéla Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

-Il est lié magiquement à cet hybride.

-Lié ?

-Oui, un serment que seule la mort peut rompre.

Mon cœur pesa des tonnes.

-Il ne vaut rien ce serment, intervint Sabrina.

-Je sais ce que je dis ! S'indigna Edward.

-Il ne vaut rien ! Affirma-t-elle de nouveau. Ce lien ne peut lier que deux sorciers. Mais ça Andrew ne le sait pas ni Jasper d'ailleurs.

Pleine d'espoir, je ne le montrai pas pour autant.

-Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

-A Jasper ? Ça le mettrait en danger. Andrew le saurait forcément car comme moi, il a la capacité de pénétrer les esprits et on perdrait un avantage non négligeable.

-Alors…Jasper a accepté de s'allier à vous malgré la menace d'une mort probable ? Soufflai-je.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Edward, déstabilisé.

-Je lui ai dit tout ce qu'Andrew avait en tête et ce qu'il avait fait subir à d'autres sorciers. Et surtout je lui ai parlé de Julian.

Elle se détourna visiblement ébranlée.

-Il a compris l'amour que je lui vouais. Il m'a dit que je devais lutter de toutes mes forces pour ce bonheur et qu'il comprenait que j'ai pu déraper pour sauvegarder cet amour.

Je ne voulais pas sombrer dans la mélancolie mais quand je mesurai la lente agonie qu'avait subie mon âme-sœur, je me sentis misérable.

-Il a été d'une si grande indulgence face à mes minables excuses pour justifier mon geste désespéré. En utilisant Bella et Rosella, je ne pensais qu'à mon propre bonheur.

Sa voix se cassa :

-J'ai été puni car il a tué Julian.

Il y eut un froid général.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ressuscité ? Demanda finalement Edward.

-Andrew a éparpillé ses cendres.

Elle reprit contenance et continua sa narration, nous parlant de l'implication des Volturi.

-Très bonne idée en effet, lui-dis-je. Idée que nous devrions réitérer.

-Tu es sûre Alice ?

Je me perdis subitement dans un autre flash. Angoissée, je me tournai vers Edward.

-Oui, nous aurons besoin de renfort. Et quand Rosalie appellera explique-lui la situation.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB (Lundi)<strong>

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient. J'avais passé une nuit d'angoisse, le sommeil coupé par des cauchemars. J'étais rentré chez moi hier soir me changer et faire un somme. Les parents de Bella m'avait ou plutôt nous avait jetés dehors après vingt-quatre heures à squatter chez eux. Charlie comprenait notre angoisse mais la mère de Bella c'était une autre histoire. Elle nous rejetait, elle nous en voulait. Elle était à cran. Quand le père d'Allie nous avait assuré la longue mais assurée guérison de Bella et de Rosella nous avions pu nous ressaisir. Cependant, je n'étais pas d'une grande patience et cela s'en était ressenti. C'était peut-être de ma faute finalement si je me retrouvais loin de Bella.

En rentrant hier soir, Rachel m'avait demandé les explications qu'elle n'avait pas eu la veille. Je fus donc cette fois en capacité de lui relater les faits.

Jared, trainant dans le coin un peu trop souvent à mon gout prévint la meute de mon retour ce matin. Elle vint elle aussi au rapport. Espérant de bonnes nouvelles. Sam me prit à partie.

-Nous sommes heureux de l'apprendre.

-Merci.

-Maintenant que c'est réglé, tu dois reprendre la tête de la meute, nous avons besoin d'un chef et je ne peux plus l'être.

-Pourquoi ?

-Cela créerait un chaos non gérable. Nous sommes dix depuis hier soir.

-Qui a rejoint la meute ?

-Deux jeunes sont en pleine crise.

-Je les connais ?

-Leah Clearwater et Collin…

-Leah ! M'exclamai-je en le coupant.

Je restai abasourdi : un frère et une sœur dans la meute et surtout une fille ! Ou plutôt la fille ! Celle qui était l'ancienne compagne de Sam.

-Ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Je vais faire avec.

-T'as pas le choix, remarquai-je, faut assumer ta rupture avec elle.

-Ça, ça me regarde.

Je me tus devant son air implacable.

-Pourquoi il y a encore des vies gâchées ? Recentrai-je, la conversation. Il n'y a plus de vampires dans le coin pourtant.

-Et bien cette sorcière hybride a déclenché le processus et un des anciens a annoncé le retour d'une âme perdue. Une âme vampirique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je n'ai pas bien compris mais je ne remets pas en cause la parole des anciens.

-Et quel impact peut avoir le retour de cette âme ?

-Elle déclenche aussi le processus.

-Pff n'importe quoi !

-Jake, arrête d'être si réfractaire et surtout si insolent !

Je le toisai avec colère, dégageant un pouvoir dont je ne me sentais pas capable auparavant.

-Pas la peine de faire preuve d'autant de prétention, tu restes toujours Jake à mes yeux : un jeune gamin fougueux et impulsif incapable de se contrôler. Mais il apparait que tu as vraiment l'étoffe d'un chef, je le ressens jusque dans ma chaire et je ne peux que m'incliner. Alors prend sur toi et conduit-toi avec toute l'humilité que te donne ce rang !

Humilité. En étais-je capable ?

Je repensai alors à Bella. J'avais été à deux doigts de tout perdre : mon amour, ma santé mentale, et au final ma vie. Alors oui je pouvais me montrer humble et accepter de porter cette lourde responsabilité.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous vous remercier, m'excusai-je.

-C'est le devoir des loups, tu n'as pas à nous remercier.

J'appréciai.

-D'accord, réunion dans une heure chez toi Sam.

-Pourquoi chez moi, s'indigna-t-il.

-Parce qu'Emily prépare des supers petits-déjs !

J'avais vraiment faim. Je n'avais pas mangé grand chose ces derniers temps mais une fois l'angoisse passée et mon temps de sommeil récupéré, je constatai que j'étais au bord de l'inanition.

Sam esquissa un sourire. Ce qui était peu courant.

-Mais d'abord je vais juste aller voir comment évolue l'état de Bella.

-Ok. A dans une heure alors.

Je partis chez les Swan, ou plutôt j'y volai. Je frappai à la porte. C'était bizarre mais bon. J'entendais des va-et-vient et des battements de cœur plus réguliers. Je frappai de nouveau avec plus d'entrain. Je me demandai si Allie et son père étaient là. En tendant l'oreille, je ne perçus que quatre battements de cœur. Ils étaient partis, c'était très bon signe. Je franchis le seuil, ayant patienté suffisamment longtemps à mon sens. Pourtant, une chose me retint et je me tournai vers la cuisine. J'y entrai avec prudence.

-Qui est là ? Murmurai-je, mon instinct de loup aux aguets.

Rien. Je restai sur le pas de la porte. Intrigué. J'étais pourtant sûr de mon coup. Quoi que si c'était un ennemi, il n'allait pas me le dire.

-Qui est là ?

Je m'avançai, plus déterminé. Je passai dans chaque coin de la pièce, doucement et sur mes gardes. Rien.

-J'étais pourtant sûr.

Je tentai une dernière tactique.

-Je préviens les Swan si …

Je fus pris de mutisme. Affolé, je me mis à gesticuler dans tous les sens, renversant une chaise au passage.

-Nom d'une pipe ! Entendis-je en voyant la chaise s'arrêter à ras du sol.

Je connaissais cette voix. Mais…

-Si c'est elle, me confirma la voix d'Edward.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Une main me saisit le bras et je me sentis comme aspiré. Ce fut désagréable, limite asphyxiant. J'atterris dans un endroit inconnu au sommet de Forks. Toujours personne en vue.

« Edward si tu m'expliques pas ce qui se passe dans la seconde je vais te faire passer dans une déchiqueteuse et je mettrai le feu à ce qui restera de toi ! »

Il apparut (il avait flippé).

-Dans tes rêves ! S'agaça-t-il.

Une autre personne apparut, je sursautai de stupeur.

-Oui c'est bien moi, affirma Alice la revenante.

Elle rit de son rire si spécial.

-Tu ressembles toujours à rien, sac à puces.

Pas de doute, c'était bien elle. Comment était-ce possible ?

-C'est une longue histoire, éluda Edward.

Une vague de bien être m'envahie pourtant le frère manipulateur d'émotion n'était pas là.

-Tu es heureux de son retour aussi, c'est tout.

« Ça je crois pas non! » M'indignai-je.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien je m'aperçus qu'il n'avait pas tord en fait, constatai-je avec effarement. Mais pourquoi ?

-Bella sera heureuse de la savoir en vie et ça te rend heureux.

Je soupirai, il commençait à m'agacer lui, il fallait que je prenne mes distances sinon nous risquions…

Il sourit.

« Au lieu de sourire comme un imbécile délivre-moi de… »

De qui ? Qui m'avait lancé ce sort ? Et m'avait empêché de sentir leur odeur tellement gerbante?

Edward répéta mes interrogations à Alice.

-Enfin, dit elle, il était temps que tu t'interroges. Je croyais que tu étais resté stupide.

Piquée au vif, je me retins de lui foncer dedans. Je ne voulais pas l'abimer avant que Bella ne l'ai vu au moins une fois.

Edward sourit de nouveau. Puis se tourna et fixa un point à côté de lui, redevenant sérieux.

-Sabrina, il est temps.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour au nom de cette créature. Se pouvait-il… ?

Elle apparut effectivement dans mon champ de vision. Elle dut comprendre que j'allais muter car elle m'en empêcha et je me retrouvai privé d'une partie de mes sens dont la vue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait fait ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais plus muter ? Désorienté, sans aucuns points de repères, je vacillai.

-Pourquoi vous lui faites ça ? S'écria Alice en se précipitant vers moi pour me soutenir.

-Il est dangereux.

-Pas plus que vous, me défendit Edward. Et j'ai confiance en lui.

« Oblige-la à me délivrer sinon je mettrai ma menace à exécution ! » Qui je bernai ? J'étais mal. Ma menace était bidon. En fait je voulais juste qu'il m'aide parce que lui seul comprenait mon besoin de mettre un raclée à cette folle et que nous devions être solidaire face à elle. Nous nous étions rapprochés dans le malheur et d'une étrange manière. Mais ce lien était là, je ne l'avais pas inventé !

-Tu as raison, confirma-t-il. Si je l'ai épargné c'est seulement parce qu'elle a ramené Alice à la vie. Mais rien ne justifie ce qu'elle t'inflige.

Alice me lâcha, j'entendis des bruits de baston mais c'était confus.

-Libérez-le ! Ordonna Alice qui avait dû réussir à la coincer.

Je retrouvai toutes mes facultés dans la seconde. Je la fixai avec hargne.

-Je te demande juste de ne pas prendre ta forme lupine pour l'instant, dit Edward.

-Ah ouais, donne-moi une bonne raison ?

-Elle va nous aider à vaincre Andrew et c'est ce que Bella souhaiterait.

-T'es pas croyable !

Il avait touché la corde sensible. Je me fis violence et restai humain. Il était déloyal d'utiliser Bella pour me convaincre.

-Pas déloyal Jake, juste…

-Oh la ! Oh la ! Le coupai-je. Pas de familiarité…

-Il est resté pénible, ajouta Alice.

-Revenons-en à nos affaires, intervint l'autre psychopathe.

Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

-Il faut retourner chez Bella, continua-t-elle, nous devons…

Je grognai.

-Il n'y a pas de « nos » ni de « nous », l'interrompis-je.

-On va devoir faire avec, Jacob, on a besoin d'elle, annonça Edward. Et nous devons retourner chez Bella. Nous avons besoin d'elle et de Rosella.

-Faux ! Bella restera en dehors de ça ! Fulminai-je.

Je regardai Edward, déçu et dégoûté.

-J'ai réagi comme toi ! Se défendit-il, mais après avoir écouté Sabrina et eu confirmation par Alice, j'ai dû me ranger de leur côté.

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

-Ecoute-nous au lieu de dire des âneries ! S'exclama Alice.

Je grondai, j'étais à la limite.

-Si t'es nerveux, croque l'hybride et laisse ma sœur tranquille ! S'emporta Edward.

Fallait pas me le dire deux fois !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rosalie (Lundi)<strong>

-Rosalie, il faut prévenir Edward de notre arrivée. Appelle-le !

Je regardai Harry avec réticence. Il m'avait déjà demandé ça hier soir. Nous étions au Ministère avec Remus, prêt à partir pour Forks par portoloin et transplanage. Il était neuf heures quarante-cinq, Harry était arrivé tôt. Je venais d'arriver avec Remus que j'avais contenu toute la nuit dans un bois lointain à l'abri des regards. Ce n'avait pas été chose aisée car il avait mal pris le fait que je sois sa « gardienne ». Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait rester avec lui car il avait encore beaucoup de choses à régler avant notre départ et qu'il devait contacter sa femme.

Le voir en mutation avait été un spectacle effrayant surtout sous cette lune rosâtre et il m'en fallait pour m'effrayer. J'étais résolue à lui prouver mon soutien et j'en avais profité pour lui déverser ce que j'avais sur le cœur une fois sa colère contenue. Il avait heureusement ces potions qui l'aidaient énormément. Son agressivité était plus dirigée contre moi que générale. Même en loup-garou, il m'en voulait.

_Il y a quelques heures…_

_-Vous m'avez sauvée, lui di-je avec ferveur. Je veux juste vous aider ! Insistai-je tandis qu'il me repoussait avec hargne._

_Blotti contre le tronc d'un arbre, il me contempla avec fureur parce que j'ignorais son besoin de solitude._

_-Je m'en veux tellement vous savez. Et Teddy, il me manque…mais je ne lui causerai plus d'ennuis. Je resterai à distance. _

_Il grogna à l'évocation du nom de fils._

_-Vous avez de la chance, vous avez été béni deux fois. Teddy est exceptionnel et votre bébé est adorable, douce et calme._

_Il gémit. Il semblait triste. Je m'approchai mais il se détourna. J'insistai, mue par une confiance qui venait de je ne sais où. Il contempla la lune, elle se reflétait dans ses iris. Je m'assis près de lui et observai sa poitrine se levant de façon saccadé. Ma main se posa sur son cœur. Il tressaillit mais ne s'éloigna pas. _

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'avenir Remus, vous êtes un père formidable… Et un homme d'un rare courage._

Revenant à l'instant présent, je fixai Harry avec réticence.

-Passe outre ta culpabilité qui d'ailleurs est infondée, ajouta-t-il. Il faut aller de l'avant Rosalie et le futur c'est de mettre hors d'état de nuire ces misérables.

Remus approuva d'un léger signe de tête.

-D'accord. Capitulai-je.

-Tu devrais aussi appeler Emmett, me dit discrètement Remus.

J'appréciai la sollicitude de Remus qui ne ressentait plus d'animosité envers moi. Mais appeler Emmett, j'en fus incapable.

Le voyage fut comme celui qui m'emmena de Forks à Ottawa. Je me rappelai de mon arrivée avec Harry, Ginny et Teddy. Ça me paraissait être il y a des lustres. Ils me manquaient tous les deux. Mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour je les reverrai…

En chemin, je contactai Edward.

-Rosalie ? Tu es sortie alors ?

Il n'était pas si surpris de m'entendre mais on sentait du reproche.

-Oui, désolée, la folle est de retour.

-Je ne voulais pas sous entendre ça.

-Que voulais-tu sous entendre ?

-Rien. Où es-tu ?

-On arrive à Forks dans moins d'une heure.

-Qui on ?

-Harry et Remus sont avec moi.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Tu avais raison, l'entendis-je murmurer, elle est accompagnée.

-Tu parles à qui ? Qui est avec toi ?

Il hésita.

-Tu verras. On se rejoint à la villa.

Oo0oO

C'était étrange de revenir ici, à Forks. J'y avais beaucoup de souvenirs et pas les meilleurs.

-Allons chez Bella, me proposa Harry.

-Non, Edward m'a donné rendez-vous à la maison.

Une fois arrivée, je restai sur le seuil, frissonnant en me rappelant que c'était ici que tout avait dérapé. Harry et même Remus eurent un moment d'arrêt. Edward sortit et vint à notre rencontre. Son attitude était étrange. Il était agité. Où était passé son flegme légendaire ?

Il donna des accolades à tout le monde même à moi. Surprise, je l'examinai avec méfiance.

-Entrez.

En franchissant le seuil je compris que nous n'étions pas seuls même si je ne percevais aucune odeur pouvant m'aiguiller. Un jeune sortit du petit salon. Je reconnus un des gamins de la réserve. Que faisait-il ici ?

-C'est un loup lui aussi comme ceux que nous avons connu avant, m'éclaira Edward.

Je l'examinai avec répugnance. M'écartant, dès qu'il passa près de moi, comme s'il avait la gale. Il alla dire bonjour à Harry et Remus, m'ignorant royalement. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Pourquoi il est là Edward ? Me répétai-je à voix haute cette fois.

-Il va nous aider.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin…  
>Mais le reste de ma phrase mourut sur mes lèvres en apercevant Alice. Mais non, je délirais, je fermais les yeux. Il n'y avait pas son odeur si familière. C'était qu'une illusion. Mais qui me faisait cette odieuse farce et pourquoi ? Je me tournai vers Remus et Harry qui étaient aussi sous le choc.<p>

-C'est une illusion, ne vous y fiez pas !

-Toujours aussi réfractaire au miracle, me reprocha le clone virtuel de ma défunte sœur.

Je me tournai vers Edward, furieuse.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Qui est derrière tout ça ?

L'illusion se rapprocha et me serra dans ses bras plus que réels malgré mon refus de contact. Sa peau était douce et son étreinte apaisante.

-Rose, tu m'as manquée.

Son émotion était sincère, me mettant à l'agonie. Je vis Remus approcher. Elle le sentit aussi et me lâcha pour lui faire face.

-Monsieur X.

-Remus, corrigea-t-il.

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, lui caressant légèrement la joue.

-Comment êtes vous revenue d'entre les morts ? L'interrogea Harry.

-C'est grâce à moi, dit une voix inconnue.

Harry et Remus se mirent immédiatement en position d'attaque, leur baguette en main. Je suivis le mouvement. Les yeux rouges de cette inconnue m'inspiraient de la crainte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? M'écriai-je.

Elle observa Edward qui lui fit un signe comme pour l'autoriser à faire quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux et un flot d'images arriva dans ma tête. C'était déconcertant et très angoissant.

Je reconnus la femme vampire. Donc c'était ses souvenirs ? Sauf qu'on la voyait humaine et sorcière. Elle s'appelait Sabrina et était avec une autre jeune femme en vacances et puis il y eut son agression. Sa peur, sa douleur, sa transformation. Il y eut ses angoisses, sa rébellion, la mort de sa mère et l'abandon de son père. Elle plongea dans le désespoir. Je la plaignis. Ce monstre l'avait privé de tout. Elle n'était qu'une victime.

L'atmosphère changea, Sabrina était forte, combative, entrainée au-delà de ses limites. Elle restait au côté de cet hybride qui m'avait manipulé. J'eus envie qu'il soit en face de moi, je l'aurais broyé, piétiné, déchiqueté…

Elle était seule désormais, sa famille n'existait plus. Je compris pourquoi elle était restée à ses côtés. Je vis son antre, les malheureux enfermés là-bas. Et puis l'amour entra dans son cœur, un amour inespéré se reflétant dans les yeux d'un jeune homme. Cet amour la changea, elle continua néanmoins à servir son maitre. Et puis il y eut son arrivée à Forks, l'enlèvement de Bella et d'une autre femme (Rosella sûrement) auquel ils assistèrent sans réagir. Elle ne voyait plus son maitre de la même manière depuis cet incident.

J'entendis Edward étouffer un soudain mal être. Alors il voyait tout ce que je voyais ? Et les autres aussi ?

Il y eut la mort de frère de Rosella. Et sa récupération par Andrew. Ensuite ce fut la défection de cette Sabrina. Elle nous montra son apparition à l'aéroport de Florence.

-Emmett, soufflai-je.

Quelle souffrance de l'apercevoir.

Puis sa rencontre avec Rosella.

Edward était au supplice, je le comprenais. Harry grogna aussi.

Ce fut le départ pour l'Italie, la rencontre avec ma famille. Il ne manquait que Jasper et moi. Une alliance se forma, une réunion s'en suivie ainsi qu'un départ à la chasse pour les membres de mon clan. Elle soumit Rosella à l'Imperium (ils aimaient ça ces foutus hybrides !) et l'emmena avec elle à Forks.

La tension monta de façon vertigineuse. Mais elle continua, nous inondant d'images chocs.

Il y eu la confrontation avec le jeune loup qui grogna à côté de moi. Tout s'enchaina rapidement. Il y eut le rituel, ce fut pénible à voir. Je sentais des cœurs battre de façon effrénée. Le loup geignit, s'agenouillant sous la douleur tout comme Edward. Il y eut une pause.

-Continuez, cria Edward.

Il y eut leur coma, l'arrivée de Jasper.

-Mon amour, souffla Alice.

Il y eut leur fuite, leur départ vers l'Italie, leur rapprochement et leur idée de débusquer Andrew en le forçant à quitter son repaire pour un lieu bien précis. Elle se stoppa, très ébranlée.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Vous nous le devez, s'écria Jacob. On veut tout voir et maintenant !

-Je ne vous dois rien, l'agressa-t-elle.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, gronda le loup.

-Du calme, intervint Remus, très pâle.

-Sabrina, s'il vous plait, supplia Alice. Je veux voir où est Jasper.

Elle reprit le défilement de ses souvenirs, nous dévoilant l'horrible mort de son être aimé. Elle étouffa un sanglot et passa aux Volturi qu'elle mena jusqu'au repaire d'Andrew. Son esprit de vengeance était semblable à la mienne, virulente.

Elle nous montra son retour à Forks, son besoin de rendre au moins quelqu'un d'heureux avec cette potion acquise dans la douleur. Je la vis surveiller Bella et Rosella, guettant leur guérison, se reprochant ses actions. Puis ce fut l'inimaginable. Elle procéda à la résurrection de ma sœur. C'était donc bien elle ! Je fus parcourue de frissons de bonheur, voyant une lueur au bout du tunnel. Alice allait ressouder les liens si fragiles de notre famille et Jasper retrouverait goût à la vie.

Nous étions tous les uns les autres à nous observer et puis notre regard se porta sur elle. J'étais entre deux eaux, ne sachant si je devais la haïr ou la remercier.

Le portable d'Edward sonna mettant un terme à la gêne ambiante. Son visage se transforma de façon radicale, irradiant d'un bonheur indécent. Le loup s'approcha, il y eut comme une connexion entre eux tandis que son visage prit le même aspect.

-Elles sont sorties du coma, nous annonça Edward.


	20. Bataille finale

Relecture Brynamon.

Nous abordons le dernier chapitre un peu plus long que les autres avant l'épilogue final. Quelle belle aventure ce fut.

Enjoy !

Fin juin 2006

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 20 : BATAILLE FINALE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER (Dimanche)<strong>

J'étais arrivé à Raleigh sans encombre le samedi soir. J'avais trouvé la maison de Natalia assez facilement, elle était certes en dehors de la ville mais sa haute façade en pierre couverte de lierres et surtout les armoiries sur la grande porte de style artisanal légèrement arrondie en chêne de la famille d'Andrew étaient bien visibles. Je les avais identifiées les ayant déjà vues dans les couloirs de son repaire à Volterra. Je passai ma nuit en faction et assistai à leur arrivée de très loin de peur qu'Andrew ne me perçoive. J'avais reçu le hibou de Sabrina hier matin avant que je ne prenne l'avion me faisant quitter le continent européen. Elle savait qu'il mettrait du temps à me trouver ne sachant pas où me trouver exactement.

Elle m'annonça que son fiancé avait été assassiné par Andrew. J'en fus très peiné. Le plan avait changé, elle avait emmené les Volturi au repaire d'Andrew, elle espérait que grâce à ça, il irait se réfugier auprès de Natalia et se croyant à l'abri nous aurions pu profiter de l'effet de surprise pour l'attaquer mais pour ça elle devait faire un détour par Forks pour voir l'état de filles et tenter de convaincre Edward et le loup de la laisser s'occuper d'elles pour les tirer de leur coma. Je ne savais pas si Sabrina allait réussir à les convaincre mais elle semblait sûre d'elle-même : à elles trois, elles pouvaient le terrasser. Elle avait aussi un plan de rechange mais ne souhaitait pas m'en dire plus. Je savais qu'elle n'était motivée que par la vengeance, mais peu importait, seul le résultat comptait. Elle attendait ma réponse et me demanda de patienter à l'abri. Le hibou irait plus vite à la trouver car il traverserait des portes magiques ce qui raccourcirait fortement son voyage. Je trouvai de quoi rédiger une missive et lui répondis aussi sec :

« Je suis arrivé à bon port. Je me trouve à Raleigh en Caroline du Nord. Ne tarde pas trop, en attendant je vais faire un repérage des lieux. »

Je lui griffonnai l'adresse et renvoyai le hibou.

Après le départ d'Andrew l'après-midi même, je me décidai à entrer mue par une irrésistible impulsion.

Oo0oO

Sanglé par des liens magiques, je me sentis nauséeux. La nièce d'Andrew qui avait un âge avancé m'avait démasqué alors que je tentai de manipuler une des recrues sur lequel j'étais tombé à ma plus grande surprise. Il s'agissait d'Ewan, le frère de Rosella. Il n'était pas plus surpris que ça de me voir. Je ne lui expliquai rien de la situation ne voulant prendre aucun risque mais il fut d'accord pour se rallier avec moi au moment voulu quand il comprit qu'à cause d'Andrew, Rosella était dans le coma. Il fut contrarié de l'apprendre (sûrement parce qu'il comptait la tuer lui-même !), je ne lui révélai pas qu'en réalité Sabrina était à l'origine de ça mais je ne mentais pas vraiment à mon sens. Mieux valait l'avoir avec nous que contre nous le temps que ça durerait tout au moins.

Il s'éclipsa dès qu'il entendit le « pop » significatif d'un transplanage qui nous empêcha de finaliser notre stratégie et je me retrouvai paralysé. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol, je me tournai sur moi-même telle une marionnette et croisai les iris glacés de Natalia.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à pénétrer chez moi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Elle pointa sa baguette vers mon cou qu'elle toucha, puis ce fut l'épaule droite et l'épaule gauche. Elle me toucha aussi chaque côté de l'aine, s'éloigna et cria :

-Praesidium corpus* !

Chaque membre de mon corps s'étira comme pour se détacher de moi. Pris au piège, je la fixai sans lui montrer mon angoisse.

Réfléchis Jasper !

-Andrew est lié à moi magiquement, si vous me tuez vous le tuez aussi, lui assenai-je avec conviction.

Elle sursauta et mit fin au sort. Elle essayait de voir si je bluffai. Je me retins de lui envoyer des ondes pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons car je savais qu'elle avertirait Andrew. Elle savait qui j'étais, ça se voyait à sa façon de me toiser mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle me fit léviter et m'emmena à travers les murs qui prenaient une consistance liquide à notre passage jusque dans un caveau. C'était lugubre mais j'avais connu pire. Il y avait trois sépultures, l'une d'entre elle contenait seulement un cercueil vide. Probablement le sien. C'était glauque. Elle éleva le cercueil, je me crispai. Mon mal être s'amplifia quand elle m'enferma dedans mais je ne protestai pas.

-Vous allez patienter ici, le temps qu'il arrive.

Plongé dans le noir, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Je cherchai un moyen de sortir, ma force ne servait à rien. Je gardai mon calme, réfléchissant à comment j'allais pouvoir affronter Andrew. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, j'entendis des voix.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu me trouver.

Le cercueil trembla. La partie haute s'ouvrit découvrant seulement le haut de mon corps. Andrew me fixa sans un mot. La déception était présente, elle s'alternait avec la colère et la frustration.

-Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-C'est Sabrina ?

Il eut comme une illumination.

-Elle te contrôle c'est ça ?

Silence.

-Si tu m'avais trahi tu serais mort, dit-il comme pour lui-même.

Je réalisai avec scepticisme que j'avais dépassé la frontière de la trahison mais j'étais encore en vie. Tant mieux, il aurait été dommage de périr si près du but. Cela voulait dire aussi…

« Concentre-toi Jasper ! » me morigénai-je. Je continuai de vider mon esprit, toujours silencieux dans l'attente imminente d'une intrusion mentale.

-Il disait vrai alors ? S'angoissa Natalia. Vous êtes liés magiquement ?

Il était évident qu'elle ne connaissait que modérément le monde magique. Elle s'en remettait beaucoup à son oncle.

-Oui, confirma-t-il.

Il plongea brutalement dans mes pensées mais j'étais prêt. Sabrina avait amplifié ma capacité à brouiller mes pensées.

Il eut un rictus.

-Elle est douée cette petite, elle a bien fait son coup, ton esprit est illisible. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que tu sais où elle est ?

J'acquiesçai trop heureux de le laisser croire que j'étais sous l'emprise de Sabrina. Il était si imbu de lui-même, si fier d'avoir créé un être aussi valeureux que Sabrina, qu'il était aveuglé. Il me libera de mon cercueil et de l'emprise de son ennemi. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

-Tu vas me mener à elle.

-Elle n'est pas seule, elle a du renfort, révélai-je d'un ton neutre.

-Qui donc ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais la connaissant... Il faudrait peut-être un peu d'entrainement à nos recrues.

Je cherchai à accentuer mon dévouement à sa cause.

-Elle ne compte pas attaquer dans l'immédiat, je devais juste faire du repérage, confessai-je.

-Tu as raison. Allons-y de ce pas. Nous avons toute la nuit pour ça, nous partirons demain matin.

J'étais coincé car je n'avais aucun moyen de prévenir Sabrina. Il fallait qu'elle arrive avant demain matin. Sinon…

Je me rassurai, j'aviserai en temps et en heure.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA (Lundi) <strong>

Je repris conscience brutalement, m'assis et observai l'endroit où je me trouvai : c'était ma chambre, rien d'inhabituel jusque là. Je me rallongeai fatiguée puis me redressai de nouveau en hurlant :

-Jacob !

Je fixai la fenêtre toujours en place me demandant ce qui s'était passé. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Pourtant cela avait l'air si réaliste. Je secouai la tête, non il n'y avait pas de Rosella ni de Sabrina ni de Jake blessé ou pire. Mon estomac se tordit.

-Juste un cauchemar, tentai-je de me rassurer.

J'entendis des pas rapides dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre mes parents. Leurs visages pâles, leurs traits tirés accentuèrent mon appréhension.

-Bella, Dieu merci, tu es enfin réveillée, s'exclama Renée.

Je les regardai sans comprendre. Ils s'assirent autour de moi et m'étreignirent.

-Nous avons eu si peur, ajouta Charlie.

-Vous me faites peur.

Sur le seuil apparut une silhouette enveloppée dans un peignoir de bain.

-Rosella ? Bafouillai-je.

Elle ne dit mot, le visage fermé. Je secouai la tête de nouveau comme pour rejeter ce que cela impliquait.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit à mes côtés, mon père lui fit un peu de place.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, dit-elle simplement.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas, mon cœur se déforma sous l'intense impression de mourir.

-_Où est Jake !_

Prise de panique, je bondis hors du lit et allai à la fenêtre, ma tête me tourna mais je m'en fichais. J'ouvris la fenêtre et regardai en bas comme si j'allais le trouver là, étendu au sol. J'entendis ma mère arriver derrière moi pour me retenir de peur que je ne tombe et j'entendis aussi mon père appeler quelqu'un pour prévenir que j'étais réveillée.

« Réveillée ? », de quoi parlait-il ?

Il raccrocha aussi sec.

-Tu appelais qui ? Le questionnai-je avec empressement.

-Edward. Il…

Pourquoi l'appelait-il ?

-Où es Jake ? Le coupai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Avec lui, ils arrivent.

Je pleurai délivrée d'un poids colossal.

-Il va bien alors ?

-Oui Bella. Ça va, me rassura-t-il avec conviction.

Rosella resta en retrait, les traits figés dans une émotion indéfinissable, elle frissonna. Je lui proposai de prendre quelques habits dans mon armoire.

Je fis les cent pas attendant leur arrivée dans le stress. Je voulais voir de mes yeux qu'ils allaient bien, ne me demandant même pas pourquoi Edward était dans le coin. Je fixai de nouveau Rosella qui quittait ma chambre. Je me remis à la fenêtre :

-Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionnai-je l'horizon.

Je fouillais les environs des yeux. Je l'appelai de nouveau.

-Tu devrais te rafraichir un peu me conseilla Renée.

-Bonne idée.

Dix minutes plus tard, je descendis, sentant leur arrivée imminente. Je sortis sur le perron, mes parents sur mes pas. La Volvo d'Edward en vue, je courus vers elle. Jake en sortit et courut aussi dans ma direction. Je me sentis plus légère une fois dans ses bras. Il murmura mon prénom avec soulagement. Nous eûmes une brève conversation puis il me relâcha trop rapidement à mon goût. Je me tournai vers Edward que j'avais entendu remercier Charlie pour les avoir prévenus de notre réveil. Il n'était déjà plus là.

-Il est à l'intérieur, m'éclaira Jake.

Je rentrai, le tirant par la main. Mes parents suivirent le mouvement. Je stressai de les avoir collés à moi comme ça. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je voulus monter à l'étage, Jake me conseilla de les laisser un peu.

Ah oui, j'oubliais Rosella.

Je fis face à Jake et lui demandai ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu me dois d'abord une explication Isabella Swan, m'annonça Renée.

Refroidissement général. Elle se dirigea vers le séjour. Je fronçai les sourcils mais obtempérai, Jake sur mes talons, contraint et forcé.

-Maman…

-Seule à seule, merci.

-Non, Jacob reste.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Bien, j'écoute.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé et attendit.

Oo0oO

Nous étions en route pour la villa. Mes parents avaient été contre mon excursion au départ et puis Charlie avait lâché du lest au grand mécontentement de Renée.

-Pourquoi vous voulez aller chez lui, demanda Renée en pointant Edward du doigt.

-Ma famille est de retour et souhaite la voir, intervint Edward.

C'était un pur mensonge, je le savais.

-Cette folle est encore dans la nature, opposa Renée. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à elles de nouveau.

-Non, affirma Edward. Elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, et Jacob et moi allons nous occuper de son cas. Bella est en sécurité avec nous.

Renée le toisa froidement.

-J'ai l'air d'une idiote ?

Edward, interloqué la fixait.

-Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici avec moi.

Je flippai, je préférai encore retomber sur Sabrina que de rester enfermée ici avec elle jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Et Phil ? Et ton boulot ?

-Tu es ma fille, tu es ma priorité.

-Moi je vais bosser, nous informa Charlie. Libre à toi de te momifier ici, rétorqua-t-il à Renée.

Il se tourna vers Jake et Edward.

-Débrouillez-vous pour la neutraliser ou je m'en charge.

-Charlie ! S'agaça Renée. Tu pourrais me soutenir.

-Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, déclara Charlie à notre attention (il désignait maman) en quittant la maison.

Je revins à l'instant présent dans la Volvo et redemandai à Jake ce qui s'était passé. Il me relata les évènements jusqu'à l'intervention du père d'Allie.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, tu verras ça une fois chez lui.

Il me serra la main, je me rapprochai de lui, posai ma tête sur son épaule respirant profondément son odeur.

-Avant de perdre connaissance ma dernière pensée était pour toi, lui révélai-je.

Je perçus son émoi à travers les battements subitement désordonnés de son cœur.

-J'étais tellement triste à l'idée de ne plus te voir, ajoutai-je.

-Je suis là, accroché à tes basques pour la vie. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Il allégeait l'ambiance, comme d'habitude.

J'observai Edward qui conduisait. Son visage était plus serein. Il semblait presqu'heureux. Rosella posa sa main sur la sienne qu'il serra doucement. Je me demandai si c'était Rosella qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie ou s'il y avait autre chose. Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Rosella, j'étais positionnée derrière son siège. Elle sursauta.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, m'excusai-je. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais. J'ai souffert de te voir manipulée et utilisée comme une marionnette par Sabrina. Elle ne t'a pas épargnée.

-En effet, je n'ai rien pu faire contre elle mais je compte bien la retrouver et lui montrer qu'elle aurait mieux fait de me tuer.

-Ne dis pas une chose pareille, s'indigna Edward.

-Je la comprends, intervins-je, je ferai pareil si je savais me défendre.

-Je vais t'apprendre, m'annonça Rosella.

-Sérieux ?

-On se calme mesdemoiselles, lança Jake, soucieux.

-Elle va mordre la poussière et rejoindre l'enfer, ajouta Rosella.

J'abondai dans son sens.

-Rien de tout ça n'arrivera, répliqua Edward avec assurance.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ? Lui demanda Rosella.

Pas de réponse, on arrivait devant la maison, ils eurent tous les deux un moment d'arrêt. Rosella me jeta un coup d'œil, comme moi elle le sentait mal. Devant la porte, je me tournai vers eux :

-Bon dites-nous…

Je fus interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB (Lundi)<strong>

Quand je compris que Bella était sortie du coma, la vie sembla ré-imprégner les tissus de mon corps privé pendant trop longtemps d'oxygène. Edward préféra que les autres restent ici à nous attendre pour ne pas les heurter. Il avait raison, j'appuyai son conseil.

Il voulut prendre sa voiture.

-Nous n'irons pas plus vite en traversant les bois ?

-Nous en aurons besoin pour les ramener ici.

Pas tord. Soudain, je l'entendis. Bella…elle m'appelait. Déstabilisé, je ne compris pas. Nous étions loin de chez elle, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre d'ici. Le phénomène se reproduisit, me laissant complètement chamboulé par la détresse perçant dans sa voix. Je montai dans la voiture sous le regard inquiet que me lança Edward.

-Je ne suis pas fou.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Il démarra. Roulant rapidement et supportant mon stress qui augmentait. Bella avait-elle des ennuis ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu flippes aussi alors arrête.

Mon portable sonna, je constatai que Sam avait essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois depuis ce matin. Il devait s'inquiéter de ne pas m'avoir vu à la réunion que j'avais moi-même organisée. Je décidai de l'appeler plus tard.

En voyant apparaitre la maison des Swan, je sus qu'Edward avait raison, je m'étais fait peur pour rien, je le compris en réceptionnant Bella dans mes bras. Je murmurai son prénom.

-Je n'ai pas su te protéger, m'accablai-je.

-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, se cassa voix. Je n'aurais pas supporté…

-Je sais, alors imagine par quoi je suis passé en ne te voyant pas te réveiller.

-Je t'ai causé du souci, s'accabla-t-elle en retour.

J'eus du mal à ne pas la serrer plus fort, mais il fallait bien que je la lâche. En me redressant, je croisai le regard ému de Renée qu'elle dissimula dans la seconde.

0o0oO

Devant la porte des Cullen, je me postai derrière Bella car Alice arrivait. Elle ouvrit la porte et Bella partit en vrille, c'était prévisible. Il fallu presqu'une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance. J'étais très ému. La voir si heureuse c'était un bonus sur lequel je ne crachais pas. Alice fit la connaissance de Rosella qui était pâle, celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer la défunte sœur d'Edward. Elle se posait des questions, c'était évident. Bella raconta à Alice comment elle avait rêvé d'elle ne se posant pas les mêmes questions apparemment.

-Je le sais Bella, j'étais là.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Je le savais, dit simplement Bella, je savais que c'était vraiment toi.

-C'est l'avantage d'être entre deux mondes.

-Comment tu es revenue ? Je ne comprends toujours pas, lui demanda Bella.

-Ne restons pas sur le perron, entrez. Je vais vous expliquer.

Rosella ne bougea pas.

-C'est grâce à la potion obtenue par le rituel ? C'est Sabrina qui vous a ramené à la vie ?

Il y eut un blanc. Mince, elle était fine. Elle n'était pas qu'un cerveau vide dans un joli corps. Edward m'ignora, il était lui aussi surpris par les allégations de sa sorcière.

-Oui c'est bien ça, s'excusa Alice.

Bella s'agita.

-Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi… ?

Harry arriva accompagné de Remus avant qu'elle ne termina sa question. Bella sauta dans le bras de son soi-disant « cousin » et embrassa Remus.

-Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux. Comment vont tes enfants Harry ? J'ai appris que tu avais eu une fille. Et comment va votre fils Remus ?

-Ils vont biens tous les deux, répondit Harry. Pas facile d'avoir un nourrisson à la maison, Ginny a hâte que je rentre.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à savoir ce que ça fait, enchaina Remus.

Perplexe, nous l'observions tous, sauf Harry.

-Je viens de découvrir que j'ai aussi une petite fille de quelques semaines.

Il nous raconta son histoire.

-C'est une histoire magnifique, dit Bella.

Elle rougit.

-Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, je ne parle pas de …

-On a compris Bella, l'interrompit une voix qui me hérissa.

Rosalie fit son entrée. Bella se renferma.

-Je vois que l'accueil est toujours aussi chaleureux, continua Blondie.

Bella l'ignora. Remus rectifia le tir en leur expliquant comment « cheveux décolorés » avait été manipulée. Bella n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes à mon plus grand plaisir.

-Et pour Sabrina, intervint Rosella. Qu'en est-il ?

Harry entreprit de leur raconter le reste de l'histoire. Alice les informa de la situation difficile de Jasper.

-Il y a un élément nouveau, rajouta Alice. J'ai eu une vision quand vous êtes partis tous les deux : Andrew a décidé de venir ici avec Jasper qu'il croit toujours être de son côté. Ils sont déjà en route avec les malheureux que ce mégalo a capturés.

Mouvement de panique.

-Ewan sera là aussi ! S'écria Rosella. Il faut…

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, s'incrusta l'hybride, provoquant un raz de marée supplémentaire.

Rosella et Bella sortirent leur baguette simultanément. Harry s'interposa.

-Stop ! On arrête tout et on recommence.

Seulement, voir Bella si bouleversée fit remonter toute ma colère et ma rancune contre cette créature.

-Jacob, me rappela à l'ordre Edward.

Bella nous observa tour à tour.

-Baissez vos baguettes, leur demanda Harry. Sabrina marche avec nous et elle va vous expliquer le plan qu'elle a en tête pour détruire Andrew et qui vous concernent toutes les deux.

Oo0oO

Tandis qu'elle leur révélait son plan, je voyais Alice tourner en rond. Elle était soucieuse.

-Tu brouilles ses visions, me renseigna Edward et ça la gêne. Elle surveille Andrew car depuis ce qu'elle a vu cette nuit, elle a peur.

-Elle a vu quoi ?

-Jasper en mauvaise posture.

Oui, elle venait de nous le dire.

-Comment peut-elle rester aussi calme ? Demandai-je.

-Elle sait qu'il va rester en vie, Andrew veut s'en servir contre nous.

-A sa place, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de savoir Bella…

-Je sais mais Alice sait aussi que sans les filles nous avons peu de chance de le vaincre sans qu'il y ait des pertes et ça elle ne l'accepte pas. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes rangés du côté de Sabrina.

-Ce n'est pas une raison….

Il me tira par le bras. Nous fîmes quelques pas et il me relâcha aussi prestement. J'appréciai car peu importait notre lien, je ne supportais toujours pas qu'un vampire pose la main sur moi.

-Elle t'a vu mort.

Je crus m'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants.

-Quand ?

-A l'instant.

-Je croyais que je brouillais ses visions ?

-Elle n'a rien vu d'autre, juste toi et ceux de ta meute allongés. Je suppose que la mort a cessé le court-circuit de sa vision. Elle ne voit pas ce qui se passe avant. Elle a reconnu notre terrain.

Mes tripes se tordirent, me donnant la nausée.

-Elle ne peut se résoudre à te le dire mais moi oui.

-Je t'en remercie, raillai-je.

-Nous sommes amis.

Sincère ? Je me doutais que oui. Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu n'en parles pas à Bella, elle risque de paniquer, me conseilla-t-il.

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- S'il t'arrive malheur…

-Je sais tout ça, Bella ne supportera de perdre aucun d'entre vous non plus. Elle est comme ça, faut te faire une raison, elle ne restera pas à l'écart si on se met en danger et moi je ne resterai pas à l'écart si elle est en danger quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Il me fixa avec un drôle d'air.

-Je sais, je voulais juste te prévenir, conclut-il.

Je reçus un appel. Encore Sam.

-Je dois aller à la réserve les prévenir. Je vais faire un aller-retour. Je te la confie.

Ce fut difficile mais je m'éclipsai sans tarder.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE (Lundi)<strong>

Tout ce rassemblement chez nous était oppressant mais utile. Je me mis en retrait, percevant l'animosité de certaines personnes malgré les explications de Harry pour laver mon honneur. Comment pouvaient-elles me pardonner alors que moi-même je ne me pardonnais pas ? Remus était pourtant celui qui avait le plus souffert de mes déraillements en dehors de Teddy et pourtant il me soutenait et m'encourageait à être plus indulgente envers moi-même. A quoi bon ? Ça ne ramènerait pas Emmett près de moi. J'avais trop honte, je n'étais plus à la hauteur, je n'étais plus à sa hauteur, lui qui était si généreux. Il méritait mieux. Je me résolus, la mort dans l'âme, à quitter sa vie dès que le taré serait vaincu.

Tout ce petit monde s'éparpilla brusquement. Le loup était parti, les filles étaient derrière la maison à s'entrainer avec l'hybride, Harry et Remus. Edward et Alice était partis faire des emplettes pour nourrir la smala… enfin c'est ce qu'Alice me fit croire en tout cas, elle esquissa un léger sourire en franchissant le seuil, ce qui me stressa. Je suivis le plus gros groupe à l'extérieur discrètement et assistai à leurs échauffements. Il régnait beaucoup de tension mais Harry et Remus temporisèrent le tout. Après une demi-heure de franche admiration (Bella se révélait très douée), je rentrai à l'intérieur et me posai dans le canapé, ultime moment de calme avant la tempête.

Je me redressai brusquement. Allant à la fenêtre je les vis arriver, pas moyen de s'échapper, la porte s'ouvrait déjà à la volée laissant apparaitre un Emmett déstabilisé. Il jeta un regard circulaire et tomba sur moi. Il s'accrocha au mien en dépit de l'arrivée de Carlisle et Esmé. Ils vinrent me serrer dans leurs bras comme si de rien était. Cela me fit du bien.

-Que fais-tu là ? Me demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Vous ne saviez pas que j'étais libre ? Edward ne vous a pas prévenus ?

-Non. Nous sommes venus suite à la visite des Volturi à notre hôtel, me renseigna Carlisle.

-Que voulaient-ils ? M'affolai-je, connaissant les personnages.

-Il semblerait que Sabrina ait trahi Andrew Jones en envoyant Aro et ses frères sur ses traces à Volterra. Sauf qu'Andrew s'était envolé quand ils donnèrent l'assaut. Mécontents, ils ont envoyé Demetri nous voir, espérant que nous ayons des informations à leur communiquer.

-Et que leur avez-vous dit ? Demandai-je, tendue.

-Rien, nous ne sommes au courant de rien. Demetri nous a donc fortement conseillé de revenir à Forks car Aro soupçonne Sabrina d'être ici et qu'Andrew devrait suivre.

-Il a raison en tout cas pour Sabrina, elle est là avec les autres en plein entrainement derrière la maison.

-Les autres ? S'enquit Carlisle.

Je leur expliquai brièvement la situation omettant Alice, mieux valait qu'il la voie d'abord. Esmé s'angoissa de savoir Jasper toujours sous l'emprise d'Andrew.

-Tout va bien se passer, les rassurai-je.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Esmé.

-Je le sais de source sûre.

Peu convaincus, ils m'embrassèrent de nouveau et allèrent rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. Esmé me jeta un dernier coup d'œil, eut un mouvement de tête me montrant Emmett qui toujours debout à l'entrée, ferma la porte. Une fois hors de vue, je m'avançai vers lui et à sa hauteur je ne m'arrêtai pas, trop faible pour l'affronter.

-Allons les rejoindre, proposai-je. Harry sera heureux de te revoir et Remus…

Il me choppa le bras tout en douceur m'obligeant à lui faire face. Son visage fermé se décrispa, il soupira voyant que j'évitai le face à face.

-Tu es sortie quand ?

-Samedi.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Parce qu'elle avait honte et qu'elle craignait votre rejet, intervint la voix de Remus.

Emmett se tourna légèrement, observant Remus de toute sa hauteur.

-Vous êtes le père de Teddy, se rappela-t-il.

-Oui Remus Lupin, enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin Emmett.

Emmett se renferma de nouveau, la culpabilité explosant sur ses traits si beaux.

-Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait, j'aurais dû empêcher tout ça d'arriver. Je me suis laissé aveugler.

-N'en parlons plus, le rassura Remus, nous savons tous qu'Andrew est responsable du déraillement de Rosalie. Il a joué sur son point faible en la manipulant odieusement.

-Manipulée ?

Remus lui expliqua les problèmes qu'Andrew m'avait causés et me prit par les épaules sous le grondement peu discret d'Emmett. Remus fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Tu es faite pour être mère, je te confierais mes enfants sans problème.

J'eus envie de pleurer, touchée au plus profond de mon être.

-Si tu passes à Londres, tu pourras faire du baby-sitting, ajouta-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas si Jacqueline apprécierait. Remus a découvert l'existence de sa petite fille Amandine, éclairai-je Emmett qui avait du mal à suivre.

Je croisai ses yeux incrédules qui se chargèrent en émotion, réalisant que j'avais des circonstances atténuantes.

-Tu croyais que je t'aurais rejetée ? Après ce qu'on a vécu ?

-Tu n'es pas venu…

-Je ne pouvais pas venir te voir en prison, Carlisle m'avait conseillé de te laisser du temps avant de venir te voir. Il avait peur que ma visite ne te fasse plus de mal que de bien.

-Carlisle n'a pas toujours raison, tu aurais pu te passer de son accord.

-Malheureusement, il y avait aussi le problème de Jasper. Mais Carlisle cherchait comment faire pour t'aider à sortir de là tout en sachant que tu aurais besoin de soins psychologiques adaptés.

-Je n'étais pas folle !

-Je ne pouvais pas le savoir Rosie, ton attitude était…

-Je le sais, le coupai-je plus conciliante. Ne m'en veux pas, je suis un peu à cran.

-Nous le sommes tous, intervint Remus. Andrew arrive, nous devons être prêts.

-Je suis prêt pour ma part, décréta Emmett.

-Je le suis aussi, rajoutai-je plus confiante le sachant à mes côtés.

-Il va comprendre qu'on ne joue pas avec la vie des gens sans impunité, dit Remus, menaçant.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD (Lundi)<strong>

Dès le départ de Jacob, Alice avait eu la vision de l'arrivée du reste du clan. Elle me proposa de l'accompagner faire quelques courses rapides afin de sustenter toute la peuplade et aussi pour que Rosalie et Emmett aient le temps de se retrouver avant qu'elle ne les assomme par sa résurrection. J'avais eu du mal à laisser les filles sans ma protection. Je n'étais pas présomptueux mais j'avais fait une promesse à la mère de Bella ou plutôt elle nous avait menacés des pires représailles si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit mais c'était du pareil au même : sa sécurité m'importait autant que celle de Rosella. Harry m'avait assuré qu'elles ne risquaient rien, qu'il y veillerait avec Remus et Rosalie. Après tout…Si Jacob avait pu le faire, je le pouvais aussi.

Une heure était passée, nous étions sur le retour quand elle eut une vision claire de l'attaque.

-Jacob ne sera pas là quand ils vont attaquer, comprit-elle.

-Tant mieux, non ?

-Peut-être mais cela veut dire que c'est imminent, dépêchons nous.

Devant la maison elle hésita, consciente du choc que cela produirait à nos parents et à Emmett. Mais ce qui la stressait le plus était son obsession concernant le retour de Jasper.

-Il te manque c'est tout, ne te focalise pas là-dessus, chaque chose en son temps.

Elle allait franchir le seuil pour déposer les courses quand je lui pris la main.

-Ils sont derrière avec les autres, lui précisai-je.

Elle laissa les courses au sol et nous fîmes donc le tour, avançant comme au ralenti. Le premier à la voir fut Emmett. Il quitta la main de Rosalie et s'approcha le visage d'une extrême pâleur comme s'il avait vu un revenant. Quoi que c'était un peu le cas. Il l'étreignit avec force la soulevant de terre comme une plume.

-Frangine ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! S'écria-t-il la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Rosalie n'avait pu s'empêcher de le lui dire. Son émotion n'en demeura néanmoins pas moins grande.

Carlisle et Esmé, ce fut une autre histoire. Passé le choc, ils refusèrent d'y croire. Il fallait que j'intervienne.

-C'est bien elle, pas de doute, confirmai-je. J'étais là quand Sabrina l'a ramenée parmi nous. Ils regardèrent vers Sabrina qui, en plein exercice, ne prêta pas attention à eux.

-Esmé, je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé ce fardeau, lui avoua Alice. Je ne pensais pas que cela tournerait si mal. Je m'en veux si tu savais.

Elle éclata en sanglot, des sanglots sans larmes mais non moins violents. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu en ma présence sortait maintenant qu'elle était entourée de notre famille. Esmé ouvrit ses bras comme dans un appel, Alice s'y refugia avec reconnaissance.

Carlisle se joignit à elles. Emmett et moi tentâmes aussi de nous insérer dans leur étreinte. Ils s'écartèrent et nous nous serrâmes tous comme dans une mêlée laissant une place pour Rosie qui s'y faufila.

-Il ne manque plus que Jasper, souffla Esmé.

Je me fermai hermétiquement à toutes pensées, profitant de ce moment béni de plénitude qui me faisait défaut depuis tant de semaines.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSELLA (Lundi)<strong>

Face à la détermination de Sabrina, imperméable à mes reproches et à ma rancune, je dus faire preuve d'énormément d'initiative pour contrer ses attaques. Elle était si puissante que cela en était effrayant. Elle commença par m'apprendre à me servir de sorts qui m'étaient inconnus pendant que Remus s'occupait de Bella. Elle ne maitrisait pas beaucoup la magie, il essayait de la briefer le plus possible pour qu'elle puisse au moins se défendre, Harry servant de cobaye.

Quel homme ce Remus. Il m'inspirait un immense respect dû non seulement à sa sagesse mais aussi à ses dons indéniables de professeur. La magie noire avait peu de secret pour lui en tout cas jusqu'à un certain point. Bella apprenait vite, en moins d'une demi-heure les « Expulso, Incendio, Experlliarmus et autres Petrificus Totalus » n'avait plus de secret pour elle.

Pour moi c'était tout aussi complexe mais à un niveau supérieur. J'étais aussi dans une phase d'apprentissage, et je n'aimais pas apprendre d'une personne dont je me méfiais. Edward vint me prévenir qu'il partait aussi. Son absence me stressa dès qu'il fut hors de la villa. Pourquoi ? Avais-je tant perdu confiance en moi ?

Malgré mes tentatives très virulentes, je n'arrivai pas à atteindre Sabrina. Elle finit par perdre patience :

-Ça ne va pas du tout !

Harry avança.

-Je vais vous aider.

Il se plaça à côté de moi, et m'expliqua les mouvements nécessaires avec patience. Je me détendis.

-Concentre-toi.

J'opinai. Harry recula, Sabrina se remit en position. J'attaquai.

Sabrina se protégea mais mon attaque perça sa défense à la plus grande satisfaction de l'assistance. En effet la famille d'Edward s'était jointe à nous. Je m'arrêtai contre l'avis de Sabrina pour aller les saluer. Cela ne me prit pas plus d'une minute car Sabrina me rappela à l'ordre. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Bella qui profita un peu plus de leur présence.

L'arrivée d'Alice causa un peu plus d'agitation. Je fus presque jalouse de leur affection mutuelle. Cette famille qu'ils formaient, cette union palpable, je ne connaitrai plus jamais cela. J'en avais été privé. Je pensai à Ewan, je savais que nous allions devoir nous affronter de nouveau et l'idée de le tuer me bousillait. Il était ma seule famille.

-Il ne mérite pas ton amour, me murmura doucement Edward qui s'était faufilé derrière moi. Il te fera du mal et ça je ne l'accepterai pas.

Il avait raison mais cela n'en était pas moins douloureux.

-Je sais.

Sabrina fit une pause me laissant profiter des bras d'Edward et demanda à Bella de nous rejoindre. Edward s'éloigna à regret mais resta dans les parages.

-Il reste une chose essentielle à voir, nous informa Sabrina.

-Laquelle ? Demandai-je.

-Nous sommes plus fortes en unissant notre magie. Notre protection nous rend moins vulnérables, notre sang rend notre magie plus puissante, notre capacité à aimer par delà les obstacles nous rend réceptive aux failles de l'ennemi.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? S'enquit Bella.

-Donnez-moi vos mains, formons le triangle de la fraternité et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car comme nous tous, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et perçut le bruit de balais sifflants fonçant dans notre direction malgré leur invisibilité.

-C'est trop tard, ils sont là, déclara-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY (LUNDI) <strong>

Il adorait voir Bella progresser si vite, elle enchainait les sorts comme si elle avait toujours pratiqué la magie. Elle leur demanda le nom du sort qu'elle avait lancé lors de l'attaque de Zabini. Harry ne sut quoi lui dire. Remus par contre, connaissait cette magie intempestive.

-Gurgite fatalis*, ce sont des ondes de choc mentales. Ce sort est très destructeur. On ne l'enseigne pas.

-Comment j'ai pu l'utiliser ?

-Ça, Merlin seul le sait, répondit Remus. La peur parfois déclenche des réactions inattendues.

Harry voulut tenter l'expérience mais Remus le lui déconseilla avec virulence.

-Continuons plutôt l'entrainement.

L'arrivée des Cullen provoqua une dissipation de quelques minutes, Harry ne se sentit pas le courage de priver Bella de leur présence après tout ce qui s'était passé. Remus fit la connaissance d'Esmé. Celle-ci surveillait beaucoup Alice des yeux comme si elle craignait de la voir disparaitre de nouveau.

Quand Sabrina convoqua Bella et Rosella, Harry se posta non loin, surveillant les gestes de l'hybride. Il avait en elle une confiance limitée sachant ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir.

Et puis tout bascula rapidement. Il y eut des sifflements, une première explosion, des flammes rapidement maitrisées par un « Aguamenti». Un pan de la maison s'effondra. Sabrina riposta, sa baguette en l'air comme Remus. Un film magique se forma, les protégeant tous sous un dôme. Ils se serrèrent tous, les uns avec leur baguette les autres en position d'attaque.

-Alice cache-toi derrière ! Lui recommanda Esmé.

Elle obtempéra, comprenant cette requête.

-Il sentira quand même ton odeur, répliqua Rosalie.

-Je vais y remédier, dit Sabrina.

-Où est Jacob ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, la rassura Edward espérant visiblement le contraire.

Andrew apparut enfin suivit de Jasper, vêtus de capes noires à grand col où étaient brodées des symboles ressemblant à des armoiries, pensa Harry. Il y eut une vive émotion dans le clan Cullen. Jasper resta impassible, inconscient de la présence de sa femme. Etait-il sous l'emprise d'un imperium ? Peu probable, cette lueur dans ses yeux... Andrew se faisait manipuler, Harry en était persuadé. Une quinzaine de personnes se trouva subitement derrière eux. Leurs yeux rouges, leur impatience, leur colère, tout ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il y eut un flottement quand le frère de Rosella apparut à son tour. Harry ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Ewan la chercha du regard avec frénésie. Edward se rapprocha d'elle mais elle le contourna et s'avança jusqu'à la limite du dôme magique. Il eut un rictus satisfait.

-Il y a d'autres personnes, nous informa Sabrina.

-Les Volturi arrivent en effet, nous confirma à son tour Alice. Ils vous ont suivis.

-Tant mieux, répondit Carlisle. Sinon nous serions trop en infériorité numérique.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, peu à peu apparaissaient d'autres sorciers, de toutes sortes et l'air mauvais, certains d'entre eux rappelait à Harry les Mangemorts, affublés de capes sombres et de masques informes.

-Comme tu vois Sabrina, j'ai fait quelques emplettes sur le chemin, se vanta-t-il.

-Misérable, siffla Sabrina.

-Je ne t'entends pas, ton dôme est bien puissant. Je te félicite. Et c'était bien tenté de contrôler Jasper mais tu savais bien que je m'en rendrais compte et que je lèverais ce sort.

Il tendit brusquement sa baguette.

- Perforatum*.

Un jet bleu telle une lame sortit de sa baguette, il dessina sur le dôme la forme d'une porte voûtée. La protection disparut à cet endroit précis.

-Jasper, vas-y ! Récupère-la.

Il s'exécuta et pénétra dans le dôme.

-Ne faites rien, ordonna Sabrina à leur attention.

Jasper fonça droit sur Sabrina, les ignorants. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, elle ne bougeait pas et le sondait comme si elle était connectée à lui. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle se décala, dévoilant Alice. Il se figea. Chacun reteint son souffle spectateur de leurs retrouvailles. Elle les enveloppa dans une sphère qui devint opaque et tourbillonna sur elle-même jusqu'à disparaitre avec eux à l'intérieur.

-Que leur avez-vous fait ? Hurla Esmé avec fureur.

-Ils ont besoin de se parler en tête à tête quelques minutes, se justifia Sabrina. Et Jasper… sera en sécurité.

Andrew qui avait assisté à la scène poussa un hurlement de rage et le dôme se désintégra.

La bataille commença.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER <strong>

Ne voyant pas Sabrina débarquer, je me résolus à suivre Andrew, le laissant toujours croire que j'étais de son côté. J'avais donné tant de cœur à l'ouvrage à entrainer les recrues avec lui qu'il m'en avait chaudement remercié. Sa confiance en moi était limitée mais véritable. A aucun moment il n'avait de nouveau tenté de pénétrer mon esprit.

-Tu n'es pas comme Sabrina. Tu es un soldat dans l'âme et ta loyauté est indéniable.

-J'aime mon clan, je veux les protéger, et si pour cela je dois vous aider à capturer et vaincre Sabrina, je le ferai. Nous avons un pacte.

-Tu sais que nous allons devoir nous battre contre ton clan ? Elle va forcément s'allier avec ta famille adoptive car leur but est de m'éliminer tout comme elle.

-Je le sais mais vous ne pouvez pas les tuer sans périr.

Je n'étais pas idiot, il pouvait très bien laisser cette « besogne » à l'un de ses prisonniers. Cependant, j'avais suffisamment confiance en eux pour avoir prévu le coup et Sabrina était avec eux.

-Nous trouverons un moyen de la capturer d'une manière ou d'une autre, affirmai-je.

Impassible, il me scruta.

-Bien. Il est temps de partir.

Il nous affubla tous de capes noires brodées de ses armoiries dans le col. A peine en route, il fit plusieurs haltes par ci par là pour enrôler d'autres sorciers de la pire espèce.

-Pourquoi agrandir le groupe ?

-Elle n'est pas venue pour que moi je vienne à elle. Elle a donc préparé ses arrières, je ne veux pas me faire surprendre.

Cette idée déplaisante me fit froid dans le dos, mais je cachai mes sentiments et lui souris en retour.

-Aide-moi, veux-tu ?

Ce ne fut pas difficile. De la mauvaise graine, il y en avait partout. Ewan, s'excitait à mesure que l'on approchait. Il fallait que je l'aie à l'œil quant à Alan, le nouveau, il restait le plus difficile à gérer. Ils étaient tous armés de baguettes bridées certes, mais de baguettes quand même.

La maison en vue, je restai de marbre. Les voir, ce fut tout autre chose. Je me fis violence pour ignorer leur désir me voir les rejoindre. Sabrina les abrita sous un dôme, je me détendis. Quelque chose m'attirait dans cet espace confiné, je ne comprenais pas cette attraction. Andrew le fissura et m'y envoya pour chercher Sabrina. C'était bizarre car l'attraction venait d'elle. Elle se décala et je flanchai devait une image parfaite représentant mon Alice.

Une seule seconde passa, je me retrouvai dans une autre dimension. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi m'éloignait-elle ? Pourquoi ce mirage si réel d'Alice ?

Son image se mua dans ma direction tendant les bras vers moi. Je me détournai, voulant fuir ce mirage. Elle me contourna et se planta devant moi avec grâce. Il m'était pénible de la regarder. Elle entremêla ses doigts comme pour prier approchant ses mains jointes devant sa bouche. Cependant, elle ne parlait pas, ses iris ambrés me transperçaient par leur indicible tristesse.

-C'est moi Jasper, je suis bien réelle.

-Mensonge.

Elle commença à se dévêtir, troublé de la voir déboutonner son chemisier, je baissai les yeux. J'étais ridicule, je devais mettre fin à cette mascarade. Le tissu tomba au sol suivit de près par un autre vêtement. Il régnait un silence de plomb.

-Tu te rappelles de notre première fois mon chéri ? Tu m'avais mordu dans le feu de l'action.

Je faiblis, comment une illusion pouvait connaitre ce détail si intime ? Elle me donna son dos, assailli par le doute, je relevai les yeux pour vérifier ses dires dans un fol espoir grandissant. Dans le creux de ses reins se trouvait bien la marque de mes dents. Je reconnus aussi la marque de naissance asymétrique sur son épaule gauche.

Impossible de décrire l'explosion de bonheur qui m'envahit me faisant défaillir. Je tendis la main et effleura les preuves de sa réalité.

-C'est bien toi ? Soufflai-je dans une sorte d'agonie. Comment est-ce possible ? Nous avons récupéré tes cendres.

Elle tressaillit à mon contact mais resta de dos.

-Sabrina, elle m'a ramenée à la vie grâce à la potion prévue pour elle et son fiancé. A la base, son plan était de s'enfuir avec lui et de redevenir humain.

-Je sais elle me l'avait dit.

-Maintenant qu'il est mort, elle a préféré me ramener pour que toi tu puisses être heureux. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

Etrangement le bonheur incommensurable se ternit et la colère déferla telle une avalanche.

-Elle n'aurait pas eu à faire ça si tu n'étais pas partie sans rien me dire ! Tu as décidé de m'abandonner ! Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ? Nous avons nagé sous l'eau pendant des semaines sans oxygène, un humain se serait noyé, nous, nous avons survécu, pensant nos blessures comme après une guerre dont on ne revient jamais indemne. Notre famille n'en était plus une, j'ai haï Esmé. Et maintenant que je refais surface tu réapparais. Comment être sûr que tu ne vas pas me refaire le même scénario à la prochaine contrainte. Je ne survivrai pas à une autre disparition. Alors si tu comptes de nouveau m'abandonner, passe ton chemin.

Elle me fit face le visage décomposé. Ses bras entouraient sa poitrine menue. J'ôtai ma cape et l'enveloppai dedans.

-Je ne peux te promettre d'être là pour l'éternité mais je peux te jurer que plus jamais je ne te cacherai quoi que ce soit. Les décisions importantes je les prendrai en accord avec toi.

Elle était sincère, Alice ne savait pas bien mentir. Ma colère s'évapora laissant juste un intense besoin d'être dans ses bras. Elle anticipa et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment.

-Nous devons y retourner, ils ont besoin de nous, annonçai-je d'une voix sombre.

* * *

><p><strong>POV GENERAL<strong>

Andrew n'arrivait pas à croire à la défection de Jasper. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un coup en douce de Sabrina. Enragé, il envoya une partie de ses troupes, faisant par là-même exploser le dôme. Il la fixa avec animosité.

-Elle est pour moi, vous me la laissez. Tuez tous les autres !

Edward fut celui qui émit le premier coup, Rosella enchaina, envoyant valser des nouveaux nés à coup d'Expulso. Bella en stupéfixa d'autres.

-Jacob arrive, les informa Edward qui craignait le pire.

Bella chercha des yeux son loup, distraite elle fut désarmée. Affolée, elle échappa de peu à un sort destructeur, elle se laissa tomber au sol et glissa pour chercher sa baguette.

-Protego !

Remus empêcha un sorcier miteux, aux yeux avides et aux dents jaunes de lui lancer un sort de mort. Rosalie s'interposa, voulant le protéger suite au corps à corps qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Emmett frappait, repoussait, broyait mais c'était difficile d'être partout. Carlisle saisit un sorcier qui s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à Harry. Le sorcier au masque se dématérialisa et réapparut dans son dos. Une lumière verte le frôla puis une autre. Esmé l'intercepta et lui tordit la nuque dans un craquement lugubre. Personne ne toucherait à son mari !

-Ne tuez pas les hybrides, s'exclama Sabrina, ils sont sous la coupe d'Andrew, ils n'ont pas demandé à avoir cette vie.

-On va essayer, déclara Harry, mais il sera difficile de les différencier durant le combat.

-Les différencier oui…

Le visage de Sabrina s'éclaira.

-Vous avez raison, le félicita-t-elle.

Suite à des mots inintelligibles prononcés par elle, les sorciers prirent une teinte rougeâtre.

-On peut dégommer les rouges, c'est ça ? Demanda Emmett.

Elle confirma.

Jacob muta avant même de sortir de la forêt suivit de la meute au complet. Il avait voulu éloigné Seth mais celui-ci ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Ils avaient perçu l'arrivée de l'ennemi dans un frisson collectif. Ils avaient fait au plus vite mais la bataille avait déjà commencé à leur grand damne. Il évita de penser au pire. Bella avait une bonne étoile, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, il tenta de s'en convaincre. Certains ennemis avaient une couleur rougeâtre. Leurs crocs furent attirés instinctivement vers eux.

-Non ! Cria Sabrina.

Mais Andrew, d'un seul bras nonchalant, renvoya les loups dans les fourrés, expulsés par une force invisible.

-Quelles sales bêtes ! Se dit-il écœuré.

-La sale bête c'est vous, répliqua Bella, indignée en lui jetant un « Confringo » en pleine figure.

Il esquiva et l'ignora, comme si elle n'en valait pas la peine et se tourna vers la meute. Les loups se redressaient déjà, prêts à bondir. Andrew positionna ses mains comme s'il tenait une boule fictive.

-Comprimo*, susurra-t-il.

Jacob abaissa sa tête jusqu'au sol, submergé par une douleur dévastatrice. C'était comme si on lui broyait le crâne. Il feula à la mort, terrassé. Ses frères s'abaissèrent eux aussi, touchés par le même mal. Bella hurla essayant vainement de les rejoindre.

Harry se débarrassa de son ennemi d'un « Confundo » si virulent que l'hybride alla s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Il allongea son bras, ignorant la douleur de son épaule, visa Andrew et se concentra, plissant les yeux, repoussant la peur de se louper. Par instinct, certains ennemis s'éloignèrent du champ.

-Gurgite fatalis !

Des ondes bleues comme celles émises par Bella contre Zabini s'échappèrent de sa baguette formant des cercles, la terre trembla, les arbres aussi perdant subitement leurs feuilles, la maison résonna. Andrew cessa de torturer les loups et se volatilisa esquivant l'attaque.

Bella respira à nouveau, voyant Jacob se redresser. Les loups essayaient de reprendre contenance mais pas facile avec la terre qui s'agitait encore sous leurs pattes. Harry mit fin au sort, satisfait partiellement.

-Où sont Jasper et Alice? Demanda Esmé à Sabrina.

-Je les tiens à l'abri.

-Ne décidez pas à leur place ! S'écria Emmett qui avait pulvérisé sans le vouloir un des hybrides.

-Faites attention ! Hurla Sabrina.

-Libérez ces malheureux de son emprise, lui conseilla Remus. Ils seraient de bons alliés contre ce lâche.

-J'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas.

Rosalie et Remus n'avait qu'une envie, attraper Andrew et lui faire payer mais il restait inaccessible.

Bella était arrivée près de Jacob, il grogna de la voir prendre des risques pour le rejoindre.

« Elle t'aime imbécile ! » se permit d'intervenir Leah, aussi pénible que ce que Jacob avait imaginé de par les pensées de Sam. « Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, accepte-le ! »

Jacob le savait et l'acceptait avec difficulté car cela lui faisait peur maintenant qu'il savait que lui et les siens risquaient de mourir. Leah fixa Sam.

« On protège ce qu'on aime et on est prêt mourir pour eux c'est comme ça. »

Celui-ci se sentit mal, les pensées des loups s'éparpillèrent.

« Restons concentrés et soyons vigilants ! » Les rappela-t-il à l'ordre sous l'approbation de Sam.

Jacob se redressa, repoussa Bella du museau vers les Cullen. Elle obtempéra, peu rassurée. Elle avait cru s'évanouir en voyant Andrew s'acharner sur lui et la meute.

-Venez avec nous, ne restez pas de ce côté, les implora-t-elle.

La meute la suivit avec réticence.

-Il ne faut pas tuer les hybrides, juste les sorciers, lui ordonna Sabrina.

Jacob gronda de plus belle.

-Il n'approuve pas, les éclaira Edward qui avait un peu suivi. Ils ne peuvent tuer des humains.

-Ils sont tout sauf humains, précisa Sabrina, ils sont là de leur propre gré, attiré par l'argent, le sang ou les deux.

La meute résistait ne voulant pas épargner les hybrides. Jacob temporisa ses frères.

« Je sais ce qu'ils ont vécu, je l'ai vu à travers elle. » Il leur montra ses souvenirs tout en restant sur leur garde. Ils comprirent le problème.

Andrew réapparut enfin.

-Bon je commence à m'ennuyer.

Il déracina les sapins en amont et les envoya sur eux. Sabrina suréleva la terre qui forma un mur sur lequel les sapins s'enfoncèrent comme des fléchettes atteignant leur cible.

-Non, lâche-moi ! Cria Rosella.

Elle se débattait contre le vide. Edward perçut dans ce capharnaüm les pensées d'Ewan. Ce fumier s'attaquait à elle comme un lâche ! Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel, Remus s'écria :

-Attracio* !

Ewan et Rosella furent attirés vers lui et descendirent doucement malgré les tentatives d'Ewan de remonter. Rosella l'obligea à réapparaitre. Malheureusement Andrew pétrifia Remus. Leur lente ascension reprit son court. Harry réveilla Remus. Ewan et sa jumelle se retrouvèrent sur le toit.

Edward sauta agilement vers eux. Commença alors une lutte acharnée. Ewan s'était entrainé, il était fort et plus agile. Rosella n'avait pas le dessus, seul Edward parvint à le contenir mais sa force de nouveau-né l'expédia à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il ligota Rosella, la désarmant.

-Tu refuses d'abandonner, j'aurais pu te laisser la vie sauve, expliqua Rosella à son jumeau avec douleur. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il ricana :

-Tu es en plein délire.

Edward revenait à la charge, Ewan lui infligea un Doloris qui le fit chanceler. Il y avait déjà goûté par sa faute et le supportait toujours aussi mal. Rosella se débattit pour se libérer, emplit de fureur.

-Bella votre main ! Cria Sabrina qui comprit que c'était le moment pour Rosella.

Jacob grogna, il s'élança vers elles mais il fut stoppé par un hybride très agressif qu'il tenta d'esquiver pour arriver jusqu'à Bella, celui-ci en profita pour le prendre au piège. Il lui enserra le poitrail, il y eut un craquement. Rosalie venait de lui sauver la mise en décapitant l'ennemi.

Les autres se battaient avec courage, essayant aussi de suivre ce qui se passait en hauteur. Andrew dut envoyer le reste de sa troupe, surpris par la résistance de ses ennemis. La présence de Sabrina et du Survivant y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Il envia encore moins le Lord nommé Voldemort. Il avait dû en baver.

Bella scella sa main à celle de Sabrina, une brume bleue et une brume jaune s'échappèrent alors des deux sorcières s'élevant jusqu'à Rosella. Celle-ci reçu cette substance verte en elle, ses yeux devinrent noirs, ses cheveux s'élevèrent formant comme des tentacules. Ses liens magiques cédèrent. Ewan se braqua, ne sachant comment réagir. Les tuiles du toit s'élevèrent, elle tendit son bras comme pour un appel, sa baguette revint vers elle tel un aimant. Ewan se créa un mur de protection qu'elle fissura puis fit exploser sans prononcer la moindre incantation. Elle lui lança un Doloris surpuissant, de la fumée sortit des pores d'Ewan : il brûlait. Les yeux révulsés il tenta gauchement une attaque frontale dans un geste désespéré pour mettre fin à son calvaire. C'était pire que sa transformation. Il se heurta à Edward qui tendit son bras telle une épée et coupa Ewan en deux au niveau de la taille d'un seul coup.

-Incendio !

Rosella regarda bruler son frère sans aucun état d'âmes comme si elle n'était pas elle-même. Edward en fut alerté.

-Les Volturi sont là, les informa Carlisle.

Effectivement, Aro se tenait à l'écart, toujours aussi soigneusement vêtu et accompagné d'Alec, Demetri et Felix.

Jane était punie pour lui avoir caché l'implication d'Alec dans la tentative de coup d'état d'Andrew Jones. Alec avait sollicité sa clémence et avait déclaré vouloir lui-même en finir avec cet hybride. Aro avait cédé plus par curiosité que par bonté d'âme sous la réprobation de ses frères. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de s'entourer de plus de gardes du corps pour se rendre à Forks.

Il se régalait du spectacle, admirant les pouvoirs immenses de ces sorcières.

Il daigna jeter un œil à Andrew.

-Alors c'est comme ça que vous pensiez nous remplacer ? C'est un peu faible pour ne pas dire risible, vous ne trouvez pas ? Susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Andrew supporta mal d'être ainsi humilié. Il n'avait pas anticipé leur venue, il avait sous-estimé Sabrina et surtout il n'était pas prêt à subir un échec, ce n'était pas une option. Il décida d'employer les grands moyens afin de leur montrer qui il était : un être hors norme très puissant. Plusieurs clones de lui-même apparurent et s'élancèrent vers les Volturi. Alec qui était resté en retrait, extérieurement peu intéressé par les évènements, bouillait d'intervenir depuis qu'il avait aperçut cet être infecte qui avait cru bon de le manipuler, Lui ! Alec Volturi ! Il allait voir ce qui lui en coûterait.

-Alec, dit simplement Aro.

Il recula et Alec s'avança, ses dons anesthésiants entrèrent en action.

-Le vrai n'est pas là, fit-il remarquer à Aro, agacé.

Andrew, qui avait pris l'apparence d'un des Cullen, se demanda comment se dépêtrer de cette galère. Ses desseins révélé, il avait perdu l'effet de surprise et surtout ses recrues diminuaient. Il devait revoir sa stratégie et se faire petit quelques temps. Disparaitre quoi…

Remus mit fin à son stratagème au moment où il pensa à se volatiliser. Rosalie qui venait de broyer un des sorciers s'élança aussi sur lui ou plutôt sur une pale copie d'elle-même. Elle avait tellement la haine qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il devait payer ! Elle porta le premier coup qui le toucha pour la première fois depuis le début des hostilités. Il y eut une stupeur générale. Remus qui avait en lui une envie de meurtre, le fit exploser littéralement. Il s'éparpilla puis se recomposa aussitôt. Il réapparut, un rictus lui déformant le visage.

Jasper percevait la bataille.

-Ramenez-nous Sabrina ! Cria-t-il.

Sabrina ne voulait pas risquer de le voir mourir, ni lui ni Alice. Elle ignora sa demande. Mais cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie de les garder à l'abri tout comme libérer ses congénères de l'emprise de son créateur. Elle fatiguait mais était sur le point d'y arriver. Elle surveilla Rosella du coin de l'œil, canalisant aussi sa puissance. Décidément ce n'était pas si simple.

Remus étira sa baguette dans la direction de son ennemi, aveuglé par la rage.

-Avada…

Harry le coupa dans son élan, lui saisissant le bras fermement.

-Non Remus, ne fait pas ça.

-Il n'a pas eu de remords lui quand il aspiré la vie de Doris.

-Ce n'était pas personnel, vous le savez très bien, répliqua Andrew. Je ne faisais que mon travail.

Remus tira son bras pour se libérer d'Harry, personne ne l'empêcherait de tuer cette pourriture.

-Rosella, Bella ! Hurla Sabrina. Formons le triangle.

Andrew fronça les sourcils, plus inquiet par les agissements de Sabrina que par les pleurnicheries de ce loup-garou. Cette seconde distraction lui valut un assaut d'Esmé qui prit tout le monde au dépourvu.

-Ça c'est pour ce que vous avez fait à mon fils.

Andrew l'expulsa juste par la pensée mais elle eut le temps de le disloquer, il se rendit invisible le temps de réparer tout ça et transplana pour battre en retraite sauf qu'une barrière le stoppa dans sa fuite. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les filles disparurent pour réapparaitre autour de lui en se tenant la main. Une substance bleue sortit de Sabrina, une jaune de Bella, et une rouge de Rosella. La rouge se mêla au jaune et devint orange. La bleue se mêla au jaune et devint vert, la bleue se mêla au rouge et devint violette. Leurs cheveux se mirent à virevolter comme Rosella, leurs yeux devinrent aussi noirs et brillants qu'une nuit de pleine lune et s'écarquillèrent exprimant de la fureur. Des veines strièrent leur visage. Elles étaient méconnaissables.

Edward plein d'appréhension regarda Jacob. Il reconnut la même crainte dans ses yeux. Ils s'avancèrent mais un mur invisible les empêcha de continuer.

« Si elle leur fait du mal je la tue. »

Edward abonda dans son sens.

Les volutes s'élevèrent dans le ciel et se mélangèrent donnant une fumée noire opaque qui enveloppa doucement le trio et leur prisonnier qui n'avait pu transplaner hors de ce triangle. Il assistait au spectacle avec détachement comme si ce n'était pas lui qui était prisonnier de ces furies. Il ressentit le feu de l'enfer, brûlant comme si on l'avait mis à proximité du soleil. Il se desséchait, se consumait, se désagrégeait dans une souffrance mille fois pire que sa propre transformation, hurlant comme un damné. Il comprit que la fin était proche et eut un seul regret.

« Natalia »

Des frissons secouèrent l'assistance. Personne ne bougeait pas même les Volturi qui étaient ébahi. Alec savourait ce spectacle même s'il aurait préféré s'en charger.

Quand la brume opaque se dissipa, elles avaient repris leur apparence humaine. Andrew gisait là pétrifié comme une statue de pierre noircie. Toute vie l'avait quitté.

Les hybrides restants redevinrent eux-mêmes et reculèrent. Les sorciers ennemis étaient tous morts. Rosella commença à les rassembler en commençant par son frère. Elle versa des larmes amères. Sabrina alla rassurer ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Les Cullen furent soulagés de voir surgir Alice et Jasper. Remus resta prostré devant la dépouille d'Andrew, réalisant que tout était fini. Rosalie voulut le rejoindre mais Emmett l'en dissuada. Harry était fatigué, il avait peu dormi ces derniers jours et la pression retombait. Jacob rejoignit Bella qui était sous le choc. Les autres loups grognaient toujours anxieux par la présence des Volturi et des hybrides encore en vie.

-Je suis ravi de constater que tout se termine bien, dit Aro. Il reste néanmoins une chose à régler.

Son regard glissa vers Jasper. Celui-ci approcha, se rappelant de sa promesse. Sa famille se récria. Alice se braqua et le retint.

-Vous avez beau être de retour Alice, et je ne vous demanderai pas par quel « magie » vous êtes de nouveau en vie, il n'en reste pas moins que Jasper nous a promis d'entrer dans notre famille si nous l'aidions à résoudre votre disparition.

-Vous n'avez qu'à m'emmener, proposa Sabrina, vous ne perdrez rien au change. Au contraire.

Elle quitta ses « amis » et rejoignit Aro sous les regards de chacun. Elle posa sa main dans celle d'Aro. Il apprécia ce qu'il vit.

-Fabuleux ! S'exclama-t-il. Bon et bien soit. Pour cette fois, je veux bien faire une exception.

Jasper fit un signe de tête à Sabrina en signe de remerciement.

-Je te souhaite d'être heureux, lui dit-elle avec un de ses rares sourires.

-Je m'y engage.

Il supprima le distance entre eux de quelques pas et lui donna une accolade affectueuse.

-Merci du fond de mon cœur.

Puis il recula pour rejoindre Alice et son clan. Elle s'approcha d'Edward, il lui sourit pour la première fois. Elle lui remit sa précieuse fiole. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

-Faites-en bon usage, dit-elle simplement.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna avec les Volturi, les cinq hybrides encore en vie sur ses pas.

* * *

><p>Praesidium corpus* : sortilège d'écartèlement.<p>

Gurgite fatalis* : sortilège d'ondes de destruction

Perforatum* : sortilège d'intrusion

Comprimo* : sortilège de compression

Attracio* : sortilège d'attraction de corps vivants.

L'épilogue donnera des infos sur l'avenir des protagonistes.


	21. Epilogue final

Relecture Brynamon. Ma sœur chérie qui a toujours été de bon conseil.

Désolé, je vous ai fait attendre pour cet épilogue final, j'étais pas motivée, je me concentrai plus sur mon autre fic, je m'en excuse.

Après deux ans d'écriture pour mon histoire en deux parties, je me sens un peu triste. Enfin bon, c'est la vie…

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en tout cas et à bientôt peut-être.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE FINAL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UN AN PLUS TARD<strong>

**POV EDWARD MASEN CULLEN**

Allongé derrière Rosella qui dormait paisiblement, je caressai son ventre bien rond. Elle était enceinte de presque neuf mois. Nous ne savions pas encore si c'était un garçon ou une fille mais peu m'importait. Elle avait décidé de l'appeler Bonnie si c'était une fille comme dans Bonnie and Clyde. Quelle idée ! Pour un garçon, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. J'adhérai à tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout ce qui m'importait était qu'elle soit heureuse près de moi. J'avais failli la perdre quand j'avais pris seul cette décision qui avait changé ma vie.

Après la bataille, il m'avait fallu deux semaines pour me décider à utiliser la potion que Sabrina m'avait laissée. Pourquoi à moi ? Je me le demandais encore. Rosella m'avait questionnée sur ce flacon et avait vite compris ce que c'était. Elle m'avait supplié de jeter cette mixture. Elle craignait que je décide de m'en servir et que je le regrette par la suite. Elle m'aimait tel que j'étais et quelque soit les obstacles nous saurions y faire face. Après son départ pour Londres le lendemain, j'étais resté en famille pour en parler avec eux. Avant de m'en servir, je voulais savoir s'il y avait un meilleur usage à en faire. Alice m'avait bien aidé sur ce coup car elle avait compris que j'étais le seul à pouvoir en bénéficier. La potion ne pouvait ramener qu'un vampire à la vie ou rendre un vampire humain. Il ne pouvait servir dans d'autres cas. J'avais fixé alors chacun d'entre eux car ils avaient tous le droit de vouloir retrouver cette vie. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais exprimé le désir de redevenir humain, sauf Rosalie. Je m'étais attardée sur elle, elle m'avait souri avec résignation.

-Cette potion, c'est à toi qu'elle l'a donnée. Et si Alice a vu un enfant quelque qu'il soit, je te souhaite que ce soit le tien. Moi sans Emmett, je ne veux pas de cette vie.

Il la serra dans ses bras, touché par cet immense sacrifice. Cela montrait surtout qu'elle l'aimait plus que l'on n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Rassuré sur ce point, j'avais osé leur demandé ce qu'ils en pensaient. Ils étaient mitigés mais Esmé m'avait décidé.

-Quoi que tu décides nous t'aimerons éternellement. Tu seras toujours mon fils. Tu feras toujours partie de cette famille. Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte.

Alice m'avait conseillé d'en parler avec Rosella mais je ne l'avais pas écouté. Elle avait vu des conflits intenses entre nous provoqués par cette décision mais ce n'était que temporaire du moins elle l'espérait car l'avenir fluctuait. Je l'avais ignoré car pour moi l'essentiel était que cela finirait par s'arranger, j'en étais persuadé.

Et j'avais eu raison. Maintenant elle se réjouissait comme les autres car Esmé et Carlisle allaient devenir grands-parents. Leur bonheur n'avait pas de limite même s'ils savaient que c'était éphémère.

Je n'avais jamais été si déterminé et pourtant je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur. Alice bien que troublée, m'avait assurée de la réussite de ma transformation sans me donner plus de détail. Ce fut Rosalie qui, contre toute attente, se porta volontaire pour me veiller. Elle m'avait tenu la main et m'avait rassuré. Cela avait duré trois jours. J'avais cru suffoquer tandis que l'air cherchait à véhiculer de l'oxygène dans mon organisme. J'avais eu des spasmes, des crampes, des décharges d'un milliard de volts. Mes muscles avaient semblé grossir indéfiniment cherchant de la place pour s'étendre, ma peau…on aurait dit qu'elle avait été plongée dans de l'eau bouillante. Ma tête avait été comme dans une broyeuse. Mes os avaient paru se rompre. J'avais ensuite cru me noyer, tandis que l'eau et le sang imprégnaient mes tissus. J'étais resté conscient pendant cette première phase qui m'avait paru interminable tant elle se répétait dans un ordre anarchique. J'avais ensuite plongé dans une sorte de coma pendant la deuxième phase (merci Sabrina pour votre clémence) où j'étais resté un peu conscient mais sans les douleurs atroces, j'avais juste été paralysé, comme engourdi. La troisième phase me plongea dans le sommeil. Un sommeil plein de rêves.

Quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, ils étaient tous près de moi. J'avais vu la différence toute de suite : elle se voyait sur leur visage que je distinguais moins nettement. Il avait reflété de l'incrédulité et surtout du scepticisme. Je ne pouvais lire en eux, j'en avais été soulagé. Il y avait eu une immense paix dans ma tête emplit que de mes propres pensées des plus bouillonnantes. J'avais inhalé avec bonheur l'air ambiant, leur parfum était inexistant. Troublé, j'avais fermé les yeux. Une main m'avait alors caressé les cheveux. C'était Esmé…

-Ça va ? Tu sembles perdu.

J'avais opiné, peu sûr de moi. Elle m'avait embrassé sur le front. Sa bouche glacée aux contours durcis m'avait donné des frissons. Encouragé, je m'étais redressé doucement et avait apprécié les nouvelles sensations de mon corps, réminiscences de ma première vie d'humain. Je n'avais plus de brûlure dans ma gorge, plus de capacités accrues, ma peau n'était plus imberbe.

J'étais sorti du lit pour m'observer dans la glace, marchant normalement, constatant le froid du sol. J'avais d'abord fixé mes yeux verts héritage de ma mère que j'avais retrouvé avec plaisir. Ensuite le choc ! J'étais moins beau, Aïe ! J'avais longuement cligné des yeux devant mon reflet imparfait. J'avais un peu de barbe, mes cheveux n'avait plus cette teinte de bronze mais était juste châtain foncé. Rosella allait-elle supporter ces nombreuses différences ? J'avais posé ma main sur mon cœur et des larmes avaient coulé sur mon visage en sentant cet organe si précieux battre de nouveau.

-Ton odeur n'a rien d'attirant, avait fait remarqué Emmett.

-Sabrina a dû mettre une protection pour qu'il ne soit pas attractif aux vampires, avait supposé Jasper avec un léger sourire.

Je les avais écoutés d'une oreille distraite. Esmé était déjà près de moi et m'avait enveloppé de ses bras maternels.

Je soupirai à l'évocation de ses souvenirs, ma famille me manquait même si je les voyais de temps à autre. Mais j'étais si heureux que j'avais l'impression de voler. Je continuais à caresser le ventre de ma femme (et oui, nous nous étions mariés) et perçus un léger petit coup comme si mon fils ou ma fille voulait communiquer avec moi.

-Moi aussi je suis impatient de te connaitre…

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA SWAN<strong>

Nous étions chez Sam, fêtant l'obtention du diplôme de Jake, entourés de sa sœur Rachel et de ses amis. Emily n'avait pas chômé, il en fallait pour nourrir toute cette peuplade d'ogres. Je l'aidai du mieux que je pouvais sous le regard perçant de Charlie.

Oui, il était là aussi comme pour compenser l'absence de Billy qui faisait cruellement défaut.

Je savais qu'il avait des choses à me dire, mais l'heure n'était pas aux conversations sérieuses. J'étais rentrée d'Angleterre hier dans la matinée. J'étais exténuée mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté la remise de diplôme de Jacob. Son sourire lumineux en me voyant avait illuminé toute la salle. Nous nous étions si peu vu durant l'année qu'il m'avait tardé de me retrouver seule avec lui. Je l'avais trouvé changé, en bien. Il avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité et il était plus déterminé. Son amour pour moi était resté intact, il s'était chargé de me le prouver sans attendre, une fois seuls tous les deux.

J'avais travaillé tout l'été dernier pour mettre de côté suffisamment afin d'acheter mon billet pour l'Angleterre à la fin du mois d'Août. Harry m'avait attendu le vingt-huit pour me faire rencontrer la Directrice, une de ses amis. Il avait fait le nécessaire dès que je lui avais donné mon accord. Il n'avait pas été simple de convaincre Renée. Charlie avait suivi le mouvement. Quant à Jake…

Après la bataille, nous avions repris une vie somme toute normale. J'avais obtenu mon diplôme, lui avait réussi à rattraper son retard et comptait bien finir son cursus. Il fut difficile de nous quitter. Il m'avait demandé, non il avait exigé que je me donne à fond pour justifier que je le laisse se dessécher ici tout seul. Je lui avais assuré que je ferai de mon mieux et que je comptais revenir à la fin de l'année pour préparer notre entrée universitaire ensemble. J'avais déjà commencé à lister des universités potentielles. Il y avait encore du boulot mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que nous avions vécu. Une ballade de santé quoi.

J'avais vu Alice régulièrement pendant cet été là. Son retour avait été source d'un bonheur sans nom. Réconciliant chacun avec la vie. Je m'étais rendu de temps à autre à la villa pour prendre des nouvelles. Edward avait été souvent absent apparemment, j'avais cru qu'il m'évitait mais en fait je l'avais su après, il avait décidé de redevenir humain. Après le choc initial (je l'avais vu), je lui avais souhaité d'être heureux. Je l'avais rassuré en lui disant qu'il était en rien différent de celui que j'avais connu, j'avais menti mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il était parti à la mi-juillet à Londres rejoindre Rosella. Emmett et Rosalie faisaient souvent la navette, elle s'occupait régulièrement des enfants de Remus. Je leur avais passé un coup de cheminette de temps à autre ainsi qu'à Harry. J'avais eu tellement hâte de rencontrer ses enfants et de connaitre ses proches.

Renée était restée deux bonnes semaines après la bataille. J'en avais profité pour qu'elle connaisse mieux celui que j'aimais le plus, elle et Charlie mis à part. Ses craintes sur sa nature s'étaient dissipées. Elle n'avait pardonné que moyennement à papa par contre, lui reprochant quelque part d'être responsable de mon côté sorcier (qui m'avait emmené tous ces ennuis selon elle). Elle était repartie avec du mal. Pourtant j'avais bien récupérée. Mais bon, c'était ma mère…

Je n'avais pas trop pratiqué la magie, j'étais plus à l'aise certes mais je me sentais pas dans mon élément ici. J'avais vu Allie de tant à autre, et son père aussi à qui je devais beaucoup. Chez lui, je m'étais autorisée plus de liberté. Il s'était fait une joie de me guider un peu.

L'arrivée à Londres avait été magique, tout était allé rapidement. Harry m'avait installé chez lui m'expliquant que les choses seraient différentes pour moi. J'avais à peine eu le temps de revoir tous mes amis. J'avais été scotchée par Poudlard. C'était loin de ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était mille fois mieux. J'avais été un peu en décalage par rapport aux autres élèves, malgré tout j'avais eu un bon accueil car j'étais de la famille du « Survivant ». Mon bonheur avait atteint son paroxysme quand j'avais découvert que c'était Remus mon professeur attitré. J'avais suivi des cours intensifs particuliers et contrairement aux autres, j'avais été autorisée à quitter Poudlard le soir avec lui. Harry avait insisté pour que tout comme Remus, je puisse bénéficier d'une vie de famille. J'adorai ses enfants. Je m'entendais mieux avec Ginny. J'avais été invité au mariage d'Edward mais j'avais préféré les laissés profiter de ce moment sans une ex dans leurs pattes. Je ne pensais pas que Rosella était du style à se marier. Edward avait dû user de beaucoup de finesse à tous les coups.

J'étais rentré deux fois à Forks, une fois pour les fêtes de Noel et une fois à Pâques pour fêter nos un an avec Jake. Quand mon année scolaire s'était terminée, j'avais tant acquis que je m'étais réconciliée avec moi-même. J'étais une sorcière à part entière désormais. Peu importait l'endroit où j'irai, cela ferait partie de moi. Allie m'avait promis de m'emmener à nouveau du côté magique. J'en étais tout excitée.

Je ne craignais plus la vie, je pourrais enfin protéger tous ceux que j'aimais. La vie était belle. L'avenir s'annonçait des plus prometteurs…

* * *

><p><strong>POV HARRY POTTER (en « Je » exceptionnellement)<strong>

Je contemplai avec vigilance ma petite Lily assise dans la baignoire pour le bain et qui se chamaillait brutalement avec son frère lui arrachant son jouet des mains. Elle ne faisait pas de cadeau, son caractère intempestif et volcanique n'était pas sans me rappeler sa mère. Elle niait d'ailleurs toute ressemblance. De l'eau s'éparpilla partout, je m'en fichai, un sort suffirait à nettoyer tout ça. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à être sévère. Mes enfants m'avaient tant manqué pendant une période que je prenais le temps de vivre et de profiter d'eux… et de ma femme.

J'avais hébergé Bella dès son arrivée à Londres. Elle avait crée à elle seule une ambiance familiale des plus agréables et les enfants s'étaient vite adaptés. Elle avait été discrète malgré tout, ne voulant pas nous gêner. J'avais repris mon travail d'Auror avec un rythme moins soutenu. Ginny et moi avions eu besoin de nous retrouver. Elle avait eu sa dose avec tous nos problèmes. Parfois Bella avait fait du baby-sitting pour nous donner l'occasion de sortir. Réticents au départ, elle avait su nous prouver que nous avions tord de nous inquiéter car les enfants étaient des anges avec elle (quels ingrats !).

Ginny envisageait de reprendre bientôt son travail. Je lui avais répondu que quelque soit sa décision nous nous adapterions. Je voyais régulièrement Rosella et Edward. Il venait même à la maison. Et oui, Ginny avait enfin pardonné. Nous avions assisté à leur mariage fait en petit comité, j'avais participé à ma façon. J'avais eu un choc, tout comme Ginny en rencontrant cet Edward humain. Elle avait donné des conseils à Rosella pour son futur bébé et passait régulièrement quelques heures avec elle pour faire les boutiques pendant que nous gardions les enfants. J'aimais passer du temps avec Edward. Cet Edward humain était plein de ressources (il avait déjà des pistes pour du boulot) et son bonheur était contagieux.

Ginny et moi avions passé du temps avec Hermione et Ron à l'hôpital et puis à leur retour avec leur bébé après une éternité. Ginny avait passé et continuait à passer du temps avec Hermione qui souhaitait reprendre le travail après un an sans activité. Elle adorait sa petite Rose mais elle était trop active pour rester au foyer. Ronald lui avait repris le travail. Mes amis avait connu l'enfer mais s'en était sorti plus fort et grandi et surtout heureux.

Je m'occupais de mon filleul quand je le pouvais. Il était bien entouré, il ne me tenait pas rigueur d'être moins présent.

En revenant de Forks, il avait fallu que je m'organise pour tant de choses et que je m'éloigne de nouveau pour le procès de Madame Jonas. L'affaire Zabini s'était soldée par un non-lieu. Mais plus la peine d'y penser. Toute cette affaire avec Remus, Mme Jonas, Andrew, Sabrina et les Volturi était derrière nous.

Il y avait une chose qui me tenait aussi à cœur mais je n'étais pas sûr que cela puisse fonctionner. J'avais entendu parler, grâce à une collègue du Ministère, qu'il y avait des enfants hybrides (mi-sorcier, mi-vampire) dans l'orphelinat du centre de Londres. Cependant, personne ne savaient comment ils allaient évoluer et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec Rosalie…

-Harry ?

Je fis un bond.

-Les enfants c'est maman, elle monte, alors on se calme.

Ils comprirent parfaitement et se mirent à s'amuser calmement. Je me hâtai de réparer leurs bêtises. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes des anges.

Elle prit une serviette qu'elle me lança.

-C'est si gentil de me faire croire que tout va bien.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser les enfants et se tourna vers moi pour en faire de même. Les enfants se remirent à nous éclabousser et nous nous joignîmes à eux, riant aux éclats, la vie ne pouvait être plus belle…

* * *

><p><strong>POV RONALD WEASLEY<strong>

Debout face à la porte-fenêtre de la maison, j'observai Hermione dans le jardin le visage illuminé devant notre fille qui tentait de s'asseoir. Rose avait un an et deux semaines mais elle ne marchait pas encore, à peine commençait-elle à s'asseoir. Elle avait pris du temps à grandir. Sa naissance prématurée avait laissé beaucoup de séquelles motrices et psychologiques. Nous ne savions pas encore où nous allions mais une seule chose comptait, elle était avec nous et ça n'avait pas de prix. Son premier sourire avait été un pur moment d'émerveillement. Elle avait passé quatre mois à l'hôpital avant de rentrer chez nous. Hermione après son hémorragie qui avait failli lui coûté la vie avait été hospitalisée un mois. Il avait été difficile pour moi d'être seul si longtemps. Et encore plus difficile de laisser Rose à l'hôpital. Mais nous avions tenu le coup et nous en avions été récompensés. Aidés par nos proches, l'attente avait été moins rude. Leur soutien nous avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

En revenant ici avec Rose dans nos bras, nous nous étions demandés comment nous allions faire. Un peu dépassé, nous étions restés un moment à la contempler endormie dans son berceau immense. Nous étions une famille à présent. Nous avions la responsabilité d'un petit être fragile qui avait grandement besoin de nous. Nous avions peur de nous louper.

-Il va falloir assurer Ronald.

Je lui avais pris l'épaule, faussement confiant.

-Nous allons y arriver.

Hermione se reposait beaucoup sur moi depuis l'arrivée prématurée de Rose. Il avait fallu que je grandisse et que j'assume mon rôle de père. Pas évident…

Nous avions eu beaucoup de visite et beaucoup d'aide de nos familles et proches. Ginny m'avait soutenu comme jamais. Elle m'avait vu au plus mal mais jamais elle n'en avait fait étalage, se contentant juste d'être là. Le retour d'Harry avait été un pur soulagement. Le savoir en danger, ne m'avait pas aidé.

Nous avions eu la visite de Remus quand Rose était rentrée, nous avions fait la connaissance de sa fille. Hermione m'avait confié peu après que la vie n'était pas toujours si injuste après tout. J'avais aussi fait la connaissance du Dr Cullen de passage pour le mariage d'un membre de son clan tout fraichement redevenu humain. Cela m'avait moins choqué que le fait que ce soit Rosella Vance qui soit la mariée. Il m'avait rendu visite accompagné d'Harry. Je m'étais entretenu longuement avec lui. Carlisle s'était révélé être comme nous le pensions Hermione et moi : très prévenant et généreux.

J'avais aussi rencontré la fameuse Bella. Une gentille fille, un peu tête de mule comme Harry mais bon, il y avait certains traits de famille contre lesquels on ne pouvait rien.

J'avais repris le travail depuis peu et Hermione envisageait aussi de retravailler mais plus à mi-temps car le planning des rendez-vous médicaux de Rose était chargé. Nous allions nous arranger pour décaler notre emploi du temps, Hermione n'était pas chaude pour la faire garder et son appréhension était contagieuse. Nous nous verrions moins mais c'était un sacrifice qui nous paraissait nécessaire.

-Ron ! Viens voir ! Elle se tient assise toute seule !

Je courus les rejoindre, plein de fierté, j'étais heureux…

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSELLA VANCE <strong>**(j'ai gardé mon nom de naissance, m'enquiquinez pas !)**

J'émergeai doucement d'une nuit de sommeil agitée. Je me sentais reposée même si le bébé avait tout fait pour m'empêcher de dormir. Maintenant il était calme dans mon ventre, je profitai pleinement de ce moment de sérénité. J'avais hâte d'accoucher, j'étais comme une baleine et j'avais mal partout. Comme d'habitude, j'étais enveloppé des bras d'Edward qui semblait dormir encore. Je me dégageai doucement et me retournai non sans mal pour l'observer. Il dormait paisiblement, il en avait de la chance. Je n'arrivai pas encore à bien réaliser. Nous allions former une famille, c'était inespéré. Je caressai ses cheveux, sa joue ombrée par une barbe naissante. Il se réveilla d'un coup, posant ses yeux verts sur moi. Il me sourit.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Le questionnai-je.

-Oui. J'ai rêvé de toi.

Il me disait ça tous les matins depuis son retour. Enfin sauf le premier mois car c'était le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que je lui pardonne.

En revenant à Londres j'avais repris mon travail avec joie. J'avais aussi réaménagé la maison dans l'attente de l'arrivée d'Edward. J'étais allée voir Hermione qui était hospitalisée. J'avais vu son bout de chou qui luttait avec courage. Je l'avais presqu'enviée, je ne savais pas où j'allais avec Edward. Je pouvais imaginer une vie sans enfants mais pas une vie sans lui. Tous ces derniers évènements avec Ewan et Sabrina m'avaient laissé des traces. Je m'étais tellement endurcie que j'avais peur de ne plus savoir être heureuse. La mort d'Ewan avait été une délivrance ? Non. Désormais je n'avais plus de famille. J'avais failli mourir à maintes reprises. Mon visage défiguré par des maléfices resterait marqué à vie. Il était pourtant moins difficile de me regarder dans la glace qu'auparavant. Cette femme magnifique n'existait plus, j'étais libérée de ce poids comme si je m'étais enfin retrouvée. J'avais en plus coupé mes longs cheveux pour ne plus ressembler à l'ancienne Rosella. Ils étaient raides à présent et dégradés jusqu'aux épaules.

Quand j'avais accueillis Edward à l'aéroport deux semaines plus tard, j'avais cru que j'allais faire une syncope. Je l'avais reconnu, la n'était pas le problème. Ce fut le sourire confiant qu'il afficha qui m'avait fait partir en vrille tel un magyar à pointe rancunier et crachant du feu, il avait encaissé sans broncher malgré le regard choqué des passants et cela n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Nous étions rentrés ensuite dans un silence de mort. A la maison, il avait posé ses valises et s'était tourné vers moi, j'avais cillé pour la première fois, déstabilisée par ce qu'exprimaient ses yeux d'un vert si limpide.

-Exprime ta colère parce que je sais que je la mérite. Quand tu auras terminé, je t'expliquerai pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision.

-Je t'écoute, grognai-je prête à relancer la guerre.

-Tu n'a pas terminée, je le sais mais fais vite car ma patience à des limites.

J'avais effectivement grogné encore et encore puis j'étais passé au stade suivant où je râlais tel un gobelin mécontent. Pas une fois, il ne m'avait touché, pas une fois il n'avait élevé la voix, pas une fois il n'avait tenté de me calmer. Il se contentait de passer des heures à jouer au piano des mélodies qui me filaient le cafard. Le reste du temps il faisait la cuisine, il adorait manger. Quand il dormait dans la chambre d'ami, je l'observais avec angoisse. J'avais peur, il était tout ce qui me restait de merveilleux dans la vie et cette décision qu'il avait prise sans me consulter…

Je finis par ne plus ressentir de colère, si j'avais eu moi aussi cette occasion peut-être que je l'aurais saisi. Je ne pouvais être si égoïste envers celui que j'aimais plus que ma vie. Comment avait-il pu prendre tant de place dans mon cœur si abimé ?

Et puis un jour en rentrant du travail, je l'avais trouvé debout dans l'entrée à m'attendre. Il m'avait enlacé brutalement.

-J'en ai marre d'attendre.

-Moi aussi, avais-je dit simplement en lui entourant le cou de mes bras.

J'avais eu beaucoup d'appréhension. C'était pour moi la première fois et j'avais su plus tard que c'était aussi son cas. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus glacées mais ses baisers étaient tout aussi brûlants. Il m'avait portée jusque dans la chambre et là, il y avait eu un déchainement de passion qui m'avait consumé jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse haletant. Il avait quitté mes bras et s'était assis en me donnant son dos.

-Je ne fais pas les choses correctement.

J'avais attendu, bouleversée d'être ainsi frustrée et de me sentir rejetée. Il avait sorti une boite de sa poche et s'était retourné vers moi. Il m'avait fait sa demande sous mes yeux ébahis.

-Ce n'est pas romantique, pardonne-moi.

Il avait attendu ma réponse, me voyant hésiter il me confia une chose qui fit pencher la balance.

-Je t'aime et je veux vieillir avec toi, voilà pourquoi je suis redevenu humain : pour rester avec toi jusqu'au paradis et pour l'éternité…

* * *

><p><strong>POV JACOB BLACK<strong>

La fête de ma remise de diplôme était terminée. J'aidai Emily à ranger avec l'aide de Bella et de Sam. La journée avait été super cool même si j'étais un peu fatigué. Faut dire que la nuit passée nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormi. Je me faufilai derrière elle, l'enlaçai, l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Ma petite sorcière.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, soupirant d'aise. Depuis hier j'étais sur un nuage. Son retour définitif avait été mon plus beau cadeau. Ainsi que le départ annoncé de ma sœur Rachel. Je l'aimais mais j'avais besoin de prendre mon envol. En plus de mon devoir de loup, j'avais pu gérer cette année écoulée, ma scolarité. J'étais fier. Mon père aurait été fier. Il fallait que je continue dans cette voie. J'évitai d'être trop triste. Il ne l'aurait pas souhaité.

J'avais aussi travaillé comme un dingue pour économiser de l'argent. Rachel avait aussi prévu une certaine somme pour mes études et fait une demande de bourse que j'avais obtenue. Il était pas évident de faire de bonnes études sans argent et maintenant que je m'étais fixé sur ce que je souhaitais faire de ma vie, je devais tout faire pour y parvenir.

L'avenir devant moi me paraissait des plus exaltants, pleins d'imprévus et d'inconnus. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr était de ne jamais plus être éloignée de ma moitié. J'avais supporté son absence avec difficulté, seul le fait de la savoir épanouie m'avait fait garder les pieds sur Terre. Quand elle était revenue pour Noel, elle l'avait passé avec moi, mes sœurs, mon beau-frère et leurs enfants ainsi qu'avec Charlie. Cela avait été le premier Noel sans mon père. Cette période de fêtes avait été un peu triste. En janvier, j'avais fêté mes dix-huit ans, mais Bella n'avait pas pu revenir. J'avais reçu le lendemain un hibou. J'en avais été scotchée quand il avait débarqué en salle de cours de maths. Cela m'avait causé des soucis avec le prof mais ma joie avait tout supplanté. Ce fut un cadeau très particulier…

Elle se tourna et m'enlaça à son tour, le visage enfoui dans mon cou.

Nous avions encore tout l'été pour finaliser notre nouvelle vie à deux, mais j'avais aussi d'autres obligations. Le conseil devait se réunir car mon départ, celui d'Embry et de Quil, suscitait des interrogations pour l'avenir de la meute. Le danger avait été écarté mais il y en aurait d'autres. Les Cullen étaient éparpillés. Seuls restaient Alice et Jasper qui se proposaient de nous aider régulièrement dans notre tâche. Nous n'allions pas cracher dessus. L'aide d'Alice était des plus précieuses. J'espérai juste qu'il n'y ait pas d'ennemis pendant quelques temps afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres mutations.

-Je suis heureux, lui dis-je simplement.

-Moi aussi.

Elle se redressa et me sourit avec réserve.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire je le sens.

Elle me bluffait chaque jour un peu plus.

-Je ne peux rien te cacher. Tu as raison. Je voulais t'annoncer que je comptais fonder une famille avec toi.

Tandis que j'observai avec amusement son visage se décomposer, je continuai une fois l'effet de surprise passé :

-Je te dis ça à titre informatif afin que tu aies le temps de te faire une raison.

Je la lâchai et finis de ranger en sifflotant, heureux comme un prince…

* * *

><p><strong>POV REMUS LUPIN<strong>

Assis dans mon vieux fauteuil, je contemplai Amandine avec fierté. Elle faisait ses premiers pas devant son frère ébahi. Il lui tendait les bras et elle tentait d'y parvenir. Teddy adorait sa petite sœur qu'il couvait comme un trésor. Il poussa un cri quand elle y arriva sans tomber et la félicita si chaudement qu'elle gazouilla de bon cœur comme pour lui répondre.

Quand j'étais revenu avec elle, il n'avait même pas eu de réticence ou de réserve. Il avait accueilli sa sœur comme la huitième merveille du monde. Je lui avais ensuite expliqué les choses, il avait paru comprendre, en partie du moins. J'étais resté quelques jours chez ma belle-mère qui avait été prévenue par Harry. Elle restait telle que je l'avais connue, distante et froide. Mais il n'y avait plus de rancune. Passé le choc de cette première rencontre avec cet enfant avec lequel elle n'avait aucun lien, elle se comporta comme une grand-mère pour elle. Mes beaux-parents arrivèrent juste après et s'installèrent rapidement dans le Londres moldu.

Je vivais depuis neuf mois dans une maison que je retapai, aidé régulièrement par Emmett et Rosalie souvent de passage pour gâter à l'extrême mes enfants. Teddy avait depuis longtemps pardonné à Rosalie, c'était un enfant heureux qui n'avait pas la rancune tenace surtout quand il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas agi de sa propre volonté. L'émotion avait été vive pour elle en voyant toute l'affection qu'il lui portait de nouveau. Harry passait aussi voir son filleul. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, Harry trouvait du temps pour l'emmener à certains matchs et Teddy passait des week-ends chez lui. Alice m'avait fait la surprise une fois avec Jasper de me rendre visite, c'était à l'occasion du mariage de leur frère Edward avec Rosella. Je les avais trouvés épanouis. Je gardais une place privilégiée pour eux dans mon cœur car c'est eux qui m'avait trouvé et sauvé d'une mort certaine. Je les avais aidé à organiser le mariage, tout ce bonheur ne pouvait que me réjouir.

Les parents de Doris venaient tous les jours, Léandre s'occupait de mon jardin en plus du sien. Il était gâteux devant sa petite fille qu'il idôlatrait. Jacqueline était moins présente, elle avait trouvé du travail au Ministère grâce à Harry. Je ne me rappelais pas du plus loin que je me souvienne qu'un moldu ait travaillé là-bas mais Harry était très persuasif. Elle y évoluait avec facilité, s'occupant du secteur juridique. Elle se consacrait à sa petite-fille ses jours de repos.

J'avais retrouvé un poste de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Je n'avais même pas besoin de nourrice tant il y avait de personnes pour s'occuper de Mandy. Teddy, lui, s'autogérait très bien. Il allait avoir dix ans et était très autonome. J'avais eu l'immense privilège d'être le professeur attitré de Bella. Elle était assidue et rigoureuse. Elle évoluait bien dans ce monde mais elle avait parfois des moments de nostalgie. Heureusement, grâce à Harry, elle avait comme moi eu la possibilité de quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre sa « famille » une fois le soir arrivé.

Je l'avais vu repartir à Forks avec tristesse il y a deux jours.

J'avais dû repartir quelques jours au Canada pour le procès de Mme Jonas. L'affaire avait été difficile, j'avais dû revivre des moments que je voulais oublier. Quand elle avait été condamnée, j'avais pu enfin respirer. Je m'étais dit que ma vie allait vraiment commencer.

Je regardai vers l'avenir et je m'estimais chanceux. La vie ne m'avait pas épargnée et pourtant elle ne pouvait être plus belle aujourd'hui. Je me concentrai sur mes petits. Rosalie s'alternait avec Harry pour mes phases mensuelles difficiles. Mes beaux-parents avait fini par découvrir mon secret. Ça n'avait pas été simple pendant une période et puis voyant que ça n'avait aucune incidence sur le bonheur de mes enfants, ils avaient cessé de s'angoisser.

Jacky me relançait depuis peu concernant une potentielle relation amoureuse mais je n'y pensais pas. J'avais connu deux intenses passions, deux grands amours qui m'avaient comblé même si c'était trop court. L'idée de les remplacer m'insupportait. Il y avait des photos d'elles deux partout dans la maison. Je savais qu'un jour je les rejoindrai quelque part. Ce ne serait pas simple car elles n'aimaient aucunement partager.

Je soupirai, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça promettait…

* * *

><p><strong>POV DE JASPER HALE<strong>

Nous étions Alice et moi dans l'avion nous menant à Florence. Je lui avais proposé de rendre visite aux Volturi afin de voir si Sabrina allait bien. Elle avait accepté, voyant que cela me tenait à cœur. Elle n'avait pas su me donner des nouvelles même quand elle se concentrait ardemment.

-C'est comme si l'on bloquait mes visions ! S'était-elle agacée après une énième tentative.

Depuis la fin de la bataille, nous étions restés à Forks afin d'aider les loups à maintenir l'ordre. Nous n'étions pas amis mais maintenant nous étions alliés. Après le départ d'Edward, nous étions restés tous les six à la villa profitant de nos retrouvailles. Et puis Rosalie avait émis le besoin de voir les enfants de Remus et Emmett l'avait suivie. Un matin vers la mi-août Alice m'avait annoncé que nous devions nous rendre tous les deux à Londres. Nous y étions attendus. Surpris au départ, je n'avais pas cherché à polémiquer. Dans l'avion, elle s'était tournée vers moi :

-Edward et Rosella ont besoin de nous pour préparer leur mariage.

A l'aéroport d'Heatrow, j'avais reçu un appel d'Edward me demandant ce que je faisais dans les trois prochaines semaines.

-Je suis déjà pris, avais-je répondu.

Déçu, il l'avait été.

-J'ai mon idiot de frère qui se marie, il a besoin de moi comme témoin et vu que je suis déjà à Londres…

Il avait explosé de joie. J'avais revu Rosella avec joie et j'avais trouvé Edward plus épanouie et surtout plus expansif. On avait passé trois supers semaines jusqu'au matin fatidique. Je l'avais aidé à se préparer. Devant la glace, il avait subitement cessé son geste voyant que je le fixais avec insistance.

-Qui-a-t-il Jaz ?

-Tu te rappelles notre conversation à Florence ?

-A quel sujet ?

-Tu me disais que ton vœu le plus cher était de redevenir humain et de vieillir avec ta sorcière.

-Je me rappelle oui, me sourit-il.

-Tu as réussi. J'avais tord de te sous-estimer.

Il m'avait donné une franche accolade. Ce contact m'avait déstabilisé tant il était inhabituel. J'avais ensuite rejoins Alice qui pour l'occasion avait coupé ses cheveux très courts. Coiffée dans un style année vingt, elle était magnifique dans cette longue robe moulante à bretelle prune fendue outrageusement sur le côté.

-Tu n'es pas censée être moins belle que la mariée ?

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire vu mon immense beauté…

Elle avait ri de son rire cristallin que j'adorais tant.

-…mais grâce à mon talent légendaire c'est le cas. Elle est sublime.

Rien n'était plus sublime que mon Alice mais ce n'était pas une chose à dire ce jour là.

Assis dans l'allée derrière la maison de Remus qui nous avait volontiers prêté son jardin pour l'occasion, j'avais détaillé le bon travail que nous avions fait Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et moi. Le jardin était méconnaissable, rempli de fleurs blanches et de décorations des plus originales, j'avais surtout admiré la touche finale de Remus qui avait rajouté des lampes flottant telles des feux follets. Il y avait une fontaine d'eau sans fontaine. Seule l'eau faisait d'elle-même des figures et des cercles. Il y avait une douce musique sortant d'un appareil innommable. Teddy vêtu comme un prince, avait été d'accord pour amener les alliances et Harry était chargé d'emmener Rosella à mon frère. Celui-ci était resté planté là, impatient. J'avais envoyé des ondes pour calmer tout le monde dans l'assistance car ils étaient tous tendu et ce fut dans un calme olympien (hormis la musique) que Rosella avait fait son apparition apprêtée d'une robe blanche à bustier époustouflante, soulignant la finesse de sa taille et l'élégance de sa démarche. Elle portait de longs gants et avait une longue traine. Elle avait illuminé tout sur son passage éclipsant Harry au passage qui pourtant était très élégant quoique mal à l'aise dans son costume.

Edward s'était figé à sa vue, cela en aurait été risible si ça ne m'avait pas rappelé ma propre expression lors de mon mariage avec Alice. Leur bonheur avait fait plaisir à voir et ce fut avec émotion que nous les vîmes échanger leurs vœux et s'embrasser.

La soirée terminée, ils étaient partis en lune de miel. Le lendemain matin Alice avait sautillé dans tous les sens.

-Ça y est c'est officiel, ils vont avoir une fille.

La nouvelle avait fait le tour avant même que les intéressés soient au courant mais le secret fut bien gardé. Nous étions rentrés à Forks avec Carlisle et Esmé qui furent présent tout comme nous lorsqu'Edward nous avait passé un coup de cheminée pour nous annoncer la nouvelle un mois plus tard. Il avait tant pleuré que je l'avais bien envié à ce moment là.

Toute ma famille était heureuse. J'étais heureux au côté de mon Alice, que demander de plus. Et puis l'ombre de Sabrina était revenu car mon bonheur s'était fait au détriment du sien, même si je n'étais en rien responsable, j'avais cette culpabilité qui me gênait.

Nous patientions dans le hall des Volturi quand Sabrina elle-même vint nous accueillir. Elle était vêtue d'une longue cape épaisse bordeaux brodée d'un symbole inconnu et doré au col, aux manches et aux ourlets. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon sévère. Ses yeux rouge sombre se posèrent sur moi. Elle me sourit avec affection et m'étreignit doucement. Je le lui rendis.

-C'est gentil de me rendre visite. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

Elle s'éloigna et m'examina.

-Oui tu as l'air d'aller. Bonjour Alice.

Elles se firent juste un signe de tête minimaliste. Alice me prit la main que je serrai doucement pour la rassurer. Elle n'était pas à l'aise.

-Comment va Edward ? A-t-il utilisé la potion ?

-Oui, et il est heureux maintenant, il s'est marié et va être père.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux qu'elle chassa rapidement.

-Bien. Suivez-moi.

Nous nous exécutâmes.

-J'ai hâte que tu vois les changements opérés ici Jasper.

-Je ne doute pas que tu aies accompli de belles choses, j'ai confiance en toi. Comment tu gères ton arrivée chez les Volturi. Pas trop difficile de te fondre dans la masse ?

-Tout se passe bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

-C'est vous qui bloquez mes visions, intervint Alice d'un ton de reproche.

-Oui. C'est exact.

Je la fixai sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi ?

Silence.

Nous fumes introduit dans la salle principale et Aro, Caïus et Marcus se levèrent en signe de bienvenue. Ils portaient eux-mêmes la même cape rouge. Je remarquai avec stupeur un quatrième siège sur la droite de celui d'Aro. Sabrina s'avança et y prit place sous nos yeux éberlués. Une fois assise, Aro et ses comparses se rassirent aussi. En fait ce n'était pas pour nous qu'ils s'étaient levés. Je visionnai la salle et remarquai les autres hybrides en poste près de Sabrina et de Marcus formant presque comme un demi-cercle. Il n'y avait plus ni Jane, ni Alec, ni Demitri, ni Felix, ni les autres sbires connus des Volturi. D'ailleurs en y regardant bien le triumvirat semblait un peu ailleurs.

Alice se braqua quand Sabrina me sourit avec satisfaction.

-Tu vois Jasper, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter, tout est sous contrôle…

* * *

><p>Cette fin me plait bien. J'ai en tout cas donné le meilleur de moi-même pour vous faire rêver.<p> 


End file.
